The Conspiracy
by Miko-chan
Summary: Four years ago, she was Uchiha Sakura, wife to the most powerful ruler of Nippon-koku. Under the secrets and lies, the wheels start to turn again when she receives a call from a man that she thought to be dead.
1. Volume One: Starting Off

_When the start of winter begins to make its presence known, Haruno Sakura, age of twenty eight springs, ends her daily rounds as the new and talented intern of a small rural hospital._

_Living alone in the countryside for almost four years, there is a sweet feeling of relief from the simple peace this town brought her. Her clear, yet distant, gleaming jaded irises stares at the gloomy horizon behind the floating pliant wisps, the sun shines weakly like a fading grief._

_Even though the bitter wind whiplashes the stray strands of cropped roseate hair against her flushed face, she smiles and looks at the cream colored horizon and shoved her hands in the large pockets of her hand-me down, comfortable coat._

_"It's time to visit."_

_

* * *

  
_

**the conspiracy**

_--always read underneath the underneath--_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Seven years ago on that same day, the twenty third of December:**_

"Breaking News: to ensure the fragile stability of the government--"

"Has officially announced earlier, that the Overlord is going to be--"

It was already three o' clock in a Monday morning when Sakura was eating her bucket of gooey chocolate ice cream. She sat on her very run-down chintz chair in the center of a huge dormitory room. Her knees were drawn up, supporting the delectable dessert, with a plastic spoon dangling in between her teeth. Exhausted olive eyes were glued on the small minute fonts of her broad course book on her lap, trying to absorb the whole medical gibberish with her already bombarded mind.

"The candidate was already chosen by The Council but it still remains as a secret—"

"All twenty one year old females in the country were screened--"

The daily morning news was blared on the radio, but its sole audience was not even paying any attention. The droning sound of the announcer's voice was enough to keep her awake, but the need for sleep was already overpowering. With an instinctive glance to the digital clock around her wrist, she was informed that only five hours left before her examination for med school would start.

"Now, in weather reports, it looks like snow will fall later to--"

"We might have a white Christmas on the twenty-fifth, folks. The temperature will drop--"

There was that buzzing anticipation in her chest because she would finally be able to attend _The University _again. Ever since her family died because of the lack of financial means to get the best medical attention, she had sworn that she would do whatever it took to become a doctor.

Finally deciding that she needed to attend to her sleep-deprived body, she stretched her numbing limbs, slammed the thick textbook and proceeded to return the brown, fluffy sweetness to the refrigerator. As soon as she shut the door of the cooler, a shrill ringing of a phone drowned all the unintelligible broadcasts.

With the sharp twist of her neck, she glared at the innocent, dark, metallic cell phone that was laid on the coffee table.

That cursed communication gadget was the bane of her existence in almost a decade. It was a customized sleek, black cellular phone which could never be used for anything. The phone could not be utilized to send messages or call someone else; its only function was to receive only one call from a certain man.

_The person who nearly made her insane all her life._

Picking it up, she flipped it open with a swift flick, pressed six numbers as a code and the screen suddenly lit up.

"Sir."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, sir," She replied curtly. As she slapped the freezer with her right hand, she reached out and turned the small knob of her old radio to increase its volume, "At this time?"

"A target."

"It's in our deal," Her hoarse voice felt awfully sticky, "that I'm to be exempted from all that crap when I'm attending school matters."

"A new deal, then," She could definitely hear him sneer, telling her that he was becoming impatient. "I will grant your freedom."

All Sakura could hear now was the sudden rush of blood in her head and the palpitations it caused.

"Freedom," She weakly responded, suddenly flopping back down to sit on the counter.

There was a chuckle from the other side of the line, "A chance to be 'normal', like you always say."

Stiffening her relaxed body, a pair of green glittering eyes alighted in suspicion, "You're not pulling my leg?"

"I won't even give a damn about you if you accomplish this."

"And the money?"

"Enough to last until your final year of residency."

She gritted her teeth and finally gave up.

"Okay. _Fine._ You win."

Rising from her slouched position, she paced towards her window to draw the blinds to a close. Her callused fingers wrapped around small copper keys, which hung from a hook, concealed behind a frame. The intricate, little keys unfastened an assorted set of locks of the small armory hidden underneath her bedroom closet.

Clipping the phone in between her cheek and shoulder, she crouched to reach for the latch and asked, "Who?"

"You don't need to use the guns right now," A malicious snicker reverberated from the speaker. "Not the big ones. This calls for a long-term assignment."

"What?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

She dropped the keys to her cold floor, wide startled eyes staring at the chipping wood of her nearly dilapidated closet, "Are you out of your mind? He's got the top security. Not even the personnel in his palace can enter his office or bed chambers without any thorough inspection. And you're telling me to kill him? I did kill some of the big shots under him because I can draw them out of that heavy security but _this_! This is different!"

"You are the chosen candidate."

_How in the seven heavens did he--?!_

"The hell?"

Sakura knew that this was a very, very _bad_ idea.

"How in the world would you know? The public doesn't even--"

"Silence."

_It means: Shut up, no questions, do your job. _

She bit her lips to prevent herself from shouting out what her befuddled brain thought.

"At exactly 0800 hours, two of his personal guards will pick you up. Both of them will discreetly take you to the palace," The apparent electronically manipulated voice droned on. "They will drill you details about his background, his work schedule and his direct, close vassals. You will also be oriented about your duties."

"But sir!"

"Gain his trust. This might take years, but you need him to be unguarded," With a drawl, he continued, "You will not kill him until I give you the command."

_He's closing the call. _

If the line went dead, she could never call him back.

"Hey!"_Better cut across his words,_ "Wait a darn minute!"

Of course, that never worked, "Good luck, Lady Uchiha."

When the click signaled that the phone call had ended, she cursed violently with her scowling face directed on the keys that was scattered on her stone floor.

Looking back at her digital clock, she surmised that she would have about three hours to dismantle her firearms and figure out where to hide them. Of course, as a foresight, they would search her house to look for any evidences that she could be a threat. She might as well start now to prepare for her role.

Besides, she needed to figure out how she could finish this assignment.

If she was lucky, maybe the man slept with a gun underneath his pillow.

Weakly grinning, she estimated that the available time for her to get a wink of sleep would only be two hours and that was if she would start to move her lazy ass now.

* * *

Her old, reliable wristwatch told her that they did not arrive at exactly eight in the morning, like what her cunning employer had told. They were already knocking on her bolted door thirty minutes before their supposed time of arrival. She felt exasperated that the inevitable came way too early, not even giving her the chance to drink a decent amount of caffeine.

Knowing that she was going to turn the brass doorknob for the last time, her mind unconsciously began to glorify this quaint little room. It was not as extravagant as the other suite deluxe that University students were provided with, but at least she was given a very comfortable shelter. Besides, the area was secure, undisturbed for most of the time and just plain perfect for people who had too many secrets to hide.

Unlocking the door chains, she opened the door slowly. Outside, three people heavily dressed in black suits with their thick sunglasses stood rigidly. Lips thinning, she gave them a lukewarm _'good morning'_ and a polite, exquisite bow.

"I believe you are Miss Sakura," The shortest of the three spoke tersely, a dark auburn-haired female who was glowering at her, obviously scrutinizing her behind those tinted glasses.

"Of course, dimwit," The young man on her left responded, grinning mischievously, "The profile said pink hair. It's a shade lighter than yours, if you forgot what the color pink is."

"Yes, May I help you...?"

Letting the sentence end in eclipses, she allowed them to fill her in on the details about why they were here. They did not know that they were expected after all.

"We're from _The Palace_, Madam. I'm Suigetsu," replied by the young man with sleek, pale turquoise strands held back in a low ponytail. Outstretching a hand for a shake, Sakura complied with a firm grasp. Then he pointed to his two companions with a jerk of his thumb, "Juugo." The indicated person nodded his head, "And the red bimbo is Karin."

"Shut up, pointy teeth," Karin growled and socked his mouth with a clenched fist, after which Suigetsu howled and nearly chomped off his companion's fingers, but the aggravated female was really too fast for him to avoid the retaliation, "That's for acting so stupid."

And this was point where she decided to reply, "Excuse me, Miss Karin?"

"You are coming with us," She then pulled her arm, rumpling the white sweater covering it and tugged Suigetsu by his fish, er, ponytail, "I will explain all the details as we go to _The Palace_."

"_The Palace_? But Juugo--?"

"He will inspect your belongings and determine which will be delivered to your quarters."

She was right. That huge, almost indifferent carrot-top was going to inspect her apartment.

"I don't understand, Miss Ka--"

"Not now," Her voice was cut rather impatiently, "We are already late."

Her treacherous cell phone, which was the only incriminating evidence of her true identity, was hidden inconspicuously in her pocket. Strangely, that small little thing that she loathed for years was now her reassuring amulet.

They descended the old, unpolished stairs of the dormitory and finally reached the dark, glinting long limousine that was stationed in front of the small establishment. With a courteous opening of the door, the confounded woman entered the car without any inquiries.

Sakura's simple spring green blouse, fading pair of jeans, overused white cardigan sweater and mud-crusted sneakers were an absolute contrast to the expensive items inside the car. Once inside, she inhaled the fresh scent of wood spices and fidgeted uncomfortably. She was certainly out of place in all of these costly things. She sat on the glamorous fresh leather seats, enclosed in these solid, bullet-proofed tinted windows and was leaning her elbows on a small, overflowing ref bar beside her.

After a second, Suigetsu's face was shoved into a seat in front of her while Karin took a place beside him.

The moment the car door snapped shut, the vehicle revved its engine and slowly drove to the completely empty streets.

It was really this quiet in the _Capital_, especially on such an early morning. The Uchiha insignias that hung on the lamp posts fluttered against the gentle wind, reminding her that this might be the last time that she would be able to freely view the city.

"We must now begin," Karin finally spoke in a dead-pan voice and Suigetsu, who was going to pull off another stunt to annoy Karin further, ceased when her glowering burgundy eyes halted his actions, "First of all, I would like to tell you that as of today, you are _Lady Sakura Uchiha_. You have been chosen by the entire Council as the most suitable wife for Lord Uchiha."

A recalcitrant silence.

"Why?"

Both of the guards were amazed at how calm and composed she was. They were expecting some kind of jubilant reaction but they only received a slight increase in her breathing, which indicated that she was uneasy.

"One of the criteria for Lord Uchiha's wife would be a twenty-one year old, like him."

"So I've heard," Sakura agreed.

"According to those files, you are quite brainy, sister. Not bad, since you're quite a looker too," The pale-skinned young man whistled and slid his glasses down an inch. "You're ten points above Karin in IQ, you know."

A soft crimson streak accentuated her cheeks in embarrassment while Karin's red flush was caused by a different kind of humiliation.

"You moron! Will you shut your trap?!"

Pulling him back to his seat and glaring at the young man that would make any feminist proud, Karin gave a disgruntled cough and proceeded, "According to the deliberations made by the Uchiha clan, even though you have no noble blood in your line, you are quite an exceptional student. Not to mention that you were orphaned in a young age, which means that there are no...future troubles that the clan might encounter with your family."

"I see."

"But before I go on," Karin now turned to the pile of folders that sat in between the two, "I would like to orient you first about the true reason of your marriage and how the reign of the Uchiha clan started. It was--"

"The Namikaze Clan was the first to rule the country for almost five generations," Sakura nearly smirked when both of them gaped in disbelief. She had enough of being interrupted when speaking, after all, "Upon the death of Minato Namikaze, the only remaining one from his descent, he passed a testamentary document, or his last will--in layman's terms. It was stated that the Uchiha Clan, the next powerful clan after his death, will decide among themselves on who will replace him. The Uchiha clan was renowned as the most powerful elite force in the military; they know the political affairs and the needs in handling the country than any subordinate of the late Lord Kamikaze."

"...," Both of them were silent, surprised at her suddenly speaking long sentences.

"It was then decided that the youngest son from the main family would take over the position. That also made him the youngest Overlord in history, who managed to rule Nippon-koku at the age of sixteen. Because of this, _coup d' etats_ run rampant in the past five years. Recently, there were about ten assassinations of his subjects and three failed attempts on the Overlord's life," With a shrug, she gave an exhausted sigh. "I guess making him marry a commoner like me will at least show that the government does not overlook the society and that the higher-ups do care about the poor masses. It's an overused facade, but it does work, with the entire ruse in media right now."

"You are right on the mark," The red-head agreed with a grim smile, "How did you get to spew such rubbish?"

"Newspapers," She laughed at their dumbfounded expressions. "And I took some subjects in political science and government in my general academics as a requirement for premed. I'm just reciting one of the answers I gave for my oral examinations back then."

"We both slept in History," Their only male companion grinned, "Karin thought that you need the review lesson."

"What I want to know," Her pink head inclined, slightly leaning her temple against the tinted window pane, "Is why Uchiha Itachi did not ascend the throne since he is the eldest in the direct bloodline."

"I'm afraid we cannot tell you," Karin pursued her lips in vexation. "The Council deemed it as something that should never be disclosed to anybody."

"But I'm not 'anybody'," A wry grin flitted across her face.

"As much as I want to answer your question, Milady," There was a mocking tone in Karin's rich alto voice as she mentioned the title. She was probably annoyed at being unexpectedly questioned and lectured with an impromptu History lesson, "We need to discuss his work schedule, his vassals and your duties."

"My duties?"

"As our Mistress, you were chosen not only because you are incredibly reliable to learn many things more swiftly than any average commoner, but because genetically, you are capable of producing a perfect, intelligent heir for the throne."

If it was possible, Sakura felt her intestines summon up her chocolate ice cream to rise up her throat.

"He-heir," She did not choke on air. _Oh no, no, no._

When Suigetsu smirked like that, she really wanted to imitate Karin and deck him to hell.

"Of course, that was the fatal mistake of Lord Minato. So we are going to make sure that the throne won't go to the wimps, see," Sakura was looking a little green on her pale cheeks, which made the male guard add quickly, "It won't be problem, Milady. I assure you that your partner is really as good-looking as you've seen him in the tube. But I can't really say when you get to the bed part. Because we haven't confirmed if His Lordship is really--," He then held up his hands and imitated putting quotations on his words.

"Suigetsu," There was a dangerous, lethal growl that escaped Karin's furious face, "Stop talking and just drink from your tumbler!" With that, Karin shoved a turquoise container to his mouth, nearly missing his nose from being punctured with a plastic straw.

Sakura managed to drown out the squabbling when she saw tiny flecks of snow whizzing pass her window pane. Reflexively, she clenched the fabric of her denims, but she did not show any other signs that she was truly afraid. The deal said that this might take years, yet the nerve of that blasted employer! He did not even tell her that she was getting herself knocked up with a kid.

But, she could not help but feel so stupid. Of course, this was like a royal family.

She needed to bear children.

With a weak rationalization, she calmed herself that she might even get to murder the bastard before he could even make her pregnant.

* * *

It was already nine o' clock in the morning when they arrived in front of large metallic gates that hurdled the view of a huge, ancient estate. As soon as her red-haired companion spoke hoarsely to a radio lapel in her collar, the gates opened and the vehicle finally swerved to a clean, smoothly cemented lane.

Sakura could not help but be astounded at the sight: a huge palace founded on white stones, with large, quaint windows that were overlooking a humongous frozen lakeside. The place was incredibly furnished and decorated with wooden bridges over the man-made canals, finely structured murals and artistically crafted hedges. If she came here during spring, the lawn would probably be filled with lush greenery and blooming flora all over. Instead, the towering trees were bare and it was apparent that the winter was not really complimentary to such a regal place.

"Milady," She was shaken off her reverie when the car door was opened and both of them were calling her from the outside. Stepping out of the compartment, she finally let her numbing foot on the rough marble.

She did not expect such a number of people to be waiting outside, dressed in frills of fluffy white and with such beaming smiles on their faces. They were on the lower appendage of the elongated staircases that lead to the huge entrance of the Palace.

"Welcome," They all curtsied uniformly, with their heads bowed. The handmaidens were about eleven females, with a large-breasted blond female in her thirties in the very middle. Almost all of them were very pretty and younger than her, but then a slight cough from her right told her that it was appropriate for her to say something in response.

She stumbled upon her words, "Thank you. Please take care of me."

"I'm Tenten," came a woman from her left with her chocolate tresses arranged into two elegant buns. She had striking hazelnut eyes and a firm smile that was meant for business. Raising a hand which Sakura shook with the same strong grasp, the girl in the power suit bowed at her politely, "I'll be your personal secretary, Milady."

Then astoundingly, the females descended on the stairs rather swiftly, flanking into a triangle formation with its apex reaching her. Sakura nearly tripped over her own feet when the big-breasted blond woman inspected her flushing face closely, a firm hand on her chin, "Hmm, nice complexion. So we're going to keep it all peachy-natural."

"This woman has some serious issues about clothes," A blond woman with baby blue sky eyes glinted with mischief, looking at the choice of her wardrobe disdainfully as she glanced at her appearance from head to foot. Then she wailed at her frilled companions with a worried expression, "Can we make it? We might need to cover this hideous forehead."

"Excuse me," Sakura glared at the concerned female who was looking at her with a teasing smile.

"Nah. Just kidding," The girl laughed and proceeded to inspect her nails with a positive appraisal, "You just need to freshen up, I think."

"We need to change some accessories. Her hair is a shade lighter than the pins. I never saw such a nice color. It's like a cherry blossom petal," A dark-haired female combed on her long pink tresses, snagging a few stray tangles when she reached the strands' end at her waist. "But it needs more conditioner. The whole thing can be fixed into in an updo about an hour, though."

"Then, can we ask for an extra thirty minutes," Tenten nodded towards her two companions earlier. She seemed to write down the comments that the ladies were firing off about her on an electric organizer, "The ceremony is this afternoon, after all."

_What?_

"We can inquire for more time," Karin answered haughtily, "But we can't promise you."

"No need for any extensions," The tall blond woman in pigtails, who remarked about her skin earlier, bellowed to the younger females bustling around her. "We can do this if you follow my instructions. Ino, inform the make-up artists about the change of foundation then prepare her after grooming. Shizune, get the hair stylist. Tenten, go ahead and make some calls about the ring size. The others, prepare her chambers and I'll be in charge of her ladyship. We have until noon."

It was like the end of a trance when all of them snapped up their postures and began walking off to different directions. If Sakura was edgy earlier, now she was plain terrified. But she only managed an exasperated glance and did not reflect the storming and tremulous myocardial infarction that her hidden, dormant, violent self was undergoing.

"Come along," said the commanding lady who gave the orders earlier, inclining her head to follow her large strides. Sakura kept up, walking briskly beside the tall woman. When they reached the entrance to the grand beautiful, white-stone built palace, its elaborate carved doors opened to reveal a large hall.

"What's happening," Sakura was now dreading for the answer as she tried to keep her pace normal across the black marble floor. Her awareness took notice of the busy strides of people inside the amazing hall. There were hanging elegant, contemporary chandeliers in the high ceilings and large windows that gave the view of the small flakes which were gradually descending to earth.

"I'm Tsunade, your Lady-in-waiting," It was very short and curt.

"Ah, Okay," They were silent as Tsunade led her to a maze of doors and corridors. If Sakura was not nimble enough to follow the quick pacing of her newly-introduced Lady-in-Waiting, she would easily get herself lost.

Then to her surprise, the elder woman halted her steps and grinned.

"Don't worry, Lady Uchiha."

Those golden bronze stared confidently at her vexed expression.

"We'll make you the most beautiful bride the world has ever seen within three hours."

After that electrifying statement, she was whisked away by a horde of females, carrying cream towels and bottles of different colors imaginable. It was all happening too fast for her liking, but before she even had the time to protest, she was dunked into sweet-smelling bubbles, aromatic candles and a warm, lulling tub. These made her intelligence drop temporarily and savor the onslaught of comfort seeping through her cold bones.

It was granted that she could afford heated water in her dormitory, but she could only enjoy it once a month. However, the fact that she could have this everyday, bathing and scrubbing frequently in such a cozy and warm thing, made her forget that there were so many wrongs in this bizarre situation. The relaxing, languorous ordeal went for about thirty minutes until she was woken up frantically and dressed in a fluffy, pink cotton robe and abruptly shoved her into a suite room that was bustling with adrenaline-powered females.

The whole thing was like a raging blizzard of fabrics, powders and pins.

All around her, they were panicking out of their wits and waving needles, beads and brushes like they were possessed.

Slightly fidgeting near the comfortable plush stool, which was nearly impeding the circulation to all of her limbs, she snuck a sly glance to every individual in the room. One was sewing small, rough diamond crystals in patterns on a white long chartreuse cloth. Some of them were arguing on the type of cathedral veil she was going to use. Others were creating silver chains in what looks like a high-heeled shoe that she could surely handle later on, if she concentrated enough.

But Sakura was slightly not herself, as the events that came washing down on her finally got to her.

_Med school is definitely not as nerve wracking as this. _

"Crazy," She muttered under her breath as she placed a shaking palm against her damp forehead, "What I'm doing is crazy."

The young girl, wearing a lavender apron over her frilled white uniform, came up beside her. "Milady, you can sit down now."

This was the one who insulted her forehead earlier. She complied with a guarded expression.

"Call me Sakura, please," The title was unnerving her.

The blond helper responded with a congenial smile as Sakura sat on the prepared seat, "Can't. If somebody hears us, it's my life on the line. Call me Ino."

"Why?"

"No one can call you here by your first name," She then grabbed her head and began to start on unwinding the soft towel wrapped around her drenched locks, "It's because you will be different from us."

Sakura was silent, staring at the methodical way Ino gathered the cord of that bright yellow hairdryer and a round, thick brush. She could still feel the rush of footsteps that were thundering and scampering behind them, but she stopped paying attention to them when Ino started to attack her hair and she felt the warmth of air caressed her nape.

"I-," Her chapped lips opened up, chilled and shivering, "I never imagined that I'll even get married."

Laughter, small and unbelieving, made its way to her wet ears as Ino spoke up cheekily.

"Believe me honey, many of us dreamed of marrying Lord Uchiha."

Sakura knew that. It was very apparent that Lord Uchiha was not only famous in politics but also internationally for being the most handsome representative in every country expedition during treaties. That was why more and more females were willing to be ambassadors of their countries in order to have the chance to meet him in person.

Those pliant fingers began massaging her scalp, which felt so wonderful, "You met Karin earlier, right? She's absolutely smitten with our dashing Overlord, along with the rest of the female population," Then the comb spines began tracing the lines of her tresses, "Naturally, I am also one of them, but because I'm a servant of the court, I think that dream won't be realized." Rolling her light cerulean eyes, Ino snorted in disbelief, as if remembering something, "Besides, Lord Uchiha is just too resistant to our 'girlish, stupid, troublesome' charms."

"Really," Sakura managed to raise an eyebrow in cool interest.

"Yeah. But still, it didn't stop me from creating my own dream wedding," Ino supplied as she began to untangle knots that accumulated at the bottom of her waist-length hair. "When all of us learned that Lord Uchiha was going to get married, I was actually kinda worried."

Her lax spine became rigid with that statement.

"Hey, relax," Ino smirked as she pressed her thumbs on her tense shoulders. "I was just about to say that because you never imagined any dream wedding of your own," And she then began to squeeze the tip of her scapulae gently until the muscles uncoiled, "So I'm going to give you mine."

"What?"

"Well, it's because I approve of you to become his wife. So be proud," The smirking blond winked, "You just don't feel sure that Lord Uchiha will like you, right?"

"No," Sakura breathed a shaky sigh, "Not really."

_I'm just thinking about how I will ever survive this situation._

"Hmm, I think a complete updo doesn't suit you."

Glad for the change of topic, Sakura inquired, "An updo?"

"It's like raising all of your hair on the crown of your head," As if on emphasis, Ino gathered her pink strands and created an intricate, albeit messy, twist at the back of her skull. "But because your hair is thick and pretty, a half updo will suit you better," She then let the hair on the base of her head to hang to show her point.

"Oh."

"An updo is often used in weddings," Her mindless chatter was comforting to Sakura, as if Ino sensed the confusion and anxiety this chaotic scene was making her feel. "It's because it makes the woman feel more elegant than what she usually feels, but I think that with your odd appearance, you command a sort of presence that captures the attention of every man."

Her throat constricted with those words. Her mind could not decide if she was going to take that as a compliment or not.

It was really uncomfortable for Sakura, who took pride in her knowledge of various topics, to possess the inability to confront the subject of fashion. All she had worn all her life was simple sweaters and blouses, with only one floral skirt to make her look feminine. Besides that, all of her lower garments were jeans and shorts. She never minded being fashionable and looking good too much because it might get some attention.

The only thing she owned that she knew was chic was her single all-black attire of calfskin stiletto boots, leather jacket and fitted jeans. The sole wardrobe she had that made her more of an independent woman was unhesitatingly burned in the waste incinerator before dawn. The scent of blood adhered on the clothes so much that it became too overwhelming and noticeable if she were to bury it along with dismantled firearms.

"Don't be so nervous. It shows on your face," A pinch on her cheek snapped her up from her train of thoughts, "Right now, feel like a queen."

She did not need to be told. With all the amount of attention and detail that these professional people were giving her, she felt like she was not only a queen, but she was taking an uncomfortable place in a bright, blinding spotlight.

"I don't know how to act like a queen," Sakura frowned," Or even look like one."

"That's why we're here," In a sudden twirl, Tsunade came with a sequin studded corset in her hands and a purple-haired lady hairstylist beside her, chewing on a bubblegum with a bored expression. "Ino, everyone decided that we're going for an empire cut. The bouquet needs some pink."

"Alright," Swiftly, Ino put the dryer and brush back into the table beside her.

"Be sure to use small FLOWERS," Tsunade hollered the last word furiously after her as the blond swiftly ran to the doors.

"Will dooo," It echoed through the hurriedly opened door.

"Stand up, Milady. We'll start on fitting the corset," Then Tsunade scowled, "And don't you give me that look. You can breathe on this thing."

"I will not wear that," Sakura asserted. She was going to be the lady of the house right?

"If you want to know, yes, this can be easily removed later this evening. Have faith on that boy's skills," Tsunade smirked sinisterly when she saw that Sakura's face turned into the deepest shade of red. _There's the beautiful blushing bride_.

"Then, we go to your hair. It's slightly damp, but this will be fine for the curling. Name's Anko, dear," That Cheshire cat grin on Anko's face made her wish that she could just follow Ino's advice and not be intimidated. "We won't let you use the mirrors until you're all dressed up for our grumpy groom."

* * *

After two hours of pampering and primping, Sakura was instructed to stop looking so nervous and was finally dragged to stand up. The dark-haired assistant of Tsunade, who introduced herself as Shizune, greeted her and asked to insert her feet in the diamond-studded stilettos, patterned into delicate blossoms. She was just about to bite her lip--out of habit--in order to keep herself from saying that she was in pain from asphyxiation of that irritating corset, when she was reprimanded that the pink lip paint might wear off.

"Here," Ino suddenly popped out and slipped a small roseate cylindrical tube into Sakura's hands.

_A lipstick?_ Sakura asked to herself incredulously.

"That's for back-up," There was a burst of laughter, "After he chews your mouth on the altar."

"Ino!"

"Good thinking!" Tsunade snickered, "Okay, Shizune, open them."

With an amused grin, Shizune complied.

It was a three-way folding, full-length mirror.

And the reflected images of an astonishing woman that she had never seen in her life surrounded her.

Her pale, ivory shoulders were bare, revealing her soft, supple arms, which complimented her lithe figure. Her gown was amazing with its length, with its snow white gossamer silk underskirt slightly exposed. This was covered by soft layers of white satin, with patterned laces and beads on its edges, then a third layer of translucent tulle with laces on its hem, albeit shorter than the rest of the layers, completed the whole look. All the fabrics were gathered, seemingly crumpled and stitched together with careful embroidery in the center of her slim waist.

"Turn around," She heard some encouragements.

Too flabbergasted to be even answering, she merely did what she was told.

On her rear, the lacy corset crisscrossed over her well-formed back, stopping its descent very lowly on her waist when two white pleats ran through her backside till it swept the dark marble floor. On the opposite edges of each pleat were white _swarovski_ crystals patterned like small, vine blossoms. She ran a well-manicured finger over the sleek, hanging curls that accentuated her heart-shaped face. Half of her hair hanging to the middle of her back was curled into soft ringlets. The other long strands on the uppermost of her head were sleek and smooth, held together with a vintage antique barrette band, embedded with hard, clear-cut pink diamonds fashioned to resemble the flowers of her namesake.

"Is this even allowed?" Sakura whispered as the small vanity in every woman's own beauty reawakened at the sight.

"What?"

"This gown is sweeping the floor, and this gown is so expensive! I feel exposed, and there are too many pretty things that I am wearing. And--," Her mouth could not help but babble. The effort she exerted to restrain herself from speaking too much so that she would not be too close to anybody was finally diminished. She gave in because of the strong urge to express her appreciation for the sudden transformation, "It's just, I want to say thank you."

"Don't be stupid," Tsunade narrowed her bronze eyes in mock sternness. "It's your wedding."

"And brides are the most beautiful creatures in weddings," Shizune added, "It takes a little tweaking for you to be the best of them all."

"Lord Uchiha will surely be pleased with our work," Ino clapped in excitement.

Sakura was already beet red with their compliments when the doors suddenly burst open to reveal a panting young brunette.

"Tenten," The three females, except Sakura, worriedly inquired.

"The bride," She panted, trying to steady herself in her heels. "Follow me. It's starting."

Gathering the heavy layered dress into her hands, Sakura walked clumsily over to Tenten who was already offering a hand for her to take. Tsunade motioned for three servants to carry the ten yards of the lacy cathedral veil. Ino whisked a bouquet filled with white lilies, cream orchids, pale-half opened roses, small buds of cherry flowers and minute cosmos blossoms wrapped in a thin layer of tulle.

While they hurried in the dizzying maze of hallways, they finally made it somewhere outside where a large overhanging path, sheltered with a pretty white stone ceiling that was supported with delicately designed pillars, was seen.

"Where are we going," breathed Sakura, who was already finding it hard to keep up.

"The cathedral near the garden court, Milady," The secretary replied without so much of a nod except doubling the burst in her steps.

"_A cathedral_? Inside the palace?"

Sakura heard a burst of giggles from the females trailing behind her.

"Yes, yes, hold them for a minute. We're already halfway there," Tenten spoke swiftly and her right fingers pressed a device on her ear, allowing her to speak through the hidden black transmitter, "No, can you allow the bride to freshen up for two minutes when we arrive? I know." Sakura heard the faint crackling monotone voice. "Well, those meddlers were gatecrashers in the first place so tell them to shut up," Grimacing, Tenten then added with a yel, "And please, stop making us hurry! Try to walk in heels, girly boy!"

"Neji," Ino quipped.

"That prick," Tenten agreed and pressed the lapel again when another crackling interrupted her. "And I don't care if you heard that."

Finally, after passing through the endless path of withered greenery and soft flurry of flakes dancing in the wind, they finally arrived at a wide succession of stairs.

"Milady, I can only give you three minutes. The doors will open after that," With that, Tenten--breathing heavily--stalked away.

"We are lucky that its winter, or else we have to redo that beautiful makeup. Quick!"

_But she was too accustomed to hard workouts to even shed a sweat with merely a long walk in high heels. _

Tsunade muttered furiously under her breath instructions to the maids that were paling the white thick veil over her head, swallowing her whole. Then the bouquet was quickly shoved into her hands and the others begun to arrange the fabrics into order. As they checked each fabric arrangement in her gown, two warm hands touched her clammy shoulders.

"An Uchiha does not have any excuse for disgrace," There was certain seriousness in Tsunade that made an impression on Sakura, "Don't forget that once those doors open."

Sakura hardened her features, straightened her spine and gave a small, impassive smile, "I shall remember."

And thus, it began. The creaking of the probably century-old door revealed to her a magnificent view of assorted colorful stained windows. They were about sixty feet tall, in every side of the ancient establishment. Chandeliers hung from the unreachable, painted ceiling, accompanied by rolls of white chartreuse and cream orchids that decorated each gothic-themed pillar. But what astounded her was that there was a mix of white rose and cherry petals that floated with the slight breeze, like wilting leaves every autumn that spiraled towards the crimson carpet beneath her feet. Her nose caught the smoky scent of fragrant incense; from that alone she surmised that indeed, this was a pre-planned wedding all along.

When the first notes of _Pachelbels Canon In D_ started on the strings from the unseen orchestra, Sakura held her head high and saw from the endless stretch of the aisle flashes of white, fluorescent lights. There were cameras whirring and filming, hushed whispers that floated all around the over large space among the pews. She could see reporters and other people who were peering up to her curiously, but she never heeded their abrupt attention. Her eyes only stared ahead of the minister who was like a small dot in peripheral sight because of the long distance.

It was as Ino described.

_A dream wedding_.

She went on silently, oblivious to the soft words (either praising or condemning) around her, when a man with hair as bright as the illuminated lightning sky approached her and took her elbow.

"Stand-in as your father," The man whispered behind his mask. Sakura did not lose her composure, but merely slowed down her already gradual pace.

"Who are you?" She asked behind her teeth and grinned, in order for the cameras not to catch the awkwardness on her painted face.

"Hatake Kakashi," He chuckled. "Just very glad that my seemingly asexual pupil is getting himself married first than li'l old me."

Noting the obvious distress in Sakura's eyes, Kakashi added, "I'm also making sure that you won't trip."

"Is that it, geezer? I can handle my own heels, tha--" Abruptly, Her logical mind, defenses and everything that existed was gone.

"Hey, hey. I'm helping you out, you know. It won't do well when you're on national tele--" He saw the direction of Sakura's gaze and could not help but smirk underneath the cashmere collar that made up his mask.

It was different seeing Uchiha Sasuke painted across a billboard, or when he was behind a glass or just someone who you knew lived in a palace to rule over all the people. Or someone that you knew would end up on the receiving end of your silencer one day. But seeing him up close, _real_, made an impact to her. Standing meters away from her with his cold coal eyes meeting her gaze equally without any decipherable emotion, and looking delightfully sinful in a simple black suit that she knew he probably wore everyday in state meetings but the only difference was the small white bud on his jacket, was the youngest and most ambitious Overlord in the history of Nippon-koku—the man she would be marrying right now.

She now fully understood what Ino meant.

If she was normal, like Ino, she could have dreamed of something like this.

But Sakura realized that since she was going to marry such a man, this would probably be called an _ideal fantasy_.

She then held his unblemished hand and reminded herself that _she will not fall_.

It was a disgrace for her true purpose, whether she was an Uchiha or not.

* * *

For Sakura, the whole thing was supposed to be like a festival, but with the way this wedding was conducted, it was like a white funeral.

She was inside a great indoor garden, with a glass ceiling that revealed that it was already night. It was supported with golden plated steel frames with grandiose chandelier hanging from it, a soft light casted over the silent people alike. There were fragrant flowers everywhere, the sweet scent of white night flowers starting to bloom, as the warmth was welcomed by her already freezing bones. Seated in the glamorous presidential table with the ever impassive ruler on her left, she ate silently, never minding that her husband was not even touching the food laid in front of them.

She wanted to break the tremulous silence, but she was in untested waters.

So she settled for not talking with her only companion in this long, lonely table, merely glancing at him.

He would not catch her sneaky glances. He was too busy with his calculating gaze over their guests.

"It's time for the pictures," A man with a black bowl-haircut approached them. Then he smiled brilliantly as if blinding the whole audience.

Sakura wanted to decline but she remembered that this was a wedding. A _very_ publicized wedding where she had to stand up, socialize and pose with these well-wishers, scattered in the seemingly hundreds of tables.

"Milord, Milady?"

It was very disturbing. But she had to do it.

Standing up, while her hands gathered the heavy trail of fabrics, she gave an assuring smile and answered with a tired affirmative.

The camera whirred sporadically every now and then. A vapid smile was set on her face as they walked around the tables. However, she figured that this was already dragging far too long as she felt her lower limbs finally starting to loose their sensation. And though she did not let it appear on her features, her stomach was already clamoring for a bite.

And that was when she saw a bright, blond man, loud and brash, near their table clapping his hands against Sasuke's back. Her nose picked up the scent of ramen even with a few steps away. He was wearing a black suit, but unlike Sasuke's white and black combination for his shirt and tie, Naruto wore a bright yellow shirt and a dark blue tie underneath his black coat.

"Congratulations, you bastard," Grinning like there was no tomorrow, Naruto turned to her, "I was engaged first. But he's the first to get hitched."

Sakura could not help but blink at this sudden revelation, "Um, I'm--"

"Idiot, this is Uchiha Sakura. Sakura, this is Uzumaki Naruto," Her husband introduced, with his monotone voice overshadowed by a wild protest from Naruto, who was riled up upon hearing the word 'idiot'.

"Me? An idiot? Hah, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here getting married and will still be branded as an ase-"

"Shut up, idiot."

"Oi, oi, have you told her that I saved your butt back in the academy?"

"I have no intention of telling anything her about your stupidity."

"Um, pictures?" Lee, the photographer, inquired as the males conversed in sarcasm.

As soon as the click and the flash was finished, Naruto managed to shake her hand with a foxy grin while Sasuke inclined a nod to excuse himself for a minute to converse with some of the dignitaries on the other side of the table.

"Hah, so you're the wife, eh," he whispered, as his tanned hands were shoved into his slacks, which he looked so uncomfortable with right now.

"Huh," Sakura only managed an intelligent response.

"Well you see, that bastard is my best friend," Naruto gave a wry smile. "We were team mates under Kakashi back overseas. So I really know him."

She followed her husband through her careful, green gaze, "Hmmm?"

So this was Uzumaki Naruto, one of the two individuals who could enter the Overlord's offices without any inspections.

"Sakura," He gravely lowered his voice, so no one could hear him address her name, "Did you really agree to this?"

"Yes," She answered resolutely.

"Because you like him?"

"Because it's something I have to do," Sakura persisted, olive gaze firm, "I was chosen, right?"

"Ah, marrying such a bastard is tough," He chuckled with a grin. "But I think you'll do fine."

Naruto then bowed before her and walked off, as Sasuke came and held her hand to introduce her to his awaiting family.

When everyone was satiated and Sakura was totally ravenous, the couple finally sat back on their table. The bride, who was already dead tired and hungry, was finally munching on a heavenly _hors d'oeveur_ when a man with an infectious grin, dark eyes and unruly hair stood up and shouted,

"I would like to propose a toast!"

Sakura turned her head to see this young man, around his early thirties, grinning as he carefully raised his wine glass.

"For their union and the betterment of the clan!"

She knew him to be Uchiha Obito, the youngest member of the Uchiha Council. As soon as his declaration was made, Hatake Kakashi and a woman she had not been introduced with (she was probably Rin, whom she just knew by the news) stood up and raised their glass.

"For Nippon-koku!"

"For a Prosperous rule!

And soon, people started to voice out their well wishes.

Sakura could not help but sigh at all the fuzz.

These were the rare moments that made her quite thankful of her real profession.

"For my little brother," Sasuke stiffened at the sight of Uchiha Itachi, which Sakura took notice of very well, "And his wife."

"For the success of _the night_ later," Naruto raised his glass and gave a mocking snort.

This earned him a glare from the Overlord.

A Hyuuga lady, dressed in her clan colors of blue and white, smiled serenely then stood timidly, raising her glass with the grinning Naruto.

_So that's the fiancée._ Sakura thought, amused. As if Naruto's ill-wish was not enough, Sai stood up and made another idiotic comment for his younger cousin. (_Sakura could not help but agree with Sasuke.)_

"And for the brats as its result," The clammy, white skinned man smiled a false upward curve on his lips.

Sakura swore that she saw her eyes almost flare in anger with Sasuke.

Then Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto stood up, with their faces soft and tender in old age. (_Probably to prevent casualties from his temper_).

"For their happiness," And they raised their glass.

With these, the entire crowd motioned to stand up, prompting Sakura to finally get up to her feet. The delicate champagne flute on her steady hand swirled the alcohol inside. She was about to thank them and wait for her husband to initiate the drink when Sasuke stood up and raised his glass. He said his swords in a smooth, modulated voice, yet it was loud and clear for everyone to hear.

The words were thrumming like a heartbeat in Sakura's ears.

"For Lady Uchiha."

And as they drank, she did not know why those half-hooded stares were solely focused on her.

* * *

When the reception was over and all formalities were finally finished, Sakura followed her silent companion as they went through the marvelous halls of the palace. They were walking leisurely together, yet there was a distance between them—both lacking the usual intimacy that married couples had.

As they reached the largest wing of the estate which gave the most breathtaking view of the frozen lake, Uchiha Sasuke smoothly grabbed his keys and inserted them to a black door. As Sakura motioned to follow him, a disgruntled Karin held up a hand and told her that she needed to be inspected for a minute. Smiling at the soft congratulations from the three who would probably stay up late all night, she whispered a gentle thank you and followed her husband.

The Uchiha Grand Suite was filled with muted colors of steel gray and midnight black. Upon entering, there was a tempting black leather sofa in front of a huge plasma television that hung in the dark ash-colored wall. Opposite this wall was a vast glass window that served as their veranda, though covered with dark chartreuse with silver angel trims. Behind the sofa was a small table that could be used for meetings and for welcoming guests who would visit. A high crystal chandelier was suspended from the ceiling, giving a majestic air to the minute room.

As Sasuke unceremoniously opened the door to their bedroom, she was struck in awe at the sight of the large space that greeted her.

She just married the _Overlord_, of course, what did she expect?

A king size bed framed with sturdy mahogany was in the center, covered with a dark silky comforter and surely customized soft black pillows. Beside it was a desk that was filled with paperwork and a lampshade that was still alight over it. A small bar was on the other side of the room near the curtains while a vanity mirror was placed on the opposite side. The walls were lined with gray and black stripes, which gave the room a more restful atmosphere than the usual blinding whites that she saw today.

Taking off her veil, while Sasuke took off his coat, she dismissed the thought that she felt his eyes on her when she was surveying the room.

Not bothering to undress herself, Sakura walked over to where her husband was, uncovering his white sleeves.

Her spouse was already raking his hands through his raven strands in exhaustion when she turned to him with a determined face.

"Honestly," Sakura placed her hands on her hips, brows furrowed and annoyed. She glared at Uchiha Sasuke, who disentangled the dark necktie around his neck and was now unbuttoning his white collared shirt, "I think you're really good-looking."

Sasuke stopped and stared at her, but it was still expressionless.

So she continued,

"But I don't like you."

Closing their distance and raising her head up to meet his cool onyx stare, her mouth went on.

"I know what you want. What your family wants. I agreed to this damn marriage. Hell, I even agreed to be married on the day I learned that I'm engaged. But I will _not_," She then pressed a finger to his chest, knowing that she could not find it in herself to punch the daylights out of him (_Because he was really that pretty_.), "agree to bear you an heir. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The young man merely removed the offending finger off his sternum and glowered at her with the same intensity, "You have no word in this matter."

Sasuke then stormed off in front of their bed to and smoothly took off his shirt.

_How dare he?_ This insufferable man, who made her whole day almost unbearable to survive with all this tension, turned his back on her. She was hungry, she was tired and she was really full of his indifference and silence.

"What?" Sakura fumed, followed, still in her gown, and grabbed his elbow, turning him to face her angry countenance, "I do have a say in this--"

She did not know how it happened; all she knew was that she was already flat on her back, as she felt the very soft, comfortable mattress, with Sasuke hovering over her.

"You are annoying."

Sakura wanted to retort back. Something witty. Something that would surely help her win this argument. And to tell him that he was more annoying.

But Uchiha Sasuke was here, in his half-naked glory.

The soft light of the lamp made his pale ivory features glow, ghosting over his aristocratic face, while his eyes glared at her with silent fury. Her eyes skimmed over his well-formed body, over the planes and soft, sharp edges that lined his chest, his abdomen, then to his arms that imprisoned her head only to stare at those unseeing onyx eyes.

Her mind (_or her alter-ego whom she called Inner Sakura_) was rational and screamed that she should open her mouth and say 'move'.

So she moved her jaw. She tried to let her voice take over this awkwardness but her dry throat closed up and she could not even say a word.

And she felt the heat flushed her face, realizing that this was the first time she was this close to the one she must kill.

The one she was so attracted to, right at this very moment.

Stunned, her body was immobilized as his lips fell lightly over hers.

Maybe it was the alcohol that took over, or her cramping calves or her itchy undergarments, but all she did was close her eyes and _feel._

_

* * *

  
_

"We now have the delightful coverage of the marriage of the Overlord and the now Lady Uchi--"

"It was such a wonderful wedding and the bride was astounding. Thumbs-up to the seamstress and the--"

Uchiha Sakura woke up earlier with a headache and an empty bed. Right now, she was drinking a cup of chamomile tea which she found earlier on the small counter outside their bedroom and was now watching the large, prattling television.

"Extraordinary! Her hair is in an outstanding shade of pink. Nobody could have that--"

"Graceful! She walked with poise that could have rivaled--"

With all the praises that deafened her suddenly sensitive ears, her head began to ache again.

She wished for med school right now so badly.

An intercom, on the elegantly furnished coffee table, beeped in front of her,.

"Lady Uchiha, your induction to the Clan will be in a few minutes."

Sakura managed to croak out a sensible reply, "Yes. Please send Ino to help me."

Although at least, she was lucky.

He was indeed sleeping with a point 45 caliber pistol underneath his pillow.

Grinning and shutting the TV off, she started to prepare for her day.


	2. Volume Two : Year One

_The following three chapters will represent the three years of Sasuke and Sakura's marriage. Unlike the recent chapter, the story will not be told in Sakura's point of view. It will be a collection of 36 drabbles (or snapshots?) each for a certain month. (The format used for Volume One will return after Year Three)_

* * *

**Year One**

_---earning trust---_

* * *

**JANUARY**

_--- the fences---_

"Weasel at 12 o' clock." Suigetsu spoke beneath his breath, clenching the hem of his dark blazer.

"I'm not blind." Karin hissed in reply as she adjusted her dark spectacles, annoyed that he pointed out the obvious.

"..." Juugo deemed to remain silent, but he was obviously distressed at the current situation.

_The Snake_ was known to be the most efficient security in the palace, second only to the skills of Uzumaki, the silent Hyuuga members and the trained Uchiha elites. They were specifically chosen by the Overlord, being his colleagues in the different fields of combat when he traveled in different countries.

They were talented and exceptional prodigies and were even feared in their own circles, which was what he needed to instill doubt on whoever wanted to take his life. Of course, the trio had been also subjected to death threats, but so far, they have survived and were even proud to bear these scars along with the lives they've taken.

Yet no matter how intimidating their presences were, there were still two individuals that could certainly have Lord Uchiha's presence without any scrutiny.

One of these was Uzumaki Naruto, the young man who grew up in the slums of_Francia _and was taken by two honorable members of the Council, Tsunade and Jiraiya. He was also the self-proclaimed rival of Uchiha Sasuke when he studied overseas in the barracks. Because of this, they discovered that the blond man was truly an idiot. They knew that if he would attempt something, they would even hear it coming from his boisterous mouth.

But they would never understand why, _why of all people---_

"Good evening."

They stiffened as the tall, mysterious man began to dust the accumulated snow off his dark flak jacket. His irises--so alike yet different from his younger brother--were impassive as he walked past them without even a glance to their uneasy composure.

The three could only tense their shoulders, and observed him with a careful eye as he entered the Overlord's office unhindered.

Walking with graceful strides, he extended his cold hands and turned the steel latch.

And the door closed.

Soft foot falls resounded throughout the dimly lit room, as he approached the young man in the center of a long, messy glass desk.

"Here."

The grave baritone voice disturbed a very busy Uchiha Sasuke bent on his work.

An outstretched large folder was held in front of the young man who received the file gingerly before opening it.

Dark glazed gray eyes perused the information, hardening into stony irises as he read further.

"What should we do?"

Silhouettes danced, mingling on the tapestries as they were created by the soft flames of the fireplace.

"Leave."

No one ever dared to disobey his words.

* * *

**FEBRUARY**

–_invitations—_

Uchiha Sakura--the new mistress of _The Palace_--was currently out of the earth.

The Lady of Nippon-koku was inside a magnificent study room used for her private lessons with Tsunade. Its floor was covered with comfortable dark felt, making it available for people to walk on it barefooted. Two long, low-legged tables were on its center, with white and red plush pillows scattered on the ground, enticing anyone who went in to take a seat. A collection of books, compiled in arranged stacks filled the thirty feet high shelves lined up the circular wall. Up in the ceiling, small illuminating lamps made of delicate glasses lit the whole area.

Sitting idly on a cushioned bean bag on a felted black carpet, she absentmindedly stared at the concealed notes that she was currently reading ("_--- is life threatening, with its acute development of alveolar lung edema due to elevation of hydrostatic--")_beneath a booklet on a boring history about something she never imagined to read about. _("---season is defined as either__autumn__winter__ or __spring__summer__. Fashion design is generally considered to have started in the 19th century---_")

Reading was supposed to keep her away from thinking too much, but it was not working.

Ever since the morning that she had woken up from their first night, she never saw either a shadow or a hair of that insensitive husband of hers. It was already two months since their marriage, and it felt like there was nothing that changed from her previous lifestyle. The only difference was that she got to enjoy more luxuries than before.

In the mornings, as she would tour the palace, Tenten gladly accompanied her in those times to get her acquainted to the place. Sometimes, Ino would drop by in the afternoons, conversing with her inside the personal patio opposite the Uchiha Grand Suite, which had a pleasant view of the slowly thawing lake.

During the evenings, Tsunade would drill her endlessly about political sciences, linguistics, trade, economy and (Ino was serious with her words when they first met.) fashion. That made her dinners composed off eating alone on a served silver platter inside her study room.

She was slowly adapting to the extravagant lifestyle, even if all of this happened in a sudden rush of events. But she was never this restrained to poise, grace and elegance in all of her life, making her lonelier than ever. The staff, even if they were perfectly kind and friendly to her, never seemed to abate that small pang of being alone every night with only the company of books or a late night TV program.

_(The beautifully-cut blue diamond gem set on a white gold band was carelessly, slowly rotated around her right ring finger, relishing the friction of the cool metal against her skin.) _

"Tenten." Sakura finally gazed at her companion who was swiftly briefing her about the things to be expected at the future ball that would be held about months from now.

"Yes?" The brunette young woman, who was scribbling furiously on her palm pilot, looked expectantly. "Milady?"

"Where is your Lord's main office?"

One of the advantages of being married to the Overlord was that nobody questions you.

_**x**_

Her steel-colored heels thumped across the plush carpeted floor when she arrived at a pair of luxurious French doors.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A rambunctious hand flailed in front of her, reaching for her chest. "Inspection! Inspection! Inspection!"

Sakura instinctively took a step back to avoid the zone of Karin's arm length, a swinging backhand aimed at Suigetsu's cheek.

"Pervert!"

After a series of detector devices, Sakura was now palpated by Karin's hands running through the soft one-piece grey chiffon dress. Juugo was now shrugging off and inspecting her black wool coat (she just came from outside), then she was asked with a piercing stare.

"What's the purpose of your visit, Milady?"

There was a slight upward curl of Sakura's pink glossed lips.

"I'm going to ask Lord Uchiha if he can join me for lunch."

Three pairs of startled eyes turned to their beaming mistress.

Hands that were busy searching for any lethal and incriminating objects were withdrawn.

"Good luck with that, Milady." Karin breezily answered, finally interrupting the slight awkwardness. Finished with the inspection, Karin now stomped off the opposite direction and sat on a nearby cushioned chair.

"Don't be such a sore loser, red-head. She's the wife, you know." Suigetsu smirked. "She can ask for lunch dates." Then, he turned to an astonished Sakura, who was confused with the heated burgundy glare that Karin was giving her. "Don't worry 'bout that, Milady."

Sakura blinked and was silently wondering if they were really Uchiha Sasuke's professional, personal guards. "Okay."

"He's working right now." Juugo added as he placed her cold coat on an elegant, curvy racket near the entrance.

"Thank you."

Sakura walked through the opened doors. Closing them behind her, she went inside the room encased with glass windows and was slightly blinded with the whitish glaze of the snow covered scenery outside.

"State your business."

Uchiha Sasuke was nearly not visible over the pile of papers on his emblazoned crystalline desk. There were compiled folders, nearly escaping out of the thin cardboard covers. A flat computer monitor filled with opened programs and downloading zipped files, was almost buried with stack of papers. The keyboard was placed over his nearby small coffee table and pens were scattered across documents. It seemed all disorganized, but there were different marked paperweights over the large workspace to mark the contents of the gathered papers.

His eyes were narrowed, deciphering texts and making some corrections on the report.

"Lord Uchiha?" Sakura called to his attention.

Sasuke didn't even raise his eyes for a second.

"Sasuke." She tried again, and strode to stand in front of his desk with an exasperated expression.

"Hn."

_What the hell is that word?_

"Sasuke?" The wife tried again as she placed a hand on an empty space on his table.

His eyes swerved to her, the document still in his palm.

Noticing the dark circles forming under his coal orbs, Sakura asked. "Are you avoiding me?"

There was no response, as the sound of his diligent scribbling replied to her question.

Sighing, Sakura grabbed the paper and his pen.

She was met with a death-defying glare.

"Stop being so annoying." He scowled.

"Join me for lunch." She retorted.

"No." Sakura was surprised when Sasuke took hold of her hands and managed to untangle her fingers from the document without creasing the delicate paper. "I'm busy."

"It's not healthy." She persisted, with a determined expression set on her face.

Sasuke graced her with a frown. "Go away."

"Say yes." Her green eyes glittered, knowing that she could match his glare.

"Next time." Sasuke bit out as he conceded and returned back to his seat.

Sakura could not hold back a smile. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

**MARCH**

–_evenings--_

It was already late in the evening when the Overlord of Nippon-koku finally retired home from his delegate meetings.

He entered his dimly-lit chambers, with the softest pale moonlight illuminating his path. Tiredly pulling on his now suffocating necktie, the dark-haired man was about to settle on his usual desk beside his bed when he caught the sight of his wife sprawled across their mattress.

Elongated light rose tresses--

(_that were silky when entangled in between his fingers, he recollects_)

--were on the dark satin sheets, scattered strands that occupied every part of the bed. She was breathing rhythmically, with her pink--

(_and soft, they were soft, he remembers_)

--lips slightly opened. Her hands--

(_he reminisces those pliant, candle-like callused hands running through his hair, lingering over his chest_)

--were on his head pillow, clutching it like a restless child.

He merely pulled his chair from their bedside desk, and started on working on another pile of reports.

But as his eyes skimmed every single word (_and he cannot seem to finish_), he found himself lingering his gaze to that slumbering face.

* * *

**APRIL**

_---mornings---_

The first thing Sakura saw when she woke up was her husband's fingers inches away from her own, dangling from the edge of the mahogany desk which was slanted towards their bed.

Unable to keep the sheepish grin on her face, her drowsy eyes took in the (_almost, almost_) ethereal sight of Uchiha Sasuke, with rumpled cowlick hair falling over his sleeping face. Amused that the thin aluminum frame of his glasses reflected the still open lamp light, it was very apparent that he fell asleep while he was working.

He was awkwardly sleeping on top of his wireless keyboard, with an arm crossed over in front of him. He took off his cream polo shirt, which was hanging off the arm rest, to reveal his firm build (_that every night would tempt her mind to imagine how his skin felt against hers_). There were some printed ink texts that adhered to his cheek but other than that, he seems so _perfect._

She moves carefully, flicked the lamp shut and took off his glasses with a melancholic smile.

(_Her fingers brushing, lingering against his cool skin like heat_)

* * *

**MAY**

_---altruistic---_

_He's early. _

"Hey."

His neck swerved to her direction and glanced quietly at her.

"Um, sleep?"

"Work." He said then (_frustratingly again, in her behalf_) turned his attention back to his task. "Go to sleep."

With a sigh, Sakura finally settled on taking off her thin organza coat to reveal her comfortable nightgown inside. It was a simple one-piece dress reaching two inches below her knees. It showed ample the view of her creamy shoulders, but covered her supple arms with thin muslin till it reached her wrists. The square neckline was then spread downwards with ruffled creamy sheaths and veiled with transparent white tulle.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked again, resting on the comfortable pillows with her head nestled on her palm.

"Hn."

The moment the cryptic reply was given, Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation and turned her back on him.

After two hours, Uchiha Sasuke, with his enigmatic coal eyes slightly watering from the strain, finally decided to close his eyes for a minute and leaned his forehead on the cool wooden desk. A minute passed, his respiration slowed and he fell into a deep, tired sleep.

A few minutes later, a pair of green glazed eyes, shining under the luminescence of their bedside lamp, blinked open.

Resisting the urge to grumble, Sakura skidded off the side of the bed to approach her sleeping husband who was again bent in an odd, ungraceful angle.

Sakura glanced at the amount of paper on his desk and the glaring monitor in front of him.

_This is just too unhealthy_.

The pink-haired woman shook her head in disapproval, her medical instincts kicking in.

With a bated breath, Sakura took a page and knew that this was not going to change if she didn't do anything about it.

He's the leader of their damned country, after all.

**x**

"Lord Uchiha."

Blinking the remnants of sleep away from his eyes, Uchiha Sasuke awoke from his sleep to finally notice the blinking red light of his intercom beside his ear. Glaring at it half-heartedly, as his coal orbs focused on that object, he spoke rashly. "Hyuuga."

"It's already twelve noon."

With that, his head shot upwards and finally realized where the hell he was. He wasn't finished with his task and yet the small, foolish weakness of nodding his head off to rest was going to be --

Then he noticed that the files were perfectly arranged and the disk was settled beside it. Typewritten copies of handwritten reports and neatly corrected documents were already sorted into order. All it needed was his signatures.

Gaining the strength to turn his sore neck, he glanced at the woman sitting on the floor, head sleeping on crossed arms that were supported by the edge of the bed. Ink stains and paper cuts were on her fingers, along with that small trail of drool from her opened lips.

* * *

**JUNE**

_---coffee, dear?---_

Uchiha Sakura lay prone on the dark sheets, propped up on her elbows with a thin, green medical journal on her hands as she waited for her husband to arrive from his work. Glancing at the small antique clock on their bedside desk, it told her that it was already fifteen minutes past midnight.

When the click of the door reverberated through the silent room, her eyes whipped up to see Uchiha Sasuke currently trying to unbutton his dark navy roll-down shirt.

"Work?" She smiled understandingly as her neck craned back to gaze at her husband.

"Go to sleep." He said as he went to the small table on the far corner of the room, where the refreshments were usually placed. Opening the small shelf that was on top the expensive furniture, Sakura was silent for a while till she couldn't stand the tranquility any longer.

"Sasuke, I have to admit something."

Unbeknownst to Sakura's gaze, his dark eyes narrowed as the shadows seemed to stretch through the silence.

"I can't sleep with any lights open." She sighed as Sakura slid down on the edge of the large mattress and walked towards the gradually relaxing Uchiha. "So here's the deal, if you are going to work late at night again, then I'll be waiting for you to get finished, okay?"

(_He couldn't understand why his taut insides uncoiled at that admission_.)

With a nod, he then switched the red button to stop the small electrical boiling pot.

"What are you doing?"

Curious, Sakura tiptoed to get over the hurdling firm back, and leaned to peak over his shoulder.

"Coffee?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked skeptically at the young woman who seemed amazed at the way he stirred his mug.

Sakura asked him again, incredulous and truly astonished. "You can make coffee?"

"Don't be stupid." He replied, still completely taciturn as he settled the cup on the dark coffee warmer on his desk, Sakura following his steps towards the work-filled space.

"I thought only secretaries do that stuff for you." The grin was slowly forming on her lips.

With that, Uchiha Sasuke just ignored the (_annoying, distracting, hovering_) woman and returned to his desk to continue his work.

If Sakura had known that her husband was keeping a stash of caffeine inside this darn room, she wouldn't have been quickly downing the amount of tea that she had to drink to cool her nerves. Plus the fact that her nocturnal lessons with Tsunade always reminded her that prim, proper ladies only drink tea.

But alas, her husband was clever and cunning and probably knew that she was just too timid to go to the kitchens and demand for a stock of that heavenly, sinfully addicting beverage.

Then the temptation finally called unto Sakura. "Can I have a taste?"

"…"

Pallid, callused fingers wrapped on the handle and took the mug from the coffee warmer.

(_They always say silence meant yes_, the young woman thought.)

Sasuke was then disturbed by a gagging noise.

He merely smirked.

The pink-haired mistress now considered the vile bitter object with disgust.

"Are you _that_ lazy to even put some _cream and sugar_?!"

* * *

**JULY**

_---take a break---_

"For every week that you finish the lesson," There was an obstinate glint in the elder's bronze eyes. "I'll give you a book."

A skeptical eyebrow rose in a slightly wide forehead.

"A medical textbook."

As soon as she said those words, Tsunade had whipped out a thick crimson tome of _Harrison's Manual of Medicine by McGraw-Hill. _

"For free."

"What?" Sakura stood up from her seat when she saw the book that was slammed on her messy and piling up desk. (_It seems that her small study room slowly resembled her workaholic husband's office._) "Is that the--"

"_The 16th Edition._" Tsunade added smugly.

"That's the latest!" Sakura couldn't help but add a higher note at the end of her sentence.

_This is unbelievable!_

"Brand new."

_(That young, blinded-by-wonderful-sparkling-volumes-of-medical-books, woman should have known what would happen next.)_

"So, Milady," A conniving grin made its way to Tsunade's face. "Finish the chapter on textiles and make me a complete summary of it."

And that was how the clever Lady-in-Waiting had duped Lady Uchiha.

It was already in the middle of the summer's solstice when everybody found it hard to work even in the nights because the cool wind would not soothe the terrible scorching feeling of the harsh season

However, the current Lady of the palace was still adamant to finish her work.

Tsunade was amused at how effective reinforcements were with the result of Sakura's progress for the following days.

It was another night, while the golden-haired woman eyed the female with interest. Sitting on the opposite plush seat from her ladyship, Tsunade was sipping a bit of sweet sake as Sakura was now reading the fruits of her hard labor for the week.

"Sakura?"

"Wait, I'm going to finish this." Biting the end of the pen then finally scrunching her eyebrows, creating wrinkles on her forehead. Sakura furiously wrote on the sheaves of paper. Her eyes were slightly blurring as they scanned each word, as if she could directly memorize the information by sight alone.

With a helpless shake of her head, Tsunade finally decided that she was the ideal student.

"You know, Sakura," A cajoling tease came from the female who sat across her direction with a smug grin. "I can take you as my apprentice."

"Eh?" came her intelligent reply as Sakura continued to drown herself determinedly in the text.

"You must have known Dr. Tsunade of _Francia_?"

Without looking up, Sakura droned on with her scholarly intonation as the words didn't register to her busy mind.

"Of course, she's a famous physician in various courses, particularly her research in anti-aging and human regenera--"

_Halt.__**Rewind.**_

"Yo-you mean? You're Tsunade? _The Tsunade_?"

"Is it really _that_ hard to believe, girl?"

"But what are you doing here?"

"I'm related to the Great Clans. You know, the whole aristocratic families are interrelated. For example, Sasuke is my grand nephew."

"Grand?"

"I'm already seventy years old."

"Seventy! You should be already retired!"

"Oh, I'm doing a special favor." Tsunade breathed a cackle as she swirled the delectable liquor in the small clay cup, her stare languid as she met the inquiring gaze of her soon-to-be trainee. "Lord Minato was one of my special relatives, you know? And his mentor was one of my colleagues."

Now Sakura was interested, she closed the book and propped her chin on her palm.

"What favor?"

"Lord Minato was one of those who were very fond of your husband." Then the bronze eyes became melancholic, glazed with akin to sympathy. She then muttered beneath her breath, unconsciously speaking her thoughts. "...out of guilt, I presume. He must be seeing Sasuke as his son."

"Son?"

"Lord Minato had an affair with an ordinary red-haired woman. It was forbidden at that time, so they were separated." Tsunade spoke, as she swirled the clear, numbing alcohol in the clay cup. "Unfortunately, the last we have heard of her was she died in childbirth with his stillborn son."

"Lady Tsunade?"

Shaking her head, she carried on with their conversation.

"You see, that's why Lord Minato supported Lord Uchiha's education. As your husband took his degrees and trainings overseas, he lived in my house for about seven years. That's when he met Naruto, my charge. We took care of that loud idiot with another loud idiot, Jiraiya."

"You're living _with a porn writer_?"

"Why is he more famous as a porn writer? You also know that he's a big business tycoon right?"

"Of course, he's famous for his awesome entrepreneurial skills." Sakura grimaced as she reopened the book, flipped a page and started highlighting some of the important terms. "Someone who can monopolize the smutty merchandise is very, very clever."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Tsunade glanced wryly at the skeptic young woman.

"Now I understand Naruto." Sakura replied instead. "Instead of being a beautiful blonde romantic who grew up in _Francia_, he developed a ramen fixation."

"C'mon, kid. He managed to get engaged to Lady Hyuuga. That means something." Tsunade laughed as she ruffled the pink head with an affectionate grin. "But you know, that Naruto--"

"He's an orphan? Yeah." Sakura joined in with the chuckles. "That's why I can understand him. And he said that because Sasuke stood out from the rest in the neighborhood and announced him to be his rival, they became an instant hit."

"An instant hit, yes." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Always hitting and punching each other."

Then Sakura placed a hand over abdomen trying to stifle a loud outburst of giggles, "They're boys, Lady Tsunade."

"You kept calling me 'Lady' when you knew I was related to this aristocratic family." There was a disgruntled pout on the blond, busty woman's lips.

"And what's wrong with tha--"

"It makes me feel old, Milady." Tsunade rolled her disdained bronze eyes. "I was actually planning to take you as a pupil, knowing that you were a medical student before you entered the palace. But I have to see first how hard-working you are."

"Oh yes! I promise. I'll do my best!" The bubble of glee suddenly grew enthusiastic with the sudden development in her life.

"So, I will expect you to cooperate with me after this week." Now Tsunade stood up, her feet walking on the covered floor in barefoot and took a peak in the corridors. Suddenly snickering, Sakura's head inclined in curiosity as the older woman chuckled at something from the outside.

"I really think you need a break."

Then she brought a cup of coffee to Sakura's table.

With a knowing grin, the Lady-in-Waiting settled the mug on the floral coaster. "It's been like this since you've been overworking."

Sakura grasped the cup and took a sip.

"He's improving." Sakura nodded her head, satisfied. "But it still needs more sugar."

* * *

**AUGUST**

_---metamorphosis---_

Sakura, in all her life, never deemed it significant to look good. When someone lived in hardships and aspires to be doctor, learning how to make yourself beautiful was never a necessity. But with the sudden turn of events, she was now required to wear make-up every minute she walked out of the premises of her bedchambers.

As Sakura sat on the bedroom parlor, Ino was again clucking her tongue in disapproval.

"Sit, Milady." Ino managed to look menacing as she placed two firm hands on Sakura's shoulders to push the bewildered mistress to her seat.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked two jade eyes in confusion.

"You need to learn how to put make-up." Ino furiously spoke as she grabbed a felt brush

"But--"

"Put the make-up _properly_."

"But Ino--!"

"What if I'm not there? What if it's a total emergency and I can't be there to put some color for your pale face?"

_"An emergency?"_

"Milady, you are not just any woman." Ino then stared Sakura in the eye, serious. "You are _Lord Uchiha's wife_."

"And so?"

"You know Lord Uchiha would still look so jaw-dropping even if he came out with grease all over his clothes," With a grim scowl, Ino grabbed a few brushes and began sorting the foundation palates to Sakura's hands. "Well, unfortunately, not everyone was blessed with looks like that."

An unladylike snort came from the disgruntled woman.

"Stop doing that." The blonde admonished as she tapped the wrinkling button nose with the solid edge of the brush, holding up a circular palette like tray with a delicate mirror cover.

"And why should I--"

"Listen to me, Milady!" When Sakura gave a sigh, Ino added. "If you want to survive the harsh reality of being Lord Uchiha's wife, then you must prepare yourself. It's not all about brains. You are a woman, and a woman who must be beautiful all the time."

"…But Ino," Sakura said weakly as she touched her cheek, feeling the thickness of the fine powder. "I'm trying to tell you, there's just too much foundation."

"You are too pale!" Ino answered. "At least look a little bit healthier than him!"

* * *

**SEPTEMBER**

_--- speak in tongues---_

"Milady, are you sure that you're all right? We should have called Lady Tsunade and asked her but--"

"Tenten." Sakura finished the rant with a roll of her eyes. "Calm down."

The second delegate group from the Nippon-koku was already waiting in the chambers of the _Grand Élysée Palace_, as the ball being held today was making her clammy intestines squirm.

Tenten was prattling non-stop on how important this latest function was, by emphasizing that she must be able to converse equally with other dignitaries and be able to make a lasting impression that the Nippon Empire (who had just recently conquered the nation) was truly omnipotent by her extraordinary aptitude. Being a commoner, and to attain such knowledge, would be a sure way to create an impact.

As if the flight to _Francia_ from Nippon which slightly made her lightheaded wasn't worse enough, a slight drizzle was pouring over the city of lights, _Lutetia_. The grand majestic cityscape was now covered in a murky gray mass of nimbus. Her olive gaze darted towards the glorious ivory framed mirror, checking for uneven foundation.

"Don't worry, Milady," came from Suigetsu, who was in the private plane earlier as one of her guides. Suigetsu and Karin were assigned by Uchiha Sasuke to come with Sakura in a separate jet, assuring with that cold indifferent way of telling her that Juugo would be enough for him because he could take care of himself. "This will fade later afternoon."

(_But she knew better; Sasuke couldn't stand the two of them squabbling like a couple while traveling. Trust the man to come up with a lame excuse._)

But the seemingly cool, unruffled lady was not really wondering about the weather.

Sakura could not help but wonder what these people would think of her. The young twenty-two year old woman knew that she only earned her elite status because of her marriage and that already guaranteed her over-flourished eulogies from flattering mouths. But, she would never know if those people with their congenial smiles were actually mocking her behind her back.

"We know that we might have no time to wander around the city," Her companion continued as Sakura was applying a small amount of rouge to her paling cheeks. "But there will be more chances to visit this place since Lord Uchiha renews the treaty to the colony every five years."

Staying inside the _Hôtel de Marigny_ for almost three days was not exactly what she had in mind when she arrived in the reknowed city of _Lutetia_. Knowing that the country of Francia was an ideal place for many professionals, she was hoping that Tsunade would be able to accompany her to some hospitals and tour around the area.

However, Uchiha Sakura knew it was impossible. Instead, that old, haughty and scheming woman just packed her bags, instructed her how to wear her forest green satin gown, billowing like molten silk over her lower limbs.

She was then constantly reminded by small notes that her slim waist was going to be complimented by a silver-plated, weaved organza belt, while the olive-hued, lacy stilettos emphasized her long legs and that she would wear only a single velvet choker, with an emerald pendant encased in black pearl insets, for her elongated swan-like neck.

Thank goodness her hair could be simply let-down, with a few curls on the ends of her elongated pink tresses because her head was already swirling with all of those fashion technicalities and they sounded more alien than any languages she had learned in her life.

"Is the evening gown all right? I can call for some changes. Milady, there are--"

"Tenten," Sakura repeated her earlier statement. "Calm--"

"But you will go through all of that with only five months in langua--"

"Calm down." Sakura said, in French, with an amusing grin. "Don't worry, I can do this."

Tenten blinked while Suigetsu gave a bark of laughter as he replied with his mother tongue. "You do learn fast."

"You need to soften your words more." Karin entered the room with her arms crossed; frowning as she finally entered the room donning a black halter gown. The young female guard strode forward to her mistress and raised a finger to emphasize her point as she rapidly lectured in German. "And remember, Juugo said that they would be deeply impressed if you stiffen your tongue enough when you speak properly the way the citizens of _Deutschland_ do."

"Yes, Karin." Sakura managed to reply in German, trying to pop out the consonants. "Thank you for the concern."

"Haha, you really think you have the right to comment on languages?" Suigetsu snickered as he spoke in English with a mocking Irish accent. "You female leprechaun."

"Stop fooling around or I will kick your arse." Karin yelled back with the same fluent English, but this time it was no doubt that the alto intonation on the syllables was genuine.

_Karin came from Eira?_ Then Sakura remembered_, Oh yeah._

The dark red hair was a big give away. Besides, that explains why Suigetsu and Karin won't ever shut up. A French man and an Irish woman with heated Japanese bloods.

This should be interesting

"It took you eight months to learn my language." Suigetsu was now howling with laughter as he pointed to a fuming, crimson Karin. "Don't you remember when we first met on the academy? When I asked you if you can speak French, you sang those phrases from '_Lady Marmalade'_." Then he gyrated in front of the fuming woman then begun singing in a pitchy, high voice. "_Voulez-vous couche av--_"

"Tuna face, I will castrate your bloody entrails and bury you in the--"

"Milady?" came a deep, low voice from the intricately crafted golden plated doors. It was the timely arrival of Juugo, who opened the door enough to stop Karin from lunging at the snickering pale-haired man. "Lord Uchiha awaits your presence."

_**x**_

As she descended the large marble stairs, Sakura knew that this was indeed a very significant night for the Empire. Knowing that her performance in her first international debut as the wife of Lord Uchiha and a diplomat in the making, Sakura begun reviewing the basics when she was greeted with the sight of their striking Overlord, wearing his dark royal blue, double-breasted, full dress military uniform.

His neat front was absent of any military decoration except for metallic plates and a red tunic. The way he stood tall and domineering, she could practically feel her arteries dilating, all of her blood rushing to go to her head and flooding her cheeks.

(_Sakura couldn't help but curse and yell __**and just curse**__ violently in her mind, because her breath was stolen, brain wasn't functioning_--)

He impassively scrutinized her with a single sweep of his eyes, looking for any thing that was out of place.

(_As that gaze smoldered her bones to liquid, a sudden piercing twinge told her that all of these things were only hers temporarily._)

"Sakura."

"Yes?" She spoke, lucky enough that her voice wasn't shaking.

"Can you speak conversationally?" He asked, in Italian, trying to assess her ability.

"Yes, Milord." She managed to respond in the same language, not meeting his eyes.

(_Trying to avoid that eyes, no, no, no, don't look, you stupid bastard._)

The silence came as the current Overlord of the Nippon-koku and his consort, stood over the intricately crafted ivory doors, their names introduced.

(_May I present the Lord and Lady Uchiha?_ The announcement carried a wave of murmurs that she could barely hear.)

"Uh," She now attempted conversation, countering the quick sensation of running away from here. Fast. "Do I look okay?"

He did not answer, because she spoke in Japanese.

Damn him, how could she attempt a conversation in foreign tongues if her nerves were being attacked?

_Fine._

Then, play the stupid game before she gives up and lose her face by running away.

"_Est-ce que je semble bien?_"

(_Do I look okay?_ her soft, whispering voice --- even though it was slightly grumbling, nervous---was enough to be heard by his keen ears. )

A heartbeat, a swift intake of breath and the very second the doors opened, he replied softly.

"_Il complimente vos yeux_"

(_It compliments your eyes.)_

Then he held up his immaculate white glove then performed an exquisite bow as the cameras flashed and whirled.

Quickly building a well-practiced smile, her composure returned and took his (_opened, waiting_) offered hand.

* * *

**OCTOBER**

_---follow the latest fad! ---_

Sakura was extremely exhilarated with the fact that she got a free day after all the stressful lessons that she had received from her Lady-in-Waiting, (now her endearing, lively mentor) Tsunade.

Taking refuge in the Uchiha Grand Suite's annex, she sat on the comfortable leather couch and settled a steaming cappuccino latte on the table with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and choco chips. Grinning, she grabbed the remote and began to enjoy the benefits of having a 60-inch plasma display panel on her wall.

Then Sakura blinked.

Her favorite actress was being interviewed in _**E-news!**_

The last time that she remembered, Amy Adams was a beautiful crimson-haired woman.

And now, the color of Miss Adams' hair was _light pink_.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she flipped another channel.

The news anchor had _green _contacts.

_Click._

And that was _her dress_ in the last charity auction!

_Click._

Were they wearing _her shoes_?

_Click._

WHAT WAS HAPPENING?

_("The famous button nose! You can achieve this look for a reasonable price of--")_

The very moment that Uchiha Sakura was flipping out in front of the television, Uchiha Sasuke opened the door. He appeared worn and was carrying another pile of work in his hands. Unfortunately, Sakura was quite busy in freaking at the situation to even care.

"Sasuke!" Her voice took a panicky trill. "What's going on?!"

The said young man only raised his eyebrow and glanced at the commercial that was selling _'cherry pink'_ hair dye.

"Why are they imitating me?" Sakura was furious as she was kneeling on the couch, turning to him.

_(He often observed that when she was distressed, she pulls her hair till it becomes disheveled---_

The strap of her nightgown slipped a lower notch from her shoulder, wild tresses fanned out her face again

_---and the fact that she's always this disheveled whenever he's around.) _

Being a renowned genius, he did not give any reply.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" And then she grabbed the remote and began flicking the channels.

"My hair!" She pointed to a model as she clicked the button.

"My eyes!" She returned to the newscast anchor that she saw earlier.

"And they are even advertising my nose," Finally, Sakura closed the screen and rounded on Sasuke with fury in her eyes. "My cute button nose for cosmetic surgery!"

The unconscious squeak in the last syllable and her flushing face only made Uchiha Sasuke wonder what the big, freaking problem was.

"Deal with it." Sasuke spoke clearly as he exasperatedly turned his back to a flustered Sakura.

"Don't_'deal with it'_ me in that _'who cares?_' voice of yours!" The woman now leaped out from the couch then raced towards the voluminous room to reach the (_subtly_) retreating Sasuke, holding his hand that grasped the doorknob to prevent him from closing the door. "Do you know how I feel?!"

Sasuke merely removed the hand that was hindering his passage to the safe, peaceful sanctuary of their bedroom.

"And don't tell me I'm annoying again, because I know that it's on the tip of your tongue."

"You're different, Sakura." Then he gave an impatient sigh. "Stop worrying."

And Sakura, reflexively opened her mouth and gaped like a fish as he closed the door.

* * *

**NOVEMBER**

–_takoyaki--_

"Lunch?"

Sakura never expected many things to happen. Like to be married to an Overlord. Or to be assigned to kill the same Overlord.

And--

(_And then she hesitated to finish the thought, because she remembered her first vow before she stepped in front of the altar._

_Never fall_.)

--for Uchiha Sasuke to look at her with a calm gaze and walk away from his pile of work.

"Hn."

At first, Sakura couldn't feel her legs when he stood in front of her and languidly relaxed his back with his hands on his pockets. Then she recovered and beamed.

"So where?"

_**x**_

They arrived at the busy, aromatic kitchen in the basement of _The Palace_.

With a laugh, Sakura dragged Sasuke towards the entrance when they saw Uzumaki Naruto on one of the mess tables with an orange porcelain bowl, a pair of thick chopsticks and his whiskered face partially hidden behind a bundle of starch noodles. He stood out among the mass of white people in chef hats and waving skillets, oblivious to the chaos as he ate with much gusto.

"Ramen?" He invited as he inhaled the noodle strands.

Then he wiped the excess broth off his mouth with the sleeve of his orange fitting sweater.

Sakura grinned and turned to her husband. "Outside?"

Sasuke was already ahead of her. He had whipped his cell phone out when he first caught the scent of seafood and seasonings.

But Sakura would not have that stuff today. No limousines, champagnes and posh gourmet food.

"Not today, Lord Uchiha." She grabbed the cell from his ear, in his (_slight)_ bewilderment. "I'll take you outside."

Naruto only pouted, scowled and ignored them as they ignored him.

_For goodness sake, they're still on the honeymoon stage after almost a year?!_

His mind grumbled as he continued to gobble up another mouthful.

They were indeed crazy to refuse ramen on a cold day like this.

_**x**_

It was already the end of autumn, where oak trees were left barren and the city park was coated with withered, rust-colored leaves. They were walking along small, cleanly cemented avenue in the area. It was filled with teens and adults alike on bicycles, some occasional children who were playing with colorful stringed kites. So it was unnoticeable that along with the amount of people in the park, there were two individuals--who were not supposed to be there--strolling leisurely on the area.

The young man, about six foot tall and slightly slouching with his hands inside his pockets, was wearing a U-neck pull over sweater underneath a suave navy trench coat and a dark shadowed striped scarf over his neck. Beside him was a young woman of five and three inches donning a pair of amber glasses, a long red parka with its thick, wide hood over her roseate head and a wide black culottes pants to complete her inconspicuous look.

"Where are we going?" The steel gray eyes, hidden behind thick dark glasses, glared at her.

Unfortunately, the skipping young woman ahead of him didn't see the death-inducing glower. Her steps were blowing wilted rust colored leaves on her trail as she turned around with gloved leather covered hands behind her.

"Lunch." Then she pointed on one of the stands in the center of the rotunda.

Sakura answered with a wiggle of her eyebrows and she added when she saw him slowly edging away from the stand, "It's not sweet."

In front of them was a frying pan of cast iron with hemispherical molds that were being poured with a viscous golden liquid with bits and pieces of meat inside. The sizzling sound of the richly flavored batter crackled musically to their ears. An aromatic, hunger-inducing scent suddenly invaded their senses when they arrived at the stand.

His glare was practically melting the plastic lenses of his tinted spectacles.

_This is lunch?_

"Hey, I pay!" Sakura stuck her tongue out in annoyance, as she probably read his thoughts with the way his mouth was curved.

"It's from your allowance." He scoffed at the small brown balls that were being given to some snooty little kid. "That came from my account."

"That money came from taxes," She cheekily answered as she hauled him up to the line. "Citizens like me paid those taxes."

Sasuke could not retort from her insubordination, so he scowled.

"Two servings please!" Sakura was chiming with laughter as the vendor obliged her with a beaming, grisly smile.

It was comforting to say at least that Sasuke complied (_even though begrudgingly_) for him to eat while walking. The plastic boat filled with a half-dozen baked squid was tempting to a hungry man with no options but to comply.

_**x**_

As they were munching on the soft glazed balls, something caught Sakura's eye.

"Look, they're huddling over the appliances store. C'mon."

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh in defeat as Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him through the small forming crowd.

As soon as they merged on the edge of the throng of bodies, Sakura finally saw what the fuzz was all about.

It was them on the news. Their recent appearance on one of the conducted functions, her wearing another stunning outfit and Sasuke looking as indifferent as he always was. Young adults, probably same as their age, and teens were gathered together with presents and shopping bags over their arms, chattering animatedly as they conversed in excited tones.

"Aren't they so cute?" A giddy young girl gushed in awe near the glass display.

"Lady Uchiha is so lucky!" An agreement followed from the band of adolescents.

"Nonsense!" A young man with a sneering face protested. "It's more suitable for a woman like Lady Uchiha to be a model or an actress than to be a trophy wife."

"What are you saying?" A fanatical, blubbering woman yelled beside the glass windows, probably ogling at the images for quite some time. "Lord Uchiha is the one who should be single and made into a celebrity!"

"Are you two nuts?" A woman with her hair in a high-ponytail argued. "They are so made for each other!"

"Her winter clothes were just released in the retails!"

"I heard that Lady Uchiha will be going for a softer form this coming spring!"

"I wonder how their babies will look like?" A certain bespectacled, dreamy freckled woman whispered beside them absentmindedly.

Unfortunately, the words were very clear to their sharp hearing.

Thus, this was the point where Sakura did not have the guts to look at Sasuke in the eye as the conversations carried on.

The chatting crowd decreased after fifteen minutes, not even taking a look at the pair who was particularly very silent on the leaf-strewn pavement. Both were staring fixedly at their images, which portrayed them in such a perfect, idyllic likeness of a married couple.

"Let's go home?" She just said quietly, piercing the tender dumpling with a stick on her plastic tray.

"Yeah." And with that, Sasuke threw the _empty_ takoyaki boat to the nearest bin. "Home."

* * *

**DECEMBER**

_---burn---_

Black, beautifully woven velveteen tapestries were drawn open. The glass doors from behind showed the soft descent of snowflakes towards the frozen earth.

He stood over the earthen fireplace, holding the similar folder that his brother gave him at the start of the year. The crackling flames illuminated his symmetrical, aristocratic face, staring at the hypnotizing dance of the mandarin-hot tendrils.

(_He remembers there was a raging blizzard that day, when his brother brought him the whiff of the bitterest wind_)

Opening it slowly, he browsed the information again with his scalding coal orbs (_heated and dangerous_) refracting images and texts that made his fingers tremble (_when you look closely enough_).

He threw the damnable folder to its hell.

Its contents became one with the ashes, subliming into the faintest traces of smoke.

Uchiha Sasuke finally retreated back to his room, knowing that his wife was probably waiting.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Year One** is supposed to be the introduction to the readers of how Sakura started her life as the Mistress of Nippon-koku and how the people had begun to accept her. This part is one of the hardest things to write, because Sasuke and Sakura are so cold to each other. XD

Again,**Volume Two** is composed of three years. This will explain significant events/details/plots, as well the development of their marriage in the story. (I hope this type of format did not confuse you.)

_**Francia**_- Yes, It's France

_**Lutetia**_ - This is Paris, that beautiful, romantic city. XD

_**Hotel de Marigny & Élysée Palace**_ - _Élysée Palace_ is used as the residence for the President of France while_Hotel de Marigny_ is used for foreign state officials/visitors. I've seen some pictures from the place and it's truly, truly beautiful.

_**Eris**_- Ireland. I find it very amusing that in _Rurouni Kenshin_ fanfiction, some people speculated that Kenshin is from Irish descent because of his fiery red-hair and I thought that Karin could have the same reason.

_**Deutschland**_ - Germany. I just thought that every single member of team Hebi should come from different nations, like in the manga. So I first thought for Juugo's country would be _**Andalasia.**_(For those who watched _**Enchanted**_, I know. Bad pun.) But I realized that with Juugo's tall, angular and silent built, he reminded me of the way Germans speak and act.

_**Lady Marmalade**_ - For those who don't know the song, Lady Marmalade was an early disco hit, the song is most famous for its sexually suggestive chorus of _"voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ce soir)?"._The song's chorus means "Do you want to sleep with me (tonight)?" in French, and is an unsubtle invitation for sexual intercourse.

_**Amy Lou Adams**_ (born August 20, 1974) is an Academy Award-nominated and Golden Globe-nominated American film and television actress. She received critical acclaim for her role in the 2005 film _Junebug._ In 2007, Adams starred in the Walt Disney Pictures fantasy animated/live comedy flick _Enchanted, _(I was going to choose _Yukie Fujikaze _from the_ Naruto Movie One_ as the first to be interviewed, but I wanted to emphasize that Sakura made a real big influence. Internationally.)

_**Takoyaki**_ - A popular Japanese dumpling made of batter, diced octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger, konnyaku, and green onion, topped with_okonomiyaki_ sauce, green laver, mayonnaise, and fish shavings, originating from Osaka.

_The button nose joke?_ Yeah, I borrowed it from the **Eccentric Files**, a great humor fic. I thank **Ren and Missa** for allowing me to use it. bows.

Information/Translations from **Babelfish**, **Wikipedia** and **Yahoo!**

I entertain speculations and criticisms.

Merry Christmas!

(re-edited by **neon-kun**.)


	3. Volume Two: Year Two

_Again, this is a collection of 36 drabbles. I now present you Year Two._

* * *

**Year Two**

_---lowering defenses—_

* * *

**JANUARY**

_--the way to a man's heart is through his stomach--_

Uchiha Sakura was currently in a dilemma.

She was inside the largest kitchen base of the palace with huge shelves of stainless steel, rows of burning stoves and filled ovens lined up on the walls. Mess counters were perfectly arranged in the middle of the wide area with woven crates of already harvested fruits located on its edges and cooking utensils placed in every space. Her mess table was given a wide berth by the kitchen staff, who also provided her cooking instruments that she might need. She wore a matching cotton printed apron with dark wet stains of water and oil as her pale rose locks, drenched in sweat, were held back by a dirty red checkered kerchief.

The Lady of the house, who occupied the middle spot, leaned on one of the provided counters as she flipped the pages of a thick recipe book. Knowing that this mission she's undertaking was tedious, Sakura bit her plump lip as she kept on thinking what Lord Uchiha could possibly want for lunch.

Naruto, the ever reliable friend, had confided that Uchiha Sasuke dislikes _everything_.

Her husband was incredibly anal, very picky and would not eat anything that's not_ perfect_.

_That spoiled, rich brat!_

Bending over another recipe, she continued turning the pages with a frown. She was already at her wits end on thinking where to begin and finding any clue of what he would like. French? Traditional? Italian?

_What could make that man eat? I swear he needs a big piece of sandwi--_

"Try tomatoes."

"Eh?"

Turning around, he saw Uchiha Itachi, her enigmatic brother-in-law, looking at her silently.

He was probably entertained by her current outfit today. Judging by the small twitch of a smirk, that she often associated with her husband, the older Uchiha was trying to suppress his amusement.

Sakura gulped in unease.

"Try tomatoes." Itachi repeated and strode over the winnowing harvest baskets in one of the counters.

He picked up a small, spherical, juicy crimson fruit and threw it to a befuddled Sakura.

_(The servants began to whisper in suppressed chuckles.)_

"Uh..."

The pink-haired woman tried not to gape too much as Uchiha Itachi passed by her as if nothing happened.

"Thank you?"

As Itachi left her, she took a good look at the piece of tomato she held.

Then an imaginary light bulb, as cliché as it seemed, lit up on top of her strawberry-colored head.

A fleeting grin appeared on her face as she started to find that page.

**x**

A pale turquoise head poked out of the edge of the door.

"Milady?" An inquisitive nose sniffed. A pair of golden eyes widened as he caught sight of Lady Uchiha scooping the baked crimson juicy things from a baking pan and pressing them on a dark container. With a wide grin, Sakura greeted the surprised guards who entered the kitchens.

"Okay, here you go." Then she gave the wooden, lacquered ebony box engraved with cherry petal designs on its sides to a blinking Suigetsu. He took a good look at the offered luxurious container.

It was quite a treat, a very mouth-watering and eye-indulging dish that was neatly arranged in a simple yet elegant lunch box. The savory gourmet meal inside was pasta with mushroom sautéed in delectable combination of caramelized garlic and onions mixed with small bits of grilled chicken. Then it was topped with baked cherry tomatoes, giving it a pleasing crimson appearance.

"You look like a cute, little obedient housewife!" Suigetsu laughed as he realized what was happening.

Karin cut his words in obvious sarcasm, and then exasperatedly turned to their mistress. "You've made lunch?"

"He's working and I'm busy, but I try to make sure that he eats something." Sakura merely replied with a pretty, tired grin as she took off the kerchief and as she unraveled the apron knots behind her. "So, bring this to Lord Uchiha and give him some nutrients."

Juugo suddenly appeared with a pair of chopsticks, looking intently at the container.

Then Suigetsu followed him with a malicious smirk as he raised the thin strips of mahogany in his hands.

"Oh, come on. This is ridiculous!" Sakura glared at Juugo and Suigetsu, waving her wooden spoon around in exasperation. "You have to inspect even this?"

"Nah, we do this every time someone brings up food." Suigetsu chewed as he munched on a small morsel of chicken meat.

"Which is never, right?" Sakura grimaced when she heard that piece of information in the kitchens.

_Really, it's a wonder he wasn't just skin and bones._

"Moron!" Karin said as she took Suigetsu's eating utensil when he reached for a tomato. "Lord Uchiha will notice if you ate one!"

The said man retaliated with an intimidating stare of his own. "It's just part of the protocol!"

"You're a good cook." Juugo spoke with a solemn face as he stared at the food in approval.

"That's for my husband, you know." Sakura glared at the men who could not control their appetites.

_(Honestly, Naruto might be a handful but at least he waited for his own bowl.)_

"It's nice, by the way." And the young, jovial man winked as he grabbed another piece until their red-haired companion took the lunch out of his hands.

"Fine. We'll bring it in." The dark-bespectacled woman gave out a breath of defeat. "Now go off and practice."

And Karin pushed the protesting man away as Juugo followed her brisk, retreating strides.

**x**

It was already late in the afternoon when Sakura, dressed in something more stately with a ruffled skirt and matching green flowing blouse, decided to visit her secluded husband.

After being examined by a surprisingly quiet (_well, it's surprising for Karin and Suigetsu_) trio, she entered the area with an inquisitive expression. Settling her gaze to the normally messy quagmire of paperwork on his desk, Sakura found the antique, varnished _bento_ on the nearby side table and walked towards where the container was.

"You."

She said with wide eyes staring at the empty (_spotless!)_ box on her hands,

"I can't believe this."

The Overlord twitched in irritation at her disbelief as he pretended to be ignorant of her presence.

"So, you really do love tomatoes."

"Be quiet." The obviously disgruntled young man responded without even raising his eyes.

A mischievous grin slowly made its way to her lips when she saw him boring holes at the monitor.

"Whatever you say, Lord Uchiha."

Sakura discreetly walked towards the exit and was about to pull the latch of the door when he finally snapped.

"Who told you?"

"Let's just say--"

_(And there was laughter, pouring with glee, like lively fresh spring water from melted glacier crevices)_

"--you just proved," She spoke in a melodious, teasing voice. "that my charming older brother was right."

His fiery glower did not suppress the giggles that escaped her as she retreated happily.

* * *

**FEBRUARY**

_--dress to kill--_

The state of Lady Uchiha's personal closet chamber was in a state of pandemonium.

The coming seasonal state dinner later this evening had everyone in a tremendous frenzy. Being the wife of the most drop-dead-gorgeous male in the whole planet, it was very obligatory for Sakura's personal court ladies to make her the most ethereal woman on earth all the time, for her to become the image of an ideal wife of the Overlord.

So they created pieces that perfectly complimented the Lady of Nippon-koku along with her unearthly beauty, her certain charm and incomparable wit. For their zealous dedication to make their mistress extremely beautiful, they were praised, adored and exemplified. Their expertise became renowned, and their works became the start of a new trend in the whole fashion industry.

But despite all the flattering recognitions, they have yet to impress one single person.

They were desperate--even willing to die even for a twitch of a finger--to get a reaction out of _him_.

None other than _the Lord Uchiha Sasuke_ himself.

Thus, their only goal tonight was to open his blind, obstinate eyes that his wife needed to be complimented, not following behind her with his hidden, stalker-like stares.

Make that apathetic brat see that they were really competent and worthy of their paychecks.

_(They wanted to experience seeing him break that usual indifferent, flat affect-- just once-- in their lifetime!)_

"No, he does not like the yellow, orange, bright blue--" Tsunade muttered furiously as she contemplatively held her chin with a hand, thinking. "So we need to clean the closet of those types of textile hues."

"All those fabrics with the _Naruto_ colors!" Ino hollered to the maidens. "Throw it out of the selection!"

The ladies began to scamper away with tons of eye strain-inducing hues out of the large walk-in closet.

Meanwhile, the infamous Lady of the Palace entered the doors while staring absentmindedly at a very tempting round fruit. A pliant callused palm grasped the food with utmost care, her green eyes glassy in thought.

"Tomato, huh?"

Sakura, who was oblivious to the chaos, stared at the gleaming crimson fruit.

And bit on its fleshy skin with a dreamy smile on her face.

Tsunade grinned when she caught sight of this.

"I have a _brilliant_ idea."

And the flurry of panicked activity stopped.

With haste, the young-looking old woman went towards the long arranged racks of red-hued gowns.

"Let's do this."

The maniacal grin that Tsunade wore raised a few hairs on every individual in the room.

_(They were in for a long, long hard work.)_

And Sakura never saw it coming as she was dragged by her feet by snickering, cunning servants.

**x**

"I'm almost naked, Ino!" Uchiha Sakura nearly screamed the words as frantic hands tried to remove the coat she used to cover herself.

"No, you're not!" Ino retorted as she grabbed the openings of the large coat. "You need the cleavage!"

"Change it!" Sakura argued. "I will run! I mean it! I don't care! If I'm wearing--"

"Too late, Milady." And a strong grasp, which astonished the pink-haired woman, grabbed the coat away from her as Shizune tried to push her forward. "Your name was just called so you'd better enter."

"Why do I have to--"

And she was greeted with a blonde, busty young (_Old, Sakura, old!)_ woman holding another medical book.

"You won't?"

_Sneaky old hag!_ Sakura felt her throat reflexively opening to shout but many hands were still shoving her from behind.

"Just go!" Ino added as she pushed the dumbfounded woman towards the arc of tapestries that served as entrance to the ballroom. "You're late and he's waiting!"

A flutter of the curtains and she was out in front a huge, _silent_ crowd.

Uchiha Sakura, only adorning a necklace made up of sparkling diamonds encased in golden columns and dainty chandelier earrings, wore such an admirable outfit.

A deep tomato red stretch jersey V-necked gown dipped down, exposing the middle of her alabaster white chest. The fabric was held on her hips with a detailed blossom-designed ivory enamel sequin belt as it flowed like water beneath her slim midline. To finish the whole look, her rose-blond hair was held up high on the crown of her head, the tresses, like rivulets of rippling streams, were curled into the softest ringlets to cover her bare, flawless, well-formed back.

As she stood in the platform that had a huge, grand staircase that descended at the middle of the ballroom, Sakura could not help but look astonished_(gawking is not for Uchihas!)_ at the way people seemed to halt their actions just to openly stare at her with large, unbelieving eyes.

Her older brother paused in sipping his wine glass as he observed the unfolding scene with amusement. Kakashi's sleepy countenance suddenly straightened in her presence. Naruto and Suigetsu whistled at the same time while Sai grinned ear to ear creepily. The official photographer of the palace, Lee, couldn't stay in one place as he snapped pictures left and right at the bottom of the stairs. Every female bureaucrat present in the area literally jaw-dropped as they saw her in that very daring dress.

"Sakura."

Startled, the woman ended the trail of her thoughts as she pivoted her sharp heel to see her husband looking as composed as ever.

_(He didn't even glance at the huge exposure of her flesh in front of him!)_

With this, she sighed disappointedly and took his offered hand as they descended the stairs.

But unbeknownst to Sakura, all her servants were giving hi-fives to each other, the males were still smirking and the females were popping their eyes out in surprise.

Because the very minute that Uchiha Sakura emerged from the veiled entrance, Sasuke, who was about to offer his hand to his consort, unexpectedly _froze_.

With the _most adorable_, shocked expression on his wide-eyed (_thrilled)_ gaze.

* * *

**MARCH**

_--cognoscente--_

"Well?"

The pink-haired petite woman inquired curiously as she stood proudly in her beautifully-created personal study room. Barefooted and wearing the oldest green shirt and sweatpants in her possession, Uchiha Sakura was deglamorized by her current rugged appearance.

The only thing that belied her prestige was the elegantly furnished violin on her left, reddened hand.

"I admit that you are quite a talent." Tsunade sighed as she approached the clearly strained pupil. "Learning that piece within a few months time, you must know that it's an accomplishment--"

"But it's not enough." Sakura finished with a serious facade.

It was already past midnight yet the exhausted woman would not rest for a minute even with an overly used neck, strained limbs and sore callused fingers. Because tomorrow, the Nippon-koku Empire would be the host for the international dignitaries that were impressed with their presence in_ Francia._

The Council, who considered Lady Uchiha a great success, instructed her to perform a piece with an orchestra.

That was why she would spend her nights playing the beautiful fiddle that she was provided with. Knowing that The Council would be extremely proud of her if she did an astounding job, she chose a very difficult piece. But the last time that she held the high-strung bow was when she was in high school, as it was compulsory to all the students of Nippon-koku to be skilled with at least one musical instrument.

Lowering the violin as her right hand kneaded her left shoulder; the young mistress wondered how in the world could she ever play the _Introduction et Rondo capriccioso en la mineur_ with its appropriate expression.

"Sakura." Tsunade sighed and gave her a warning look. "You need to rest."

"But--"

The blonde woman cut her off with a grim face. "We can't afford you exhausted for tomo--"

"Fine, fine." Sakura then chuckled and waved the slim bow as if dismissing the coming lecture. "I know my limits."

"Okay then, go back to your room, Milady."

Lady Uchiha, who was already at the room's exit, had already slung the violin case on her shoulders, placed her sneakers on her feet and then turned to her tutor with a smirk.

"And you can sleep now too, Grandma!" Lady Uchiha chimed as she run off to the halls.

**x**

Sakura arrived in front the doors of the Uchiha Grand Suite.

The three, who were surprised to see the usually pleasantly-dressed woman in such a disheveled outfit with her hair barely held together by a loose clip, were already going to inspect her but she suddenly asked authoritatively.

"Is Lord Uchiha asleep?"

Karin, who was not used to this kind of attitude from her, replied bluntly. "Yes, Milady."

"He's been inside there since eight." Suigetsu added as her firm green gaze was directed to him.

"Okay." Then she turned to the ever silent Juugo and grinned. "Good night, guys."

Then she left just as quickly.

At least, she would not worry about him not sleeping on time.

_**x**_

If there was one defining characteristic of the infamous Lady of Nippon-koku, it was her stubbornness.

That was why she sat cross-legged on the felted ground of her study room and was applying a sort of coolant on her limbs as she massaged every stinging part of her body. The elegant hourglass-figure instrument was in its soft case, waiting for her to play its haunting music again.

"Here I am again, trying to impress those demanding, good-for-nothing, stupid big-shots."

She heaved a sigh as she forced her legs to stand up and grabbed the instrument.

"If only those people would just go deaf for a moment when I play this freaking hard piece," Resting the soft edge of her face on the dark chinrest, she rolled her exhausted olive eyes to the ceiling "then I'm all set."

As Sakura started to glide the bow on the gut metal strings, she heard something unusual.

A book shut close.

As she turned to her rear, she saw Uchiha Sasuke standing from his relaxed seated position on her large, overlooking windows. He was slowly walking to her, barefooted. Yet, he still had that dignified air that always surrounded him even if he wore the simplest button-down, short-sleeved shirt, like any normal white-collared individual. Then he took off his spectacles, placed them on his shirt pocket and settled the voluminous book he was reading earlier beside her leather instrument-case.

_(And why did he always have to look at her so intensely?)_

"Sasuke?"

Her fingers, which were flying off the ebony-made fingerboard, stopped from rolling through the strings.

Sakura, who was distracted by her husband's appearance, halted immediately.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your elbows are too high."

Then he suddenly placed his hands on her scapulae, pressing them slightly, as they reflexively loosen the uptight muscles.

_(Didn't he understand that he's only making it more complicated?) _

She nervously inhaled as knowing hands slid through her arms and gently settled themselves beside her fingers. His presence sucked all the air out of her space as she felt their breaths mingling.

"Lower them if you attempt a smoother vibrato."

Then he grasped,_(gently, firmly)_ and then guided her right bowing hand to pass through the strings in rapid succession.

"But make it quick."

_(If the violin didn't need the support of her chin, and if she inclined her neck a bit, his lips would brush her ear.)_

A pair of knowing bronze eyes was crinkling with delight behind the doors, observing them quietly.

"Too tense." A curt baritone said amidst the melody. "Relax your wrist."

Tsunade knew that her student would come back, so she waited for a moment to see her back here again.

"I am!" Her shrill soprano voice now responded irritably. "I was doing fine until you came!"

_(And the mentor knew, with a giddy grin, why a flustered Sakura stumbled on the notes more clumsily than before.)_

But she never expected that Uchiha Sasuke, who was believed to be already in their bedchambers, had been waiting for his wife inside the study room without being noticed for such a long time, silently reading _Score Composition for the Violin Concerto, Saint Saene's: The Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso in A minor, Op 28._

And she left them, the man patiently teaching her and the woman nervously following his instructions, with a smile on her face.

* * *

**APRIL**

_--worth more than a thousand words--_

"A little to the right."

There was a shift of a ruffled fabric.

"No, no, a little left."

Someone scowled.

"Just a bit more. There."

A tired sigh filled the tranquility.

Uchiha Sai grinned with his thumbs and index fingers creating a rectangular shape, serving as a basic measurement tool for perspective.

"Perfect."

"Finally." Sakura gave out a breath of relief as the weight of the gown suffocated her.

"Now, Milady, that hairstyle does not suit you."

"What?"

"Let it down, okay? I just need to find something."

Suppressing another exasperated sigh from her lips, Sakura began to remove the pins that held her elegant coif up.

Uchiha Sai, the connoisseur extraordinaire who wore a pair of denim shorts and a gray loose shirt, was bending over his acrylic-decorated couch with scattered brushes and clattered palettes all around his paint-covered floor. As he sorted the thick Chinese brushes and the soft, wet sponges, Uchiha Sakura was having a little trouble as she fuzzed over the beautifully created rose chignon at the nape of her neck.

_Too many pins and needles, poking every inch of my pretty head and crap, how can I---_

Her rapid cursing thoughts suddenly stopped when the carefully gathered hair suddenly cascaded down her shoulders, the disorderly strands curling at the end of her waist.

Blinking in surprise, she glanced up and saw Uchiha Sasuke looking at the intricately, carved ivory stick that held the whole bun. Sasuke merely gave a swift look to her without even moving that regal tilt of his head, then those eyes swerved towards the artist who hummed while scavenging behind the couch. The autocrat's lips twitched and then flicked the white ornament to a considerable amount of distance, reaching Sai's unsuspecting head.

"Yes, yes, Milord." Sai merely responded happily to the assault as he continued his search. "Patience is a virtue!"

_(Sakura could not help but wonder why there were just too many eccentric people in the palace.)_

"Ah, found the hat. That's better."

He was now wearing an absurd red painter's beret cap over his flat head, making it more ridiculous with that silly grin on his face.

"You were looking for that," Sakura said in disbelief. "stupid painter's hat?"

"I can't start painting without this." He replied with an easy smile as he adjusted the headpiece.

His grin did not falter even when he tapped his forehead with the sharp wooden tip of his brush.

"The sunlight reflects too much on your large forehead. Try to cover it with some hair."

_(Sakura merely combed her elongated, messy tresses a little bit faster in annoyance and placed a few short strands to conceal it.)_

Their artist finally settled the blank, four-by-seven feet white canvas on a stand. "Now, Milord, I want you to hold her waist."

And there was the unruly hush that was needed to be broken.

Only the coiled tendons of Sasuke's right hand that were gently laid on her hips told Sakura that he was vexed.

"Lord Uchiha, make it obvious." Sai gave an aggravated glance to his cousin. "Are you even her husband?"

A finger twitched on her hip.

Grudgingly, a tense arm wound around Sakura's lithe form.

"I guess I have to do with that." The artist gave a discontented sigh. "You're a prude, after all."

She could not quite stop herself from chuckling at her husband's expense.

"Lady Uchiha, please bend your elbow a little on your side."

She gracefully did so, slowly gathering a bit of the skirt.

"Then, Milady, place your left hand over that coward's fingers on your waist."

As the quiet instructions wafted through the silence along with the faint light that filtered through the thick glass windows, Sakura began to relax her taut spine.

The talented Uchiha artist then began to trace the curved lines of her very extravagant, yet simple wardrobe.

He started to sketch its anterior view of the minimally designed gown: A straight white bodice, strapless yet the elaborately-created, vine-patterned laces that hugged her supple arms from her neckline till it reached the edge of her thumb joints served as her sleeves. Those scrutinizing eyes then started to draw her rear; a very vibrant burgundy silk stretched from her well-sculpted back, only layered and pleated by the gossamer white silk.

The red fabric trailed on her backside was bunched on the end of her height; the remaining trail of cloth swept the floor in a half -circle with white quartz crystals embedded on its edge. Looking at it closely, the posterior side created an illusion of the Uchiha insignia, emphasized like a fan with her stately figure.

The gown suited her.

_(Just like the name Uchiha.)_

"Okay, that's better."

And as Sai continued in order to create the two-dimensional replica of the Overlord, he saw something amiss.

"Milady, please lean your head to his chest."

Then Sai, with his blackened thumb and index waving the charcoal, indicated for her to get closer.

Sakura looked warily at the metal decorated chest of her husband's dark cobalt military uniform in its full gala version, along with its royal crimson cape that concealed half of his right shoulder. A thin saber was on his hip, its golden sheathe studded with blood colored rubies, where his cream hued gloved-hand held its hilt.

_Majestic. _

That was the only word that could describe his imperturbable figure right now.

_(She felt conscious to the fact that she was insignificant, that she didn't really belong here.)_

Giving an uncomfortable gaze to Sasuke, the woman slowly _(hesitatingly)_ leaned into him.

Then she felt his hold tighten around her waist.

Barely suppressing the warm upturn of her lips, Sakura complied as she faced their artist again.

_(And Sai began scribbling furiously and applying the turpentine, afraid to lose the opportunity to capture the clandestine moment--something that would fade in a beat of a second--when Uchiha Sasuke smiled in his eyes.)_

* * *

**MAY**

_---have you seen my tomorrow?—_

As the sharp scissors cut the glossy blue paper ribbon into two, the crowd finally broke in applause.

The Lord and Lady Uchiha stood at the entrance of a small building, which was built as a government preschool for the orphaned children. As the start of its classes began, they went inside and found the kids introducing themselves to each other with a congenial instructor in front.

"Everyone, please greet our visitors."

"Good Morning, Lord and Lady Uchiha."

A throng of children, dressed in assorted hues of small shirts and tiny skirts bowed.

"And their companions, children."

_("Awwww! They are so cute!" Karin grinned at the sight.)_

"Good Morning, companions!"

_("I want one! I'll ask Hinata. Don't you want one too, bastard?" Naruto nudged an elbow to the scowling man.)_

The choir of tiny voices was music to every ear.

_("Shut up.")_

"Sit down, kids."

The whole delegate also sat behind the room where comfortable blue cushioned seats were provided for them.

"Now, I'll ask a question so answer me honestly, okay?"

"Okaaay." The high-pitched vowels were excited, uplifting to every adult inside the room.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Iruka Umino, one of the known employees that the Uchihas hired for the project began his activity to make the kids open up to each other at the start of the school year.

"A lawyer!"

"Like you, teacher!"

"A nurse!"

A boy raised his hand and was gladly given the chance to stand up.

"I want to be," A boy pointed to Suigetsu. "like that man in the cool suit!"

"Yeah kid!" came a juvenile response, oblivious that he was only being idolized because of his cool blue ponytail.

"But not like that," then he pointed to Naruto, "stupid-looking blonde!"

A chorus of laughter followed when the grinning boy cackled from the childish reaction that came from the enraged, roaring blue-eyed soldier.

_("Hn. Still want a brat?")_

"By the way, what are you doing?" Suigetsu gazed warily at the dumb idiot. "You're not supposed to be here in the first place."

"Neji told me that the whole gang was going to this charity event." Naruto grinned wickedly, and then quipped up with an enthusiastic grin. "Can't I spend time with you guys?"

"Weren't you supposed to be doing something under Kakashi's orders?" Karin spoke out in annoyance.

"Hey!" The blonde now looked offended. "I'm doing field work, you know. Adding security to the Lord and Lady Uchiha, it's a needed precaution!"

"The free ramen is inside the cafeteria." Juugo finally gave the information he was waiting for. "Left corridor."

"Ah, you are the best!" And then Uzumaki skirted off in a swift golden flash.

"I should have known." Sakura sighed as she rolled her eyes and fixed herself on the slightly fidgeting seat.

The children still progressed on telling their dreams until a little girl, at the very end of the room with her pigtails bouncing about, stood up and proclaimed with a happy, sing song tone.

"I want," then she burst in half-giggles and sincerity. "I want to be like Lady Uchiha!"

"You have to marry me then," A small lad suddenly chirped up with his hands on his chest. "'coz I'll be Lord Uchiha, and will have that cool spiky chicken hair too!"

And a chorus of childish laughter filled the room.

Both eyes of softening viridian and molten slate gazed at them with longing.

_(And wished they had that same innocence and naiveté.) _

**x**

They sat on the small rows of tiny chairs, accompanying the blonde soldier who was already on his twelfth bowl. The Overlord and his Lady were sitting approximately three tables away from the four individuals who were eating their lunch.

_("Haha! You'll see! If I become a Commander in the ranks, all cadets will have free ramen!")_

_("We don't want to know, freak.")_

_("Is it seafood flavored?")_

_(A slurping sound came from the towering orange-haired man on the very end of their table.)_

"Sasuke?"

He was feigning ignorance of the incessant babbling, but that hopeful inquiry in her voice caught his attention.

"Hn?"

_(And she remembered a girl-child, crying over still bodies--)_

"I want to be a doctor." A gentle, serene expression on her face was reflected to him by the glass pane of the simple cafeteria window, gazing at the rare clear blue expanse of the horizon. "That was my dream when I was a kid."

_(--covered with white blankets while she took an oath that she would do anything to never let this happen again.) _

"How about you?"

_(And he remembered a boy-child, following his silent, older brother who was polishing his rifle--)_

She turned her head and looked at his usually stern face.

"What was your dream?"

_(-- proclaimed with prideful joy. "I want to be like you!")_

Whatever reply that Uchiha Sasuke would have given was forgotten, because his wife--who believed that he would ignore her again--answered her own question.

"You would probably end up as someone who owns a ketchup factory."

Sasuke _almost_ blinked.

"Or a tomato farmer."

He then placed a knuckle over his lips, placing his elbow over the table and looked_ grim_.

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"I was just kidding." The mistress said in astonishment, realizing that he was seriously considering her suggestion.

* * *

**JUNE**

_--lost and found--_

There was a sound of commotion inside the Uchiha Grand Suite.

Responding abruptly to the noise, Karin, who was nearest to the door, opened the latch.

Then she saw the usually immaculate room in a complete mess. Every material was thrown on the ground, every seat was upturned and the containers were emptied of their contents and were scattered on the carpeted floor. A woman, literally close to losing her wits, was wrapped clumsily in a towel and was currently destroying the whole place with her frantic attempts to find something.

"What in the world--?"

She heard the metallic knob turning behind her.

_Damn._

That blasted, careless Lady Uchiha was _barely _clothed.

"Ka--" came Suigetsu's voice, following the red-haired woman inside but before he could catch a glimpse of what's inside, she pushed the astounded face outside the room.

"You two!" Karin managed to reply against the hard wooden door as she shut it firmly with a fist. "Stay out!"

"Karin!"

Sakura, who was looked paler than usual, stared at the female companion with pleading eyes as she stood from a seat.

"What's wrong, Milady?"

"Can you," Sakura managed to run her hand through the tops of the shelves, balancing on the desk chair in order to reach them. "help me--" The pink-haired woman managed to pant out as she jumped from the seat to the carpeted floor. "--find my phone?"

"What?" Now Karin, exasperated, took out her red flip phone as she rolled her eyes. "Can't we just call it?"

"No." Sakura replied quickly, now rummaging through some of the drawers. "It's off."

"And this is supposed to be a perfect example of your grace, Milady?" Karin sarcastically said as she grudgingly assisted Sakura by searching in the crevices of their small pantry. "Honestly, I swear, when the public finds out that you make a pig sty out of every place--"

"I wouldn't mind you talk too much," Sakura countered as she was now bending to look again at the opened chest drawers in haste. "If that mouth of yours would really help."

"Hey!" Karin managed to glower as her mistress now kneeled on the floor to search the bottom wooden drawer.

"Sakura."

Her eyes shot up towards the open bedroom door, where Uchiha Sasuke emerged, who was currently wearing his bathrobe, looking as composed as ever. The raven-haired man only raised a cool eyebrow at the current appearance of his wife, scantily-clad in a damp towel and was now bending over, with her hands on the ground. Her red-haired companion halted in her quest to ogle at the sight of the Overlord in black boxers, which was exposed because of his untied slate-gray cotton bathrobe.

But the young aristocratic man seemed unperturbed with the blatant stares he was receiving.

Instead, he gazed at his wife with a look that demanded a _decent_ explanation.

"I'm sorry, I knew you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up--"

"What are you doing?" Her husband was really not a morning person.

"--in a bad time. So, Lord Uchiha, you should sleep a bit more! Rest for--"

As he fought the urge to roll his eyes at the nonstop babble of his wife, he turned his glare to the dumbfounded Karin who was unabashedly staring at his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!" The red-haired woman replied, with a sigh on her lips. "We're looking for her phone."

Sakura suddenly clammed up.

"Idiots." Sasuke murmured as he went back inside, leaving the two women stationary until they heard the sound of a shuffling desk inside the bedroom. Then he emerged with a sleek, black compact phone in his hand as his elbow leaned on the door frame, obviously irritated with the way his onyx eyes turned into annoyed slits.

"This?"

A cry of exhilaration filled the room as Sakura dashed towards the object with relief.

"Where did you--"

"You left it on my desk, woman." He replied impatiently.

Then suddenly, an anxious crease made its way to her face.

"Um, Sasuke?"

_(Adrenaline started to rush through her veins in a silent panic,)_

An inquiring eyebrow rose.

_(Because if he discovered her true purpose, this dream called 'Lady Uchiha' would end.)_

"Did it," Sakura's voice quavered and fidgeted silently under his gaze. "Did the phone ring?"

_(He took notice how her fingers wrapped around the edges of that damned object,)_

"No."

_(as if)_

A bright smile made its way up to her face.

_(it was)_

"Thank you." She grinned happily as she clutched it to her chest.

_(the most precious thing.)_

And Sakura didn't sense that the shady, malevolent glare he gave her was not caused by his usual morning cranky attitude.

"Sakura." The young man merely responded stiffly. "Go inside and change."

He shoved her back inside the room, earning a surprised yelp from the protesting woman.

Then Sasuke turned his attention to the perplexed Karin. "You and Suigetsu, clean the room."

Glazed crimson stare became clear of its wistful fog when she felt the sudden coldness in his command.

"Uhm, Of course, Milord."

"Did somebody call my name?"

The pale turquoise-haired guard entered with a loud greeting and a toothy grin.

"Oh, Milord, good morning!"

"You are just as loud as Naruto, you moron." Karin grumbled.

"Heh, and I'm surprised you haven't jumped his lordship yet."

"Why you! I do have some decency, unlike you, lecher!"

"And who's the one as loud as the dead last now?"

And Sasuke deliberated if it was really wise to keep this two around as they continued to bicker while arranging the luxurious furniture.

"Can I help too?" A pink head and a pair of rejuvenated green eyes peeked out of the bedroom door, already donned in her rose-colored robe. "I did mess this up."

"Ah, Milady!" Suigetsu waved in enthusiasm.

"Stay there." And he grabbed her hand and proceeded to leave the two astonished individuals, who were wondering why there was something different--

_(bitter, it was bitter) _

--on his normally impassive facade.

As they saw the door close, Karin spoke aloud in bewilderment as she realized something strange.

"I thought her phone was off?"

* * *

**JULY**

_--and the gun is like a forbidden fruit in paradise--_

_He's late again. _

Frowning disapprovingly at the indicated time, she turned her attention back to the document in her hands as she shifted her position in the dark, huge bed.

_And he's being quiet around me recently. _

Sakura felt uncomfortable when their interaction decreased during the recent weeks.

It was already the current peak of summer when she found the whole ordeal of performing her duties as the Lady of Nippon-koku entirely draining. Now, as she fully embraced her title and its monotonous responsibilities, Sakura became so busy that her sleep patterns had already coincided along with Sasuke's unhealthy biological clock.

Attending balls, forcing herself to smile amicably at every stinking socialite in a function and trying to impress everyone; she was very tired of it to the point that it made her ask,

Why?

(_Why can't she just escape all of these?_

_Well, there is a way out. But the problem with the solution is that--)_

The train of her notions halted at the sudden swing of their bedroom door. Raising her gaze behind the sheaf of parchment in her hands, Sakura saw something that she never knew existed.

Uchiha Sasuke furiously unbuttoned his thin cotton dress shirt and then savagely threw it along with the files in his grasp on his usually neat desk. The papers tumbled out of the table, pens scattered on the carpeted floor and the monitor almost fell off.

(_She never knew her husband had such temper_.)

Quickly, Sakura placed the document on the disarranged table and sat up in surprise.

"Sasuke?"

The stern lines of his lips were taut, as he swiftly rounded on her and grabbed her wrist, forcing her gaze to meet his squarely.

His eyes were heatedly livid, under the blanket of unruly ebony tresses. Her knees buckled and everything on her mind melted when his glare was solely focused on her. The thin muslin nightgown did not help conceal the sudden flush of heat that surged all throughout her body; an instinctual reaction from the overwhelming heavy tension that brimmed in the atmosphere.

"What's wrong with you?" She breathed out in nervousness, when she felt the wildness searing off him burned her to the core. "Sasu--"

She managed a sharp intake of breath before her lips were brashly covered by a thirsty mouth, drinking on her ravenously.

The shrill scream of her alter-ego--

_("Shit, Sakura! Push him away! I thought we would not give in the next time this horny, sexy bastard jumps on us since our wedding night!"_)

--just crossed her dumbfounded brain when a velvet soft tongue slithered its way through hers.

Just as swiftly as Sasuke pulled her to him, he deftly pushed her and they both collapsed on the mattress. Her small form was then pinned under his body, writhing against the hard press of his solid frame. Slim, lithe fingers began to entangle themselves through his dark locks, but they were roughly grabbed and slammed on the either side of her head.

And finally, she gave up struggling (_denying_) what she truly desired.

(_"WHAT THE HELL, SAKURA!") _

Because the intense mouth that gingerly, fervently lingered on her neck, descending towards the sensitive flesh over her shoulders were not seething.

Because those skilled hands that pulled the loose straps away from her arms were not hostile.

Because his caress, callous and rough, as it ran through the aroused valleys of skin made her lungs burn for more air.

Because his strokes were careful yet determined, as if he meant to possess--but was afraid to break--her.

Because, everything, all of him--

_(And as he found his way to release her from that increasing ache,)_

his kisses, his touches and his endearing, expressive gazes

_(she cried out his name with an equal passion,)_

--was desperate.

_(realizing that her heart really wanted him to need her.)_

**x**

As they lay face to face, Uchiha Sakura observed the calm, even breaths that made his chest rise in a steady rhythm. A languid arm was draped around her hips, while the other limb was underneath his head pillow, with his raven strands almost merging with the dark hues of his satin sheets.

_He's asleep._

A small smile crept up on her pretty face, as she observed him in silence until her eyes noticed the steel and rosewood hilt completely exposed in front of her.

The uncovered barrel was innocently tempting against the pale waning moonlight

It was her promising escape.

_(Wasn't she wishing for that earlier? A way out?) _

There it was, under her calculating green gaze.

And so she reached.

**x**

She uncoiled her arm, hand outstretched, his concealed fingers beginning to curl around that small hidden blade underneath his pillow, knowing that one false move, this--

_(her smile, her eyes, her life) _

--would be over.

But he felt a pliant touch of softly callused fingers, brushing the rebellious ebony strands out of his face.

Then, her bruised lips lingered over his damp temple.

And she slowly lowered herself a breadth away from his body, her shoulder covering the exposed hilt of the pistol.

As soon as she fell asleep, with her breaths becoming slow and natural, dark marble eyes unexpectedly opened.

_(He could not help but stare at her with such an unreadable emotion, discarding the usual mask for a split second.)_

Strong lean arms wound themselves around her waist and lingered at the base of her spine as the soft rose-hued head snuggled comfortably against his bare sculpted chest.

And for the first time, he allowed the soft caress of slumber to claim him in complete surrender.

* * *

**AUGUST**

–_do not question me--_

When Lady Uchiha went to pick up her husband in his office, she did not expect anything.

She arrived there, already prepared, wearing an a-line knitted stretch fabric jersey knee-length dress with patent leather belt and epaulettes. Her pale neck was covered by its funnel shaped collar, shoulders hidden with a bell-like short sleeves and the whole thing seemed seamless with the concealed dark zipper on her side.

But instead to be palpated by Karin and run through detectors, she was greeted by Suigetsu and Juugo opening the doors for her when she arrived.

"Huh?"

Sakura asked, as she lowered the arms that she usually raised when she went to his office for the routine cross examination. "What's this?"

"Lord Uchiha said that there was no need." Karin, sighing, answered the obvious question on her face.

So when she went inside the welcoming entrance, Sakura couldn't suppress the grin on her face.

**x**

Lord Uchiha was currently resting on his dark leather sofa, a hand over the armrest and his head leaning on the back.

"Sasuke," A gentle voice spoke. "If you want, I'll go first."

He raised his dark onyx gazed up and turned to the vision of a smiling woman who hovered above him.

"Hn?"

Her hand, caring and numbing, caressed his forehead to smoothen out the worn creases.

"You work too much." Then a pale pink layered curtain, made up of long, soft strands, brushed his cheeks.

Her bottle-green irises were bright.

"Rest for awhile, after that, you can follow me, okay?"

And they were telling him with confidence,

_Trust me._

Silently, he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

Taking it as an approval, Sakura beamed and walked towards the door.

"Sakura."

She halted from closing the door shut and glanced back at her almost half-asleep husband.

"Take Juugo with you."

_**x**_

Lady Uchiha Sakura, the wife of the Overlord, was in the middle of a huge platform.

Standing on a provided white pedestal, she faced the almost daunting sight in front of her. There were flashes of blinding fluorescent lights and reporters with their required lapels as they raised their hands for questions. Juugo stood over her like a sturdy shadow, guarding the prowl of the pesky media men who were trying to press their inquiries backstage.

"Settle down, please." She managed to say as the obvious disorder began to quiet down and everyone took a seat.

"Lady Uchiha, what do you say about the recent inflation of prices?"

"This inflation proves to be beneficial for our Empire and our people. It is normally caused by the increase of the capability of the citizens to buy products of the market which means that there has been an increase in their salaries, elite and common people alike. And because our own products are being bought by the consumers for—"

There was a flow of decent, intellectual conversations, ranging from the problems of the society and the planned programs for the stability of Nippon-koku, when the pleasant questioning was suddenly disrupted.

Every media personnel of the country wore the compulsory transmitters when the national press conference was conducted.

That's why even if it was said off-handedly and not meant to be heard by everyone, the male, jeering male voice was heard on the speakers.

"Why are we asking her political matters?" It was a sneer. "She's just a commoner dressed in those threads."

A wave of conversations broke through the formal interview.

_("Everyone can hear you, remember?" "Who said that?" "What?")_

Sakura merely kept a neutral expression as she tilted her chin, towards the man in the corner, who sat there with his female companion admonishing him to keep his voice low.

"I'm sorry, dear sir." She managed a cool reply. "Do you have any questions? I can gladly answer them."

"We came here for our inquiries to be answered by Lord Uchiha."

"I am sorry, but he would come here any minute now, for the mean time, I will--"

"What do you know about the recent monopoly of fuel? What do you know about the government?

"Of course, I am commoner." Lady Uchiha amazed everyone with that expression of perfect composure. "But I do know how every action of the government could affect the daily lives of the people. How the simple rise of power supply would greatly affect market prices, transportation and even the educational system—"

"But you are not qualified to stand-in as a proper spokesman for his lordship."

"Lord Uchiha and I have talked about these matters, and since his other representatives are currently--"

"Why chose you, a woman only used for display by the Empire?"

_(And Sakura nearly broke down, right there, because it was the truth. But--) _

A controlled, commanding voice was heard clearly, even without any aid of electrical mikes and lapels, which made every bone in the assembly shudder.

"What is your name?"

The young man's face was drained of his blood. A tentative silence hushed the whole area as the prominent form of Lord Uchiha came beside her.

_(--she would bear all of this_ _treatment_,_ as long as she could stand beside him.)_

"Milord, I am Momochi Zabu--"

_(She felt his concealed fingers on her elbow, lingering.)_

"How long have you been in your field?"

_(Her observant eyes finally noticed that steely, vindictive glint in his seemingly emotionless gaze.)_

"I have already been three years in the--"

_(Sakura instinctively knew that she had to stop him, because silent men are the most perilous individuals to cross.)_

"Are you part of my statesmen?"

"No, I am merely insinuating that Lady Uchiha is--"

_(She persistently tried to take off the hard, confining grasp on her joint as a soundless protest.)_

"And what do you truly know about the affairs of my rule?"

_("Stop it, Lord Uchiha." Sakura whispered, snapping her gaze to the deceivingly calm man.)_

"Milord, it was not my intention--"

"Then why are you disrespecting my current representative?"

_("It's alright, Milord. You've done enough!" She could hardly keep her voice down with his actions.)_

"But, Milord, she--"

"Is my wife. You are still obligated to show proper courtesy. I shall not tolerate this."

_("Stop it, please")_

"There will be repercussions for your decorum tonight."

_("Sasuke.")_

Then his hold slid to her hand, entangling them firmly and pulled her from the seat.

"This conference is dismissed."

And even though he appeared so detached, the atmosphere was foreboding. Everyone seemed frightened.

Sakura nearly stumbled from the sudden pull and glanced at the extremely rigid spine of her husband. They were now briskly walking towards the exit and the moment they reached the asphalt-covered sidewalk, a swarm of cameras, recorders and faces crowded them. The three guards were trying to keep these interfering people away, but her senses were only attuned to his nearly bruising hold.

* * *

**SEPTEMBER**

_--amantes sunt amentes--_

"Dinner?"

"Yes, Milady." Hyuuga Neji, the well-known right-hand of the current Overlord of Nippon-koku responded with a straight face. "Lord Uchiha requests your presence for tonight's dinner."

"Where?" Sakura said, as her fingers went to massage the creases on her forehead.

"Outside." He then began motioning her to follow him by inclining his head towards the foyer. "I believe he owes you something, Milady."

_That chauvinistic, big-headed-- _

"He's really impossible." Sakura muttered as she glared at her champagne glass. That infuriating husband of hers knew that she was still in the middle of a function.

"Milady," The secretary gestured towards the exit with his hand and a bow. "Please."

_(Trust her husband to use the intimidating presence of Hyuuga Neji to ask her out for dinner. He probably knew that she was slightly terrified of him)_

"But," The young woman furrowed her eyebrows in exasperation. "It's not finished yet. I can't go."

She was currently in the Women's Convention, in which she was exclusively invited to honor her works for the citizens of Nippon-koku.

But the organizers of the convention itself were ecstatic and immediately forgot their trivial conversation with the current development happening in front of them.

"Oh, Don't mind us, Milady!" A tall, tanned lady spoke in assurance as she nodded towards the Hyuuga.

"But you've invited me--"

"No, no. Go meet him." Another small female socialite added a comment.

Encouragements to comply to his bothersome dinner invitation now followed one by one.

"You hardly have time to spend with your husband."

"And besides, you should not refuse anything that Lord Uchiha asks."

"But I still need to change." For a simple dinner, she was obviously overdressed. She was donning a sophisticated cobalt-hued soft velveteen gown, covering the supposed to bare chest with a beaded criss-cross tulle neckline. The fabric then hugged to accentuate her natural waistline, exposed her well-curved back, and a simple train on the floor.

"You look fine, Milady." His face was unperturbed, knowing that she would concede any second.

"Lady Uchiha, it's not good to make your husband wait."

"All right."

With hardened emerald orbs veiled behind an amiable smile, she gave her farewell.

"Excuse me, my good ladies."

"Have a nice night, Milady."

And with a nod to Hyuuga Neji, she was led to the waiting limousine.

**x**

Awkward.

It was really, truly an awkward silence.

The Overlord and his wife were in the raised dais, supported beneath by a four gigantic gothic pillar columns inside of a huge dining restaurant. Being the only ones who were elevated from the crowd of people dining beneath them, it was obviously an expensive VIP spot in such an extravagant restaurant. A huge glass dome, that showed the rare clear night sky, was over them. Their circular table was decorated with a simple crystal bowl, nearly overflowing with clear water, pale rose petals and floating scented candles.

Sitting on a table that was topped with expensive silverware and delicate china, Sakura found it hard to keep her gaze steady when she noticed the glances from the customers below them.

When the hot, steaming dish of the fragrant bouillabaisse arrived and its savory scent floated in the heavy, humid air, Sakura coolly picked up her soup spoon, the silver metal tapping against the expensive porcelain.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure, Lord Uchiha?"

_(Lord Uchiha. That despised title that she calls him whenever they're surrounded with many appraising eyes.)_

"What are you saying, Sakura?"

_(Yet he never summons her as Lady Uchiha. He always calls her by her first name, not even giving a care in the world if those people were around.) _

"Hyuuga Neji informed me that you owe me something."

_(There was no shimmering lining in the irises of sea-foam green eyes, no sense of life.)_

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Nevermind."

It was a pensive moment, and then Sakura finally ventured to discuss that one nagging topic in her mind right now.

"Speaking of 'owing' someone to another," Her voice a little bit edgy, knowing that she was testing his patience if she approached the tentatively dangerous subject. "Don't you think that you owe an apology?"

Sasuke did not even flinch.

"I know that you don't want to talk about this." She continued on, stirring her soup contents with nervous fingers. "But I figured that what you did back there was already crossing the line."

"I did not."

"You've humiliated a respected man. You manipulated the business community to stop providing ads for the financial needs of his network station even after he gave a written apology and read it in public. You are already--"

"He deserves it."

"And you did not need to do all of this." Sakura finally started her litany of objections to his irrational behavior for the past month. "That was my case and you have no right to interfere with my affairs."

"He is a scumbag."

"Don't change the subject, Milord." Her eyes narrowed in exasperation. "We are talking about your unnecessary actions."

Then she added as she finally left the spoon on the bowl, leaving her food untouched.

"You should have known that I can handle the situation pretty well myself."

"What I did," He replied, his voice and stare rough like granite. "was not even enough."

(_Compared to what he did to you.)_

"Lord Uchiha," she managed to keep herself collected. "be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable."

"No, being reasonable is being level headed."

She took a deep breath to keep her thoughts from exploding out,

"controlling your temper."

then counted to ten to control the rise of her blood pressure.

"accepting your mistakes."

And her rose-colored brows met at the center and scowled, imitating her husband.

"and not abusing your power."

And Uchiha Sasuke should have known--

"Don't tell me what to do."

--that he just triggered something _bad_ when he said those words.

"How dare you."

She could hardly stop her voice from shaking from whatever incensed feeling that was swiftly rising in her chest.

"You meddle my affairs, have power over my life, _everythin_g! You control_ everything_ about me without my consent! And now,--"

_(I have no right to worry about you?) _

"--you are telling me that I don't even have the right to act as your other half?"

She wanted to slap that blank, stoic expression on his face right now.

"Let me remind you, Lord Uchiha,"

And Sakura could no longer take this overbearing attitude. This man, this arrogant man--

_(who was making her more guilty everyday because she was starting to...)_

--who was degrading her.

"I'm your wife, not your country."

She finally stood up, with a glare that defeated his.

"You cannot rule over me."

Her whole body was taut with brimming anger.

His hands were on his knees, clenching into fists from frustration, hidden underneath their table.

(_Damn it, woman, you are making this difficult._)

"Then I will."

He said those words with such conviction that she found it hard to reply in contempt.

"Let me see you try."

And she stormed off, her heels clacking furiously on the marble staircase.

The crowd below them was stared like deer-in-the-headlights.

Sasuke was going to stand up, pull her arm forcefully to him and make her understand _why_.

_(You stupid, stupid, stupid..!.)_

But she was already gone.

And he laid his head angrily over the back rest of his chair, banging his cranium against it.

Because Sakura didn't notice that he saw the furious, glinting _(first)_ tears that were streaking down her face when she left.

Because he realized that he would kill anybody who dared to make--

_(his) _

--this woman cry.

And with that, he placed his trembling hand over his closed, exhausted eyes.

_(He finally knew why he deserved to be murdered.)_

* * *

**OCTOBER**

_--in vino veritas--_

It was a late, cold autumn night and Sakura could not even care less if her husband was waiting for her.

The doors opened quickly, and she strode inside the chambers with a swift pace. Without bothering to acknowledge the existence of the one who sat calmly at his comfortable Aeon chair, she dumped her elegant tote bag in the nearby table on the side of her bed.

"I'm going to sleep." Sakura took off the red scrunchie from the crown of her head. She glared at him on the mirror's reflection, the subdued young man who was gradually rotating on his seat. Then she mumbled, trying to avoid being heard by his acute hearing. "Do your stupid work, you bastard."

"Okay."

She paused in taking off her crimson blazer from her shoulders.

Then Sasuke slowly exhaled and clicked the lamp light shut.

_(What in the world was he doing?)_

She froze in astonishment. Her eyes were still wide as her husband gracefully stood up from his seat, walked towards the bookcases to scan the book spines with his hands. Taking a book off the shelf, he began to walk towards the exit.

_(Was he being considerate to her?)_

Then he glanced at her, meeting her surprised olive eyes with his muted charcoal orbs through the mirror.

"Good night, Sakura."

Uchiha Sasuke would never, ever say anything like that.

He would grunt, he would scowl or he would say that ridiculous monosyllabic reply, but he would never, ever say anything as civil as a good night.

_(There was something terribly wrong here.)_

Before he finally opened up the door, the young woman strode towards him in anxiety.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked incredulously. The concern took over her initial disdain for her husband when she approached him with scrutinizing eyes. She took the book, laid it on top of the nearest table and took both of his hands to make him sit beside her on the bed.

As their weight sank down on the mattress, Sakura placed a cool hand on his heated forehead. Then she deftly placed her fingers over his wrist, checking for any irregularities in his pulse. Her quick assessment noted the slight decrease in his respirations which made her conclude that he was not really well right now.

_(But he looks so normal, except with that flushed skin.)_

Shaking her head in exasperation, Sakura knew that his unhealthy lifestyle would finally catch up with him in just a matter of time. And now that his resistance weakened, it addled his intelligence down the drain.

"Sasuke, you're warm." Sakura managed to say, as a small flutter of fear made its way to her face. "Get some rest. Forget about work and--"

"Sakura,"

Then she felt the gentle caress of his hand that tucked her stray hair behind her ear.

_(Her heart hammered rapidly against her sternum. It was painful and suffocating, but she could not stop it.)_

"You're the one..."

Then Sakura realized that she was staring at the most hypnotizing pair of grey, steel irises.

_(And that she could entirely see her bewildered expression on his entrancing eyes) _

"who should..." He muttered as he leaned in, his breath fanning her flushed cheeks.

_(Every senses heightened as his lips barely brushed against hers, awakening a silent, strong anticipation.)_

"...sleep."

And he collapsed on the top of her chest.

_(Then her nose caught the overpowering scent of spice and alcohol.)_

"Damn it." Sakura murmured, as she cradled the slumbering head in her arms with a sigh. "You're drunk."

* * *

**NOVEMBER**

_--cut in?--_

"And,"

Her exuberant, blond haired partner grinned as he stretched her arms in the air.

"Turn!"

In the twenty three years of her active life, Sakura always took the opportunity to dance. With her fast reflexes and sharp ears, she was generally very skilled when it comes to the art of steps and expressive gestures. But being a partner to Uzumaki Naruto was an experience that a female would never forget. It was hard to keep up with him even if the tempo of the lively waltz music was moderate in speed.

"And we turn again, Milady!"

What's with this energy? Sakura wondered as he raised her hand for another twirl, her skirt billowing as she felt the beginnings of a headache. And this is not waltz! It's like all we're doing is twirling.

_(At least, he was not stepping on her feet. Or else she would crush his foot with her needle-like heel.)_

"May I cut in?"

Uchiha Sakura, the Mistress of Nippon-koku, was astonished as Lord Fugaku Uchiha, the current head of the Uchiha Clan, came to ask her hand for a dance.

Naruto blinked.

"Oh." Then blue eyes brightened, with a conspiring grin. "Yeah. Um, Sir, can you tell me--"

"Miss Hyuuga is currently with Lord Hiashi."

"Yes, well." Naruto looked at the both of them alternately, looking wary. "I'll be going now."

(_Good luck, Sakura,_ came a reassuring whisper from the blonde)

A tense silence came when Sakura found herself face to face with her very famous father-in-law.

Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha Council, wore the usual dark suit that seemed to be favorable to the men of the most prominent clan in the country. He took her hand gallantly and led her to the illuminated floor as the slow orchestral music started.

"I figured that you needed help. Uzumaki is a lively gentleman." The taciturn old man who was kindly swaying with her along with the music gave her an assessing look. "It can be very tiring to keep up with him."

"Thank you." She breathed out in relief.

"How are you?" And as they moved on the floor in perfect synchronization, Sakura couldn't help but wonder if all the Uchihas were trained to be suave in every aspect. "Is your husband giving you any trouble?"

"No, no. It's just that--"

She then hesitated, looking past her father-in-law's criticizing gaze.

"I don't know, Milord."

"I see." He replied, and then the dark-brown-haired man twirled her gracefully on the gleaming marble floor. Then his dark eyes--their intensity inherited by his sons--gazed at her with gentle graveness. "Sasuke is being hard to manage."

"Not at all, Lo--"

"He is." The courteous old man cut her off as they rounded on, following the beat of the melody.

"I know he is stubborn, he is hard to please and very dense sometimes."

Sakura kept quiet, as she bit her lip in anxiety.

"But I shall only say this to my wife," Then he gave a small smile.

Her chest string stilled its beating at the following words he uttered.

"and to my daughter, that I am proud of my son."

_Did he just say that--?_

"Lord Uchiha?"

"He can be a good husband, if you're willing to give him the chance."

And she believed that there was honesty in his words.

"I know." Sakura responded gently, her gaze softening as her gradual steps slowed further.

"I trust that you would understand, Lady Uchiha." Fugaku seriously replied. "Both of you deserve to be happy."

And then, as the tympani stopped its thrumming beat, the Leader of the Great Clan outstretched his hand to the man who was waiting at the end of the spacious room.

"Sasuke."

He called to the young lord who was staring at them for quite some time.

"Yes, Lord Uchiha?" His son replied softly, his eyes glancing at her for a while and then turned them to his father.

"Accompany your wife for a dance." It was a silent command.

Instead of a response, Uchiha Sasuke nodded and took her hand.

For one last time, she met her _(welcoming, knowing)_ father's gaze with a grateful smile on her lips.

_(There was something different now, like there was a promising tomorrow being presented to her.)_

They stood at the center of the room, following the harmonious succession of the lively music. Their hands were engaged in a standard ballroom position, where Sakura's left hand lingered over her husband's right shoulder, Sasuke's own placed on the opposite side of her waist and their free, rough, skilled fingers were intertwined.

In her mind, she was deliberating why Sasuke had always acted so indifferent with his male blood relatives, especially with his brother and father. But, she began to realize that even if they were so impassive with each other, there was something in their actions that defined them as a family.

_(And slowly, like a river gorging its path through a valley, she was being accepted as a part of them.)_

Her thoughts wandered in her hazy mind, imagining if someday Sasuke would be silently watching in the shadows, quietly supporting, being more open and--

_(She really shouldn't be dreaming of the future, but it wouldn't hurt, right?)_

Sakura abruptly gave a small, stifled laugh.

A cool eyebrow rose, as the Overlord raised her hand in time for the turn. "What?"

"Nothing." Lady Uchiha merely beamed as she shook her head in mid-twirl.

_(Would Sasuke look like Fugaku when he gets older?)_

He frowned then said curtly, "Hn."

There was still a wide distance in between them, and the cold autumn gust suddenly blew inside the open windows of the ballroom.

Suddenly, she felt the warmth of his touch guiding her other hand to place it on his shoulder.

Then, he placed his left hand, the same one that had been entangled with hers, on his wife's waist.

"So are you saying," She whispered, faint and beseeching. "that we settle for a truce?"

Her fingers then ascended from his shoulders to his nape, intertwining both of her hands behind his neck, closing their proximity.

"Tch."

_(She felt him pull, his dark sleeves drawing her closer until her forehead rested on his neck.)_

"At least try to answer some words with a couple of syllables, Sasuke."

_(He felt her smile against his cold skin, and because she wasn't looking, it was safe to follow her as well.)_

* * *

**DECEMBER**

_--showdown! storm the castle!--_

Large, powerful, dark steps were heard on the felted royal red carpets as Uchiha Sasuke strode over the assembly hall with his dismissal.

"There were some arguments about the passed statement--"

The droning voice of Hyuuga Neji continued on as he followed the same vigorous strides of his Master, who quietly turned around the corner. The calm, strict-looking ruler tucked a hand inside his pocket as he cut off his secretary. "Call some members. We could discuss it over a luncheon engagement."

The hazelnut-haired assistant continued on while Uchiha Sasuke was being flanked by the three guards with alert expressions as they covered the distance of the long winding halls of the palace. He carried himself with refinement as he was now nearing the doors of the Grand Entrance of the Palace.

As he emerged from the stairs, a faint morning light, hidden in the cold mist, enlightened his figure. He was wearing a thick vermillion cardigan turtleneck sweater with its sleeves reaching his wrist, which was made from the finest wool. Then an opened double breasted pea coat served as his outer garment which made his whole appearance as autocratic as ever.

He was still talking to Hyuuga Neji gravely, _("The whole Council can be informed that--")_

When the powerful Overlord, the one who had the most impenetrable security in the whole world,

_(Splat.)_

was attacked.

"WHO DID THAT?" Karin exploded in anger as she got over her initial shock. Whipping out a firearm from the insides of her coat, she pointed to different directions in panic. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Karin, stop shouting your freaking lungs out!" Suigetsu yelled as he went to the rear to look for any assaulters. "You look with your big, sleepy eyes! Not with that huge mouth of yours."

Neji, Sasuke and Juugo were impassive and unmoving as the pair began rounding around them, sharply glaring at the creamy expanse of the empty lawn.

Until they heard a distant shout.

"Whaaa! You're amazing, Milady! That's a bull's-eye to that bastard's face!"

That obnoxious voice was absolutely Uzumaki Naruto.

"Skilled. Yes, she's skilled indeed."

And that calm, irksome tone was from Sai.

"Aren't we getting ourselves killed?"

A silver-haired_ (elderly?)_ man who was reading a smutty orange novel sat on the freezing ground, chuckling.

"Nah!" Finally, the culprit appeared behind a withered oak tree waving a large snow ball in her hand, blushing in embarrassment. "It's just that you can see the chicken hair from a mile away."

"Oi, bastard!" And the spiky blond hair appeared out of nowhere. "We challenge you to a duel!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" The female guard raged as she waved her gun around _("WATCH IT!" Suigetsu exclaimed because its metal nozzle was in front of his nostrils.)_ in disbelief. "Are you freaking MAD?!"

"But you know, I do think that her ladyship does have a nice aim." Suigetsu nodded in agreement.

"So, Lord Uchiha," Sakura gave her husband a look, challenging and expecting. "You scared?"

Then suddenly, Lord Uchiha raised his lowered head,

_(All of them stiffened in the sudden rush of suspense.)_

then lifted his hand,

_(Everyone wondered what he was going to do, and was that a glare? Oh nononono.)_

and slowly swept the fine powdery snow off his dark midnight strands and clothes with poise.

_(The aura was starting to get a little bit sinister.)_

"Juugo."

The tall orange-head went in front of the stately composed lad with a forbidding expression and in a defensive position.

The frenzied guards who were astonished earlier were again dumbfounded.

"What the--?" They said simultaneously.

Then Juugo swiftly created a snowball _(out of thin air?!)_ and threw it straight to the stupid blonde's mouth.

"You cheating bastard!" Naruto screamed in fury as he choked on the crushed ice. "That's so unfair!"

"Idiot, just take cover." The falsely grinning Sai then harshly pulled the scruff of his bright mandarin jacket and threw him behind the bushes.

_("Karin, on the left." Sasuke said curtly as he placed his hands on his pockets, imposing as ever.)_

"I will not hide like a coward!" Naruto stood from the thorny brambles with burning determination as he brought the secretly stashed snowballs in his arms and sprinted towards the well-formed team quickly.

_("Suigetsu, guard the rear." He stood unmoving on his spot, disregarding the yellow-hued cyclone set on them.)_

"I am a soldier and I will FIGHT 'till death!"

A shrill battle-cry reverberated all through out the area.

_("Juugo, deal with that idiot." His voice was eerily quiet, as if he had known this would happen.)_

"Prepare to face your defeat, SASUKE_EEE_!"

Then the so-called stupid dead-last threw his white bullets which were supposed to hit the bastard's head.

The only problem was...

"JUUGO CAN _CATCH_ SNOWBALLS!"

The hollering blonde ran as he was being pelted by his own ammunition.

"Retreat! We're out-numbered!"

"Naruto, you miscounted again." Kakashi breezily replied as he flipped a page. "Both are a four-man team."

"I thought you fight 'till death?" Sai inquired as he aimed perfectly behind a spitting Karin.

Then a fast ball went pass the guards, surprising everyone present in the field with such accuracy.

The Overlord expertly ducked the very instant that it was about inches away from his aristocratic nose.

Dark, hooded coal eyes turned to see her peal of laughter, green eyes radiant and flakes entangled in her ruffled pale pink locks.

Uchiha Sakura was clutching her stomach in a fit of chuckles, as she shook in mirth.

"The right flank!" She pointed towards the empty place that was devoid of any men.

_(She was the perfect personification of spring, yet she would always be more beautiful in winter.)_

"A breach in the defense!" Naruto shouted. "Long live Lady Uchiha!"

Her cheeks were rosy and short puffs of white mists came out of her lips as her legs carried her behind the cemented staircase, closing in to the tightly-knit group.

"Charge!" cried Sakura, giggling all through out the fight.

Hyuuga Neji, who stood unharmed amongst the snowy uproar, merely shook his head helplessly because even Uchiha Sasuke got contaminated with the highly-communicable illnesses of these oddballs. Gradually, he took the radio out of his pocket.

_("Tuna face, you hit them! NOT ME! Are you shitty BLIND?!") _

"Delay the meet for a moment." The long-haired brunette said, smirking as he spoke to his transmitter.

_("Pummel that carrot-top with ICE! Shove them to the ground! FOR VICTORY!") _

"What?" The radio crackled.

_("Bury the dead-last in an avalanche, Juugo.")_

"About thirty minutes."

_("Kakashi, get your lazy, perverted ass up here and help us win, DAMMIT!") _

"What's going on there, Hyuuga?"

The shouts of cuss words and the sounds of whizzing cream projectiles filled the frequency line.

"I believe we're having some casualties right now."

And with that, he cut the call and amusedly watched the show.

* * *

**Year Two** is about Sakura being accepted as part of the family, starting to know her husband better and the couple starting to lower their defenses, like what the title suggests. Now, **Year Three** is the only one remaining before I finally tackle the plot. 

Oh, Sasusaku smut. I really wanted to write you but why? Why won't you cooperate with me?

And Juugo is a _**Disney**__ princes_s! That's why he can do everything! (HE'S SO COOL!)

I think this is getting longer, more confusing and complicated. Sorry. bows in apology

But still, I really want to hug all of you who finished reading this update, or even the lengthy story itself.

Again, criticisms and speculations are appreciated. Thank you.

I know some of you guys get tired of reading a huge amount of text about rambling descriptions and then imagining them in your head.

That's why if you have the time, you can check out the pictures/sites in my profile, including the links from the **First Volume.**


	4. Volume Two: Year Three

_Haruno Sakura knows that her life is comparable to twenty-eight seasons of dry winter spells. _

_The soft flakes drifts like frozen tears trickling on the low soft cheeks of the wispy morning horizon. Her irises--like jaded mirrors--reflect their slow descent towards the dirt-strewn road. She sits alone under an empty bus shed, grasping the last of her hardly earned savings in her hands. _

_The amount of money was just enough for her one last journey to the Capital with a ten-hour return trip to this isolated community; a sanctuary where she could hide from the specters of guilt that haunted her for four years. It was foolish, to spend it all today, just for this selfish, pointless visit._

_But it's their--her, his--anniversary. _

_Absentmindedly, she clutches the white gold band hanging in a simple chain on her neck. _

"_Sasuke."_

_The opulent ring is cold and piercing, despite her warm touch. _

"_Please..."_

_Then numb, callused, worn fingers enter in the pocket of her borrowed coat, feeling the soft edges of her old, black phone. _

"_Give me closure."_

_With a tired sigh, she thinks of nothing, as the pair of green eyes close._

**Year Three**

_---letting loose---_

**JANUARY**

--_we cannot wait any longer! hurry up!—_

**(for crazy-silly-me)**

"Entry!"

On every second day of the bitterly cold January, the Imperial Army of Nippon-koku was always required to execute the ceremonious entry of colors by early morning. The evening of January first, therefore, was the last minute inspection by the Overlord accompanied with the high-ranking military officials.

It was absolutely freezing outside the grounds and every individual of the battalion withstood the harsh wind that blew over the open grounds. Long columns of soldiers, thousands of them, in strict fatigues and stiff hats, were raising heavy rifles in the air yet they flawlessly twirled it like light batons with their expertise. There was an Uchiha insignia on their right armbands, its emblem in the center of the dark fabric; a certain symbol that changes in every reign. _(Last time. it was a red and white swirl symbol stitched upon their battle uniforms.) _Flags fluttered as they were carried by uniformed men of the armed forces, one with a white overcast with the red setting sun in its center, while the other one had the exact replica of the white palace, with crimson-white fan sewn behind the image. Behind these symbolic representations were also the banners of other colonies, the seven continents, under the rule of Nippon-koku.

The Lord and Lady Uchiha were standing on the large, well-furnished podium, along with their subordinate Chief General Hatake Kakashi on the edge of the platform to have the bird's eye view over the men, looking more grim than his usual cheerful countenance.

While Sasuke was wearing one of his simple formal coal-colored neck and tie uniform, Sakura wore her short polyester, double-breasted trench jacket, held in place with polished brass buttons. Though the hem of her black billowing skirt was slightly below her knees, the cold was enough for wearing woolen sling backs and three-inch, high-heeled leather boots.

It was impressive that her country could produce such astounding number of soldiers. A proof that Nippon-koku was truly worthy in earning its status as an Empire.

"Fo-rwa-rd..."

The sound of cadence reverberated through the whole expanse of the huge quadrangle.

"March!"

Then the blonde's voice was heard, dictating the rhythm of their footsteps.

"Left! Left! Left! Right! Left!"

Hatake Kakashi, the man who was one of Uchiha Sasuke's trusted mentors turned sharply, three fingers raised with the apex of his right hand in line with the brim of his low beret.

He only gave a silent salute as its response.

Lt. Gen Yamato commanded at last when he saw that the Lord finally approved of the battalion drills.

"Halt!"

As the last of the thick-coated, men in fatigues lowered their rifles; Gen. Hatake lowered his reserved tone and spoke congenially.

"Lord Uchiha."

The addressed noble was aloof as he glanced at Kakashi.

"We would like you to see the necessary addition for the executive program tomorrow."

A stoic eyebrow rose a few millimeters.

"Something to start your year right, Milord."

Sasuke glowered expectedly.

And Kakashi interpreted this as a 'you'd-better-be-not-wasting-my-time' glare.

_(Was that a manly giggle? Sakura caught a small muffled noise from the fully decorated officer.)_

The Overlord, not knowing the chaos that would ensue, gave a stately nod.

_(Then the pandemonium started.)_

"Sir! Permission to speak, sir!""

The commanding officer, Lt. Gen Yamato, who was stopping the urge to roll his wide owl-like eyes on the sky, turned to the battalion of men who were following the words of a recognizable blonde soldier

"Speak!"

The newly promoted Lieutenant Uzumaki , along with thousands of platoons, hollered from their positions as they raised their right hand in a pointed forty-five degree salute.

"Sir! Permission to perform the special routine for the Lord Uchiha, sir!"

_("--for the Lord Uchiha-Bastard, sir!" The distinctive suffix was clearly resounded in the premises.) _

The cheeky, revengeful grin from that blonde platoon leader underneath the shadows streaking on the grounds was not a good premonition.

"Proceed!"

Suddenly, the huge overhead speakers that were in the large crates upon the cemented posts boomed an obnoxious music.

_(Goodness gracious.)_

The notes, horrifyingly, coincided with the infamous song of _Hokey Pokey_.

_(What kind of insanity is this?)_

_**"Youuuu..."**_

The chorus of male, uneven bass voices was terrifying in the night, as they sang horrendously.

_**"put her right leg here,"**_

Then placed the rifle like a log, er, leg, its position perpendicular on the line of their right shoulder.

_**"You put her left leg here,"**_

And they placed the heavy long firearm over their on the left shoulder.

_**"Put your hands on her rear,"**_

After the groups of men dropped the long weapon, they placed their open palms in front of them as if they were holding something from behind.

_**"And thrust it like a spear!**__"_

Then they clench their hands into a hard fist as they made quick hip thrust.

_**"Now, choose any style, and do it for a while,"**_

Then with their palms spread open again while --

_**"Cause the brats should be a pile!"**_

--they motioned them widely, as if they were indicating that it should be a large mountain with their hands.

_**"AAND!"**_

And there was a burst of trumpets, an abrupt clang of cymbals and a horn bursting to melody as the Official Marching Band of Nippon-koku came out from the sidelines. with that large colorful beating drum striding to the front.

_**"You do it right now here,"**_

They stomped their right foot forward then turned on the heel of their boots.

_**"You do it right down there,"**_

And the men emphasized their statement with their left index finger pointing to the earthy floor as they picked up the weapon from the ground with a rapid sweep of their right hand.

_**"You push her 'gainst the wall,"**_

They raised their rifles in front of them, like pushing it away from their fronts.

_**"And then tie her to the pole."**_

And now, these respected soldiers in strict fatigues, were suavely gyrating like well-paid man-whores with the use of their firearms as their pole substitute.

_**"You know that you should it, and we know you'll overdo it,"**_

The image of grinding testosterone-filled bodies was truly a traumatic sight to see.

_**"'Cause you're the great"**_

They now passed their baton-like firearms to their comrades on their left with a complicated twirl.

_**"OVER"**_

Then they turned like a top as the rifles were now elevated in the air.

_**"LOOORD!"**_

Finally, the_(production)_ performance ended when all of the _(idiots!)_ educated, well-trained enlisted officers waved their open hands in a flourish.

_(And if Kakashi brought down his dark cashmere collar mask, a lecherous grin was surely implanted on his face.)_

At the end of their soulful, suggestive song number, every person on the wooden dais was as silent as the oncoming death.

And finally, General Hatake ventured to approach Lord Uchiha.

"Did you like it? It's supposed to be a surprise for this current dry-run. But if you want, this pretty choreographed drill can also be included for the nationwide telecast tomorrow."

"..."

_(A flustered Sakura was concealing her fidgeting fingers as she could just feel the radiating anger from the man beside her.)_

"Though I've already prepared some reenactment scenes for the lyrics, the actors, Officer Rin and Council Member Obito just refused my orders. So we really had to take that beautiful scene out and just use the band instead."

"..."

_(The face of Uchiha Sasuke was stiff like marble.)_

"Ahaha, We can skip this part, you know, Milord?"

"..."

_(The three guards avoided their gazes when Kakashi looked at them for some kind of salvation.)_

Then Kakashi scratched the back of his head, his closed eyes slightly twitched in apprehension.

"...Really, Lord Uchiha, Ahahah!"

_(The diaphanous, unblemished skin of Sasuke's temple showed a throbbing artery, like a pulsating aneurysm to burst.)_

"It's not going to be on tomorrow's show."

"..."

_(The absence of his indiscernible two consonant letter answer was already a warning of incoming apocalypse.)_

"Please don't strip our ranks?"

"..."

_(A glare that made Kakashi laugh again nervously.)_

"Or the firing squad?"

"..."

_(And for once, Sakura did not mind if her husband's vindictive streak went awry this evening.)_

**FEBRUARY**

_--and who is the very first fan of your life?—_

**(for sakuraxkisu)**

"Um?"

_Slam. _

"Are you sure that--"

"Of course, my dear! Your husband knows you're with me!"

_Slam._

"But these are--"

_Slam._

"Yes, it's his baby albums."

Slam.

"And I think there was a huge '_Confidential'_ across the shelf."

_Slam._

"Nonsense! He painted that horrible red, bold sign over it."

"..."

"Really."

A disbelieving sigh as the scuffle of the wooden plank that covered the shelf was returned.

"Doesn't my child know that these are my treasures? He's treating these things as if it were diseased."

Then Uchiha Mikoto, the respected matron of the Uchiha Council, descended from the long stepladder with a grace that belied her old age. The beautiful midnight strands that Sasuke had inherited lustrously flowed like dark waters behind her straight spine, complimenting along with the dark cerulean lacy spring dress that the older Lady Uchiha was wearing.

The ladies were inside an ancient room filled with antique cherry wood-made closets and aged books, marking it as the private storage area for the Uchiha Family. As Mikoto finally settled a stack of pretty, glossy binders to the table, Sakura wondered what would happen if Sasuke finds out.

_(She shouldn't really think about it. It really gave her some uncontrollable shivers.)_

Her wary viridian eyes darted glances to the door, waiting for an ambush from a certain young man who would be really, _really_ angry.

"But, if Lord Uchiha sees that I'm here, he would be furi--"

"That is," Her older companion merely replied breezily as she inclined the pink-haired lady to sit beside her. "if my son can stop us."

Mikoto started to skim the book spines settled on their long waist-height table.

"Lady Mikoto?" Nervously, Sakura received the blue-colored, charming album with trembling hands.

"Oh dear, I told you just call me Mom!" And there was a smile, wrinkled with laugh lines and sunshine. "Now, let's get into business."

So the Mistress of the palace, assisted by the Lady of the Council, opened the album, with the dust motes flying off from the crevices.

A two year-old Sasuke, his lips and cheeks smeared with gooey ketchup, was looking so intently at a big, red, juicy tomato.

A crimson crayon-colored scrawl was written at the end of the photograph with the words '_My First Tomato_' greeted her sight when she opened that first photo album.

"This"

As she flipped a page, a sepia-colored picture of a cute ruffled black-haired baby on Itachi's arms, suckling on a bottle, which two little beetle irises were crossed-eyed as he was concentrating on his task of feeding himself.

"is"

A disgruntled, pouting four-year old Sasuke was tearing off the very frilly pink lacy dress that he wore. The small lad was obviously in distress as the picture was followed with snapshots of him taking off the ribbons and throwing his pink shoes on the other side of the room while a scandalized-looking Fugaku was glaring at them directly (_probably trying to admonish the photographer/his wife with a stare)._

"adorable!"

And Sakura could no longer hold the burst of laughter at the (extremely cute!) shots.

"It is!" Mikoto added in glee as she turned a page. "I'm the very first fangirl of my son, after all."

_(An oblivious kid! Sasuke, captured wearing his diapers while seriously glaring at his stuffed rooster in his crib.) _

"But I don't see the urgency why--"

_(A mischievous squirt! Sasuke, who was making braids out of the long strands of a murderous-looking Itachi studying his books.)_

"--you need me to see all of these."

_(A tiny Sasuke, grumpily waddling! in a white chicken costume on his very first Halloween.)_

"You've been here far too long in the Palace, and you haven't seen them!"

"But Mila--er, Mom..." Sakura was trying to be reasonable with the situation but with all of these piles images that were enough to humiliate and blackmail the ever prideful autocrat, she could feel her bubbling hilarity overpowering her logic. "This is rather sudden."

"Oh, wait! You've got to see this." Then the elder woman took the thick binder and flipped it carefully as she held the edges with precision. "I have this picture where he bawled so loud, with these big leaking tears because his brother poked his--"

"Don't you understand what _'Confidential_' means, Lady Uchiha?"

A restrained angry baritone resonated in the spacious room.

Both women turned their heads to see a furious young man who was gripping the door knob that was surely going to have some heavy finger-shaped dents later.

"Not you." He gritted to Sakura, who was still in the process of thinking an excuse to save her from the impending doom.

"Not me?" She nearly squeaked but fortunately managed a decent tone of incredulity.

Turning to his mother, Sasuke glowered.

"I told you that this is off-limits to my wife, Lady Uchiha."

"He looks so fetching when he glares." Mikoto, intent on disregarding the livid aura that floated around her son, continued to converse with her daughter. "Those eyes would be more intense if they were green, don't you think, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked unexpectedly and was more alarmed when Mikoto flipped another page.

"And there was a photo when he took his first bath by himself! Those cute little buttocks were really--"

He strode over in between his befuddled wife and his over enthusiastic mother--

_("Sasuke!" Mikoto cried out in disdain. "Your manners!")_

--then shut the album forcefully, startling Sakura from peeking over the page.

"Milady." Sasuke gripped the book spine tightly. "The Council is looking all over the place for you."

"Oh Sasuke! I told you to stop calling me with the formalities!"

"You are the Matron of the Great Clan, it is only proper that--"

"But still," Mikoto merely overlooked the scowl that he gave her. "I need to discuss with your wife about these significant matters!"

"Sakura."

He focused his attention to the woman whom he believed would be more level-headed in this moment.

"We have something to attend."

"Alright, alright." The very congenial matron finally conceded to her son, and then shooed the disgruntled young man outside.

"Do it. Milady." Then he added as an after thought as that familiar scowl graced his features. "Fast."

"Then," The mother grabbed the (priceless!) collection from her son's grasp, which made the scowl on his face more pronounced. "Don't call your orange-haired servant of yours to burn my collections later with a flame torch!"

Five minutes later, as the two females finished stuffing the albums back into the expensive closets, Mikoto leaned towards her daughter.

"Sakura?"

And then, the hushed, accepting older lady gingerly laid something on Sakura's hands.

"Can you keep this for me?"

_(And a pair of verdant orbs gazed in amazement at that image.) _

She remembered this moment.

It was before her performance of the _violin concerto_ last year to calm her nervous butterflies at that time. She decided to take a walk on the hectares of gardens in the State Palace. And after which, she was then found by her husband dawdling in the flourishing cherry orchard.

The candid shot featured Sakura awkwardly standing on the gnarled roots of a sturdy cherry tree. The simple cream dress that she wore on that day was slightly billowing and grass-stained. The young pink-haired woman was tiptoeing to reach a certain branch filled with already ripened, opened blossoms; her fingers were almost brushing against the slim wood, barely reaching the stem.

It was clumsily captured in secret, judged by the topsy-turvy angle of the photo.

It was simple.

It was ordinary.

"Alright?"

But for her, it was_ special_.

Because he was behind her.

_(He always lurked beneath her shadows, and she didn't know why.) _

Uchiha Sasuke stood, looking at her, as if he was waiting.

_(Like a silent wraith who carried a burden that she could never fathom.)_

She didn't know that he was already there for quite sometime.

_(But for once, there was a laughing smile on his lips, with petal swirls of her namesake frozen in air.)_

"Thank you." She managed a broken whisper, as she clutched it to her chest. "Thank you, Mo-"

"My dear, dear daughter, I'm the one who's grateful."

A soft pat on her cheek and that _(gentle, trusting)_ smile on the elder Uchiha woman made her whole being filled with warmth.

"For taking good care of my son."

"I'm leaving." An impatient voice from the outside reminded her that he was waiting.

_(Always, always waited for the other like a never ending circle.)_

"Go." Mikoto sighed. "He really doesn't like to wait."

After a grateful nod, Sakura cried out as she quickly paced towards the doors. "I'm coming, Milord!"

When the pink-haired woman was already outside, Sasuke was standing with his stately back in front of her and his hands on his pockets, as if he was petulantly lingering on the spot.

When they started to pace in the corridors, they were suddenly halted by a quick "Wait!"

Sakura fully turned on a long heel, the flowing pink strands whipping around.

Sasuke merely stared behind the curtain of ebony tresses, a nonchalant eye over his shoulder.

"You two,"

And the steely glint on Mikoto's intense stare abruptly reminded her of the intimidating Overlord.

_(Sakura then finally comprehended at that point--)_

"I will see those cute green-eyed little tykes running around my arthritic knees, right?"

_(--the true reason of this sudden visit from her mother.)_

"Tch."

Then Uchiha Sasuke returned back to his path, walking past a baffled wife.

**MARCH**

_--remember, daydreams do come true—_

**(for runwithskizzers)**

The Grand Overlord Uchiha Sasuke of the Nippon-koku Empire

_(the most unreachable man on earth!)_

_is_ her husband.

And the reason why she was singling that thought out was because it's always been an unbelievable twist of fate on her to marry such a pig-headed, hot-tempered, conceited--

_("Just admit it, Sakura!" The long-missed alter ego resurfaced out of nowhere.)_

--appealing, awe-inspiring creature.

It was not a secret that the youngest ruler in history was also the most sought-after male before his marriage. And the fact that he could just look good in anything was not lost to the cherry-haired woman, because even though she hated his cocksure arrogance, she was totally not resistant to the masculine effect that he had on every hot-blooded female.

Lord Uchiha was simply astounding in a tuxedo whenever representatives of some ecstatic member of his statesmen would conduct a ball.

Or that he simply looked so remarkable when he wore his full gala uniform at foreign visits.

Or even in hearings wherein bureaucrats would gather and he just captured the attention of every person would even when he was only wearing that neck and tie suit that really complimented his enigmatic personality,

It always caused every woman to be drawn in, like tempted ants to unwrapped candy, trying to get in line of his eyesight, in hopes that they may be even graced of his countenance.

And that was still, sadly, was the case when they were in such formal gatherings even when he's married.

Maybe it was a good thing that he seemed so immune with that kind of attention.

And it was also a fortunate stroke of luck, that being his wife,

_(In these unguarded moments, the idea of being _his_ was nice.)_

had some other privileges that other females could ever dream off.

One of those benefits was that she could actually see him in his most down-to-earth wardrobes.

She particularly enjoyed the sight of her husband wearing something different than his usual elegant clothing. When he wore those simple button-up shirts when he was only doing some menial paperwork on Saturday evenings, or when he was donning a casual gray sweatshirts on chilly autumn walks in their flame-colored lawns.

_(Whenever he looked so normal, it would cause an unstoppable ache inside. It reminded her of wishful thinking and alternate universes and inescapable 'what-if's.)_

Another one was she could particularly have the free view of him in barest of clothing.

Especially at bedtimes.

Instead of sleeping in his pajamas or in a simple sleeveless shirt, he preferred to go to bed in his silk, midnight-colored boxers

_(The outer Lady Uchiha would be mutilated first before she would confess to anyone that little tidbit.)_

And that when he would emerge from the steamy bathroom, she sometimes had the lucky opportunity to see him wearing that fluffy white towel, drenched and adhering quite nicely to his well-curved as--

_("Stop! I'm dying of blood loss!" cried the two-dimensional, grayscale, nose bleeding Inner Sakura)_

--assets, er, and that being one of her most favorite things as the Lady of Nippon-koku . He was unaware of her lingering gaze that memorized those times he emerged from that warm, obscuring mist.

So in some lonely nights to when she had the free time to think of that particular scene, she developed the habit of following that small trickle of water that would slowly make its path down his body.

_(She could hear a distant 'kyaa!' in her already crowded, delusion-infested mind)_

It would always travel from the wayward peaks of his raven strands, to the curve of his cheek bones, descending slowly down his neck and that sharp clavicle, reaching towards that hard planes of his chest, continued to those deliciously muscled abdomen, dropping lower to his hips and lower and lower and lower...

Till that single drop of water was absorbed by those fine threads of that damp towel on his waist.

Then after that she would gaze back to his perfectly sculpted face and rewind the dream.

_("We're so going to do that again!" gushed the now fanatic Inner Sakura.)_

So she raised her glazed stare.

Her green eyes met a pair of calm charcoal irises under the layers of wet midnight strands.

And then it blinked.

_("Wait, our fantasy Sasuke does not blink! The pair of black marble eyes is always half-hooded in our mind!" Inner ranted in puzzlement.)_

Then a dark cocky eyebrow rose.

_("The imaginary sexy husband will never raise that rude eyebrow at us! Why is he--")_

Sakura gaped at that seemingly bemused stare that she was receiving from him.

_(Inner shrieked in utter mortification.)_

With the astonishing realization that

_("OH!!") _

the Uchiha Sasuke in a towel

_("NO!") _

was actually _real_,

_("THINK!")_

she took the most defensive, reflexive action.

_("HIDE!")_

Quickly forestalling her (_panicked_) gaze, and swiftly covered her cherry tomato-flushed face underneath the warm, protective duvet, she scooted to the farthest corner of her side of the bed and curled into a tight ball.

Minutes that felt like forever ticked by.

And the fool-proof plan was not working, because she felt the weight of the mattress dipping down.

She heard the click of the lamp being shut, and the shadows of the night finally filtered through the room.

Her skin was awfully sensitive when it became pimpled with bumps as the slight friction of his arm brushed the bare skin of her spine.

Ten agonizing seconds later, she peeked behind her back under the messy strands of her roseate tresses.

Only to see that single intense coal-slate eye was _fixed_ on her.

_("Shit!") _

She hid again on the safety of her covers and tried to erase that single _(molten, bone-thawing)_ look in her stupefied mind. Shifting her body to give more distance in between them, Sakura was near close to whimper out in defeat because of the humiliating predicament she had placed herself into.

"You were staring."

He spoke quite plainly, as if he was commenting that the sky was pretty blue today.

"No."

Sakura meant it to be a strong, firm reply, but it came out with a weak croak.

So she tried again, while maintaining her quickly crumbling composure.

"No, I'm not."

The young woman then felt him turning from his position. And according to the rustling shift of covers, it told her that he was already facing her direction. Not to mention that she could particularly sense that smoldering gaze at her tight back.

And after that, she cursed vehemently, because she heard--

_(yes, the way his facial muscles clench was audible in the tenous hush in the air!) _

--the insufferable, egotistical nerve-wracking husband of hers _smirk_.

_Damn, how can I get some sleep now?_

And that she'll still have fantasies of him, disturbing her even in peaceful slumber...

She grounded her teeth and buried her face on the pillow in annoyance.

**APRIL**

_--he who supports silently—_

**(for extra ren)**

The most eligible bachelor in the whole Nippon-koku (_if not the world_) in the past, before his marriage, was Uchiha Sasuke.

But now that he's already tied tightly to the knot, someone has to take that premium spot.

Of course, Uzumaki Naruto would gladly _(and loudly) _claim the place with great honor but unfortunately, he was currently engaged to the Hyuuga mistress.

It could also be said that Uchiha Itachi or even Uchiha Sai could take the label of being the most sought after single male, with their genetics as a possible factor for the position. After all, they have some similarities with the previous holder of that prestigious honor. Both possessed that innate obsidian eyes, thin lips, aristocratic nose, exceptional genius minds and the surrounding enigma on their persona was certainly enough for the hopeful spinsters.

But with some kind of problem that was still kept, the two were left alone from the clutches of the irrational, rabid fan girls in assaulting and (_publicly_) worshiping these men.

So this left us to the nearest and rational candidate that Sasuke, even it was unspoken, would entrust the title (_which he received unknowingly_) with.

And, with no doubt, it was given to the elusive, inexplicable Hyuuga Neji.

Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji were considered as the finest young prodigies that the Great Clans had ever produced. Both were raised from aristocracy, breed in the western and eastern cultures, highly skilled and even partly effeminate in their feature.

That's the reason why, because of those similar qualities, both have earned the silent, mutual respect of the other on an equal footing.

Why? These were the reasons that made him so important for the stability of the powerful Empire.

**Role # 1: The Prodigy**

"Neji, what are you doing?"

Hizashi, the identical brother of the current head of the Hyuuga family asked in interest when a five year old Neji was totally engrossed on his monochromatic screen of his bulky computer monitor.

"I don't know, Papa." The young, oblivious lad spoke in that high-pitched boys usually have. "But I like it."

"Neji."

The small head turned to his father with an inquiring gaze.

Hizashi tried to control the excitement from leaking out of his voice. "Are you doing this?"

"Yes, Papa."

"And you put those numbers?"

"Yes, it's like math the other day. "

"These are binary codes." There was amazement in his voice. "You are hacking into something."

"hackin'? Like a game?"

"If that's how you put it."

"Okay."

And that was the day when one of the most distinguished Clans in Nippon-koku discovered Neji was a prodigy.

Twenty five years old, still he was considered as the best genius that his large family ever produced despite being only a branch member of the Clan. It was generosity enough for Lord Hyuuga Hiashi to acknowledge the apparent talent that was dormant in the young man and voluntarily supported his educational finances abroad.

Trained to be a diplomat, a very sufficient communications expert and a well-learned in different types of close, hands on combat, Hyuuga Neji was almost considered as a worthy candidate to be the next Clan Head. But he refused this once in a lifetime privilege, believing that it was not worth to confine himself with the politics of his extravagant family.

And he believed Hinata was the rightful heir to the Hyuuga household; as well that thirst to demonstrate her potential--to those who did not approve of a female clan head—was more valuable to the Clan. It was Neji's duty to support her, as well as her (_even though he was still slightly judgmental_) nearing betrothal to Lt. Uzumaki, a man he held with much respect when he trained with the Uchiha.

So even though he was not to inherit the position as the future leader of the powerful Hyuuga family, he was still considered as its most respected member. Even Lady Hinata acknowledged this, and exalted him to the status of being the one that every white-eyed blood kin should emulate.

**Role # 2: The Right-Hand Man**

Of course, such reckoning prowess from the Hyuuga would not go unnoticed.

He was in a decoding competition, set in one of the highly esteemed schools in Francia, his opponent was an irksome bespectacled red-haired woman who boasted her capabilities. And Karin was deflated, along with her rambunctious proud declarations, as he easily defeated her in the tournament finals.

He supposed he could have taken the chance of joining _the Snake_, but Sasuke knew that the Hyuuga Clan would not allow anyone to endanger their most prized genius.

"Hyuuga."

But there was so much talent that he wasn't willing to waste on Neji.

"Lord Uchiha."

"I'm going to offer you something."

"And that is, Milord?"

"It's a respectable position in my office."

And that was how he acquired a well-esteemed spot, a more powerful title than being a Clan Head and carrying more weight than a personal body guard.

He was the second-in-command on Lord Uchiha's rule of the Nippon-koku Empire.

**Role # 3: The Secretary**

Morino Idate, an intern who was blessed with the providential chance to be in the current assembly and the Lord Uchiha as his audience.

"We are now having the recent increase of consumers, not only in our archipelago, but our survey rates tells us that it already spread out--"

Morino Idate was sweating the half of his liquids out of his dilated pores, despite that the air conditioning was in full-blast this afternoon. Because the entire time that he was discussing the first ever presentation, Uchiha Sasuke was sitting imperially on his cushioned black chair, his elbow was propped on the edge of the crystal conference table, with those pale hands somewhat covering his upper face, listening extremely well to his detailed report.

He was told that when Uchiha Sasuke was in this posture, he was entirely listening to your statements and that he would drill you with questions the next time you were summoned up to his office to discuss it personally.

"Lord Uchiha, what do you think of this current development? The economy has been stable for the past months, incurring the 2 increase in our local stock exchange at every other day, as well as the increasing value of yen. I would rather--"

"It is very accurate." Neji spoke for the quiet Overlord. "The Department of Finance is surely benefiting from your accounting abilities."

"Thank you, sir." Morino Idate knows that he'll pass. He got a recommendation from his brother, after all.

"We can safely assume that you will work for the government?"

"Yes. O-of course, sir." Idate managed to reply and tried to keep his exhilaration.

With that approval, the other members of the Cabinet were already agreeing to what the Hyuuga said.

"Lord Uchiha?" Idate then dared to ask. "Is everything alright?"

He merely nodded a fraction from his position, still in that grave concentrating bearing.

Taking this as a wordless assent, Neji solemnly spoke.

"This board conference is now dismissed."

Morino Idate felt that he could jump all over the country when that straining ordeal was finally _over_.

And as Idate, along with the twenty nine statesmen, bustled outside of the state office board room, the right-hand of the Overlord clicked the LCD projector shut and went beside the unmoving Lord Uchiha at the head of the meeting table.

"Milord," Neji tapped his shoulder. "It's finished."

Suddenly, a slight shake of his head and those drowsy onyx eyes opened.

"How long?"

Then the young ruler raised his mandible from his mounted hands.

"You slept for about three hours, Lord Uchiha."

"Give me the minutes of the meeting."

And Sasuke stood up effortlessly from his seat.

Neji gave him the summary of the whole meet, recording every word uttered by each delegate the whole time in a clean, straight-lined handwriting.

"You can leave now."

And that was an undisclosed secret of Uchiha Sasuke's clever methods on how he managed to look unperturbed even with no decent amount of sleep.

**Role # 4: The Information Gatherer**

"Milord."

"Hn."

"You don't need to watch how the machine broils the coffee beans. You can wait for it while you do things."

"You said to wait for thirty minutes."

"It has an alarm to tell you that it's already finished."

A creak of someone standing up from the reclining seat responded the silence.

"You also put three cubes of sugar and a small amount of cream."

"Three cubes?"

"That's how she likes her coffee, according to a reliable source."

The pliant sound of the boiling liquid was perceptible in the Uchiha office.

"Would a raise for you and Tenten be enough?"

"A day off would be better, Milord."

"Hn."

**Role # 5: The Advisor**

It was an overwrought afternoon, when the Overlord had recently apprehended the media press from the current dispute they had with the Lady of Nippon-koku. Even though the matter was already given with a proper action, there was still that prevailing unrest from the two stubborn Uchihas.

Hyuuga Neji knew that it was absurd to interfere in the dealings of these mule-headed individuals, but it seemed that--

_(The document crumpled in Lord Uchiha's grasp.)_

--the husband was already cracking.

_(Liquid pearl eyes narrowed, because Uchiha Sasuke always tried his best not to let those papers crease even in concealed distress.)_

So when the Hyuuga approached the young lord with a dark caffeine beverage to settle its electric warmer on his crystal work desk, he merely spoke flatly.

"Invite her ladyship for dinner."

The Overlord snapped his head towards the Neji's impassive façade.

"It's better to discuss peace negotiations in a neutral territory."

Then he properly bowed to Lord Uchiha.

He was about to leave the office when his name was called.

"Hyuuga."

A slight incline of Neji's chin told that he was listening.

"Pick up Sakura from the Women's Convention."

"Certainly, Milord."

**Role # 6: The Personal Assistant**

Hyuuga Neji sifted through the delivered mail addressed to Lord Uchiha Sasuke on his desk.

_The Bill is already been in constant deliberation among the Council members. They are now waiting for more--_

He placed the strictly typewritten document in the IMPORTANT! folder.

_We cordially invite you to the Nuptial of Uzumaki-Hyuuga on December--_

Then he put the elegantly scripted envelope on the LATER drawer.

_My Darling Uchiha,_

_I love you very much! Please give me some of your love instead! Divorce that pink-haired bi--_

The audacious, nauseatingly pink letters in that flowery stationary was then fed on the _(overworking)_ shredder.

Then he pressed his intercom button.

"Send for another trash bin. It's already filled with scented rubbish."

"Right away, sir. And sir, Lt. Uzumaki is asking if Lord Uchiha--"

Neji could hear the demanding shouts on the other line

"Uchiha Sasuke is currently out of town. He will return by tomorrow."

He promptly lied like a professional.

That being said, Uchiha Sakura had known the fact that Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke were almost the same in character. The brooding aura, intimidating stares, unquestionable logic and that dubious sexuality because of their feminine features.

_(And Neji probably had to carry the brunt of these jeering more than her husband, because of his lustrous, elongated brunette locks, which she was slightly envious of.) _

Yet the truth of this matter was revealed to her in an accident, when she was in the middle of a search for her missing secretary.

Walking along the dizzying corridors of the palace, she opened a certain door in one of the provided offices for the employees

There she saw a woman who usually had neat dark chocolate-hued dumpling hair buns cascading messily down her slim shoulders and entangled to nimble fingers of the said male subject. The normally clean-cut business suit on the lady's blouse was unbuttoned, and her skilled companion was now descending towards the confounded hazelnut-haired woman's lips.

And that was when Hyuuga Neji proved that he was indeed a man, when Sakura saw him kissing--

_(but isn't he devouring her mouth like a sex-starved glutton!?)_

--Tenten.

A lone surprised jade eye couldn't look away from the unfolding amorous event.

She was still deciding if she should close the door or gape when a hand, strong and pulling, diverted her from the attention-stealing sight.

"Didn't Neji just--! Tenten!?"

Sakura was still trying to make her mind to function again--

"You nosy woman."

--when Uchiha Sasuke steered his prying, inquisitive wife away from the scandalous scene.

**MAY**

_--never judge a book by its cover, remember?—_

**(for paperwings 28)**

The very disturbing news was circulating around the Palace Halls.

Lord Uchiha, the stronghold of the entire country, was not in his office.

And he's a well-known workaholic.

And there was a scheduled meeting for the foreign ambassadors in thirty minutes.

This made one of the prominent women in the high household, Lady Tsunade of Francia, to join the hastily made search party for the young lord.

_(She knew what was really going on.)_

As her simple dark chartreuse gown flowed when her heels clacked against the floor, she rounded the corner to search inside the usually empty Uchiha Library.

And she saw Uchiha Sasuke sitting on the white, huge ledge of one of its grandiose windows. He was clutching some (_unread_) report on one hand while his right elbow leaned on the metal frame of the glass pane, with the other one on a bent knee.

"Don't disturb me."

The usual glare was staring at something--

or someone_, Tsunade mentally cackled.)_

--outside.

"Fine." Tsunade merely replied exasperatedly. "But you know, it disturbs me--"

_(And Uchiha Sasuke hissed a curse, knowing that he was not allowed to just fire off relatives.)_

"--when our mighty Lord Uchiha gets jealous."

The (_elderly!_) blonde woman grinned.

"Leave."

Tsunade, who was really intent on incurring his ire, paced towards the brooding man.

"This is not a healthy habit to develop, Milord."

Then she supported herself on the wall near the edge of the window he was occupied as her arms crossed over her abundant chest.

"Following her around like a phantom, glaring at every male that even glimpsed at her, threatening those—"

"Stop talking nonsense."

Bronze eyes merely glanced towards the scene below, letting the insult pass. It was more entertaining to exasperate the hell out of him than to heighten the number of creases on her beautiful face.

"Lady Uchiha seems to be enjoying herself, don't you think?"

She really was. Seated on the intricately-made patio chairs was his wife, who was concentrating on the old crystal-made chessboard and was speaking with bubbling mirth to the man across her table.

It was the known tactician, head of intelligence and technical consultant, Nara Shikamaru. He was notorious to the palace as a creature of procrastination. But his usually sleepy eyes were attuned to whatever (_the hell_) Sakura was saying.

And she was laughing.

"Milord?" Tsunade prodded. "That's already what we call stalking."

It was fun to push and shove the one who normally does.

"Tch."

His only response to his grand aunt was to storm off and shut the door in a flash.

**x**

Sakura was really in a jolly good mood today.

So it was only fitting that her husband would be the one to dampen her spirits.

Lady Uchiha was lounging in the muted, gray rooms of the Uchiha Grand Suite comfortably, expecting herself to read quietly her long ignored medical notes at their private annex and drink over some hot cup of heavenly caffeine.

But she was constantly distracted by an Uchiha Sasuke who wouldn't stop glaring over her head, even though he inconspicuously hid this by pretending to read the newspaper.

Finally not taking this insanity any longer, she placed her hands on her hips and bristled.

"What's wrong with you?"

He didn't even respond with the use of his satirical wit as he changed the page swiftly, slightly rattling in his grasp.

Which meant he was bothered by something, but he considered it unworthy to disclose that to her.

And she was not going to let him to be silent over it any longer.

"We're going somewhere."

He grimaced.

Her hand snatched the irritating broadsheet away.

"Come on."

Then Sakura threw his soft cotton robe at him.

"At this time of night?" He inquired curiously with a derisive tilt of his lips.

"Stop being a prick already."

"No."

"Yes." She persisted and pulled him up. "You will come with me!"

"Feh."

**x**

Suigetsu was yawning as he secured his post when the loud creak of the door and a Sakura who was pulling a disgruntled Uchiha by his arm made him suddenly wide awake.

"Milord?"

"We're going back after a few minutes." The mistress assured them when she quickly ran across the halls with their scowling master in tow.

Karin was more reactive to this development.

"Hey! Where are you two go—"

"Leave them alone." Juugo shook his head as he nudged for the female who was nearly going to follow them off.

The Suigetsu whistled with a giddy smirk pasted on his expression.

"Sweet!" He whooped out with a chuckle.

"Shut up, fish-head."

And with that half-hearted insult, Karin returned to stand beside Juugo and sigh dejectedly.

**x**

"Shh." She placed a finger over her lips. "We need to be quiet."

And then Sakura motioned him to hide behind finely shaped bushes of in front the nearby fountain in the huge lawns of the palace. The sparkling waterworks was beautiful in midnight, with the rippling waters refracting different gushes of water that burbled out from the assorted cream-colored clay spout of assorted statues in the middle, creating a covering fog that nearly reached the circumference of the round structure.

"Let go of me." Sasuke tugged the hand out of her surprisingly firm grasp.

"Grandma told me," Sakura then grinned when she addressed that gambling-lover mentor of hers with that affectionate nickname. "that when you are being a reclusive hermit and being a prissy in my humble presence, I should bring you here becau--"

The calming voice was suddenly cut off with two screeching vocals reached their ears.

Shikamaru was standing, trying his best not to flinch at his pitiful situation where he stood between two angry flaxen haired females.

"I was the first one you see?"

"No, I was the one who had a relationship with him!"

"Don't you ever listen--!?"

"How can you say that you deserve him when—"

The scene in front of them was turning ugly.

If Shikamaru would not interfere with this dilemma any sooner, these women would surely start a bruising and terrifying catfight in his territory.

"You know Shikamaru right?" Her soothing voice was gentle as she tried to keep herself from giggling out loud. "He asked me earlier if there was a way to avoid the Arabia's Governess Temari from confronting Ino." Then she sighed disappointedly, "He asked if there was a place where he can talk to them peacefully, but it seems it didn't work out quite nicely."

Then Sakura winced, when another shrill argument erupted.

"Honestly, Temari's anger is like a desert and Ino is like a raging storm. And I don't know if these stupid similes of their rage from their hometowns are appropriate for the situation but—"

"And why are you explaining this to me?" Sasuke cut her off, knowing that if they were caught snooping around here during midnight by her nervous chatter, it would be a humiliation to the Clan.

"I don't know." Her shrugged response was genuine. "Tsunade told me to explain."

"I'm not interested with the affairs of my officials."

_(Sasuke was giving the impression that if he wasn't so used to scowling, he would pout.)_

"Sorry bastard, I don't believe you."

A noisy rustle came from behind and Uzumaki Naruto's bright head popped out from the thickets.

The couple nearly jumped out from their hiding place.

Then the idiot's neck turned to the male Uchiha.

"I heard that you were sulking in the office because of your jelly fits about your--"

_("Shut your trap up, moron.")_

"Anyway, "Then the blonde plopped himself beside the two, alternately gazing at them with lecherous eyes. "Am I interrupting a lover's tryst?"

"NARU—" Sakura snapped and was going to break that chin with an uppercut when double female screams made the three of them--

_("WHO'S HIDING THERE!?")_

--instantaneously froze.

Deciding that to save their skin was more important than the friendship of a stupid dead-last, Sasuke grabbed the scruff of Naruto's collar out from the thorny plants,

_("HEY! WHAT THE FRICKING—".)_

pushed the screaming blonde male with an astounding force, letting the moron fall on his face between the infuriated females,

_("YOU WERE THERE, YOU IDIOT?!" Two homicidal blondes were hovering over a trembling Naruto, who couldn't even form words to scream out for help.)_

then pulled a wide-eyed Sakura, still aghast, to escape in less than two seconds.

_("Sasuke!?"_

_"Be quiet, woman.")_

**JUNE**

_--contabesco—_

**(for melpomene melancholica)**

"That was a pleasant evening, don't you think?"

Sakura smiled as she descended from the long winded stairs from the large convention centers of the Capital. Her hand trailed on the elegantly sculpted cream ceramic-made banisters. Her husband was walking two steps behind her, as he silently followed her with that serene expression on his face.

"Looks like almost the whole family celebrated the evening with us."

Her embellished, gold sequined, shimmering chiffon-silk party dress was cut into tiered ruffles while the curtain of silver white cloth. It was then wrapped in chiffon empire-cut waistline barely reaching three inches of her knees as the fabric swayed delicately on her mid-thighs.

Fortunately it complimented with her long, criss-crossing cream ties of her stilettos, making a more sophisticated impression for the recently Clan gathering they hosted this night.

"Itachi's been going out of the palace these recent months. He's been so tense lately, but I'm glad that he's around and eased up a bit."

The elegantly dressed Sasuke, dressed in a thin black turtleneck and a charcoal-shaded coat, was half-listening to the lively monologue from his wife as they arrived at the last stone step. He scanned the road for a while, his powerful atmosphere comforting under the lamp-lit night.

"It was really too bad that your uncle left early for some field work, but at least your professor made it. Orochimaru, that was his name, I think? He was very entertaining and told me you were his favorite student."

The young mistress continued to talk as they waited for their car to be driven the valet any second.

"And your impersonation of a mute was perfect for tonight, Milord. Can you speak even a bit?"

The ebony-painted State Bentley smoothly rounded to a stop.

"Hn."

She was now being led by her husband, who always declined any help from chauffeurs in opening car doors, towards the exquisite limousine.

Karin, dressed in her sleek dark leather suit, mounted her motorcycle with the dark red hard helmet on her head. Adjusting the dark specs over her eyes, she snapped at Suigetsu, who was longing leisurely beside his two-wheeled bike.

"Get moving, you moron!"

"Sheesh, what crawled up beneath--" The turquoise haired guard who finally straightened up from leaning over his cobalt motorcycle when a double_thwip_ sound, a recognizable noise of a silencer, disturbed their scathing conversation.

Two personnel men on the right flank from the rear side of the Bentley dropped dead, their torsos already seeping with blood on the pavement.

And suddenly, a dark, heavily tinted armory van stopped two meters away, and its doors skidded open to reveal about ten masked men moving briskly towards them.

"Damn it!"

Suigetsu, chucking his helmet to a man with a large gun, shouted to the couple them to get in the car interior.

"Go, go, go!"

"Get in." Sasuke's voice was controlled as he opened the silver door latch, grabbing his wife by her arm.

The pink-haired lady was about to step inside, a pointed heel already placed on the granite foot board when she heard a very distinctive gunshot.

_("Milord!" came the uncharacteristically terrified shout from Juugo, who just emerged from the front seat then was suddenly choked on his windpipe from behind.)_

The body behind her froze.

_(And, slowly, like seconds dripping away from her life, the world stopped.)_

Her long cascading rose strands whip lashed as she swiveled to him, her nose nearly caressing his and she didn't meet his (_that entrancing_) gaze, for they were closed shut.

"Milord?"

He only staggered to lean towards her small frame, yet her feet was unwilling to support them, as they both fell on the asphalt-embedded ground.

_(She couldn't distinguish if that painful, painful twinge that shot through her spine came from the impact of their fall--)_

"Lord Uchiha?"

_(--or from the metaphorical snap of strings somewhere in the cavity of her chest.)_

Sakura should have moved.

Should have defended herself.

Should have assessed the situation clinically.

But she was cradling his heavy body on her shaking arms, carrying their weight with her bare knees as he slumped over her, an unexplainable paralysis seized her body when she realized what was happening.

"Are you all right?" Her voice, urgent and alarmed, sounded so far-away. "Answer me!"

_(She was supposed to listen at the way that Karin screamed to get out.)_

"Answer me!"

The only thing that she seemed to feel was her heart beat, deafening to her pounding ears.

_(Or shielded herself from the gunfire that surrounded them.)_

"Milord!"

_(Or grabbed some holster from a nearby fallen body for protection.)_

As the balmy scent of spice (_him, him_) lingered on her senses, like a faint, dissipating comfort, she hesitantly reached out to his pale face.

Inhale.

"Lord Uchiha?"

Exhale.

"Open your eyes!"

She wanted to scream the words out till it tore her throat,

_(to wake him! to shake him out of that deadly stupor!)_

yet only managed a shaky, watery whisper as she buried her trembling head on his shoulder.

"Stay with me."

_( pleading, praying, hoping, beseeching) _

"Please, Sasuke."

_(And she did not even attempt to look behind her, when she heard the small click of a handgun.)_

"He's dead, Lady Uchiha." A sneering bass voice, filled with malicious intent, spoke.

_(For she felt the cold metal nozzle was a welcoming release from this prison that she made herself.)_

"And you're next."

_(Because all she could think, all she could hear and all she could breathe was him. Being dead. Being gone. For she was the one who should end everything, yet now, now that he was--)_

A disquieting shot.

Then the touch of the pistol tip vanished.

Her appalled thoughts went into a complete halt when a warm large hand grasped her head tightly against a roughly _(breathing, breathing!)_ solid chest (_so firmly that she was almost suffocating from the sudden loss of air_.), with its opposite right hand tightly gripping on a dark gun hilt.

Then Juugo suddenly tackled the struggling mercenary to the hard road.

"Sakura."

Then it was followed with a harsh, bitter command that broke through her shocked reverie.

_(Infuriated words, they were, but directed to whom?)_

"Don't cry."

_(Was she--? Female, candle-like, tentative fingers traced a wet path on her cheeks.) _

Sasuke was accurately firing off enemy limbs as he carried themselves behind the opened car door and leaning his side against the rear of the polished automobile. His perfect aim proficiently disabled lower appendages and upper extremities of the approaching armed men as he pulled the trigger in rapid successions, his grasp not even trembling from the rebounding force of his shots.

_(And her mind panicked when she saw the damp glint on her hands, for why did those traitorous saline drops escape her stinging eyes without noticing it? She was not supposed to be--)_

As the turmoil slowly subsided and the bustling police was replacing the remains of the scuffle that night, his dark, black orbs darted from left to right then glanced at the nearby buildings for any signs of a sniper.

Afterwards, he grabbed her elbows to carry them up to their feet.

"Are you alright, Lord Uchiha?"

Suigetsu, panting and bruised, ran up to them.

"We managed to scout the area thoroughly; no glinting scopes were present in the perimeter."

Sasuke did not turn his attention to them for the night, even though it was a warm summer, still blew a cold draft.

"We captured some of the mercenaries." Karin managed to reach behind them. "However, others managed to escape."

That prompted the young lord to take off his charcoal coat and place it over her bare, almost shivering shoulders.

"We didn't manage to gather some further information but there can be--"

Sakura was trying to dissipate the ache that formed in her head (chest), his tense arms wrapped around her waist to support her.

It was then she recognized the black thinly padded turtleneck he wore under his coat.

"A half-body, Kevlar-made suit."

She spoke quietly, furious.

"A _bulletproof_vest."

She forgot that he always wore them! She even failed--

_(which was very humiliating because she's a medical student)_

--to check his damn vital signs!

She met his unreadable gaze squarely.

"And you made me believe," Her clenched fists were raised in indignation, as she started to maim his (_protected!)_ chest. "That you were dead?"

The raven-haired young man was quiet, still holding his aggravated wife calmly on her waist.

"You bastard!" She raged. "You pretentious, selfish jerk!"

Her unrelenting pounding against his sturdy frame was endless, as she gradually inclined her sweaty forehead over his lean shoulder in vexed frustration.

_(Yet the feeling of resentment was concealing her relief, like a fresh drizzle for a thirsty drought, as the diminishing despair that wallowed her evaporated into a thin haze.)_

Her continuous attempt in beating her stoic husband was put into a stop when he suddenly clamped his hands over her wrist.

"Medic."

His voice barely raised a notch but it was enough to make the panting Karin to scamper towards the ambulance.

"We need Dr. Yakushi from the fifth branch, right now!" The red-head's call was fading along with the sounds of police sirens and wails, leaving Juugo alone with the two targeted figures.

Sakura, who could not understand the need of a doctor, gazed up to look for any injuries on her husband and found that he was glaring at something, obsidian orbs mixed with a gradually building fury.

"Sasuke? Are you hurt?"

Sasuke, sternly poker-faced, replied to her questioning gaze. "Sit."

She merely replied weakly as he settled her gently on the wool-covered car seat.

"What's wrong? Are you--"

It was then, in Sakura's bewilderment, realized an absolute pain that run through her body.

"You're bleeding."

Finally, she realized what he meant.

Her uncovered knees were badly scratched, with some of the flesh was slightly scrapped from the appendage. There was a pungent copper-like odor that permeated her nostrils as she realized that the sticky sensation that coated the border of her clothes was actually her blood.

Sakura winced.

"I-I didn't--"

Then Sasuke pulled the hem of her cocktail dress to hide her thighs and brought her legs together when Karin arrived with a serious looking white-haired young man, introducing himself as Dr. Yakushi Kabuto.

He grimaced as he spoke beneath his breath. "Why does it have to be so short?"

"It's what I'm supposed to wear!" She retorted back, as this bickering became a comforting familiarity to her current state of distress.

**x**

And the phone slid shut.

A towering building, a man with duct-taped binoculars glinted, quietly observing the scene fifty feet below. Swirls of cheap tar and nicotine floated languidly, surrounding him in a dense fog.

His low chuckle filled the air, a humid summer breeze blowing through the shadows.

"Looks like everything is going according to plan."

He grinned like a satiated cat as he glanced at the bright flashes of neon triumphantly.

_The Uchiha brat has fallen completely into my trap._

**JULY**

_--and fool, do not provoke him!---_

**(for laura-chan)**

Lady Uchiha, who just arrived from a discussion with Tsunade, decided to visit her husband in a late summer night.

As of recently, the martial law that Lord Uchiha had imposed on the Capital, along with its three neighboring cities, was lifted three days ago. Thus, it made the whole country anxious in what other kinds of exploit would the authoritative Overlord took in finding out on who instigated the assassination last month.

That's why it was odd when the usual stationed guards were not at the doors of his office.

With her curiosity piqued again, she was about to go inside her husband's office to ask where the trio were.

It seemed that inquiring for their whereabouts was no longer needed.

"--the cost of your incompetence is unacceptable." And there was that tranquil voice, laced with such barely restrained contempt that made Sakura's hackles rise. "My wife was nearly killed by that simple lax in security."

_Sasuke?_

She turned on the knob and glanced inside the room.

Lord Uchiha sat on his rotating cushioned seat, looking intently on his wide spherical liquor glass with feigned interest.

He was blatantly ignoring the way the three uncomfortable personnel tensed at the tenacious wrath that was waiting to be unleashed.

Gently sipping the rim of his cup, he tasted the blood-colored alcohol with a grim satisfaction.

"If that happens again,"

The base of the thin glass settled on his immaculate desk as he stood up smoothly from his seat.

"you shall pay it with your lives."

Onyx eyes glittered with a dangerous promise that his words were not to be taken lightly.

"Am I making myself clear?"

And as the potent silence filled the atmosphere, his distance-devouring pace finally led him out of his office.

Outside, the aristocratic man met a pair of obstinate green eyes.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

He merely brushed off the reproving tone that she used as he refused to meet her gaze.

Sakura was going to rant out a detailed explanation of why he was being irrational again when she heard distinct screeches from a certain female inside.

"We'll talk about this, later."

Her lips grimaced and she raised a sharp finger in warning.

"Tch."

He then strode off towards the direction of their rest chambers, nonplussed with the useless threat.

When Sakura arrived inside the office, she found the hot-tempered female personal security of Lord Uchiha raging all of her fiery stinging offensive words at the unusually quiet Suigetsu.

"It was all your bloody fault, you moronic, foul, insensitive cad! If you just used your--"

Karin continued her tirade and followed Suigetsu to where he sat on the nearby sole couch, leaning his forehead to an open palm.

"--head then we could have got it under control. But you were--"

His pallid fingers combed through the pale cerulean locks, freeing the elongated strands out of the confines of his low ponytail.

"--only standing there like a dumb-witted idiot when the first shot started! What--"

And a rumbling growl, which almost raised Sakura's hair with fright, emitted from the enraged man as he stood up to his full height against Karin's spitting form.

"Shut your damn mouth up."

But the equivocally furious female was not to be intimidated.

"What the freaking bullshit did you say to me? I have the right to yell to you that it was all your bloody fault--"

Suigetsu grabbed her crimson head with his hands.

"I said--"

_(Sakura moved to stop him, trying to prevent the first of act of violence from Suigetsu that was going to commence in front of her.)_

"--shut up,"

The frustrated pale, glinting gold eyes turned into angry slits as his fingers entangled themselves on the unruly burgundy strands.

_(However, Juugo held Lady Uchiha by her shoulder and halted her from going any further.)_

Then, it all happened in a confusing blink of an eye--

"you bitch!"

--as he slammed his hungry mouth into Karin's vulgar one.

_(Then Sakura reminded herself that Juugo knew them more than she did.)_

Astonished green eyes were transfixed to the sight of the two of them so ferociously intimate with each other. But what was more surprising was that Juugo was unaffected by the current development. His dark maroon gaze was even bored with the way the two were harshly responding physically.

After a few disbelieving minutes, both of them broke away to breath.

"Serves you right."

And Suigetsu, with the unusual confidence that must have rubbed off from his master, walked with that exaggerated swagger towards the open door. He slid a hand inside dark pockets of his well-pressed slacks, leaving behind a flabbergasted, quiet Karin

Sakura finally made her windless larynx work.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?" and his pale eyes turned over his shoulder, imitating one of Uchiha's signature pose.

"That was the first time someone shut her up."

A stunned Karin, with her back to the open entrance, was unresponsively rooted to the spot while she gingerly touched her bite-swollen lips.

Juugo, with a deadpan expression, raised a thumbs-up approval.

"I know."

Then Suigetsu gave a victorious, satisfied grin and he bowed promptly in front of the impressed Lady of Nippon-koku, before his graceful exit.

**AUGUST**

_--defy then deny—_

**(for white epitome, happy birthday! and schwainze)**

The clash of steel echoed distinctly in the air.

At the center of the huge opened glass conservatory of the Uchiha gardens were two fully garbed, masked men. Their rapiers closely hitting each other as they collided, a striking contrast as the shorter, hostile fighter was garbed in white breeches while the taller one, more limited and careful in his fast movements, wore a dark apparel, the distinction of a blade master.

The white warrior lunged, the tip of his blade nearly grazing the neck of his supposed-to-be victim.

The taller one sidestepped to avoid the running attack. He was not yet cleared of an assault when the assertive man raised and beat his weapon down against the calm opponent. However, the receiver of this aggressiveness did not waver from his position because he controlled the half of his challenger's blade with a swift bind.

Frustrated, the insistent attacker then stepped back to launch a jumping attack from above.

_An opening._

Then the taller figure thrust his blade on the oncoming advance with a rapid sweep on the midline of the persistent adversary.

The long, thin blade flipped out of someone's grasp from the force of the impact.

"GAH!"

And the metal-screened mask was taken off and revealed a very frustrated Uzumaki Naruto, sweaty and panting.

"I won't do this anymore!"

Light cobalt eyes then glared in annoyance.

"It's too hot!"

Then he pointed his gloved index finger to the opponent who stood in an imposing manner and lowered his sword tip to the ground.

"Besides, you're too fast! And you've been doing this for years! And I would've wiped your ass on this stinking place if it the blade wasn't too light--"

"You suggested fencing, dead-last."

Then the mysterious enemy slowly took off his own mask, and revealed a dark-haired young man who looked unaffected to the whining of the blonde blade wielder. Perspiration dotted his hairline, but other than that, he was barely worn out.

"I didn't lose yet, you bastard. You just swerved the blade out of the way!"

"Idiot." He merely responded when he walked towards the stone benches, firm foot falls scraped against the smoothly man-made granite floors.

"Oi! Oi! Why are you turning your back? I'm still talking!"

He ignored the comically seething blonde, taking a water bottle and wiping the light layer of sweat of his brow as his companion did the same actions, though less gracefully.

"When did I ever lose to bastards like you? That rifle-shooting was a fluke in the academy, you freaking cheated in the last snowball fight, and I got engaged first!"

"Hn."

"And that was a formal engagement! I courted her perfectly without your help!"

"For two years."

"And we're going to get married this December too! And I'm going to make sure that I will top off that 'Wedding of the Century' you had with Lady Uchiha! I'll make it more spontaneous! And many people will know that the Lord Uchiha couldn't even manage to--"

Naruto stopped rambling because he didn't feel that usual glare that burned his back.

Sasuke was supposed to listen to that mind numbing chatter that the idiot was currently spouting out, but he was suddenly preoccupied when his sharp eyes caught her sprinting on the small, smooth pavements of the gardens.

Uchiha Sakura was stopping over the cooling shade of a willow tree a good twenty meters away from them and was drinking a tumbler of water with a very exhausted expression on her face.

So he was nearly startled when he felt the stupid blonde's arm over his shoulder and spoke suddenly.

"I'll give her a ten."

_(What the hell?)_

"Compared to Hinata, her chest might be small in comparison,"

_(Sasuke contemplated if he could get away with murder.)_

"But for because it's unfair if I compared her to Hinata, I think her body is absolutely proportional, even with an average bust size."

_(Of course, he could. Because he's the ruler of this country and he can just say that this idiot deserved to die.)_

"And because she's pretty, I'll give her a ten!"

_(He has the sword, so what's stopping him to cleave that airhead from his neck?)_

The patented Uchiha Glare™ was rising in varying high degrees in temperature as he glowered, yet was still deeply attuned to the woman who was now patting the cold container on her forehead and wiped that trickle of water from her lips.

"Stop it."

"Okay then, from the scale of one to ten, ten is the highest and one as the lowest, rate your wife!"

"You moron."

"It's very rare to see her jogging in those tight cycling shorts of hers outside."

"Shut up."

"Just a number, you stiff prude, what do you think?"

But Uchiha Sasuke was not listening anymore; because he was still busy staring.

_(At the way that she smiled in delight when the cooling warm breeze stroked her flushed face.)_

"Oi, oi! Stop undressing her with all of that ogling. It scares me!"

He paid no heed to that incoherent blabbering.

_(Because she was rolling her sleeves and showing those supple yet delicate arms of hers.)_

"It's no use talking to you."

Sasuke was still immersed at the way Sakura cricked her neck sideways.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. Have fun stalking."

And to the raven-haired man's relief, the noisy blonde finally left him and the silence that settled was comforting.

_(Sakura was now bending over to return her water jug back to the ground and started to inhale deeply, her eyes closed to the world as she started entwining her fingers and stretched them over her head, lifting her tight, damp shirt to show a bit of the soft skin of her back.)_

Then a wry grin marred his aristocratic features.

_Perhaps a Nine..._

_(Then she then took off the red tie that held her rose tresses on the crown of her head, letting them drift freely against the refreshing air of a diminishing summer. Her pleased green eyes, even from a distance, glimmered like the first sun rays that gushed through rainstorms.)_

"...point nine."

_Because she's still--_

"--annoying." He spoke quietly, not realizing that he just said his thoughts out loud.

"SO IT'S ONLY A POINT ONE DIFFERENCE!"

_(Damn it.)_

Then the tip of the earlier discarded sharp weapon poked his back.

"You just have to find something wrong with her, don't you?"

_(Must behead the idiot.)_

Naruto jibbed in glee.

"And yes, you bastard, I heard ALL of it. Annoying? What kind of a stupid reason is that?"

_(Now.)_

And the Lord Uchiha whipped his flexible steel on the smirking blonde, cutting a few golden locks as the lieutenant lowered his head a few inches and parried his blade quickly to block the oncoming assault.

But for Naruto, the decapitation of the few strands of his elevated hair was worth it.

_I win, Sasuke._

**SEPTEMBER**

_--he wants? he gets--_

**(for strings of a puppet)**

"Let's,"

Thin, glossy colorful papers arched into the air as glimmering confetti showered on every female head.

"PARTY!"

The area, decorated with colorful streamers and alighted with impromptu primary colored disco lights, was utilized for the slumber party-slash-bridal shower informally held for the bride-to-be Hyuuga Hinata.

Soon enough, after all the giggling and the humble gift-giving was done, a minus-one karaoke tune of Whitney's famous love ballad resounded all through out the entertainment room.

_("AND I" sang a rambunctious Ino as she waved a finger at herself, emoting along with the song.)_

"Tell me why we're stuck with uncoordinated singing females?" Sakura sighed helplessly to Hinata as she picked up the scattered snack on the soft, furry carpet they were all sitting on.

_("WILL ALWAYS" Karin swooned as she followed the trombone's melody, clear spectacles gleaming.)_

"Deviating from the usual formal parties can be relieving, most especially to you, Milady." Lady Hyuuga, who was rather bashful when she first met her, was now a bit confident now they got to know each other. "Besides, Lord Uchiha was invited to Naruto's bachelor's party. It is only right that I also invited you."

_("LOOOVE" Tenten jumped up to steal Ino's microphone, belting out forcefully.)_

"But with this? We need to open your presents."

_("YOUUUH WOOH!" The chorus of an unharmonious voices rang unpleasantly on everyone's ears.)_

"We both know what those gifts would be, Milady." Hinata replied with a slight flush across her face.

_(And mashed notes of altos and sopranos warbled through the air, as the song finally ended.)_

"Hah," Then the mistress of the Palace grinned. "But we'll still open them later."

"I don't want to sing anymore." Tenten finally had enough and plopped beside the two women.

"My vocal cords will snap any moment if I sing another Whitney." Karin flounced towards the slightly growing group.

"As if we wanted to hear it," Sakura grumbled beneath her breath as she bit off a strawberry pocky.

"Hey, let's hire some male strippers!" Ino then flounced on the girls with a predatory smile.

_(Unfortunately, the confectionary lodged on Sakura's throat.)_

"This is a bridal shower of Lady Hinata!" Tenten, who finally returned back to her senses, protested adamantly. "A respected heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. Besides she's too much innocent for such--"

"The guys probably hired some hookers." Karin grumpily added as she grabbed a piece of pocky from a Sakura who was trying to keep herself alive. "That's unfair to us."

"We're living in the twenty-first century!" Ino whooped. "Come on! Let's try to--"

"No." Hinata's pallid eyes were being reminiscent to the unsettling glare that Neji sometimes were given to everyone.

"They will not even dare to hire a menopausal old hag to striptease for them." Sakura quipped, red-faced and finally with respirations returned to normal.

"And why not?"

"Let's say I had a little talk," Lady Uchiha beamed innocently. "with Naruto."

"C'mon, you spoilsport!" The blonde's eyebrows waggled with mischief. "What they don't know wouldn't hurt them."

"But bridal showers are supposed to be only giving gifts to the brides." Sakura rebutted heatedly as she tried to reason out that this was not a good idea. "Not another stupid violation in tradition just to fulfill your perverted tendencies, Ino."

"A stupid violation in tradition, Milady?"

And then her cornflower-bright eyes met her mistress's challenging viridian gaze.

"Has anyone of you experienced a bridal shower?"

Then the girls fidgeted uncomfortably with the question.

"All of us are single. For example, you," she pointed to Karin. "are pining over a married man!"

_(An infuriated gasp.)_

"While you," she then turned to Sakura. "didn't even experience such a tradition, Milady."

_(A scowl that would make any Uchiha proud.)_

"While me," Ino huffed a breath. "I have conducted a fairly amount of--"

"Me." Someone spoke amusedly. "I had a bridal shower once."

Everyone turned their heads to the quiet busty blonde who sat cross-legged on the floor, swirling the clay cup filled with sweet sake. Her bronze eyes glittered with amused knowledge.

"And I've enjoyed it too."

"You?"

The females, except Shizune (_who shook her head in anxiety_), were in disbelief.

"You're married?"

"Were you really married?"

"You were young_once_?!"

"Of course, don't be ridiculous, girls. I was engaged, not married." Tsunade replied flippantly. "But he's already dead. Anyway," the (_elderly)_ woman steered the subject away from herself to discuss the most serious topic at hand.

"Ino's suggestion is very entertaining--"

_("Hah!")_

"--but it's also very impractical."

_("What!?")_

"No one can enter the palace easily, with the way Lord Uchiha tightened the security, especially with this time of the night."

The blonde woman grimly gave a logical explanation, then added with a smirk.

"And besides, when your hen-pecked, alpha males find this out, I'll be hunted down to the ends of the earth because I'm the one who's responsible for you girls."

"So what are we supposed to do, Lady Tsunade?" Ino rolled her eyes in sarcasm. "Tea parties?"

"We don't bring men to dance for us." A maniacal gleam brightened the liquid amber orbs. "We watch them in action."

And, grabbing something from behind, she brought out a large box filled with expensive X-rated DVDs.

"So that Lady Hyuuga can give the Uzumaki Naruto some advice on the night itself."

"L-La-Lady Tsunade!" gasped Hinata, who swiftly lost that self-assured streak at this proposal.

"Perfect!" Ino then proceeded to set the DVD player on the provided widescreen.

Sakura groaned, glaring at the woman who always had fun bossing the younger females around her.

Tsunade cackled in response.

"You wouldn't need the visual guidance I provided, Milady."

"What?"

"Lord Uchiha is a_very educated_ man, if you know what I mean."

And Sakura could not retort back as her blood filled pallid cheeks, because the background sound of a sultry saxophone cut her off when the lights dimmed.

Besides, there's no point in denying the truth.

**x**

"Why aren't you inside the chambers? It's already very late, Milady."

"It's better to wait for Lord Uchiha with some company." Sakura, still donned in her flowing crimson negligee and only covered with her light strawberry colored organza coat. "Besides, would you rather guard here alone in the halls?"

Both of the crimson-hued women, one with the lighter shade and the other one with a darker tone, were sitting on the couch demurely beside the open doors of the Uchiha Suite, chatting animatedly outside as they sipped over hot canned lemon teas.

"I wonder how they're doing. We had such a great time." Sakura laughed, relishing the warmth that radiated off from the aluminum.

"Knowing that shark teeth, he's probably drowning in alcohol for good riddance sake." Karin rolled her eyes as she took a long gulp from the container. "French men drink wine like water, after all."

"What?" Sakura did not bother to hide her concern. "But almost everyone lived in Francia."

"The worst thing that could happen?" Karin snorted as she responded with a glare at the unsuspecting can. "Dead-last forgetting that promise and every male are now piss-drunk after the bachelor's bash."

"I will really eradicate Uzumaki if he did--"

Then Sakura halted her banter when she heard a soft foot fall.

"They're here." The pink-haired mistress smiled as she stood up swiftly, much to the red-head's surprise, who did not even sense their presence.

Uchiha Sasuke was currently rolling his shoulders in exhaustion when he saw his wife with her thin organza robe loosened with her abrupt movement, revealing the thin wine-colored nightwear that she usually wore in her sleep.

_(Casting a quick suspicious glance over his shoulder, it was good thing his two male companions didn't notice it yet.)_

Before Sakura even had the second to trot towards him, Sasuke was already in front of her and seized the two swinging robe ties.

In a swift dexterity, he securely wound them around her waist.

Sakura seemed not to notice this act, as she merely planted a swift gentle peck on his cheek.

"How was it? Did Naruto do something stupid again?"

Sasuke did not consider responding amicably as he was still preoccupied with his present task.

Then the cute-button nose caught something unusual.

"Perfume."

_(Was her robe becoming tighter?)_

Her eyes then caught, on the pale collar of her husband, some smudged marks of a bright crimson--

"Lipstick."

Her emerald orbs hardened.

"There's lipstick all over you."

_(Suigetsu stiffened in alarm.)_

"What's this?"

The question was saccharine as a glutinous poisoned honey.

_(Juugo was skillfully trying to keep his gaze away from his ladyship's inquiring stare.)_

And because it's his duty to shield the Overlord in all possible calamities, Suigetsu_(unwillingly)_ took the liability to be the victim of her interrogation.

"Milady! It wasn't our fault!"

The murderous young woman focused her rapt attention on him. "Go on."

"The dead-last really kept his promise! It's just he invited Lord Jiraiya! We didn't expect the women he brought with him! The next thing we know, they already _draped_ themselves over us. It was a total accident, we swear--"

_("There were hookers?!" Karin's glasses flintily sparked as she got whiff of what he was saying.)_

"--it on our graves! We asked for Sir Hatake's help but he said it was a needed test of fidelity! And you know, Lord Uchiha was very praiseworthy for he glared at them and Lord Jiraiya even said that it was amazing, because there was no man in existence who could ever resist such huge, huge boo--"

"I don't need you to explain for him."

Suigetsu shut his mouth so hastily that it hurt.

The homicidal forest-hued glare turned to its full blast towards the young man who was still _(really not_) busy in tying the robe firmly on her waist. Even with her short height, she made the much taller guards flinch when she spoke in the most icy voice.

"Well, Milord,"

Sasuke finally stopped what he was doing and met her fearsome gaze coolly.

"Are they better than me?"

Using '_awkward silenc_e' was an understated description for the anxiety-inducing moment.

_("Give the right answer, Lord Uchiha.")_

Suigetsu crossed his fingers in frightened anticipation as he muttered statements rapidly like a chant.

_("We can't protect you, if you can't save yourself.")_

"Hn."

_("Just say that the bizarre word means, NO!")_

The autocrat stoically replied with an almost contemplative frown on his face.

"You don't give lap dances."

_("MILORD! Are YOU trying to kill yourseeelf?!")_

"Oh."

_("That's it, he's dead.") _

The guard tried to rescue the young Uchiha from the grave that he dug himself into by trying to explain further.

"Milady, he was nearly gang-raped! Have mercy, Lady--"

But Suigetsu was stopped of his apprehensive rambling when Uchiha Sasuke raised an open hand to stop him from talking--

_(And he could not speak even if he wanted to, along with his two baffled companions)_

--because Uchiha Sakura fiercely pulled her husband's rumpled collar and overlapped her soft, tea-flavored lips to ravage their master's mouth.

When the woman paused to take a large quantity of air, she huskily breathed against his face.

"Lap dances?"

"With tomatoes." Sasuke added, looking dignified as ever, as if he wasn't even fazed with such an assault. "Dangling from their mouths."

_("Hey!" Suigetsu protested. "There were no tomato--")_

"Is that so?"

And Sakura, with an unanticipated prowess, grabbed him by his shirt inside the Uchiha Grand Suite.

_(The three caught, before the door closed with a bang, that small triumphant, scary smirk that curved the cunning aristocrat's lips.)_

"Did Lord Uchiha just tricked his wife," Suigetsu, who found it hard to glue back his unhinged jaw back to its joint, quietly said. "to give him a lap dance?"

"With tomatoes." Juugo managed to return to his post with his casual indifference.

"Yeah." Karin replied, broad-eyed and gaping.

**OCTOBER**

_--the call of seduction beckons thee!—_

**(for allurement)**

Sakura was busy in brushing her teeth, looking very relaxed indeed as she hummed in front of the mirror.

Then Sasuke arrived beside her, stood in front of the elongated porcelain sink and the mirror.

Jade and obsidian orbs met before they resumed to their own actions.

The man then grabbed his navy toothbrush and started to apply some cinnamon toothpaste over the white fine bristles, then grabbed a crystal glass to pour some rinsing water in it.

_(This routine was unusual, because it was very rare for the couple to retire from their duties at the same time for the night. And now that Sakura was silently doing her nightly rituals with Sasuke in something ordinary was really--)_

He started to gargle some water in his mouth without any unnecessary noise, very, very quietly and dignified.

_(--really weird.)_

She shook off the distracting thoughts in her head, as she returned to her current hygienic task by returning her gaze to the reflecting mirror.

But because her husband was a distraction, she glanced at him for a swift observation.

Then she noticed his boxers.

His new _(because she never had seen this before)_ cotton royal blue, printed boxers.

Boxers that had _tomatoes_ designed as its patterns.

The patterned tomatoes had _stately crowns_ over them.

"What in the world are _you_ wearing?"

The brush was still inside her gaping, foaming mouth.

Her husband merely raised his eyebrow, and looked nonplussed at her quaint reaction

Then he reciprocated her scrutinizing gaze by also staring at her nightgown.

And that was a mistake because the outfit could even hardly be called a garment.

_It was a lingerie._

A dark burgundy two-piece lingerie only covered by that black, lace-striped, transparent, flimsy coat that barely stretched to her exposed flawless stomach and milky thighs.

"And you?" His voice was hinted with a tone of accusation.

"I feel like it!" She heatedly responded, with a blush that swiftly colored her pale skin. "You got a problem with this?"

Sakura was glaring while Sasuke was contemplative.

Then he spoke seriously.

"Are you seducing me?"

"No!"

They returned back to the tranquil stillness that wa s only broken by the silent brushing of polyester bristles. After wards, both grabbed their glasses at the same time, rinsed _(the female was noisily gargling the cleansing liquid over her gums while the male was silently passing the water over his mouth.)_ and then they settled the crystal containers on the sink.

Then, because curiosity would never be satisfied till satiated, she asked.

"Were you seduced?"

Sakura placed the brush on the glass, trying her best not to look at him as she fixed her eyes at that pink tube of paste.

Then his mocking voice, impassive, spoke.

"Should I be?"

With her rising heart rate suddenly plummeting down along with her insides to the bottom pit of her stomach, she felt him leaving her side and going towards the exit of their luxurious bathroom. Disappointed olive eyes then gazed at her downcast expression on her reflection, then sighed as lithe shoulders sagged.

"I hoped so."

Turning her heel to leave the area, she was stunned to see him leaning with his firm, solid back on that smooth mahogany door frame.

_He heard me?!_

Her insides then clogged up towards her ribs in the sudden jolt of astonishment.

_This is a disaster, a careless disaster. Try to minimize the damage, quick!_

"Sasu—"

Her voice was caught, when Sasuke turned an eye on her, gazing at her silently.

"What if I am?"

And she couldn't help but let that tremulous smile to gently curve her lips as she walked towards him. Halting a few inches from his daunting figure, she let her fingers hover on his delicate, delicate face. His indecipherable steel eyes became half-lidded, as he gradually turned to her and grasped those dainty, lingering fingers with his coarse, callous hand and laid them on his flat-edged crevices of his chest.

"You don't seem like it." Her faint whispered words were soft, low enough to let this silence thrive.

The fluorescent light that spilled out towards their bed chambers was not sufficient to unveil his hooded _(impassioned)_ stare.

"You think?" His skilled fingers were idly playing on that ebony velveteen ribbon that hung in the middle of the valleys of her brassiere, which held the onyx-colored derringer that clung reverently over her curves.

But both could not already think, for they were already too much preoccupied as their lips hovered, nearly brushing, nearly closing that dangerous proximity.

**NOVEMBER**

_---and they demand nourishment!---_

**(for epiff annie)**

It was seven o' clock in the evening on November thirty when Uchiha Sasuke was suddenly disturbed by the hyperactive loud-mouthed lieutenant who barged inside his office uninvited.

"Let's eat something exotic tonight, bastard!"

The Overlord continued to ignore the existence of that irritating dead-last and looked at his monitor in concentration.

"Come on!"

The rhythmical clacking of the keyboard answered the exuberant idiot.

"Sakura's in the kitchens!"

The blurring hands on the typewriting instrument stopped.

A clever foxy grin made its way to Naruto Uzumaki's face.

**x**

Uchiha Sakura was currently in the midst of an important decision-making chore to what type of broth to use as she again flitted around the stock of meats in the large freezer. She already decided to cook some light soup and crackers for tonight when Naruto, who was followed by a surly, scowling Uchiha behind, demanded with a shout at the kitchen's entrance.

"Lady Uchiha, can you cook something for dinner?"

Startled, she merely replied. "Huh?"

"It's for a special occasion! Tomorrow's the official start of winter!"

"What do you want then?"

"The idiot said something about exotic," A sarcastic quip from Sasuke. "if he knows what it means."

"You bastard! Of course, I know that!" He bellowed, creating ear-splitting shouts echoing in the thick walls of the mess room. "I want a very famous delicacy!"

"And that is?"

"It's--"

He whispered dramatically.

_"the miso ramen!"_

Both of his companions stared at him as if he mutated into a gross, booger-eating imbecile.

Then knowing that to force feed Naruto with something that involved green veggies and fruits would be unfeasible, Sakura accepted the task.

"I guess I have no choice."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You'll make THE ramen?"

"With the best that I can."

"You mean it?"

"Stop it, Naruto, before I shove all of the raw meat into your big mouth."

"...okay."

And Naruto, who witnessed that an infuriated Sakura could be quite scary, sat on a hard, round stool and patiently waited for the Lady of the Palace to finish gathering ingredients for ramen.

"I can't believe it's already December!" The excited groom was now talking to the disgruntled Sasuke, who took a seat across his blonde, stupid friend and was trying to hold in his patience in tethers. "I'm going to be a husband in a few days!"

"Everyone will be calling her an Uzumaki sooner or later. But Hyuuga isn't bad, though."

_(Sakura waited for the explosion.)_

"And then we'll be having babies."

_(Because surely, this was the foreboding calm before the freaking storm.)_

"And my kids will be able to beat the crap out of you, bastard!"

It was too fast for the naked eye, but Sakura saw that minute muscle in his thumb twitch

_(So, she intervened.) _

"Sasuke, what would you like? I can cook something el--"

"It's fine." He responded, the anger diffusing unexpectedly.

"Yeah, Sasuke loves ra--"

"I can only tolerate them, you moron."

_(But just in case, Sakura already picked up some fresh tomatoes from the baskets.)_

**x**

The blond soldier was patiently sitting on the hard stool chair as Sakura started on creating the broth by placing some fresh chicken stock, as well some thick miso paste, to boil in a huge silver pot.

There was only the happy simmering of the aromatic soup that accompanied the silence.

And because the Uchihas knew Naruto very well, they expected him to break it.

"I was thinking about something."

"That's a nice surprise, Naruto."

"Oh, c'mon, you're becoming like that bastard here!" Naruto glared at the cause of the evil transformation of the sweet Lady Uchiha, who merely smirked at the taunt. "I'm being serious!"

"What is it, then?" She hummed as she was sliced some scallops into equal thick sheets.

"I've been thinking of baby names for my kids and because I'm going to be the godfather--"

The rhythmical thudding of the knife on the chop board came to a halt.

"--for the next generation of the Uchiha Clan, I already prepared the list of their names too!"

_("But I will not agree to bear you an heir! Do I make myself perfectly clear?")_

A pair of dark eyes stared at the way her spine became rigid with tension.

_(It was her most brutal sentence in their wedding night.)_

Her voice was lifting, though, when she responded airily with a beaming smile.

"Twenty four is still quite a young age to conceive, Naruto."

"Nah, it's enough!" Naruto answered. "Besides, you'll make a great mother, Milady."

"We'll see." A finger tapped the steel table, green eyes alight with consideration.

"No." An immediate answer came from Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura glanced at her husband in surprise.

"He'll name them after some stupid ramen ingredient."

"What's wrong with Shiitake? It's pretty nice!"

"On second thought," Sakura, who was earlier going to approve with Naruto's request, saw the wisdom in Sasuke's decision if she refused the gracious offer. "I think Lord Uchiha is right."

"How about Shiyo? Shouyu? I'm considerate enough to choose something near to your characters!"

"You stupid dead-last." Sasuke sardonically retorted.

"No, Naruto." Sakura giggled as she shaped the crab meat into cubes. "It isn't close enough."

"Sapporo?"

"That's a place, dumbass."

"It's the birth place of miso ramen, bastard! Do not disrespect it!"

"Really, don't try too hard." The pink-haired woman then offered some mahogany chopsticks to the ravenous males who were surely were overworked for the day. "You'll be the godfather. I'm sure, someday—

_(Nobody noticed the glacier obsidian eyes widened for a fraction in surprise, because she unconsciously lit something in him, making his murky gaze glint like a sliver of sunlight behind grey rain clouds.)_

"--even without the name-giving."

"And I'm going to be a lovable godfather!" And then the blonde exclaimed with his fist in the air, emphasizing his promise with a laugh. "I'll definitely spoil them, because the bastard is a control freak."

"I won't even trust you to hold a chi-"

Uchiha Sasuke was scathingly going to remark something about the idiotic blonde when he suddenly stood up, much to the astonishment of the two.

"Phone call." The man merely responded to their inquiring faces and then walked a certain distance away from the entrance to answer his vibrating compact phone.

But it was impertinent to provide himself with some privacy, because Naruto and Sakura were both curious, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation as they leaned their ears against the door frame with the noodle making set aside for the meanwhile.

"Speak." The dark-haired man greeted.

"Tsunade." He then acknowledged the other person in the line, staring at the ebony expanse of the horizon beyond the glass panel windows. "Yes. I noticed."

A pair of slate-shaded eyes glazed.

_(in astonishment?)_

He then glanced sharply at Sakura, who only raised her pink brows incredulously.

_(in trepidation?)_

"I understand. I'll come tomorrow with her."

_(and was that a glimmer of happiness?)_

But she didn't understand why Sasuke was staring at her with such fervor_(tenderness)_ while he slid the gadget shut.

He fluidly paced towards her, past a surprised wide blue-eyed blonde and grasped her wet hand.

"You are going to bed." Despite the demanding order, it was softly spoken. "Now."

"But bastard, it's only eight thirty on the clock! And she's making some ra--"

"Naruto."

And both were slightly alarmed that he didn't insult the young, golden-haired soldier with the usual barb.

"Excuse us."

And they left the perplexed dead-last, as Sasuke (_carefully_) led his wife to their bedroom.

**DECEMBER**

_--what is in a name?--_

**(for sorceressmyr)**

It was quiet and bitterly cold, as the first day of the month summoned upon the start of the freezing southern gales to gently caress their naked, alabaster-white skin. A rare, stray sheen illuminated them, creating ink ghost-silhouettes of the barren canopies outside.

_(He would not dare to close his eyes, because the contentment that was filling him--)_

He stared at her half-asleep countenance, a soft, soft smile on those lips adorning her.

_(--might vanish instantly, be gone in his slipping grasp, like the meaning of her fragile, fleeting name.) _

"Sakura."

_(No.) _

"Hmm?"

_(For her to be taken away from him was not a possibility.)_

She moved over the circle of his warm limbs and faced him, with eyes still closed and her arms splayed on the covers.

_(His name would never accept such failures.)_

"Suizei."

_(Because he's an_Uchiha_. An ancient title that would never bend against powerful winds.) _

"Suizei?" She repeated in surprise, with her eyebrows furrowed together, confused for a moment.

_(Because being_Sasuke _meant that he was burdened with the responsibility to protect.)_

But when a casual arm, warm and freezing at the same time, wrapped her slowly growing waist--

_(He would never let anyone to squander this small, precious thing--)_

--a heartbeat, a second, an iota of eternity later, she breathed in understanding.

_(--that he grew so accustomed of, that it bordered to the point of need.) _

"Oh."

_(For he believed in the very start, that he only had to _earn_ her _trust_ to avoid her suspicions)_

A hand gently took the coral strands that hung on her sun-kissed cheeks and relished their softness in his fingers as he idly stared them with a soft smirk on his face.

_(that he could get out of this deceit easily even when he _lowered his defenses

"It's suitable for him."

_(But when everything became so natural, that it was so much easy _letting loose_--)_

She moved across the silken dark covers and smiled slowly as her spring green morning eyes lit up.

_(--that's when he began to desire a future filled of blissful smiles and luminescent eyes.)_

"How can you be so sure, Sasuke?"

_(A dream that was preposterous from the very beginning.)_

"That it's a boy?"

_(So he took a determined, stubborn vow over his infallible name that he will do everything) _

"I know."

_(anything)_

Her lips curled in mirth, trying to hold that burst of giggles.

"You're impossible."

_(to make their illusion into a reality.)_

And in response, as the well-built game of pretenses finally crumbled upon her sweet laughter, his wind burnt lips softly brushed over her forehead.

**Author's notes (that I hope someone will read, because it's important):**

1) **Year Three** is the most whimsical, light-hearted of all the three year-part of the second volume. It relates Sakura's important relationships, not only with her family, but to the people inside that majestic household. It reaffirms that she was not only considered as Lady Uchiha, but as Sasuke's wife.

It is also shows to the readers that Sasuke and Sakura are now more comfortable open in showing their affections, even in the presence of individuals, unlike the last two years where they were wary of the other half. (Letting loose, indeed.) The year was also (intentionally) filled with the non-stop clamor for an Uchiha baby. (And yes, that request and their pestering finally came into fruition!)

2) Again, some of the information and used pictures are already posted in my profile. (Withthe Latin words/Japanese names translated.)

The prologue is related with the italicized story in Volume One. _(It's actually the main story.) _

And so no one will be confused, the next Volume (**Volume Three**) will start where we left off on December/Year Three and the format of **Volume One** will now return.

3) And lastly, I want to say thank you to everyone who read this fanfic, despite of the babbles and the texts and eyestrains I forced upon you. I hope I did not kill you with this length, again. Uhm, I apologize with the lack of smut. (Do not murder and disembowel me, please? X3) There are just too many sexual innuendos in this chapter, but I could not find the guts to continue them further.

The names under the months are those individuals who inspired me to write for Sasusaku. I'm eternally grateful for your support and for your incredible talents touching me. _(hugs_) **divine sunshine**, I dedicate the prologue of Year Three/Volume Two to you.

I hope these three years have succeeded in its attempt to make everyone smile, even for a bit, to make you feel what the Uchiha couple is now happily experiencing. (_Did I? 3_) As always, criticisms and speculations are welcome.

--And I hide under the rock again.—


	5. Volume Three: Waking Up

_The gravel crackles beneath the rolling, rubber tires, breaking the fragile silence._

_Deliberately, she rises from her seat and places the hood over the short bob of her light auburn-rose tresses. As she reaches the end of the metallic stairs, she flexes her spine into a minute, courteous bow towards the silent middle-aged driver._

Thank you_._

_The grateful action earns no response, as the sliding doors open and she descends to the powdered-speckled ground._

_A swarm of people, sluggish in their bustling march as they go down from the large transit vehicle, make the cacophonous music of footsteps against metal stairs reverberate completely. They cautiously avoid her, as if they feel the emanating draft that her presence brings, while they dwindle into lesser numbers._

_Finally, the bus departs, leaving her alone in a night cast in a bitter mist._

_She treads on with an ingrained grace, downcast teal eyes afraid to acknowledge the unlit starless horizon, while following a trail. Squinting, she adjusts her pupils to the scanty amount of light. Painted, steel, street lamps illuminate her path, gnarling the shadows behind her hollow footsteps. _

_Unable to endure the sight of the bleak, cracking pavement, she raises her head and sees that both the sky and earth blurs. _

_White fluttering flakes fly, swirling freely with the southern breeze. She waits for a single carefree frozen tear to fall upon her open palm, but they steer clear, unable to lay one single frozen snowdrop upon her. A laugh escapes from her lips, knowing that she will never feel the cold even if they fall upon her insensitive touch._

_An inestimable amount of seconds after her meandering pace, Haruno Sakura—for the first and the last time— stands before the place where the four years of bereavement can finally rest._

_And she drifts, like the descent of crystallized ice tears from a dimming dusk, towards her demise and to where the remnants of her deteriorating life lingers._

* * *

_**the conspiracy**_

—_alea iacta est!—_

* * *

"Mi-Milady?"

"Don't move too much."

Her words were gently chiding.

"But, this is not--"

"Just stay put and let me make you irresistible for that idiot, okay?"

Rouge-covered cheeks further colored at the insinuation.

The flaming, tortoise shell-made ornament glinted as it swam on the waves of slightly damp midnight strands.

"You don't have to do this, Milady."

"I'm the one who's always bullied around to wear things! So let me do the bullying for once, alright?"

This time, the melodious voice was teasing as slender digits gathered and twisted the silky deep purple-black locks at the back of the female's head. Then she impaled the sharp-toothed accessory at the top of the bun, creating an elegant chignon.

"That'll make your hair stay there for a while."

Taut, exposed and scantily talc-covered shoulders relaxed as nimble hands finished their task.

"At least, until tonight."

The bride's flustered expression merely sent the twenty-four year old Mistress of Nippon-koku laughing.

Lady Uchiha's subject sat upon the stool, fidgeting and darting her eyes from one floor tile to another. Liquid quartz irises beseechingly sought her olive ones, attempting to convey her discomfort.

Yet even if Hinata failed to conceal her anxiety, she was still simply breathtaking.The exquisitely crafted, embroidered sleeves hung from the edges of the sweetheart neckline on its clean straight gossamer-white bodice, divinely embracing the lithe form. It rippled from her torso in a glaze of cream silk, following her slightest movement with a flutter of shimmering fabric.

The excited pink-haired woman noticed the faraway look on her friend's expression. Following the entranced gaze, her eyes locked upon the beautiful expanse of the lawns with their splendor not even dampened by the empty, outstretched lumbering oak branches.

The Hyuuga compound in the Palace was adorned with unlit, paper lanterns decorated with small flames and swirl-patterned fabrics, laced with stretches of eye-watering bright yellow linings. Within the center of the area, a huge cream marquee was dappled with fading amber sunset rays, bathing the crumbling five-meter brick roads that lead towards their position. It was a furnished gazebo, with broad butterscotch draperies into each corner to serve as a tent for the females.

The dead last really had a streak for lucky things. _How come he had a clear sky on a wintry day_? It seemed impossible.

"I-I-" Trying not to stutter too much, the timid woman thanked her. "I am really grateful for your help, Milady."

Sakura merely replied with a smile, its radiance only second to the bride's bliss.

The evening gown flowed simply as Lady Uchiha walked. Irregular tinges of deep-purple, off-white printed fabrics suavely floated from the navy sash on her midriff until it trailed along the tiled floor. The bow embellished the empire curved waist, reaching towards the back of her low bare, curved back. Moving closer to her charge, she kindly brushed the dark lilac bangs on Hinata's forehead.

"Don't be so nervous. It shows on your face." Then Sakura pinched a colored cheek to snap Hinata out of her daze. "Right now, feel like a queen."

"Hey!" A cackling blonde maidservant slid the thick door panels with unnecessary force. "Don't steal my lines!"

Ino briskly paced towards the pair and placed the items on the nearby table. Hastily, Sakura collected a bunch of thin silver pins and beige satin bands.

Both women bickered back and forth as they adorned the anxious lady in white with the final touches.

"You're almost late." Sakura shot a quick glare to the blonde, before inserting pins on the sides of the arranged bun.

Ino merely ignored the remark and uncovered the small, dark jewelry box. "I had a hard time getting these, Milady."

"Eh?"

"It's very old." Gingerly, she picked a twin of moon-pearl earrings, their spherical surfaces gleaming alluringly. Stooping a little to reach Hinata's ear-level, Ino carefully inserted the pale golden hooks to the tiny earholes. "Lady Tsunade said it came from the idiot's mother."

"It suits her perfectly." Sakura agreed while being preoccupied in settling two, large Easter lilies on the sides of the elegantly coiffed-up hair.

The attractive, snow-like blossoms were anchored by creamy satin ribbons, complimenting the glossy, coiled ebony locks. Soft ribbons were then fastened upon the base corners of the bun, and were left to hang freely from Hinata's head.

"We're all done." Ino chirped out as she patted the flushed cheeks and assisted Hinata to stand on her white crystalline shoes. "You look lovely!"

"It should be, Ino. Brides are the most beautiful creatures—"

"In weddings. Yeah, you still remember that?" Ino quipped to finish the sentence, crooking a smile on her face.

"Of course, I remember!"

_She remembers. _

"It changes a woman's life more than you can imagine."

_Everything._

Then something bizarre happened: Hinata and Ino glanced at each other, nodded briefly and then turned to her.

Sakura blinked as the two women blatantly looked at her with suspicion.

"Er...what?"

Suddenly becoming self-conscious, she tucked the rebellious rosette locks away from her face.

Then Ino grinned; a maniacal, devilish and scheming grin.

"Is there something going on, Milady?"

Sakura gathered the veil and started to fan out the filmy, elongated fabric in front of Hinata's curious expression.

"Going on?" Her ladyship replied, pokerfaced.

A tilting voice responded behind her. "Even Neji was wondering about it."

The young mistress inclined an inch to see her female secretary crossing her arms as she approached the entrance.

"About what, Tenten?"

"It's very obvious to everyone, Milady." Her conniving smirk mirrored Ino's grin.

"You're supposed to be restraining Hyuuga Neji from--" Sakura frowned, her brows scrunching up in confusion.

"It's not my job to handle a very, very hyperactive groom." Rolling her eyes at the mere idea of confronting that type of situation, the female assistant snorted. She turned off the lapel to avoid being heard by the males at the other side. "The brother-in-law deals with that matter more efficiently than any other methods."

"But, if he loses his control and—"

"Neji knows not to punch the moron's face today, Milady." Tenten cut off. "End of the discussion."

"You're not going to get out of this one easily." Ino then cricked her neck at their strawberry-haired mistress. "So please do go back to the subject, Milady."

This place was really filled with nosy, gossip-hungry females.

"What subject?" Sakura hid herself behind Hinata, trying to evade those unrelenting stares.

"The rumors that the Overlord," Ino emphasized. "is being domesticated."

"_Domesticated?_" A mortifying blush burned her cheeks. "Aren't you overreacting to--""

"He hardly leaves the palace anymore." Hinata spoke gently from her perch.

After that, Tenten confided sheepishly. "He decreed, Milady, to cancel most of your late-night appointments and overseas engagements."

"_What?_"

Tenten's citrine gaze blended with amusement at the stifled groan from Sakura's irritated huff.

"He's losing that trademark, pretty scowl too." Ino thoughtfully noted the more puzzling occurrences. "He still has those mood swings, but he's a little bit—"

"—happy." Tenten ended lamely.

"So what if he's _happy_?" Sakura skeptically asked as she took interest of the well-sewn golden fringes. "End of the world?"

"We're not dumb, Lady Uchiha." Ino rebuked at the dubious comment. "It's hardly a coincidence that both of you are..."

Sakura, against her better judgment, waited patiently.

"What's that word again?" Snapping her fingers, the blonde clucked her tongue and pointed out her index finger. "Ah, _glowing_!"

(_An image of her husband gleaming like the Palace's official photographer flashed in front Inner Sakura's eye.)_

"Glow_ing_?" Lady Uchiha nearly squawked at the suffix. "Like what? We sparkle?"

(_Uchiha Sasuke_, Inner Sakura wickedly added, _sparkles, you know_.)

"You do not sparkle! I sparkle." The blonde asserted and then circled her hand on the air to emphasize something. "It's glow! _Glow_!"

"Um, yes, both of you really," Hinata fixated her gaze anywhere that wasn't murderously glaring back. "Glow, Milady."

"I still don't understand what you're talking about." Sakura placed a hand on her aching brow. "Can you please explain?"

"If I were Lee," Tenten placed a hand over her chest. "I'll be saying that you two glow like fireflies in summer."

"Radiate like gentle sea sunsets, evening starlight, lovers in love—" Ino further rambled about cloying romantic imagery.

"Please," Sakura scooted away from the babbling woman as far as possible. "Stop the arm-flailing and awful metaphors."

Ino dropped her gleefully animated arms. "I was thinking about calling Karin here to make you confess."

"Karin? What does she have to do—"

Ino took a step forward to avoid any loose spaces for her to scamper out.

"She's had closely monitored all of those _glorious_ changes, Milady."

Tenten took a step to barricade the exit.

"Our unwilling spy gave us very specific details. She even said that Lord Uchiha is becoming _cuddlier_."

Hinata looked terrified at that single notion.

"Or we can let Lady Tsunade join in the fun."

They became aware that Sakura's back leveled at the mention of the name.

That encouraged Tenten to egg on their mistress.

"I bet she's on this. She had been avoiding us recently."

"Oooh yeah, I mean, she solely manages your wardrobe since last week!" Ino blurted out, and then finally asked the question. "So what's the big secret?"

Sakura noticed that they were already blocking any chances of escape. The cornered woman, impressed at this strategic form of inquiry, was about to fend them off with a ready fib when a familiar shrill sound—

"Lady Uchiha?" Hinata, who thought that her clouded beryl eyes were from the current interrogation, beamed a smile as an offer of escape. "Is that your phone?"

—jolted her mind, her breath, her heart, her entirety into a standstill.

"Milady?"

Her lower limbs were trembling, but she was still standing.

_Good. _

Regulating her heaving chest to normal, Sakura tried not to hyperventilate.

"...Yes. Would you mind? I'm going to answer it outside."

Schooling her features to the same bright facade, the two inquisitive women wryly eyed her with suspicion.

"Save your questions." The smile that curled her lips remained, but the curve dropped a few millimeters. "I'll answer them later, I promise."

_Get out. _

"The procession is going to start in a few minutes, Milady." Behind her, Tenten, already defeated, sidestepped from the entrance, ready to let her through.

It rang again.

_Now._

"I'll be there on time."

Not waiting for any response, she quickly grasped the small little (_cursed? blessed?_) object out of her purse and composedly pushed aside the glass doors to walk towards the awaiting empty stone-cobbled passage.

* * *

There was that urgency that snaked its hold throughout her body, prompting her to almost break into a run, as she gripped the phone like it was the only thing that held her sanity.

She briskly walked towards the gushing fountain, assuming it was secure enough not to be overheard. Besides, the noise coming from the streaming jets of water would mask her soft spoken answers.

Raising the gadget near her face, she glanced at the object with such disturbing calmness.

The wind seemed to agree with her serene facade and quieted down as the horizon blended into the colors of indigo.

Focusing only on the throb of her aching feet, Sakura tried to listen calmly to the beckoning, ecstatic melody. Combined with the unpredictable tempo of the angry torrents, they orchestrated into something like a peculiar somber dirge.

Oddly enough, it strengthened her resolution to turn towards the farewell music with a melancholic smile.

She had always been living in a dream.

But everyone, even insane people, never stayed in the state of unreality for far too long.

No dream remains undisturbed.

_They wake up._

It was time to just really open her eyes.

There was no use in refusing to finish this charade, to continue living in this travesty.

It was already at its limit.

So, she flipped the phone open.

The ringing stopped.

She numbly pressed the buttons as the screen flashed the current hour.

(_17:52, it blared.)_

The passage of air through her nasals was clearly heard through the receiver as she placed it against her ear.

"Are you alone?"

The undistinguishable, masked voice that she hadn't heard for thirty six months—counted and waited the passage of time—greeted her.

_I will grant you your freedom._

From the very beginning, Sakura had always been imprisoned. It did not matter if it was within the confines of a simple dormitory room, a life of bogus normalcy or the pillars of an extravagant house, a life of a revered pawn. She was a puppet, an artificial existence to any sides, serving an advantageous purpose to both lines.

And she had wished for her liberty like all beautiful fowls that were kept in captivity.

It all became clear what she was going to choose.

"The deal is off."

Unexpectedly, there was laughter.

She remained silent.

Then he stopped chuckling mirthlessly.

"Lady Uchiha." The syllables of her title were drawled out frigidly. "You gave me your word."

"Screw it." She hissed behind her teeth, her resolve strengthening as she continued to speak.

There was a sinister undertone even when she could sense that he was grinning behind the line. "This is very unprofessional, sleeper."

Flinching at the blunt words, the truth reminded her of what she truly was.

Sleeper agents: Spies hidden within the presence of targets, to gain trust, to remain guarded and gather as much information while being inactive.

Sakura was trained to kill at one simple call.

_Was. _

"Do it yourself. You nearly succeeded last June."

"Oh, you figured it out?"

"Who else would send people who were that capable to get pass through unnoticed in public?" With a steadfast hold to her ground, she barreled on without any pause. "I answered this call just to say that you are a bloody asshole, sir."

The vulgarity was satisfying, leaving a tangy taste melting in her mouth.

"I don't need you and your fucking freedom."

_Or anything else for that matter_.

Because the thing that she wanted the most, aside from freedom, was _this life_.

This was not a lie. This was the most real thing that had happened to her, and she was not going to endanger it.

For once, there was a sudden buzzing that deafened her ears, blood rushing too swiftly on dilated vessels in anticipation.

"You can never get rid of me." The looming, distorted voice crackled. "Suffer the conseq—"

"Bring it on, jerk face."

She snapped the phone shut.

As her distraught eyes caught the distorted surface of the dark, cobalt water currents—without any hesitation, with all her strength—she threw the phone to the cascading waters.

The glass-like surface broke, creating buoyant ripples as it sunk quickly, drowning the object to the depths of the ceramic basin. It submerged quickly, painlessly, like the oxygen that was dangerously near to combust in her lungs suddenly cooled into mist.

The allegorical thorn that had been stuck, speared severely inside her chest was pulled out effortlessly.

Then upon hearing the errant tuning of the bowed instruments, Sakura craned her sight towards the grandly decorated arches from a distance where different guests started to convene, entering the provided gargantuan, thin marquee. With her sharp vision, she saw the top of a bright flaxen hair, pacing back and forth nervously.

The processional march was going to start any moment.

"Crap!" Ruby-glazed lips blurted out, almost forgetting that she was going to walk on the aisle any minute. Swiftly, she spun on her heel, feet already prepared to fly from the ground in haste.

_Oh crap, indeed._ Her alter ego muttered with a slap to her wide forehead.

The moment she turned, her widened eyes could not believe that she met Uchiha Sasuke's gaze.

He stood in the middle of the blinding aging path as clement breezes blew upon the stray, withered crumpled leaves.

The first instinct that provoked her was to recoil and retreat, but she was unable to move. Her befuddled brain then began to track unpleasant speculations, as she calmly (_as her panic-stricken inner self would allow) _tried to deduce how long the taciturn young man was standing behind her.

Yet her intense scrutiny paled in comparison to that smoldering stare.

_He couldn't have been here for a long time._ Sakura tried to convince herself. Because she would have been clearly aware of his particular aura, would have known if he was behind her all along. It was not possible for someone to have that incredible stealth, to surpass her senses. _I would feel him... Right?_

_You compared him to your own shadow once, Sakura. _Her mind jabbered with a witty retort. _His presence is too familiar for you to be aware of so quickly._

And he was still staring at her, as if with the force of his will alone, he could read the inner workings of her thoughts. Afraid that he might be able to discover what was making her increasingly paranoid, she obstinately avoided to meet his searching gaze.

Then it registered to her bewildered brain from her quiet discernment that Sasuke was currently not in his best appearance.

His hair was tousled, untamed, as if his hair was suddenly whipped with a sudden gust of breeze or disarrayed with a _swift run_. Yet, other than the certain stiffness that marred his usual looping grace, he was still refined as ever.

_He's hopeless. _

Sighing helplessly, she carefully walked towards his untouchable, towering form. Unperturbed with that grimace that deepened at her approach, her slender fingers reached.

His jaw clenched.

Skilled hands settled upon the rigid-winged collar, her concentration fixed at the absence of a cream bow-tie that usually adorned this type of formal wear.

"Your tie?" She breathed, trying hard not to think as he stifled that capability in this proximity.

A strip of milk-white silk cloth was smoothly shoved to her palms.

"You should have fixed yourself." She spoke calmly as she wounded the tie around his neck.

_Cross the two ends with the left overlapping the right. Pull the left end upward beneath the strip._

"You were gone." He spoke impassively as he remained unmoving.

_Fold the right end of the ribbon three times. Wrap the left band around its center. _

She could hear the tinkle of bells that sang, carried by the air they take in.

"You should have waited for me to come to you then."

_It's six o' clock_, her mind noted_. Tenten said it would start at the exact time._

"Hn."

Her hand still hovered on his neck. The tense shoulders slackened and he almost leaned to her touch. She was finished.

"There."

He was, again, impeccable. His black silk tailcoat and trousers, along with the clean cotton-pique shirt that greatly contrasted the color of his sole dark cerulean sash across his torso, a symbol of his authority and his connection to her as well.

And then her never-ending musings, rational and always rambling, said it absentmindedly.

_You chose him. _

Her tenuous, slender fingers trailed the edges of his hair, sweeping the obstinate strands away from his slate-smoky irises. Their gentle finger-pads remained on the crests of his angular cheeks, feeling the softness of that pallid skin.

_And because of that, you will tell him the truth._

"I think they're looking for us."

_He deserves to know who you are._

To her astonishment, his hand, surprisingly warm, enclosed on her fragile wrist, her caress halting its ascent to his stoic facade.

_And what happens next? What if he rejects--_

Her train of notions stopped when he turned his unreadable gaze to the colossal tent where the wedding would take place. Yet she swore that his eyes drifted to the spot where she had thrown the damned mobile phone, the object of her derision, earlier.

"I know."

The phrase meant that he was aware that they were late, but she was still frozen in trepidation.

It was ridiculous to even think about it, but she was more inclined to believe that _he knows._

Fright rose involuntarily to her instincts and the urge to speak, to break the dangerous silence, prompted her to open her mouth. Yet he quietly murmured, as his pair of deep onyx framed with long lashes was now half-lidded.

"But it doesn't matter."

She should have rebuked him, that he was treating his best friend's wedding like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

But the serene phrase seemed to mean another thing entirely.

Her trembling, almost blurry, jade orbs hesitatingly returned to his indiscernible ash-stained irises.

For her, his reply meant that everything else just didn't matter anymore_._

(_It was irrationally optimistic._)

That _this_—their gazes, his touch, her near tears, that pulsing life—_was enough._

_(But this is what she chose: His offered reality. )_

Afraid that her voice would warble with the unexplainable brimming hope, she broke their gaze with a meaningful whisper ("Let's go.") and a lucid smile. ("Naruto is going to kill us.")

And because nothing would ever change, (_yes, nothing, nothing_), he replied with a grunt.

* * *

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in white!"

Hinata emerged from the entrance of colonnade columns coiled with bougainvillea vines as _Lohengrine_'s bridal march played on the organ. Her husband proudly sang made-up lyrics of the famous hymn, exuberantly galloping on the red, freshly rolled-out carpets.

Naruto then took his wife's waist, raised her up in the air and brought her towards the altar in glee. This unorthodox taking of the bride from her father scandalized poor Hiashi, nearly bursting a weak artery in his cranium. Fortunately, the crisis was averted when the ceremony finally started.

After the wedding of the lifetime, (where Naruto had replied to the benevolent minister's binding question of "_...take Lady Hyuuga as your beloved wife_?" with a, "_HELL, of course I do, Father!_") the dinner was held at a large convention room, illuminated with old-fashioned incandescent light bulbs. These light sources were mounted on antique lanterns at every corner of the vicinity.

Five foot-tall windows were concealed by pale chartreuse curtains, their straw-colored tassels at the sides. Thirty average-sized, round tables, containing about six people each, littered the venue. Elliptical glass centerpieces filled with gold-banded flowers were placed on the middle of tables, their pleasant aroma stimulating as the scented votive candles gently mingled with the languid scent. A jazz ensemble played a couple of relaxing tunes to mellow the satisfied, warm milieu.

The Hyuuga Clan had generously offered to pay for half of the wedding expenses when Naruto decided to use his hidden stash of cash in order to prove to his indifferent rival that he could totally beat the magnificent grandeur of the Uchiha wedding three years ago.

But Naruto failed to defeat the impression their wedding had, for the Uzumaki-Hyuuga union was short of the expensive giveaways, the savory gourmet, the ethereal elegance of the places and that memorable fairy-tale fantasy situation, a noble man and a commoner to be wed, that had swooned not only the nation, but the whole world as well.

However, even if it didn't have great numbers of foreign guests, vast media coverage and an ostentatious glamour, the small gathering had the most important thing that her fancy wedding lacked.

_It felt like a family. _

Naruto, stupid as he may be, was right. It was truly a wedding of a lifetime.

"Lady Uzumaki, can you stand over the platform? Girls, yes, stand behind her. "

After the high pitched giggles, deafening squeals and a few stiletto stomping was reduced, the countdown began.

"One."

Bated breaths were drawn.

"Two."

They were ready to leap and fight.

"Three!"

Exuberant ladies, clad in skirts and swirls of canary-yellows and shaded aubergine, prepared themselves to catch (or for others, evade) the hand-tied bouquet.

Ino, Miss Temari and a couple of long-haired females were fighting over that particular spot where the assorted bundle of flowers would land on. She would've laughed hard, but it would be breaching etiquette if she cracked in loud cackles. Instead, she tried not to snicker while finishing her glutinous, savory soup. (_The main dish was not safe to her current physical condition_.)

But then, the bouquet of oriental lilies and freesias was not caught by a despairing woman, but an indolent, sleepy Nara Shikamaru.

And Sakura squeaked out a giggle.

Scratching his broom-like dark chestnut hair, he groaned. "Troublesome."

"Good aim there, Lady Uzumaki!" Ino hollered to the flabbergasted bride. "Now we have to catch that clumsy toss from the idiot—"

"Oh no, you don't! That garter belongs to me."

"It's mine! She borrowed it from _me_!"

"The garter?" Neji inquired Tenten, who was holding the blue fringe with a smirk as she gave it to a Naruto who was roaring out in hilarity.

"We give the garter to the rabid girls, then." Tenten grinned in reply, quite entertained with this unexpected occurrence.

The ever zealous Press Secretary, Maito Gai, was roving all around the place. Lee, Gai's overenthusiastic cameraman was flashing pictures and directing the video sets in every corner, capturing every detail of the celebration. With the unquenchable fire to produce a well-documented recording of the nuptial event, there was no censorship to the furious (_embarrassing_) catfight that had almost ensued on the floor.

"Time for the cake!" called by the surprisingly perceptive Naruto, knowing that the distraction was in order.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and the silver cutter as they proceeded towards the towering, five-layered wedding cake. Bread layers, frosted with clotted sweet cream and glazed honey, were topped haphazardly with realistic candy orchids, colorful sliced kiwis and large berries.

The cake was sliced, both of them exchanged a morsel of the cake and the earlier commotion was reduced to collective sighs from the guests.

Glasses were then tapped with every silver cutlery; bell-like tinkling filled the premises.

This prompted the giddy, newly-wed groom to promptly give a kiss on Uzumaki Hinata's flushed cheeks.

"One more ki—?" Naruto wiggled his flaxen eyebrows in mischief to the cheering audience.

A murky, mutinous, foreboding cloud hovered over the nearby table occupied by white-eyed relatives, which dampened the attempt to smooch the bride again.

This impelled the servants to start distributing the needed drinks for the toast.

"Milady?"

Sakura, slanting her head to an elegant angle, turned to the gloved hand that offered her a filled champagne glass.

Knowing that it is rude for the highest ranking lady or man to refuse a drink in such premises, she couldn't decline the offer.

She was about to reluctantly take the flute glass when a hand suddenly took the beverage from her grasp.

"Milord!" Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who had already turned to the startled servant.

"Water."

"Ye-yes, Mi-Milord." The poor servant stuttered as he was subjected to the infamous Uchiha's impatient temper.

The guy nearly tripped on his feet as he strode away hurriedly.

"Sasuke," The only temper able to stubbornly match the Overlord flared. "That was rude."

He paused on raising the drink to his lips for a taste.

"You shouldn't order them around like that." She fully turned to him with a frown.

"Keh."

"There you go aga—" Sakura nearly spluttered out in awe. "Wait, that's a new word!"

Her husband merely ignored her as he settled the glass on the table, grimaced and looked at a different direction.

"...annoying." Her ears prickled at the indistinctly murmured word.

"What?" Obviously nettled, the infuriated Sakura was about to irritate him further when the scrumptious plate of peaches, mango, berries and cheesecake was laid in front of her. They were showered with a delicate layer of finely-powdered sugar, and then a clout of cream and white cheese layers outlined the graham crackers.

"Finally!"

The four other people, who were expecting her to unleash fury earlier to her surly husband, were a little scared at the sudden shift of mood.

"I was waiting for dessert." Sakura grinned impishly as she took the glinting silver fork and pierced the square-cut melon piece. Chewing it with much gusto, the pink-haired lady was happily oblivious to the disbelieving stares.

"Her mood swings—" The eldest (_looking_) person in their table, the genius lecher Jiraiya, turned to Tsunade, who shushed him with a glare.

Mikoto seemed to be enlightened with something while observing the younger Uchihas, while the Fugaku seemed to critically gaze at the couple, a trace of empathy for the young lord.

Unfortunately, the two of them were not paying any heed to their spectators as they continued to squabble.

Sasuke, obviously displeased with how Sakura ate her cake too quickly, chastised softly.

"Slowly."

Sakura really didn't care if he was so cranky tonight, though.

"I am eating slowly, Milord."

He handed the goblet of iced water to her.

"Don't talk."

She snatched the drink and sipped at its rim delicately as she nodded.

A muffled squeak of mirth made them both look at the source with incredulity.

The Uchiha Matriarch was covering her mouth as she tried to suppress her laughter as the Uchiha Clan Head, though he appeared stern and exasperated, was quelling the urge to smile as his mouth twitched.

It was not everyday that you see your unshakable son candidly talk in a mundane diatribe, no matter how short his answers were.

The cake slices were distributed, but only the Lady of Nippon-koku enjoyed her piece. Sasuke pushed his dessert aside, his dislike for sweets being noticeable while Lady Tsunade was more inclined to intoxicate herself with some rice wine than to eat sweets. As both of the Uchiha elders were now required to mingle with the other invited guests and the council member Jiraiya chose to chase some females instead so three more cheesecakes were left untouched.

"Well, since nobody would eat their share of the cake, it's better if we give it to the most unfortunate ones." Tsunade sighed, raising a hand to call for another servant.

"And those unfortunate ones would be?" Sakura managed to ask after her fifth swallow.

"These are for my slaves at the hospital."

"Oh." With a twirl of her silverware, Sakura had separated that delectable piece of cherry, then popped it on her mouth. "You still work this late?"

"I need to check up on those bungling interns." Another nervous attendee approached their table tentatively. "They probably thought I'm going to skip on the rounds, and so they'll lax off."

Sakura finally ate the last succulent berry from her own dish, the fork still raised.

"Um, Grandma," Sakura puckered, convincingly wheedling. "I'll eat Sasuke's share too."

Sasuke glowered as Sakura's hand inched towards his plate.

"Sakura."

She ignored that warning tone, her fingers finally grasping the end of the expensive china and dragging it towards her side.

"Don't eat too much."

"She's supposed to gain weight, Milord." Tsunade managed to suppress her smile, the full plates were now being placed upon the push cart to be taken, sealed in a fancy plastic container and be delivered as a treat for her workers.

"See?" Sakura said, as she then childishly stuck out her tongue. "It's a doctor's order."

"Cravings." Tsunade apologetically explained to the husband, then turned to the wife with a grin. "But Milady, you know he's right."

"Yes, not too many sweets, I know."

She popped another fleshy, syrupy peach piece on her mouth from Sasuke's undisturbed dessert.

This made their very impatient ruler snap.

"Take it."

Lord Uchiha then plopped the plate of cake to the hands of the bewildered servant who was about to leave with his cart.

"You--!" The resentment from Sakura's tone alarmed the table's occupants in apprehension. "Fine."

Then she swerved her strawberry-shaded head towards the retreating waiter.

"Bring me some ice cream." A furious aura spiked beside Sakura, which only made her more demanding. "Make it a mango sherbet!"

"Ye-yes, Milady."

Sasuke was about to fiercely cancel the request but Sakura opened her mouth first, tone in mock petulance.

"I know, I know, but Sasuke, if you can't—"

Their arguments were again interrupted when the master of ceremonies on the podium gesticulated to their table.

"May I ask the groom's best man to stand up and give his regards to the newlywe—?"

Naruto, who was currently siphoning the last of his main meal (_Super-Duper Bowl of Special Seafood Miso Ramen!),_ suddenly grinned up mischievously.

"No." was the daunting response from the best man, made the host cower.

But it was already too late because that provoked the official media personality to excitedly shove the faint-hearted man aside, with a whoop of _"Dynamic entry!"_ and a roundhouse kick. The microphone flew out of the grasp of the pitiful emcee, but was expertly caught by the glimmering male in his thirties.

Then Maito Gai took a deep, noisy breath and proclaimed, with a spectacle of confetti, gold glitter and fireworks bursting into life.

"We plea to the champion of virtue, the brilliant jewel of youth, from whom the blessing of love had preserved!"

The stage wobbled with his exuberant, overreacting hand waving and fist thrusting on the air.

"For the greatest and wise rulers of our country, please, proceed to speak!"

Lee genuflected vivaciously in front of their table, where Tsunade's seat was mysteriously empty, as he added in the adulation. "Impart the lessons you garnered from your successful marriage with the ever blossoming Lady Uchiha, our _fabulous_ Overlord!"

Then his faithful camcorder zoomed onto Sasuke's deadly homicidal expression.

Every type of recording device followed his example, as they exactly moved at the same time to flash and whirr their cameras to the irked honorable guest.

"Well, our dashing Leader?" Gai, pleased with the litany of praises, gave a manly thumbs-up. "Didn't that introduction flawlessly described your unsurpassable spring of prominence?"

Sakura winced as the heartburn scalded her chest insides, as those thin lines of vexation on her husband's forehead deepened.

"I'm sure that would've greatly inflated his ego." A lopsided grin from a certain (_you're dead.)_ young, blonde man widened in sheer anticipation as Tenten and Neji dragged the two enthusiastic morons out of their recent high. "Make it good, you bastard!"

Then Uchiha Sasuke stood up.

And the spirited crowd was brought into an abrupt silence.

"For the Lieutenant and Lady Uzumaki," He was mercifully calm; the baritone was clear yet subdued. "Congratulations."

Uchiha Sakura had known her husband for three years, and personally, she comprehended that he really didn't like to give speeches. So she wasn't really surprised when Sasuke opted to sit after that short, precise statement.

But he suddenly halted on picking up his glass for a toast, because he caught Naruto's warning glare. He became aware of the audience's expecting faces and her incredulous yet eager expression.

Then she realized, as he took note of his lips twitching in irritation, that "—a tongue-lashing" was going to happen, just as a drunk Kakashi predicted.

The Overlord cleared his throat, and slid his hands on his pockets. There was something acerbic in the tone of his voice which warned Sakura of an imminent fist fight that could possibly erupt tonight. He instantly straightened his spine and spoke in a modulated, authoritative voice.

"Above everything else, I commend my well-wishes to the prosperity of the Hyuuga House."

The accord of stillness was unsettling.

"They did well to keep the ceremony in order. Of course," The derision in his words was very perceptible "I won't blame them for the irrationality of having an _evening_ wedding _outside_ during _winter_."

Sakura sighed. She knew that Sasuke would criticize that fact, as he was obviously _(silently)_ upset about her situation.

"Or hold the chef at fault for having no variety of the provided meals."

Everyone understood why he complained: There were no tomatoes served for dinner.

"Or having assorted types of ramen in the menu served for this occasion."

People rolled their eyes at that comment.

"I won't hold anyone responsible for those stupid arrangements except the Lieutenant."

There were many people who agreed with this, including the guards who stood near the entrance and did not eat the entire night.

"But all of you here will have to agree," Sasuke amended with a serious nod. "that Uzumaki Naruto, is a great man."

Everyone looked appalled—which was an understatement— by this declaration. (_The alcohol was probably speaking for him_, they ghastly thought.) The said, praised man choked on a noodle strand as Hinata pounded her husband's scapula in response. After dislodging the obstructing food, he wiped the broth from his mouth with a sweep of the sleeve of his tux and grinned cheekily.

"Because he's the only man capable of making everyone around him seem intellectually gifted," Sasuke stoically added. "when compared to his genuine idiocy."

"Hey!"

"Considering the _years_ it took him to ask for Lady Hinata's hand."

"How would I _know_ she liked me?"

"Clumsy."

"I am NOT."

"Short."

"By a few inches!"

"Noisy."

There was a murmur of agreement as Naruto protested. "WHO'S NOISY?"

"And a pest."

There was a loud, hilarious, roaring laughter that swept through the multitude of formally dressed company.

"However," He continued bluntly. "He is reliable."

"I AM NOT—What?" Naruto blinked, blushed then abashedly scratched his head. "Oh, of course, I am, I am. Heh!"

Then Sasuke thoughtfully grimaced. "To some point."

"I am always reliable!" Naruto objected. "I kept your freaking secrets! Your fantasies— "

"Because" He gave Naruto a pointed, glowering look to shut him up. "I trust him."

Everyone cannot contain themselves from grinning in warmth. Naruto was trying hard not to cry (_ridiculously_).

"And when you become the godfather of my child, you imbecile." Sasuke certainly saw Neji, standing at the back of the platform, sullen behind the blonde. The Hyuuga assistant was obviously one of those who stubbornly opposed the idea of having the chosen male consort for Hinata to wear an opulent, eye-damaging tuxedo, made up of eighteen-karat gold threads. "I will have that suit of yours banned."

"That is, if you can even produce a kid, you prudish, impotent bastard." Naruto grumbled as he clenched his knuckles. "I'll have the first one, just you wait!"

Each fidgeting person seemed to have felt that the two men, the Uchiha and the Uzumaki, were staring each other with figurative igniting angry sparks flying off.

"Hn." And this prompted the dark-haired lord to take the champagne flute from the table, smugly raised it, and sipped it without any much ado. "We'll see about that."

This reply truly mystified the crowd. The insightful females, like Ino, gave a pensive pout, trying to grasp some important idea.

"Yeah." The blonde groom merely took that as a challenge, as he also raised his glass in answer. "We'll see."

As the guests now stood up to join in the toast, Sasuke felt someone tugging on his sleeve cuffs

Inclining his glance towards Sakura, he noted her unhealthy pale expression.

"Bathroom break." She mortifyingly ducked her head.

Sasuke motioned to walk beside her as she stood carefully.

"No, no, stay here." Neji was coming towards them with his beeper at hand, knowing that no matter how Sasuke tried to avoid his work, it would always come to get him sooner or later. "I'll be on our rooms, okay? I'll take—"

"Juugo is already at the doors."

With a soft beaming smile, Sakura replied. "See you later."

And she retreated, passing through the hallways that led to the main palace.

* * *

Sakura was not feeling well.

The almost transparent mint-shaded muslin was fluttering on the edges of her calves, as she stood before the glass sink. Wet, cold hands were gripping the metal-plated edges, as she tried not to heave the rest of her dinner, fighting of the nasty bout of her hurling stomach. She had already prepared herself to go to sleep, having skipped the rest of the celebration because of the onset of queasiness ever since dinner.

And that disturbing detail that she already vomited about four times since she had left the reception was making her uneasy.

A singular, huge, elegant crystal chandelier lit the exquisitely-made hexagonal private bathroom of the Uchiha chambers. They created tiny prism-like shadows over the infinite stretch of the glossy white marble floor, its trinkets of broadly-cut crystals glimmering from the faux wax light. Roughly cut black and white stone bricks were alternately cemented together to form its eight walls, while rectangular fluorescent lights encased in solid, foggy panes shone their radiance on every corner of the room.

Across the middle of the room and beside the entrance was the extraordinary colossal brick wall divider. It was made up of the rough stone bricks of alternating monochrome colors, with convoluted marble trees inside large circular holes, making it sophisticatedly different from the usual screens used for a quick glance.

The half of the room was taken by a beautiful tub. It was made from the glossiest midnight marble ever to be found, crafted into a shape of a gargantuan elliptical bowl with comfortable seats at its sides. Footstools made of rough agate were at its outside base, a complicated arrangement of shades of stairs till the pedestals became as pallid as marble. Large knobs and faucets were lined against its wall, along the scented candles and condiments that were provided at the containers. Towels were hung on the steel bars along with two robes suspended on the hooks.

On the other side of the room was three circular mirrors, lined with ivory frames upon its circumference, that were facing her as she leaned over their well-matched pyrex-made sinks, unbreakable glass concave bowls, on top of a silver closet in between two lacquered mahogany containers. A contemporary Asian theme was applied to the setting of the spacious bathroom interiors, creating a peculiar sense of balance and aesthetics.

Spouting out the last remnants of the taste of bile out of her mouth, she finally turned the knob to a close. It reduced the flow of water to a diminishing dribble, the sink devoid of any the gastric contents that burned her insides. The acrid odor was diminished, as the aromatic scents of the candles obscured its pungency.

As she was wiping her lips with a paper towel, she mused about waiting for him before she resigned to sleep—

"Sakura."

—which was needless to do anyway.

Two ink-black eyes stared at her from the reflecting mirrors, a shoulder leaning against the frame of the mosaic glass door.

"Sasuke." She tried not to rasp in greeting, putting on a ready smile. "You're early. The party is still—"

"I'm going for awhile." He curtly intoned, a line of exasperation making its way to his expression.

"Eh?"

"You're not going anywhere in the morning."

"Hey!" She suddenly exclaimed, her eyes wide. Turning a swift heel, she placed her hands over the sides of her waist in irritation. "Aren't you going too far with the—"

Suddenly he was standing in front of her fazed countenance; moving so offhandedly, as if it was already deeply rooted in him to move like a silent predator. Then he placed a hand over the crown of her head, gently messing up the tumble of gently bright rose tresses from her clumsily made ponytail.

"Go to sleep."

"It's always way past my bed time for you." Then she encompassed the berth of his torso with an awkward hug

As always when irritated, Sasuke would prefer silence instead of a raucous protest.

"Okay." Then she snuggled her forehead on the soft skin of his chest, trying to prod him further to the brink of his patience. "And it's only because you're cuddly."

A faint growl reverberated underneath his scapulae, which her damp temple felt.

"Um," A lone green eye peered to an irate glare. "You were going somewhere, right?"

"Emergency."

"Emergency?"

There was that odd flicker she had almost missed. "Itachi."

"Oh." Then Sakura scrunched her nose in anxiety, trying hard not to breathe through her mouth. "Is that why he wasn't at the wedding?"

"Probably."

She became aware of his stray, rough thumb stroking the frame of her chin, the apex of his nose not quite brushing the edge of her cheek. Like it was natural, and it seemed that he was not even aware of those small movements. It was sidetracking her resolution to bring up the very significant matter they had to discuss since he snuck up on her beside the fountain.

"Sasuke, I—"

He was stationary at his spot, unmoving, as if he was expecting something from the gentle whisper.

_Tell him._

"—nothing."

She lowered her ensnaring arms from the tangle it made behind his nape, trying to dispel the sudden intimacy.

"Forget it." Shaking her head to dismiss her attempt in confessing, she conceded to a compromise instead. "I'll tell you if you come back."

"Tomorrow afternoon." He pressed, asserting that the subject will not be dropped.

"Alright." It was reassuring that there would be many tomorrows after this.

His hand flitted reverently over the unseen, unyielding bulge that resided under her umbilicus.

"Rest."

He exhaled the word, almost undecipherable if it weren't for the close proximity of his mouth to her right earlobe.

And with a gentle, unexpected almost brush of his lips against her forehead, that simple affectionate gesture made the slight pressure from her belly a little easier.

* * *

Clammy flesh drenched in the coldest sweat woke her up. Restlessly, she turned, crumpling the covers as the nausea worsened. A throbbing dizziness pulsed through her nape, broadening their extent to the base of her skull, her chattering mandible, her temples. It was getting unpleasant, her burning insides churning her dinner towards her windpipe, but she repeatedly tried to push the dissolved contents to the back of her throat even though she was lying down.

Then she found it harder to—

She violently hacked for air, gagging as her hands flew to her constricting neck.

In the midst of tangled dark sheets, she felt the scrapings of a crusted, uncomfortable feeling beneath her lower limbs.

Then it all tumbled down: Contractions suddenly radiated the rear of her waist, spreading wildly towards her abdomen, slowly increasing as she moved.

Then she felt a warm, slick trickling down her thighs, while her sight danced with white-hot flaming spots of pain.

"No."

And the last thing she saw before she succumbed to the despotic oblivion was dark pooling on the drenched sheets and the crimson earthly stain on her clothes.

* * *

_Gasp._

She laid prone on her back, defenseless, arms splayed wide, with the coldness piercing against her spine and the ceiling lights blinding her sight.

The mattress was pressed harshly behind her as the heat made her swelter tremendously. She could feel the dehydration settling, shackling her wanton body against the chilly, uneven ground. The swell of her lumps ached, and they began to throb.

And then she let her mouth widen into a silent scream of pain.

It was indescribable.

It burned. It pierced. It stabbed.

It was a sensation of something (_pulledheavedstretched!_) that could not be explained by mere words.

(_Like the half of your body was going to be buried six feet under the dirt after this._)

It radiated endlessly till her whole body felt that she could have convulsed right at this very place, as it progressively took its time for the ache to become unbearably consuming. Beads of saline sweat lined her forehead, her cracked, rough lips panting as she continued to concentrate. She could not even imagine the audacity it took for her to--

_Breathe! _

They instructed from the corner of her awareness. She did, and did it with increasing difficulty. The pressure seemed to throttle everything except for that concentrating mantra of her abdominal muscles to relax, to dizzyingly follow the simple pattern of respiration.

_In. _

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

Yet there was something hindering in the path of an easy breathing as another pain ricocheted to her senses.

Her gasps continued to be cut short as she scrunched her puffed eyelids and tears of fiery frustration escaped her eyes. Obscenities flew out from her mouth, degrading that son of a bitch, that poor, lame excuse of a husband who was probably sitting somewhere outside, only waiting for this excruciating, damned labor to be over while she was practically dying at this point!

She could still hear the voices, telling her that it was fully effaced, dilated and already descending, but she could not care less. The intensity of the contractions collided every two to three minutes, only halting for a few seconds then it returns with an astonishing increasing crescendo.

_Push! Now push!_ They commanded, those yells nearly falling to unhearing ears.

She could not name who was ordering her, but she did push. How could she not? It was something that she _needs_ to completely focus on, as if her existence depended on it. The chasm that she had held back since the maelstrom started was now unleashed. Grasping the poor nearby, offered hand at her side tightly, she halted to breath and then forced her muscles, with the sheer strength of will, to bear down.

(_rotated, expanded, pulled, gushed_)

Then, then, it was gone.

_Gone._

Because she could faintly hear that loquacious cry, could barely see those unseeing small pair of eyes peering up from the swaddling cloth that they settled in between her breast. And her throat constricted to close off any sound of her raspy, acrid voice, as her gentle fingers felt the sides of his tiny soft cheeks.

This tiny beautiful creature turned towards her touch, his face scrunching up, puckering his thin lips. Her fluttering caress trailed over to the thin midnight strands of his tender scalp and she felt the soft thrumming of his quick heartbeat.

_Like his father_, they whispered in adoration.

Sakura let out a teary laughter, as a shaking, elated smile made its way to her iridescent face. She took in the sight of her, his, _their_ son. Sallow-skinned, slowly reddening, with his mouth in that adorable grimace, unknowingly brewing a few stinging drops on the precipice of her eyelids.

_Like his papa_, she agreed.

_We'll take him_, bringing the newborn, wrapped around the warmth of the linens, away from her feeble grasp.

He was carried away from her, and she didn't understand the rise of alarm that had swelled from her lungs, but the tremendous exhaustion brought by this ordeal had finally taken its toll. Weakly grinning, she succumbed to a light nap for assuage her tired, worn body.

**x**

The livid, lusty shriek broke the tranquil state of her sleep. Groggily, her lids fluttered, sight trying to adjust from the dimness of the room. Carefully, she turned her head to see a sniveling little face over a broad, sturdy shoulder covered in a soaked trowel. The pair of small dark green eyes were peering at her with disdain, then scrunching up to prepare itself for an another wail.

Before the month old infant even managed to express its vexation, a soothing, masculine hand brushed the soft dark curls of his adorable forehead. The effect did little to diminish the minute hungry frown, but it did manage to curb the child from bawling out again.

Raising a hand to the edge of the desk beside her for support, the usual chaotic documents that occupied it were gone and were instead replaced with hypoallergenic powders, wrapped-up polyester diapers and soiled cotton linens. The baby started on chewing his little fist and fussed upon his father's neck, and she finally decided that the Overlord needed some help in this losing battle.

Curbing the urge to laugh, she called out to the exhausted father and outstretched her arms in welcome. He then faced her, his unreadable gaze staring at her amused green eyes, glimmering almost innocently like the child in his arms, and he acquiesced silently to her request. Gingerly cradling the baby, she slipped the strap of her thin silk night gown to bare a naked, engorged breast.

Reclining on the huge soft pillows as Sasuke sat on the edge of the mattress; Sakura cradled their son on her arms, humming an old, lulling lullaby. Her boy was ravenous, as he felt the tip of the nipple on his plump cheek and reflexively his minute, gluttonous mouth started suckling to satiate his voracious appetite. With a hushing whisper, she spoke unintelligibly as the little thing ate.

**x**

The mouth was undeniably drooling excessively, gnawing the rim of the turquoise tumbler, much to Suigetsu's horror. _The sneaky squirt_, Karin had complimented until small, tiny fingers grabbed her glasses from her face. The clever child crawled towards the other side of the patio, his nimble body trying to find some solace towards the waiting lap of Juugo, to chew on his new found toy. Two front incisors bit on the plastic frame, which Juugo took away and commented that their young master would probably need some childproofing around because he was teething.

**x**

Little patter of footsteps walked upon the carpeted floor with hands creeping, almost suctioned upon the wall, as his tiny feet tried to hold himself up from being pulled back by gravity. He was walking slowly, one step at a time, trying to find his way towards his father's office. The child had slinked outside of his nursery, trying to lead himself to his preferred destination with the use of touching the pillars and walls of the empty long corridors of the grand palace. Thankfully, Neji found him, the lost one-year old gazing at him pleadingly. And no one would ever imagine that the untouchable right-hand would even take the child on a piggy back ride towards the jungle of the Uchiha office.

She saw them, a witty Tenten badgering the young Hyuuga as the dark-haired kid whipped the sides of Neji's hair like a horsewhip. The boy was snickering, as the right-hand man kept his dignity intact when he handled her missing, playful son back to her arms. As an imperative, she started giving a long-winded scolding of why he shouldn't do that again while they waited for their taciturn father to get out from his staunchly busy office.

**x**

_This has a lot of carbohydrates, a little bit of iron. _The lecture started._ It's got some iodine and needed fat for the body's metabolism._ The blonde idiot speaks of needed nutritional content from his ever-favorite meal to the young inquisitive two year old boy beside him, his dark hair sticking out in odd angles as he listened intently on their sunlit patio.

His tanned face was grinning mischievously like a cunning fox as he dangled the noodles from the two bits of wood. _What in the world was he doing?_ With her instincts going awry, she went closer, the white summer dress billowing as she tried to apprehend the bumbling freak who was now ordering about two extremely large porcelain bowls for the both of them.

When the child coughed, the steam rising from the condiment indicated that the boy's tongue—red, swollen, wet—was scalded; Sakura was ready to deck the young blonde man out of his seat. She was already contemplating on throwing her slip-ons to the back of that lieutenant's skull when a tall, dark-haired man whacked Naruto's dense head and grabbed the young boy from his stool.

The frown on her husband was enough to pacify the promise of death that she was about to inflict to her son's godfather. And then Naruto turned to her, with the guilty cobalt eyes and his mouth already releasing a monologue of apologies. But she would not hear any of the reasons, because Sasuke would take the matters on his own hands. All she wanted was to make sure that their boy drinks milk and not to be overfed again with tomatoes because the child thought it would make his father proud. But the two-year old looked up to his savior, who merely pushed a large tomato to his tiny palm. Without any question, the boy bit on the paper-thin skin of the crimson fruit, with such deliberate slowness that he had surely imitated from Sasuke.

**x**

When she turned to the boy-midget with a sermon on her lips, the four year old was stumbling on his feet, stout, short legs trying to keep up with the fast pace of movements. _Don't rush_, his trainer softly instructed as the blunt, practice sword was positioned to the rudimentary defense stance. The child was stiff, awkward, trying to follow the skilled swordsman as the first tap of his short blade was deflected easily. Sasuke was strict and disciplined but he was careful, and she always sat on the benches, a bandage and a kiss for her son's bruises and a poke on the forehead for her husband's anal attitude.

**x**

The lad idolized his father, doing everything that was sure to show that he was indeed worthy to be called the young master of the Palace. Indeed, he was--as expected from the first of the third generation of the Uchiha Clan--a prodigy. For in such a tender age of eight, he managed to excel in his chosen musical endeavors, particularly while he fiddled with his tiny violin and tinkered with his piano forte. He amazed their personal guards, or what he precociously called them as his personal babysitters, when he sometimes spoke to them in their respective native tongues conversationally. This had greatly pleased the council, and approved of his steadfast loyalty to the government. But for someone so precocious, he could not totally grasp the underlying politics when they announced that he was going to be shown to the public at the tender age of eight.

Her young boy was starting to gain a few inches in height, his visage being more evident to every individual below the raised pedestal. The apprehension grew along with him, this small, kindred soul of refined manners, inherent cleverness and unquestionable obedience to his lord and lady. Because her son stood there, a child who should have been enjoying mud puddles and kite flying, now subjected to such judging and critical eyes. As his name was called, introduced as the official heir, master of an empire that he was being trained for since his first breath, he descended the marble stairs, face schooled into that regal impassiveness.

_Milord _

The child lowered his small chin to show a sign of respect.

Then Sasuke, who always found faults at anything, was there, proud of his son. And as always, he didn't need to speak those words out, the mere touch of his hand on his son's shoulder, and that almost unseen smile was enough.

And as his encompassing hand engulfed her slender fingers to his hold, a small hand impatiently tugged at her other one.

_Mama._

Euphoria bloated from the cavity of her ribs.

The soft-spoken word made her forget that there was something she had missed.

**x**

A bright, welcoming smile, reflected from a pair of small spring-green eyes, on the face of a child who just looked like him.

A fresh pine scent wafted through her nose, and a warm brush of callused digits brushed her shivering ones.

_It was over_.

* * *

Unfocused jade irises half-dazedly opened.

There were a couple of shouts, confusing alarmed sounds and a fuming command.

"—ryone, get out of the room."

The clattering remnants of complaints were fuzzy to her ears.

"—also means you, Uzumaki. I don't care whoever ordered you to stay here! Let me talk to my patient!"

The noises decreased, as the mixed scents of morning coffee and bleach stimulated into her senses.

"Lady Uchi--" Tsunade began, and shook her head, as if deciding on something. "Sakura, are you coherent right now? Nod if you can hear me."

"I-" Sakura began to verbalize, even if her mouth was dry and painful. "I'm okay. Where am I?"

"We're inside a private room in the hospital." Tsunade said, the information spoken automatically.

Eyes almost bulging in surprise, she took in her present surroundings. She was with her mentor's worried gaze in an empty room, her shivering body warmly covered with a plain light blue comforter. Freshly watered daffodils were at her bedside table, along with a couple of charts that was piled up on its surface. The hospital bed was raised, her woven braided hair lying on the soft pillows that supported her aching head.

"You've been sleeping for almost three days. It's Monday afternoon, nineteenth of December."

"Blood!" As if she was suddenly electrocuted, Sakura nearly bolted out from her bed in panic. Before Tsunade could even begin to reprimand her, the young woman began on telling what she remembered. "And there were some contractions and I was really queasy during the night. I just couldn't sleep."

Sakura grabbed the bedrails, trying to push herself up; wincing in pain as another pair of hands gently settled her back towards the mattress. "I know at the end of first trimester should lessen the vomiting spells but I thought I was experiencing a bad case of hyperemesis—"

"You have to calm down." Her mentor spoke again, glinting copper irises staring at her. "Don't push yourself."

"No, I need to know what happened and I was only--"

"Listen to me, Sakura." The stone-cold order was unusually firm. "Please."

Then she finally noticed the odd stinging sensations. Her gauzed hand was inserted with intravenous tubing, connected to the nearly finished pint of blood, hanging from its stand. A couple of liquids hung, waiting for the blood to be drained before the drug-mixed fluids would be infused.

The damn emptiness was beginning to swallow her whole.

It was too late.

_Too late._

"I miscarried."

The words were vicious and it didn't sound right. But there was no way she was wrong about that.

"I just barely reached the sixteenth week, its common for women to have this type of..." Her teeth bit a plump lip. "But I thought I was enough to..."

"No." The starch-white coat was luminescent in the dimly lit room. A gently drawn sigh was released from Tsunade, settling herself to the nearby seat with her bronze orbs hardened to the unknown notions that passed briefly on her mind. "Sakura, you are a healthy young woman. I made sure that you would definitely have a normal gestation and delivery."

"But it happens." Sakura stressed. "Even though I didn't have any control, there must be something wrong with me."

Hands that were so used to healing, to holding comfort was now enclosed around her (_almost daughter_) apprentice's shaking ones.

Then the grip tightened over her knuckles.

"I should've listened to your husband." Her voice was weary, a failed attempt at some humor.

Her crestfallen countenance changed into a frank confusion. "It's a spontaneous miscarriage. What could he—"

"It was that damned cake, Sakura."

Then she stilled.

"But that means, Tsunade, everyone—"

"It was only on our table."

"There was a slow-acting poison?"

"It's not poison." The gears on her mind worked, as she begun to connect the fragments of the puzzling hints together. "It was a labor inducing drug."

Horror was an understatement to what morphed her face, reflected in the scantily, dimly lit room.

"Its aim was not to kill us—"

Sakura couldn't even speak.

"—but the child."

The ability was stolen from her as Tsunade explained bleakly.

"Apparently, whoever he was, doesn't know how long you were pregnant." And here, her stern facade wavered as she sustained the professional composure to clarify matters. "The used medication was mixed in its powdered, refined form along with the confectionary sugar." Her pair of copper irises was now partly hidden from her, as they remained on the metallic glint of her med chart.

"The hospital staff who ate the cake slices, that I brought, kept on vomiting." Callused fingers were gripping the coarse, thick covers "Fortunately, I managed to save a sample to be tested. It showed that the amount of the drug was more than the usual therapeutic level, making sure that it would be effective, since the standard dose for a pharmaceutical _abortifacient_ only works for the ninth week. "

"But why," The parched articulation nearly ate her words, on the verge of breaking apart. "Why didn't I taste the drug if it was such in a high dose?"

"You know that your taste changes because of your pregnancy. You couldn't have known, Sakura."

There was an underlying message to Tsunade's statement, a compelling force of her words. (_It's not your fault.)_

"No one knows that I'm pregnant."

_(Suffer the consequences_.) The threat had been surreal for her at that time.

"The bulge was not even visible. I tried to hide my sickly condition from public."

And now, this was the reality that he was not indeed letting his old grudges leave so peacefully.

"Only the three of us knows, Tsunade."

She was shuddering at he thought that he had known such a confidential subject.

"_How?_"

"I…don't know." Uncertainly, Tsunade only shook her head in concern. "I wasn't probably careful enough on the records. I thought that I had protected them with multiple passwords and firewalls. Nobody could have guessed until you reached the fourth month."

Then even before she finished the train of her thought, a pressing matter came to her mind.

"Where is Sasuke?"

"You should go to sleep, Sakura."

"I need to see him."

Painful prickling radiated from her weakened appendages, as she willed them to move with toes nearly reaching the cold ground as she flapped the blanket away from her legs. There was frenzy in her jerky actions, in despair to move, to just disappear. But the same obstinate hands were forcing to be inert, as Sakura was forced to sit upon her cot.

"I haven't seen Lord Uchiha since that night."

Seventy years of somnolence suddenly blemished that ageless beauty.

"Does _he_ know?" "

Fatigue started to crack upon the visage of nonchalance the younger lady had to put up with, rounding on to the figure that worried over her.

"Please, Sakura, you're still recuperating from blood loss and--"

(That expression on Tsunade's face was _almost motherly_.)

"Leave me, please."

Cornflower-tinted shutters were shut tightly, and the faded sunlight was gone.

"He only asked one thing, Sakura."

Then she was enclosed in the solid embrace of the elder woman, the rose-tinted head buried in the rough lapels of the coat, with assuaging hands brushing through the stray knots of the lightest auburn tresses.

"And I told him that you were carrying a boy."

The long arms tightened their hold. The hold was a stubborn effort to console, telling the vulnerable woman to shed the overwhelming anguish into something substantial. The hospital gown was damp with the succoring tears that trickled, but they weren't hers.

She was too weak, too stunned, too _numb_, to even weep.

**x**

Since that disturbing elucidation yesterday, there was an unexplainable ambivalence that took over her: to surrender to this dull anesthetized life or to remain oblivious to the loss.

She hardly noticed the patient vigil that her visitors did for four days. In an early Tuesday morning, Naruto and Hinata were sitting beside her, conversing about petty issues.

She wasn't listening as they talked about how Ino constantly skipped her work as a handmaiden to visit her with the bunch of daffodils that lay on the crystalline vase. How Tenten had been extremely agitated to be the last one to learn about her condition and was not allowed to visit her during weekdays. That it was lucky that the media was not hounding on her very doorstep because the Council had taken the situation in their hands, only saying that she was gravely not at ease and that there were preposterous rumors; an attempt on her life or being conditioned with a serious sickness.

They talked about _anything_ except to tread on that dangerous subject, a landmine that they tried not to trample on. Yet no matter how they tried to evade it, she could see the questions in their eyes.

They amplified the grave atmosphere over her dismal personal prison; their pity was almost palpable to her fingers.

When they left to get her something to drink, she asked the nurses not to let anyone in.

**x**

The surge of the moderate analgesics through her nearly collapsed veins was making her senses muddled. The morning dose of painkillers was given as the listless pace as Wednesday started with muted dispute on her door.

"—don't care if it was an uncontrollable situation, Lady Tsunade!" The argument was deafening, arousing her from her dazed slumber, even though it was obviously kept to minimal volume. "It still died and we cannot afford to have—"

"But it's not really her fault! She was poisoned, could you not understand that, Lady Koharu?"

"But for three years, she hasn't been able to conceive! _Three years_!" Homura, one of the elders, replied angrily.

"She's still young! And they had it all planned, Lord Homura!"

The scrapping voice was grating as the eldest, Lord Danzo, continued to grill on the weakness of the argument. "We will not allow this. Every one of us in the Council had already expected an heir as early as possible because of all the threats on Lord Uchiha's life." There was finality in that tone. "Lord Uchiha had sworn a solemn oath to the Council that she would bear a successor within months after their union! They had already delayed it enough! If she is incapable of producing an offspring, then we have to discard that useless tramp— "

"Stop that!" She could hear the thunderous response from someone; probably it was Naruto, who just returned from the cafeteria and heard the heated discussion.

Scuffling sounds were heard, as if they were struggling to contain the angry man. There were a few spats of disrespectful words from the elders, and some admonishing from Tsunade.

"Please." They were interrupted when she heard that soft, presaging tenor from whom she had remembered as Obito. "She's resting."

Deliberate fuming footsteps faded, an undisturbed peace returned, leaving her to those unforgiving mind-wanderings.

After an hour, she heard from within the room Juugo's low, compromising instructions to Naruto that the Overlord was requesting the lieutenant's presence.

Naruto complied with an unexpected serious affirmative, but only after Juugo's tall form motioned to take his place as a sentinel at her door.

**x**

She wants to sleep but at the same time tried to elude it. Every single night of her slumber and waking hour of her days were filled with (_painstaking_) apparitions of a son who calls her a mother, of a husband, of a family, of a living that consisted of them.

She was striving to survive in this four bleached, white-washed room, as the intervals of hours bleakly passed.

It was already the sixth day.

He never came.

**x**

It was different from the other false truths, from the figments of her gradually obliterating mind.

This dream was not where she was drifting, seeing things as they were from a large point of view from above. Instead of seeing an older, more elegant self scurrying over a nonexistent child, she was reclining from the slope of the hospital mattress, supporting her weak back, like what she had been doing daily. The identical dreary corners, the almost wilting hydrangeas in the porcelain vase placed before the closed window panes.

Moon rays from the breaches of the blinds soaked a silhouette, outlining the shifting figure, and then splaying fragments of ashen colors over the indiscernible face.

A beckoning lost word, _Sasuke_, disturbed the tranquility.

The phantom did not respond, shifting to accommodate itself on the side of the bed. He sat sullenly, gazing on the whorls of grey cirrus, curling around at the bottom of the moon. Hands clasped together in a fictitious prayer as it nearly obscured his moving lips where the soundless words escaped.

_Tell me. _

She furrowed her brows in perplexity, _tell him what?_ She wanted to ask, but her voice wasn't hers.

_I wish_, someone uttered, defeated. _I wish that I had killed you from the very start. This wouldn't happen if I did._

There was a grunt, as if he found that very idea ludicrous.

_I can't stand this._ There was fury coating the edge of those words. _You gave me this. You used me._

_Do it. _He softly demanded, counteracting the anguished vehemence in those accusations.

She wavered,_ I can't. I'm scared—_

_Don't be. _A grave, dark voice, like the benevolent devil himself, promised._ I'll protect you. _

Through the haze of the incoherent falsehoods that merely raised dead hopes, she felt the lightest touch of fingers on her forehead.

(_a desperate pledge, an ill-omened act_)

Her fazed sight saw a clumsily folded long sleeve, a nuance of that midnight hair, and a thin, frowning grimace.

She felt her throat strings grate out a frantic word.

_Stay._

He was here,_ here_.

* * *

Sakura awoke.

The pink-haired woman rose quickly from the hard hospital bed and swerved her anxious eyes over the bedside seat across her, where her husband was supposed to be.

With a shake of her messy tresses, drearily trying to clear her head, she persuaded herself, with an unspeakable sorrow washing over her, that Uchiha Sasuke beside her was not even possible.

The lingering scent of pine and snow was not enough to convince her and neither the unexplainable warmth that she could still feel on her moist forehead. He couldn't be here and disappear the minute she gained her bearings.

Trying to peer through the haze of sleep, the nearby clock told her it was already five minutes past midnight.

Her sanity was again playing with her with its brutal hallucinations, as she tried to convince herself that she didn't want to dream anymore.

_(It's agonizing because what she truly wanted was his lingering company not his mere empty words.)_

But instead, a shrill ringing crushed her wishful thinking.

_That's--_

A disturbingly familiar ring tone, like a lethal, waiting siren, wafted through her ears.

_It can't be._

It persisted and her frightened, wide doe-eyes turned to see that harmless, black cell phone.

A sheer, unadulterated, pure terror went down her spine.

That thing looked like it had never left her side at all, bearing no evidence of its supposed damages.

Quivering fingers grasped the object as it interrupted the deceiving calm.

The fear that was coursing through her thinly recovering blood suddenly surged the adrenaline, increasing the residues of fright within her body.

She flipped the phone with uncontrollable trembling fingers and pushed the numbers as she cut the persistent ringing.

(_It was Friday. 0010 hours to be exact. The twenty third of December._)

And Sakura waited for him to speak, her breathing heavy and the silence became overbearing.

"Fool. You thought that I was the one controlling you?"

She was about to say the most debasing things she knew but he swiftly parried her with a more damaging assault.

"He is the one manipulating you."

_No._ A pulse stopped, refusing to beat for a millisecond, at those words. _No, no. He isn't._

"You can see it, don't you, Lady Uchiha?" There was a ringing conviction those muted, distorted accent. "And when that spoiled brat doesn't get what he wants, he'll leave—"

"He'll leave me."

Finally, she understood why _he_ was not coming over.

Why did she keep on denying that her only purpose was just to produce the perfect heir? She was a _failure_—it did not matter even if it was caused by poison or not—and that's unforgivable for _him._

_She had been mistaken. He never offered her anything after all._

"I will leave you alone. All you have to do is—"

She slid the phone shut, the metal flap closing with an alarming snap. Grasping it unyieldingly, she held it as her key to this last, desperate future that she hoped for.

_(All along, she had always known that ending all of this was easy.)_

The door unlocked as the silent orange-haired bodyguard, with a questioning glance, entered the room. "Milady, you're awake?"

"Yes." She replied, too easily, the phone in her hand was tightly gripped despite the ache in her fingers. She lowered the rails and fleetingly dangled her feet from the edge of the mattress. "Juugo?"

_(It was as simple)_

Mandarin orbs were wary, as she gave a minute smile to reassure him. She stood on her feet; surprisingly steady for someone who was catatonic for the past few days. Tangled, French-braided hair was wiry, and her face was still sickly pasty-colored despite the fact that she stopped taking IVs for her diet.

"Do you need something, Milady?"

Crossing the room, Sakura walked towards him with that startling smoothness. Many have seen her walk with that certain grace, trained as a woman of the court. But the fact that there was a languidly fatal ease in that grace, made him anxious and wary at the sudden twinge of danger he felt

Shaking his head at those absurd suspicions, he went inside.

He did not foresee that quick blow to his neck, as a stunned look overtook his expression, astonishing him with the brute strength from that lithe hand and rapid movement within that small amount of time.

Falling to the ground with a smothered thud, she caught him by the sides of his armpits and dragged him towards the corner.

_(as those two words,) _

Shoving the unconscious guardian aside, she took his coat, dropped the cell on the inside pocket, and felt for that silvery lustrous thing that she required for this night.

_(which is equivalent)_

In surreptitious actions, she peered outside to make sure that there weren't any stray people who noticed the commotion.

A snoring Naruto was lounging outside the doors, napping loudly as he sat on the recliners chairs. But she disregarded any emotion, even any sense of guilt, to accomplish this single task.

_(to one death.)_

She had wrenched the windows open with her elbow, her tiny, inconspicuous figure slipping out a leg.

Carefully, she dangled on the latch with the sleeves of the stolen coat covering her hands and shut the panes with a squeak. The consuming dark chasm gave her cover as the moon dissolved behind the clouds.

_("Kill him." _His last command was imprinted solidly on her mind_. )_

* * *

The gates were open, and there wasn't even a single person outside.

She did not care if the paths were clear of loitering maidens or loafing sentries, if her mind was vacant of any notion and if that her other hand could feel the cold phone and the dark metallic hilt at the same time.

As she strode over the felted floor with feline grace, she realized that there was no need for any thoughts; her feet knew where to go. It was another of those little things that testified how attached she was, how she had been deeply connected to this faux existence.

Lashing winds, a sign of a coming blizzard, blew harshly against her face, flapping the edges of the thick garment. But despite the seeping ice-breezes that found their way underneath the layers of the darkest green coat to the thin hospital gown she still wore, her skin never felt the jabs of cold that should have shook her. The ends of the large cashmere blazer whipped against her exposed calves, but it did not hinder the speed of her pace through the empty, dark hallways of the Palace.

And now that she could finally see the same French doors, troubled that it was unexpectedly void of any living soul usually stationed at this familiar entrance, reminded her that she was already here—to this point of _no turning back_— and she did not have any time to reconsider the possibilities of anything, for she must conclude this as quickly as she could without any moment of doubt.

She released her hands from the lapels of her coat, wrapped the ends of the long sleeves around her palm to prevent the traces of her fingerprints. In vigilance, she pushed the doors quietly to the smallest gap that would allow her small body to pass through.

The seeping sounds of water disturbed the false tranquility, clearly heard from the entry area of their bed chambers.

Her confidence wavered as the first leaks of uneasiness slowly creased her resolute face. In agonizingly slow steps, she neared the glass doors with her grip on the hilt tightening and ready to coil into any necessary action.

Furtively, the opaque, grainy door slithered noiselessly. A gentle clinking sound of a bottle, probably filled with rich wine, softly tapped against a wide rim of a crystal glass was heard. A sudden onslaught of the aromatic, addicting, fermented alcohol, reached her nostrils.

_He's intoxicated. _She took this as an advantage, the predicament increasing her opportunity to finish this without difficulty. _But why is he even drinking?_

Yet halfway through the movement, she froze as she heard the sloshing splatters of a body rising from a tub of water. Instinctively, she straightened her spine, clutched the hilt firmly and stared at the artistically gaping tree-shadow holes of the barriers.

Evident sinews of his chest were lapped with the trickles of warm fluids, as she caught a glimpse of his form from the providing views of the dividers. She could see from the faint illumination the contours of his biceps as he reached for the nearby towel.

Her target stood before the large circular bathtub, burgundy rose petals—as soft as drops of blood—was floating languidly on the warm liquid. His hand was currently ruffling his damp hair with a dry, azure-hued cloth, and the other knotting another elongated towel around his waist.

The mellow glow of the lamps lit the entry path, as she sinuously walked on the endless stretch of the marble floor. Light, airy steps were soundless, as she faced the cover of the brick walls.

_Thump._

That small, pounding organ beneath her breast rhythmically bleated its beat.

_Thump._

She paused in her footsteps as he turned his back to her, sauntering away from the tub.

_Thump._

"You shouldn't be here," It rebounded upon the empty walls, that familiar deriding voice echoing. "Lady Uchiha."

In hushed, patient steps, he paced slowly, going towards the end of the luxurious boundary that split the bathroom. When he reached the posterior tip of the brick walls, he had gone out of the range of her periphery as his foot falls also diminished from her auditory senses.

"Where are they?" Shrewd jade irises trained its attention to his movements, trying to avoid a glance to his face. He walked towards the corner directly opposite of her position, taking a nightly sea-hued bathrobe from the rack as he replaced it with the towel he used to dry his recalcitrant cowlick hair.

"The halls are empty." Her muted voice was as detached as his. "Karin and Suigetsu are not in their posts."

With that certain refined poise, he slowly ambled towards the sink, turning the silver faucet open as he rinsed his hands.

"You must have missed them on your way here."

He spoke, as if they were conversing of an inconsequential matter. But she knew the meaning under that order: He was allowing himself to lose all of his impenetrable fortification, giving the stronghold of his defenses to her side in the hospital.

Her rebellious thoughts were going haywire._ He wasn't supposed to be alone._

"But you must have met Juugo."

She took a sharp intake of air, her arms increasing a slight tilt to support her lowering aim, quickly returning her concentration to the current predicament.

"_Glock 18._" There was a certain, knowledgeable precision to his words, as she tried to discern the logical reasoning. "Military-made. Equipped with a _platinum silencer."_ There was a hint of an entertained sneer at the end of his statement. "Juugo's favorite."

She had enough. She was running out of time.

(_More like running out of courage to do this.) _

"Don't move." Her voice did not waver, as her hand (_finally!_) stopped shaking. "Not even a muscle."

But as always, the arrogant bastard never listened.

In an unanticipated velocity, he pulled out, from his sleeves, a weapon.

The same _Glock_ pistol, without the silencing cylinder attached to its nozzle.

"Shoot."

He encouraged with such cold, caustic sarcasm as he raised the gun, arching a sardonic eyebrow at her.

(_This was a paradox_)

_**Click.**_

(_of those afternoon parks, of those silent talks, of those welcoming nights_)

The bullet was already loaded into the barrel.

(_of his kind eyes, of his gentle touch, of his assurance_.)

He was intimidating before her, with the firearm ominously pointed to the middle of her head.

(_of him, of him, of him_.)

"Don't mock me!" She hissed as her other hand wrapped the handle to steady and hide her shuddering grasp. She avoided letting her fixated eyes to stray from her target, the midline of his left chest, knowing that she could not summon up the guts to ruin his face. It's an excruciating death, but it would not crumble up her resolve.

"Then why," The cruel amusement was apparent. "are you not looking at me, Milady?"

_She couldn't even look at him_.

The sharp edge of the trigger was barely scratching the frames of her index tip.

_Beyond doubt, she was that pathetic._

"Every time I see your face,"

_And she knew that she couldn't. Couldn't._

"It reminds me that this was a mistake."

_But she had to._

"that you have deprived me of the life that I really wanted."

_She had to._

On the boundary of her marginal sight, she saw him taking a step towards her.

"I said, don't move!"

He took another step forward with his right bare foot.

"_Uchiha, don't_!" In near hysterics, she lifted her head, blurry gem-irises revealed under the covers of her damp roseate strands. "_I'll kill you!_"

Then she made a fatal mistake: She met his eyes.

Those dark, dark pair of orbs wavered, which was rarely seen from this overconfident man. Those familiar gray-slate irises shifted in sporadic mysterious colors, a hint of ache transitioning quickly into anger, transforming rapidly to annoyance. Until, they morphed into something vague yet chillingly tangent like a sharp steel of a vicious murderous, killing intent.

Then, those broken eyes, like gray nimbus clouds, flickered with lightning.

He faintly slanted his chin in that recognizable stately tilt, with his face entirely apathetic and his blank gaze carved out of granite.

When he mentioned her name—_in bitterness, _

"Sakura."

_in warmth_—her tears finally spilled from her lids, teeming with grief.

Her index finger shakily hovered, waiting to press that simple trigger. But she was entirely paralyzed from her neck to her feet and could not even gain her sense of control as she realized that (_she, he_) they were going to _die_.

He finally decided.

She already chose.

"Thank you."

And a sharp, loud cracking shot pierced the silence.

* * *

—_the act is done, the die is cast!—_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

-And now, you can guess who fired the gun. smiles

- The images/pictures used for **Volume Three** are in my profile.

- I was supposed to cut this into two chapters. The choppy intervals were supposed to be the second part but I haven't updated for a while, so I posted the volume as a one piece instead. This was totally wordy, and I want to apologize if you found this very tiring. I will make the next volume pretty short instead, okay?

- For any violent reactions, criticisms, corrections or questions, feel free to vent/ask. It is much appreciated.

- And I shall hug you because I want to, especially **pina**, **missa**, **layla**, **angela**, **mira**, **lala, jenissa** and **tisha**.

- This long volume belongs to **mintineko**. Happy birthday! (Supposed to be posted on the day itself, but better late than never, right?)

- I credit **syaoran no hime** for my inspiration for the Naruto x Hinata wedding. I just re-read her fic, **Chicharong Flower,** to make me write a NaruHina and again, her humor had influenced me greatly. I dearly miss you, ate syaoweee.

- Thank you to **paperwings28 (**for her fanart: Lady Uzumaki**)** and **white epitome (**for creating the planned bathroom layout**)**. You guys are the reason why I couldn't update and why I need to update too. LOL.

- Congratulations to the graduates of 2008. Enjoy your break, guys. Thank you for reading!

—hides, hides, and hides—


	6. Volume Four : Trickling Seconds

**(tick)**

Rubber soles lightly skidded on linoleum floors, each footstep was followed by a small squeak. The figure stopped for a while, but then motioned to open the door slightly and looked inside. From the gap, a peering blue eye was fixated over the vigilant shadow sitting closely to their sleeping charge.

_Come out. _

_You're no fun to sneak at._ The intruder merely gave a grin, and pushed the door wide enough to go inside. He knew that surprising the dangerous raven-haired ruler would be quite a feat, especially since the said leader seemed to be annoyingly anal these days. No one was spared, even the most trustworthy friend in the whole world, of those irrational manly, overprotective mood swings that intensified for the past five nights.

**(tock)**

In an attempt to cheer up the somber mood, the younger blond brought up something he knew that might tickle a grin even out of the stoic Juugo standing as a sentry outside the door.

_I heard that Ino refurbished your room. It was a total, major makeover, quote-unquote, as she's been saying to everyone. _

The infamous dark eyebrows twitched, which convinced him that his companion did lose his impassive composure at the mention of the 'operation' they had planned.

_**(tick)**_

_She harassed the florist to make rush deliveries for your bath pool._

And because he had known this certain Uchiha for decades, he expected the trying-hard-to-be-cool idiot to be—and there was the jaw clench!—grinding his molars by now.

_That genius took some of our floating pink candles, restocked some pretty good wine in your bar and prepared some glasses in your bathroom suite. She also made sure there's new lacy lingerie hanging around. We're planning to carry out the plan by …abducting, I mean, transferring her! Don't get the wrong idea, okay?! Yeah, we'll drive her in the palace later this evening so when she wakes up tomorrow, surprise! Rose petals and you in your—_

**(tock)**

One corner of the always scowling lips creased down further.

_—glorious naked body. Real gross, but I bet she'll like it. And all the hardworking people who've been spying on your glorious love story…er, I mean the employees on the Overlord's Wing took the day off to give you two some privacy. We're giving you the chance to say your grand speech of apology. _

And just because he knew he was one lucky man, who could still get out alive after all this pestering—more like, being nosy about the privacy of Sasuke's sucky ass—he continued to push the Uchiha's buttons to make him uncomfortable as much as he can.

_It's the perfect night to tell her your declaration of undying love. You know you wanna say it. _

The scowl deepened to that recognizable deadly grimace as the quarters appeared to be giving out a very intimidating aura, an innate ability wielded by every Uchiha when they wanted others to just shut up.

**(tick)**

_Okay, okay. Fine. Just tell her whatever mushy words you have in mind to make her feel better. And eew, don't make that face! It looks like you're going to thank my ingenious plan to help you out, you ingrate.  
__  
__Be quiet.  
_

_It's your freaking wedding anniversary this midnight, asshole! Could you stop being angsty and for once just—_

_Hn._

_—wait for her to wake up? Let her know you're here all this time._

_I've got work._

_And I'm getting bored of that excuse ever since you ran off after bringing her here. She needs you. _

**(tock)**

The pale hand minutely shifted, lingering at the moist skin of her brow. The action was almost invisible in the blinding dark, but the simple touch that grazed her temple was not missed.

She then softly murmured a desperate, fragile word in her slumber.

_You heard that. Don't make this too hard for the both of you. She's asking for you—_

Fingers slipped away from her face, its pads tracing the threads of silken rose hair.

_I'm leaving._

The dark outline stood slowly, towering over her sleeping form for a moment before striding off towards the opposite side of the room.

**(midnight)**

You really are a bastard, you know that?

_Naruto._

_What?_

_Keep her sa—_

**(00:00:00:01)**

_Have you been listening for the past six nights? Yes. I'll keep watch. You already made me say that for the hundredth time. Besides, I've been looking after her for you for almost a week. But Sasuke—? _

**(00:00:35:18)**

Heavy footsteps clearly resonated against the linoleum floor.

_Are you going to do something that will make me punch the daylights out of you?  
__  
Nothing answered him as the soft hinges creaked to a close._

**(00:00:55:10)**

__________________________

_**-**__**は**__**-**__  
_________________________

_  
_**(00:42:18:01)**

"—up! Wake up!"

**(00:42:20:45)  
**  
"The hell are you doing lying there on the floor?! Just wa—"

**(00:42:22:56)  
**  
A coarse hand, slightly damp, tapped insistently against his face

"—kura, where the hell is she?"

**(00:42:34:13)  
**  
The sharp slapping of his cheek continued until it stung acutely.

Whoever he was, the retribution for that assault would be more painful.

"—can't have the surprise at the palace go to waste!"

**(00:42:55:22)  
**  
Finally, he recognized the loud voice.

"Get your butt off the flo—"

**(00:43:13:45)  
**  
He felt two hands, awkward and fumbling, gripping his shoulders as an attempt to shake him awake.

And it was done roughly, because his head bumped against the hard floor repeatedly.

In retaliation, he blindly thrust the heel of his palm upward.

"Crap! That's my nose!"

**(00:43:24:01)**

His own pair of mandarin orbs instantly blinked underneath the gentle glare of fluorescent lights, shooting a slight pain to his refocusing eyesight. His palm hovered over half-open lids for a while, as he tried to recall how he got himself sprawled on the floor beside an open closet.

"Finally," He saw in the haze of disorientation that Naruto, a respected soldier except for that eardrum-piercing voice, gave a relieved sigh and wiped a nervous sweat over that whiskered cheek using his sleeve. "You were really out of it, sleeping beauty."

**(00:43:30:02)**

Instinctively, he placed a hand behind his neck. His nape was throbbing viciously, which was probably be bruised and would heal after a few days. How did he—?

Settling his gaze to the blubbering younger man, he saw the panic and fear that threatened to burst out.

"We're already late! It's already midnight!"

**(00:43:32:36)**

And in a quick succession of thoughts, he noticed three things:

"We need to bring her to the palace!"

**(00:43:35:28)**

A thick, humongous male polyester coat that hung on the rack beside the door was missing.

"By the way, why were you sleeping on the floor?"

**(00:43:37:32)**

An empty bed.

"Why is the whole place such a mess?"

**(00:43:39:16)**

"I checked the bathroom but obviously the door wasn't locked, so—"

Lastly, the absence of an important weapon from his left hip holster: One of his Glock 19 accessorized with a detachable platinum silencer.

"—where is she?"

And the innocent question finally brought him back to his senses, whirling his mind into a state of confusion.  
**  
(00:43:41:12) **

"Hey! Are you sure you can stand, you look a little dizzy."

He gradually raised himself from the cold floor with his legs giving him a solid footing to balance his weight.

**(00:43:43:02)**

"What are you doing?!"

He reached over the hanging radio on his neck and checked the transmitter.

**(00:43:45:20)**

Too much static reached his ears, uncomfortably increasing that nervous, growing gut feeling inside his churning stomach.

He needed to move.

**(00:43:52:20)**

"If you're trying to contact someone from the personnel, it's not possible tonight," There was a perceptible confusion as Naruto tried to explain. As Naruto felt that sense of alarm, he added more urgently,"I heard that all communication lines were cut off. An unexpected blizzard came up and besides, everyone was off for the holida—"

**(00:43:59:31)**

He rapidly flexed his spine and raised his knees to give him the momentum to stand up quickly, which effectively startled Naruto to a silence, as he then strode off towards the open doors of Lady Uchiha's private hospital room.

**(00:44:00:11)**

He departed swiftly, leaving the dumbfounded blonde lieutenant gaping.

"—Hey!"

Naruto popped his head from the corner of the aisle as he followed the tall man briskly walking towards the glaring fire exit.

**(00:46:26:05)**

"Stop!"

Suppressing the urge to uncharacteristically roll his eyes, the older man merely swung the spring door open then waited for the blonde to get through the emergency staircase first. As soon as Naruto entered the door, he lunged down the stairs, skipping five steps until he reached the basement.

"Wait up!"

The young lieutenant grasped the rails in a hurry, while briskly skipping three steps in every stride down the spiral path to catch up.

"Where are we going, huh, huh?"  
**  
(00:46:36:57)**

With a rapid push from his gaunt hands, he opened the door to find themselves underneath the murky fluorescent lights of the basement.

"I'll drive us there," He could hear the anxiety in the blond's offer, as the younger one jumped to the seat, inserted the silver key and set the gear to neutral. "to whatever place we're goi—!"

The irritating loudmouth was suddenly and violently pushed towards the passenger seat, his whiskered face pressed against the dark tinted window.

"Ow!!"

**(00:47:58:51)**

Taking over the driver's side, he turned on the ignition, purposefully ignoring the blond who pointed an accusing finger at him.

"YOU!"

The roar of the engine was drowned out as the wind begun howling to a deafening degree.

"My jeep! This is my ow-OH SHI—!"

As the thick asbestos wheels screeched against the frozen ground, Naruto competed against the engine wailings by bellowing out his terrified exclamation.

**(00:48:03:21)**

"Can you at least explain to me why you're trying to kill us?!"

Unfortunately, the question was left hanging as they sped across a dark highway. There was a triggered anxiety in Naruto's chest at this uncharacteristic impulsiveness from the usually docile and silent Juugo.

"You don't have to yell, Uzumaki."

"And if I don't raise my voice, how in the world can you hear me?" Gripping the armrest, Naruto continued to rant out in half-anxiety and confusion, "Man, if I only knew that you'd be this reckless—"

**(00:50:29:33)**

Juugo stepped on the gas pedal with force, which in turn made the bases of their occipital sank on the cushioned head rest.

"SLOW DOWN!"

But like always, Juugo was unruffled from the bedlam of exclamations and merely continued to maneuver the small automobile across the slippery asphalt.

"WE'RE ON ICE WOULD YOU PLEASE STO—!?"

Skidding pointedly, the vehicle brusquely swerved to the left corner, nearly missing the fire hydrant as it scrapped against the bumper. Then Juugo pulled the stick shift to reverse, until they reached an unused tunnel, where the revving sounded so ominous.

"Don't."

**(00:51:34:09)**

However, as soon as the panicky passenger finished his protests, they were already outside the tunnel in less than a second, and the swirls of flakes started dropping in a furious flurry. The car turned to the left, towards the empty, already shoveled private road.

"You freaking carrot-top, are you—"

**(00:51:52:08)**

But no matter how much Naruto tried to dissuade Juugo from his very irrational, suicidal-like action, they were not enough to take off the stubborn, right-hand man's obstinate hold from the steering wheel.

"Are you crazy?!"

And when blue irises saw the white needle of the speedometer that told him how fast they really were, Naruto felt the onslaught of adrenaline rush ran through his veins.

**(00:53:06:29)**

"We're running more than a hundred!"

**(00:53:25:40)**

Luckily, after all of the struggling for the driver's seat and exclaimed yells about the dangers of ice-covered roads and killer drivers-slash-guards, the one-sided bickering which lasted for fifteen minutes halted at the sight of the familiar, intricate lamp post that led towards the block where the grandiose Uchiha residence was.

**(00:54:12:31)**

Thus, in a second, he violently stepped—

"I don't want to die!"

**(00:54:34:18)**

—on the brakes. The poor machine, unable to function to its fullest capability with the subzero temperature, prompted the engine to pitifully sputter and cough to a stop. Inconsiderately then, the indifferent guard merely opened the car door and gravely said to a bewildered Naruto in a deliberate, slow sentence.

"I'll be looking for Lady Uchiha," He threw the jingling keys to expectant tanned hands. "Call anyone available on duty in the cam room."

**(00:54:46:39)**

Not waiting for any affirmatives, Juugo left a compliant Naruto behind and stalked towards the rear gates of the white, looming building.

**(00:54:52:51)**

As soon as he was a yard away from the vehicle, he looked back to where the jeep was but found that the blizzard became an impenetrable fortress as it suddenly became stronger. It rendered his sharp sight useless with its blurry gales and masked any sounds Uzumaki could have made as its biting winds roared on his freezing ears.

**(00:54:58:49)**

Quickly, his drenched form strode inside the nearest entrance; leading himself towards the Uchiha Suites.

**(00:54:59:07)**

He followed the known scent of freshly melted snow and the minty air, floating amidst the empty halls of the seemingly haunted Palace.

**(00:55:00:23)**

It was devoid of any soul, not even one worker remained along the hallways.

**(00:55:02:52)**

It was an unfortunate, coincidental timing that today, of all the days, was when the whole Palace staff took their day-off.

**(00:55:08:34)**

His usually cool temper flared for a second, when he realized how much perilous this absurd situation was.

**(00:55:10:43)**

Lord Uchiha's defenses were reduced because they doubled up the security on his wife, since the recent attacks were already directed to her. But even if though Uchiha's personal security team—well, Karin and Suigetsu—adamantly refused this dangerous arrangement; the young lord was more obstinate to make all three to stay beside her.

It never crossed their minds of the possibility, that this could be a tactic of the group who wanted to topple the government; attack the newly discovered weakness to distract their focus, leaving their master unprotected.

**(00:55:21:09)**

He assumed that Karin and Suigetsu would still be on their post, and desperately hoped that they were able to find Lady Sakura. As he walked along the different pathways inside the Uchiha Wing, he scrutinized every aspect of the technical security equipments. Turning a snappish glance to the stationary cameras in every nook and cranny of the high ceilings, he noticed that they were not working accordingly.

**(00:55:38:23)**

Some of them should be panning from side to side, yet they were unmoving. Their audio capture was certainly off, as he noticed the missing small microphones. Ringing out ominously on his ears, the static on his earpieces were confirming one thing.

The whole place was infiltrated.

**(00:55:51:32)**

Whoever the intruder was, he was familiar to the blueprints of secret passageways to enter the control room without raising the alarm by keeping track of every thirty types of anti-intruder detectors inside the palace grounds.

**(00:55:57:04)**

Who would be capable of entering a heavily guarded military area to gather such information—

**(00:56:00:47)**

A faint memory flashed: a lethally determined glare, a pair of lips set in a steadfast grim line before the world darkened.

**(00:56:03:10)**

It was threatening to be under that gaze, to witness such fierceness, no matter how fragile her lithe figure was.

_What if—_

_That_ was preposterous. Certainly, to achieve something like _that_ was too impossible for Lady Uchiha.

She could not possibly be capable of penetrating their firewalls, since it would take a minimum of twelve hours to crack the detailed layer of protection to fully takeover this certain area:

**(00:56:09:27)**

Metal sensors on every room inside the estate, seventeen combinations of alphanumeric characters doubled with fingerprint scans and voice recognition with specific decibels as passwords for diverse control rooms, communication line boxes and electrical fuse boxes.

**(00:56:18:46)**

Besides, each program was designed to be accessed by ranked military officers only.

**(00:56:21:52)**

And he sent that panicky soldier alone to check the surveillance unit?

**(00:56:24:09)**

He nearly decided to go after the disaster-prone idiot when he spotted a trail that familiarly led towards the Grand Suite.

**(00:56:27:41)**

Stepping carefully across the tile floors littered with speckles of powdered ice and wet footsteps, he wondered who Sakura, that he knew for thirty six months, really was.

**(00:56:29:38)**

The desire to ask why she was so accepting of her fate on that fateful day was still present, an oddly calm stranger he met on that chilly, cold morning with her polite, formal greeting and indifferent smile.

**(00:56:30:26)**

She had a very peculiar reaction when they arrived early on her doorstep. While every woman on earth flooded their mailboxes to demand that they be picked to marry the Overlord Uchiha, she did not even show any signs of excitement or jittery nervousness at the idea of marrying the most powerful man in the empire.

**(00:56:34:37)**

Those dubious thoughts he had previously harbored upon seeing her name on top of the candidate lists came back. The manifestations of uncertainty returned slowly to his mind, the unexplainable intuition that something about her was uniquely different apart from millions of prospective candidates to be the new matriarch for the Uchiha bloodline.

**(00:56:39:55)**

No matter how suitable the security civilian profile number 0126001 was for the position as the new Uchiha consort, these intriguing facts still remained.

**(00:56:41:03)**

Sakura possessed a clear blank slate of her family records and juvenile cases, which was highly unusual for runaway orphans of four to twelve ages.

**(00:56:43:34)**

It was also undeniable that she was a highly intelligent woman, and was reported to have received prominent scholarships from many various benefactors.

**(00:56:48:43)**

Moreover, the Council itself was one of those who supported her education in the University.

**(00:56:49:53)**

And was very pleased with the choice, which made Lord Uchiha more suspicious of the engagement.

**(00:56:50:21)**

She was too perfect.

**(00:56:52:23)**

During her first weeks inside the palace, Juugo tried to be stiffly unreceptive to her friendly approaches, as his ingrained and intensive training taught him to never trust unknown subjects.

**(00:56:53:45)**

The doubt intensified when he saw how easily she had progressed in adapting as the ideal consort. She managed to gain the insurmountable confidence and skills in such a short amount of time.

**(00:56:54:28)**

This made him think somehow—no matter how irrelevant the idea was— Sakura was secretly groomed to be an aristocrat, bred in the high courts.

But no matter how hard the three of them tried to find any dirt on her a week before her initiation as the Lady of Nippon-koku, there was absolutely nothing about her except being a brilliant medical student, a social introvert inside the extravagant grounds of the University and financially sustained through her paid internship every night.

They had questioned his Lord's authority for the first time, knowing that the Council was a dangerous entity, as he continued to silence them in inquiring the truth behind the pink-haired enigma.

That was why no matter how cordial the idiotic dead-last was to her; they still considered her a threat.

But unexpectedly, she had earned the traitorous stirrings of pity.

**(00:56:55:37)**

His unwarranted sympathy emerged when he first saw her before she had consummated her marriage, standing alone in a room filled with strangers.

She was cautious of her words and even gave a small laugh or two to some enthusiastic guest, her actions were refined and perfect; However, Juugo did not missed the fact that she never clung to the presence of her husband for more than a minute when given the chance. Her viridian eyes were staring distantly, a fake smile plastered in place as she walked to every table in the reception hall, an elegant bride gliding over the magnificent occasion.

**(00:56:56:41)**

Juugo, and perhaps also Naruto since he overheard that simple conversation, had known that even if you marry a man powerful enough to give you the world—literally—it would not guarantee happiness. He may believe that she might have an ulterior motive, but there was no denying that Sakura suffered.

**(00:56:57:04)**

Yet she carried this indubitably, vexing burden with a patient acceptance. In spite the suffocating loneliness she experienced, she still tried to make her life bearable after her loss of normalcy and control. He was not blind to the effort she exerted, the way this earnest woman gave her best to accomplish her public duties.

**(00:56:58:39)**

But he was more impressed at her efforts to care for the mule-headed aristocrat, who in turn tried to shut her out. Nevertheless, Sasuke should have expected that steely resolve and stubbornness which rivaled any Uchiha. And being a quiet subservient who observed them outside of their seemingly little universe, he safely assumed that his master was failing in keeping the distance.

**(00:56:59:24)**

Instead, in those three years, he marveled at those quaint idiosyncrasies that only the both of them seemed to understand: the fleeting touches of fingers he saw underneath layered tables and dimly lit rooms, their quiet glances, that almost smile on a grave façade, faint cryptic compliments to set the other at ease.

**(00:57:02:45)**

And Juugo knew—as well as the others who witnessed it—that their marriage might have been predetermined and had caustic reasons for their union, but they were blissful and,

**(00:57:11:40)  
**  
even if the couple denied this when teased,

**(00:58:23:07)**

they were contented.

**(00:58:29:21)  
**  
His respect for Sakura was not for acknowledging her title alone—

**(00:58:30:23)**

His respect was rooted in her capability to love such a callous, impossible man.

But now, he could feel that something was about to change, charged with peril in the mere situation of things.

Yet he still thought that there was still a crucial point missing tonight, as he carefully shifted himself to a defensive posture.

There was a distant hiss, it was quiet, but loud enough for the silence.

"Don't mock me!"

**(00:58:49:32)**

It was Sakura's cry, clearly echoing in the barren corridors. It reverberated distinctly amidst the crackling noise on his earpiece, and without any preamble, he discarded the gadget on the floor and stealthily strode off.

His large limbs carried him towards the source of her defiant yet terrified voice through the tall white double French doors. There was an overpowering smell of roses with traces of chlorine and expensive aromatic, votive candles that assaulted his nose.

Analyzing the newly made gaudy interior of the room, flamboyantly arranged in a shower of rose-petals, he barely registered that the maidservant—was it Ino?—had planned to sabotage the Grand Suite with flowers, laces and aromatics in accordance to the anniversary.

The wrought iron chandeliers were covered in truckloads of pearly, shimmering decorative rosy satin. Unimaginable drapes of burgundy curtains hung on the beautiful wooden frames from the Suite. A plushy, red love seat replaced the practical lounging leather couch with a blatant display of heart shaped balloons and cushions scattered throughout the floor.

In careful precision, he quietly stepped inside their sleeping quarters, noticing the untouched sheets scattered, the cleared tables with no signs of any paperwork.

**(00:58:57:12)**

"Then why,"

He had never heard Lord Uchiha use that sneering, sarcastic tone on Lady Sakura before. It was more deathly cold than the subzero tempest outside, making the tiny scalps on his skin prickle in inexplicable fear. He hesitated to step in further, knowing that this was too private, too intimate.

"Are you not looking at me, Milady?"

**(00:59:02:14 )**

The malevolent inquiry was goading her to respond, trying to corner her towards the brink of an allegorical deadly precipice. And through the small space that lead to where the strongest scent of fermented wine and cloying sweet nectar petals, he saw his impassive lord and quavering lady, with metal nozzles pointed at each other within a two yards range.

And he swore that his heart pounded anxiously as he recognized the gun she held in her fingers.

All she needed was a clean, close shot to any vital organ, especially when his plated nine millimeter hollow point bullets tend to explode inside the shot entity. With her aim, it would be powerful enough to break a bone, pierce and scatter viscera, remains—

**(00:59:02:54)**

And though he still doubted that what he was witnessing was real, the desperate answer stunned him.

"Every time I see your face,"

**(00:59:05:13)**

The words were hard, flinty and resolute. He could hear the strained voice gaining strength in that whispered conviction, trying not to show that it was nearly broken.

"It reminds me that this was a mistake."

It was pitifully wretched and accusing, like it was kept for a long time and all the accumulated furious emotions brimming exploded at this very instant.

**(00:59:09:29)**

"That you have deprived me of the life that I really wanted."

There was that slow progression of movement, the way a tendon tensed, and her eyes focused on his chest as Sasuke stared at her with that unreadable mask, his feline movements slow as he inched closer.

**(00:59:10:37)**

And as long, flexing digits drifted over the frame of his own weapon, Juugo begun to think swiftly, processing her proclamation—her rejection of this life.

She tricked them.

"I said, don't move," She screamed, and Sasuke stopped because her warning was now susceptible as she stepped back. Within the dregs of the unfurled tension, he finally realized that it was time to act. Nervous sweat broke over his temple, as the misty steam of the bathroom distorted his sight and murky thoughts.

**(00:59:19:40)**

Something different took over as he finally decided, making him discreetly took off a weapon out of his leg holster. His tangerine hair was half-exposed to the doorway, nozzle bared at the rim of the open doorway.

"Uchiha, don't!"

**(00:59:20:08)**

And even if his body refused to move, joints seemingly languorous, Juugo had to take her down.

**(00:59:22:24)**

No matter how unforgivable it would be to do so,

**(00:59:26:34)**

"I'll kill—"

**(00:59:27:00)**

Juugo would not let Uchiha Sasuke to die because

**(00:59:28:19)**

"—you!"

**(00:59:29:45)**

of one selfish weakness.

**(00:59:30:00)**

With his aim ready at the back of her head, his resolve was firm.

"Sakura."

**(00:59:31:51)**

Then he saw that Sasuke gave the smallest shift of his wrist—a movement too brief to be caught, too minute to be seen with a pair of tear-blurred eyes—which would change trajectory of his aim.

**(00:59:32:22)**

His master had his gun pointed_ at him_.

**(00:59:33:14)**

_______

**-****じ****-**  
_______

"Thank you."  
**  
(00:59:45:04)  
**  
As a sharp, loud cracking shot pierced the silence,  
**  
(00:59:45:14)**

her small index finger curled on that tiny metallic latch in an instant reflex, concealing the hushed killing sound.

** (00:59:45:16)**

_______

**-****ま****-**  
_______

For a split second,

**(00:59:47:53)  
**  
before the stifling air managed to reach her gasping breath,

(**00:59:47:59)**

Sakura, with her eyes closed, felt the slow scorching pain pierced her, overcoming every thought in mind.

**(00:59:48:21)  
**  
She hoped that it would suffocate her, that the dreadful chill to progress into a paralyzing tingling, for a blinding white to spread beneath her tightly closed eyelids.  
**  
(00:59:49:46) **

There was something terribly reminiscent with this, faint déjà vu.

She already felt this nauseated churning at the edge of her throat, that sinking oppressive feeling that started tingling from her now shaking hands to her faltering arms and to her trembling body.

**(00:59:50:03)**

Ever since the time she held a life at its crux, there was always an ephemeral second where she questioned why she was taking it.

It was always for the betterment of the terrorized population, her defensive, rational side often said. And her dreams would never be realized at the light of day, it bantered.

Through all the half-convincing rationalizations that remained in her conscience—while her ears listened to a pitiable whining of an unfortunate politician to be spared—she had always pulled the trigger unflinchingly.

**(00:59:52:22)**

And then, it came to the point when she never cried for the hundreds of faces that she took. Because tears would never change the fact that there was no escape, no way that she could be normal, no path where she could be in peace.

So that was why it was so easy to choose that he needed to die: Sakura could never be with him, and that motive alone was enough.

But why did she felt like she was the one dying? That the repeated mantras of _youwillbefreefreefree_ were becoming insipid, impertinent now that the final act was finished, that at least both of them would be dragged under the ground.

**(00:59:56:36)**

It was more relieving; to know that she would di—

Then there were sounds of two heavy bodies collapsing that echoed after the gunshots, making her heart miss a beat.

**(00:59:58:02)  
**  
She opened her wet, streaming eyes.

And she saw Uchiha Sasuke as he reeled across the room, hitting the wall with a loud thump. His back slid down that rigged barrier tortuously slow—as he strived to stay on his feet but failed.

**(00:59:59:45)**

Panoramic silhouette images of wooden canopies were smeared with trails of carmine pigments, brushed by the ends of his dark cowlick hair. She saw the shadows fluttering over his gaunt face as he glided down, her chest contracted so painfully that the air had gone out from the place.

In a startled impulse, she took a quick intake of breath unconsciously, strangled in her throat.

**(01:01:33:23)**

And Sakura realized in such a horrible epiphany, as she nearly choked on her tears, that she was still alive.

As time finally began moving again, she slowly turned around.

And about an arm's length away from her, she saw and recognized the man that lay crumpled upon her feet.

A red river gorged its way from its cephalic peak, bleeding profusely. A sudden cold electrical jolt ran through her spine as she saw the glint of gun on the dead's hands, the huge finger bent and nearly pressing on the trigger.

The name was jumbled, lost on her tongue, an indiscernible garble distorted by sheer stumped terror.

_Juugo._

**(01:02:58:39)**_  
_

He was lying on the floor, with his shocked opened gaze; features painted in confusion as that lifeless stare were still. The fully dilated dark pupils in the sienna irises were almost submerged on the rusty crimson ink largely scattered on the beige marble canvas. The viscous blood flowed freely like water from the bubbling, shattered brilliant vermillion hole on his forehead, smearing his color-drained face with the liquid copper shade.

**(01:03:24:47)**

This could not be happening.

Her head whipped back to the one who was supposed to end her existence.

**(01:04:46:34)**

An abrupt, quivering gasp caught her attention.

Already shaken from this unexpected casualty, she nearly jumped at that painful snarl, making her turn around at the sight of the man she was supposed to kill—and who had saved her—now struggling, six feet away from her.

**(01:05:34:23)**

The gun clattered at her feet, resounding with an ominous clarity and was unable to stifle the sob that came out from her covered mouth.

And, because it was inexorable, she found herself running to him. Disregarding her unfeeling legs, she came closer towards the shuddering body that was nearly laid prostrate on the floor.

**(01:06:26:58)**

She knelled unceremoniously beside him when she reached the end of the room, her arms quickly supporting her to avoid tumbling forward his heaving body.

With trembling fingers fleetingly touching the edge of his jowl, she brushed off the tendrils on his head, and felt the fading warmth from his papery, clammy skin as he painfully took a sudden intake of breath.

**(01:07:38:23)**

Beryl eyes submerged in overflowing tears were taking in the damage, shoving off his robe's collar, and taking in the sight of the gullies of blood that stained, blotched, dispersed over the placid skin on his chest.

**(01:08:34:45)**

"Sasuke," She whispered, as she heard the wheezes of his inhalations. "Can you hear me? Stay conscious."

**(01:09:47:38)**

As soon as her befuddled mind processed in rapid assessment the way his face winced in pain at every respiration, her hands became numbed. And as she was about to press the cloth to his broken right clavicle, she realized that Sasuke never missed his targets.

He saved her.

_Why?_

**(01:10:01:23)**_  
_

She could not hear his wispy, low gapes as he tried to speak. She could barely even see anything of him as the salt water brimmed and hindered his well-defined face. She would not believe the slowly cooling of his blood, as the light navy color of his robe became a darker cobalt-shade.

**(01:11:23:26)**

And here she was, an utterly feckless woman, watching as the last remnants of oxygen burned his pierced lung, the brilliant crimson drops appeared like smooth petals shone against the warm candle light.

**(01:12:34:57)**

Sakura firmly grasped his chin, trying to see the storm stir again in those bottomless depths but they remained to be a pair of unseeing arsenic orbs, an automatic response of someone suffering a massive shock.

**(01:13:38:37)**

"…Can you hear me?"

**(01:13:47:58) **

His response was uttered with such ferocity that she felt the burn of the biting command.

"Out."

**(01:14:37:38)**

Trying to control the urge to apologize, she whispered, "I can't leave you here, Sasu—"

"Get...," He grunted breathlessly, his grimacing face even more marred in exertion. Eyes still closed and his surprisingly steady hand trying to shove her touches away from his body, "…Out

**(01:15:27:12)**

She nearly punctured a wound on her wind-burnt lips as she bit it harshly.

I'm sorry, she wanted to say.

"Do-don't speak," Sakura said instead as she tried to ignore the unyielding command.

**(01:15:46:09)**

The sickly thick copper scent, viscous and pungent, began to permeate the fragrant air.  
**  
(01:16:04:29)**

He was dying.

**(01:16:51:08)**

In such a horrible manner.  
**  
(01:17:03:57)**

"Why did you—," She tried to ask, but her desire to know the reason was trivial right now.

**(01:17:26:43)**  
**  
**Sakura needed to save him. Save him. Because, heavens, he saved her.

**(01:17:35:28)**

He always saved her.  
**  
(01:17:49:25)**  
**  
**And as her frantic thoughts jumbled and ran rampant in her distraught mind, she began to think desperately on what to do, alone, in an empty gigantic house. It never mattered now that she would get caught; all she wanted was to ensure he would survive.

And she knew, every second wasted might trigger a cardiac arrest as he continued to bleed.

**(01:18:01:12)**

To stop the loss of blood,she tugged the thick coat off, revealing her in a flimsy light azure hospital gown. Hastily rolling the garment with trembling hands, she then took a gulp of air to calm her shaky nerves and readied herself to grab the wall phone to call the medics after adding enough pressure on the injury.

She would not escape this time.

**(01:18:53:03)**

"This is going to hurt," Proclaiming softly over his ear, she was ready to press the seeping wound and stop the sanguinary flow from his shoulder.

**(01:19:23:43)**

Instead, she found herself being pulled to the opposite direction with a bruising grip on her shivering wrist, nearly toppling on the floor.

"Don't come near him."

**(01:19:39:34)**

The deadly monotonous order made her instinctively turn angrily, with a taut fist ready to strike. But instead, her thin carpals were caught quickly as she then recognized the deep voice.

"Itachi." She rasped in surprise.

**(01:20:22:33)**

Fully raising her water-streaked face for his perusal, she received a furious glare as she noted his neatly tied hair and impassive, unruffled composure. Yet those older yet familiar ash-stained eyes were different, as it lingered to the heaving body leaning upon the stained marble wall.

She noted his rather exquisite, stiff form drenched in melted snow, his wiry fingers wrapped around her forearm in an achingly rigid hold, while his other hand took her bloodstained coat away from grasp. His white leather vest was smeared with the same crusting lines, and the thick woolen cashmere cloth of his black turtleneck shirt was rolled up to his elbows shifted, exposing the constricted veins on his arms as he pulled her to her feet.

**(01:21:34:56)**

"What are you doing here?" Struggling to break his hold, Sakura tried to free herself because time was running fast, "We have to—"

Uchiha Itachi coolly assimilated her stunned features: her rose locks stuck against her damp forehead and cheeks, her hand still encased in his firm hold, clenching and unclenching in an effort to do something. Bewildered green eyes filled with tears, bedraggled appearance in front of his brother's slowly fading life.

**(01:22:45:43)**

The grip tightened, bruising and the unspoken threat was clear.

"You need to go."

**(01:22:51:23)**

"No," It was extremely inordinate for her to act like this, for she was the cause of this current mess. But she just realized now what kind of a fool she was. "Please!"

**(01:23:12:43)**

"It's enough, Sakura. Call someone for help, if you want."

**(01:23:36:56)**

Then a yell made both heads turn to the gaping entrance.

"Itachi, I said wait for me, I kept telling you that I'm going—Holy shit!"

**(01:24:13:36)**

Naruto came inside, clambering cautiously inside the bathroom with his usual alacrity. However the instant his bright orange sneakers nearly slipped on the large red puddle on the ground, his eyes stumbled upon the corpse that lay dead on the tiled floor.

"Naruto," Itachi warned as he waved his hand to the blonde to keep his weapon while slightly blocking Sasuke's current state.

**(01:24:49:27)**

With obvious effort not to retch his insides out while putting his gun back on his hip holster, Naruto turned to Itachi with a livid stare. "Carrot-top, why is he, Juugo—!!!"

"We cannot do anything for Juugo," A deeper, detached voice spoke through the ramblings from Naruto, who merely growled, "What do you mean—?!" And as he advanced towards Itachi, he finally saw what he meant.

**(01:25:36:25)**

His reaction was instantaneous. Like a strike of yellow lightning, Naruto sprinted towards them, ignoring the way that his knees were now damp with glutinous liquid that seeped through the tangerine pant suit.

"The hell, Sasuke," His loud curse bounced off the walls, panicking. "What the hell happened to him? Who did thi—"

**(01:26:23:45)**

"Don't touch him," Itachi interrupted, effectively startling Naruto to jerk his hand away from the bleeding oval wound.

As Itachi crouched beside Sasuke, Naruto begrudgingly gave his position to Itachi. "You are useless when it comes to emergencies."

And without any hesitation, Itachi pulled the robe completely open and palpated the papery skin.

**(01:27:39:49)**

"He's still conscious. He can probably hear us, but he's fading," Itachi stated the injuries like relaying a formal report as he palpated the contusions and mauve-blotched skin. "A broken clavicle and two ribs, but it probably missed his spine. I can see his feet twitch."

"Leave," With a dismissive incline of that raven head, he commanded to Naruto, "Go and tell that to Sakura."

**(01:28:49:51)**

"You found her?" Surprised, the flaxen-haired man became aware of Sakura, who stood over the sink with the receiver on her ear but unable to punch the dials correctly because those slim, stained fingers were trembling so much that the phone was slipping off her grasp every time she glanced at Sasuke's predicament, her face turned paler than a ghost.

"Are you alright?"

**(01:29:56:19)**

"No," She replied honestly, her throaty answer almost indistinguishable as she tried to punch the dials right.

"I'll take that, Milady," He spoke with solemn gravity as he took the mahogany framed phone away from her grasp.

**(01:30:47:38)**

Yet the moment he held the handle, it nearly slithered from his hold because of the slick, viscous liquid. His blue eyes steadied for a moment on the fingerprints glinting against the smooth surface, then turned to Sakura who was transfixed to her appearance on the mirror.

"La—Sakura." He said in a modulated, quiet voice, trying to emulate a soothing sort of tone.

**(01:31:35:34)**

Wordlessly, with a steady but frail bravado, he dialed the numbers. Thank goodness direct intercom lines within the Uchiha Estate were installed, since the blizzard had little effect to its local reception.

While he was waiting for his call to be picked up, Naruto wondered what Sakura must have seen for her to be shaken like that. Obviously, there was someone who fired the gun to injure Sasuke in that condition…

**(01:32:23:56)**

"Sakura, do you know who—," He caught himself, shook his head and decided to focus his attention to more important matters.

There were only two individuals who could have done it. One was dead and one was shaking so much she could not even stand.

But then he decided that he would rather be ignorant of who fired that disturbing crack heard throughout the empty corridors earlier.

**(01:33:45:26)**

Thus, he attempted to make light of the situation. "He's going to live. He's too much of a bastard for hell to accept him."

But this only hardened her facial features, as she spoke softly. "Naruto."

**(01:34:44:48)**

"And wash your hands." Naruto grabbed the wall phone adhered on the white-washed lime walls. "Blood doesn't really suit you."

**(01:35:12:37)**

"Good evening, Milord. I'm your operator for the night, S—" The well-rehearsed voice spoke crisply.

**(01:35:38:45)**

"Can we skip that, please? Put me on a direct line, someone's dying here!" Naruto harshly yelled, hardly stopping for any breath. "We need any available medivac-in-duty, in the left wing of the Uchiha State. Yes, damn it, the Suite! Someone already fell, but Sasuke is dying here. If you don't get here right away, I'm going to make sure you get your butt kicked right in—"

**(01:36:23:56)**

A metallic click, drowned out by Naruto's voice, was forgotten in the commotion.

"—What was that, Sir?"

**(01:37:34:23)**

Sakura had also heard sounds of clips being detached.

Then the clattering metal turned into an echoing, hair-raising shot.

**(01:38:33:45)**

No matter how much the burgundy color was lathered on the tiles, or how it was practically splashed across his impassive face and seeped through his mouth, Itachi was completely unaffected as he rapidly fired another shot while kneeling beside his limp younger brother.

"The fuck?!"

Naruto roared as he caught the red-handed murderer releasing the third explosive shot.

"Sir, can you hold the phone for a minute, we are—"A female voice on the phone was trying to be composed, but the tremble was apparent, surely shaken at the loud shot.

**(01:39:35:57)**

The quick rising of Sasuke's chest shuddered.

_"Itachi!"_

Sakura shrieked, who broke out of her riveted trance, scampered in haste as she could not believe what had just transpired.

Her scream had alerted Itachi so the murderer immediately stood up, released another bullet to the fallen phone. It flew across the floor, as Itachi hit it perfectly, nearly missing her and slowing her rapid dash towards him.

Sakura was already a few feet away from Itachi, almost reaching, to be able to sock her own clenched fist to his blood smeared face, when Naruto grabbed her and placed her tired, yet resisting body behind his tall form.

"Let me go!"  
**  
(01:40:36:24)**

But Naruto was not listening as he pulled out his own long pistol instinctively. The magnum revolver slung to his waist was now in his left hand as he curled his thumb over the hammer clip, retracting it back to load the bullet from its cylinder.

Unfortunately, Itachi was faster in pulling triggers, as the revolver spun away from Naruto.

His other tanned hand could barely hold onto Sakura as she tried to disentangle herself from his firm grasp with a surprising brute force.

In frustration, the hysterical woman cried out in furious accusation.

**(01:42:38:01)**

_"How could you—?!"_

"Murder my own brother?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes in consternation, features as indiscernible like the blood that saturated his dark clothes, as he hovered the glock without its attached suppressor towards their direction.

"I deserve your gratitude, Lady Uchiha."

Sakura froze, her struggling from the confining hold slackening; the implication of those words struck her dumb.

"You retarded son of a bitch!" Naruto did not understand the hidden meaning of Itachi's words, howling out something that astonished her, "He knew that you were assigned by those fucking elders to kill him! He trusted you to spy for him!"

**(01:43:58:47)**

"What?" A strangling intake of breath managed to escape her lips.

"Then," His voice was tranquil, musing on the revealed fact as he slanted his chin a bit. "You must have known this from the very start, ever since he started his regime."

Not even fazed, he merely raised his unarmed arm and gazed at his silver wristwatch evenly.

"You have no time to escape, the response team will arrive within two minutes," Sakura answered, ready to bolt and attack him at the slightest opening. "But there should be a recorded copy of Naruto's call, so you will still be a fugitive--"

**(01:45:08:29)**

But those smooth granite-hued eyes met hers, behind the blond's broad shoulders.

"And you are already a witness, Milady," He interjected. "But, Uzumaki—"

Then he focused on Naruto's increasingly enraged features.

_"You damned traitor!"_

"What do you think will happen to Lady Uchiha after my brother's death?" It was as if he was only raising a question in an interesting discussion, with that homicidal hand coated with coagulating blood. "They would not spare her life for long, despite her efficiency."

**(01:46:28:38)**

"What are you talking about?" She was perplexed at how cryptic these inquiries were to Naruto.

"It means that within three minutes," Instead, the older Uchiha disregarded Sakura's question. "There will be a series of small explosions to destroy everything in this area. Starting in two seconds, Lady Uchiha--"

**(01:47:29:46)**

"What—?" Naruto begun to speak but then the ground suddenly shook, trembling beneath their feet.

**(01:47:30:01)**

It all happened in a heartbeat, a loud sound, like an explosive pound of a drum followed by tinkling sounds of sharp glass split their ears. There was a scalding scent, forming into a potent fog of burnt fabric, melted plastic frames and charring wood.

**(01:47:31:27)**

"--your patio would be turned into rubbles."

**(01:47:32:45)**

"You planned all of this?" Sakura only managed to reply, unsteady and fazed, as thoughts of _idon'tunderstandwhy?_ kept ringing in her head.

**(01:47:39:38)**

"Not all of it," Itachi gave a modest tilt of his lips, a small, almost faint smirk. But then it was gone as he refocused his stare at those livid cobalt glare, "But Uzumaki, Remember to keep your word."

The soldier stiffened.

**(01:47:40:23)**

"Run." His warning was crystal clear, "Because for every fifteen seconds, this place will slowly be impossible to escape from."

**(01:47:45:27)**

And even before he was finished speaking, they could hear the orchestra of wailing fire alarms, distressed signals, of shouting voices, commands, and even the noise of heavy wheels being parked on the palace grounds.

**(01:47:49:23)**

"I won't leave—" Sakura was incredulous to this, but then she was immediately towed by her right elbow and out of the bathroom with a compelling strength.

**(01:47:50:34)**

And Sakura was suddenly hauled, even man-handled, making her absolutely disoriented with the rush as they walked through the obscured haze, side stepping fragments of stained windows and torn tapestries.

_"Naruto--!"_

**(01:48:08:38)**_  
_

"You need to get out of here."

**(01:48:14:34)**

And as they stepped into the bedroom, a thick rain of dust began to seep through the cracks on the high ceiling. Naruto shoved himself to the double doors, and dragged Sakura through a maze of corridors that she knew would lead to a private garage that usually hid a spare car for break out emergencies.

**(01:48:23:43)**

"But we can't leave him!" She protested as she was shoved inside the backseat.

"I know we can't,"

**(01:48:25:34)**

And as Naruto slotted the key on the ignition, he bitterly constrained himself to say it.

"But I gave him my word to protect you."

**(01:48:28:29)**

____________

**-****り****-**  
_____________

**(01:49:12:23)**

"This is EMT Division Sector Number 127, Do you copy?"

**(01:49:24:23)**

"Roger, this is Dr. Shizune from the Emergency Services. Can I ask for vitals?"

**(01:49:36:35)**

There was a vague, rapid sound of keys being punched with ferocity.

**(01:49:56:15)**

"We have Uchiha Sas—" The words were gobbled by the spitting noises. "twenty four years of age—"

The radio crackled.

**(01:50:12:47)**

"Do you still copy? Your line is unclear,"

Yet the monotonous report droned on without interruption except for the spluttering sounds over the receiver.

_crack_

"—blood pressure" _crack_ "dropped to sixty—" _crack_ "patient is tachycar—" _crack_ "—shots on the right clavicle, abdomen on the left upper quadrant—" _crack_ "—missing exit wound for one of the three 9mm hollow bullets, nearly missed his femoral artery—" _crack_ "—mobile x-ray confirmed fractured ribs, HPT." _crack_ "—to consider splenic trauma and." _crack_ "—we can't escape through—" _crack_ "—many debris obscure the palace roads—" _crack_ "blizzard" _crack_ "starting up again." _crack_ "a chopper can't" crack "nearly caved in."

"Repeat ballistics and casualties, one two seven."

"—stat CTT—" _crack_ "—starting treatment" _crack_ "but we can't alleviate loss—" _crack_ "need 2 packs of whole blood—" _crack_. "—recognized a bullet from the personal defense personnel—"

"Can you hear us? Your frequency is still unclear, one two seven."

**(01:53:37:26)**

"Damn!"

"Division one two seven, we can't hear you, please repeat your—"

**(01:53:59:17)**

"—he's _seizing!_"

In an instant, there was a dissonance of shouting drowned in loud alarms.

**(01:54:36:34)**

Before the petite resident could even gasp in trepidation, someone yanked the headpiece away from her.

"Kabuto!" The taller, furious consultant all but roared into the microphone, "_Just make Uchiha Sasuke live!"_

_crack_

**(01:55:26:47)**

"Epinephrine stat—"

_crack_

**(01:56:36:23)**

"—no choice, give me the paddles, I don't care if--"

"--not good. _Not fucking good._"

**(01:57:34:36)**

"—clear!"

"One more—"

**(01:58:34:27)**

"But how are we going to make him breathe, Kabu—"

**(01:59:23:36)**

"And we need to drain that fucking—"

**(02:00:23:34)**

"—We can't save him!"

**(02:00:45:23)**

"Shut up, and just—"

**(02:01:02:20)**

"Raise it to 250!"

**(02:01:23:34)**

"—not working!"

**(02:01:35:32)**

"Holy—"

**(02:01:39:23)**

And just like that, the whole yelling was cut, replaced by the deafening sound of white noise.

**(02:01:43:22)**

"Close it, Shizune."

After a few hesitant seconds,

**(02:01:58:23)**

she turned the radio off, as she closed it clockwise.

"But, Lady Tsunade, the reports are not yet finalized."

**(02:02:15:34)**

"When the ambulance arrives, I want you to ask Dr. Yakushi to answer the information in this sheet," The tranquility inside the reception room was too haunting, vacant. "Send it to the archives immediately. I need to arrange something."

Quietly, Shizune took the thin, tiny sheaf and replied tentatively, "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

**(02:02:32:23)**

Tsunade's eyes drifted to the formal, indifferent words on the innocuous piece of paper.

She could only feel the stirrings of devastation as her heels clacked towards the morgue to prepare for the autopsy.

**(02:02:43:34)**

__________

**-****だ****-  
**__________

Farther and farther, their vehicle twisted through the haze of smoke, ashes and ice. They were way past the speed limit, but no one seemed to notice as they continued to speed down the empty roads in a desperate break out.

Naruto glanced at the rear view mirror every two seconds, gripped the steering wheel and pressed his sneakers hard on the gas pedal. Sometimes, he would exhale a nervous breath, or would catch those green-glazed eyes staring blankly ahead.

The downpour of big flakes continued to pile on their windshield, but they still continued to drift down the street blindly.

**(02:23:56:22)**

Naruto did not let their speed to drop lower than 60 kilometers per hour. Sometimes he would dare to exceed a hundred sixty, testing his limits through the frost. He was slightly grateful that Sakura was silent behind him without any protest to his mad but amateur driving skills.

So as he painfully tried to gauge how much gas was left before they end up stopping in the middle of a deserted highway or an edge of a killer curve, Sakura finally spoke.

"Stop."

**(02:25:34:49)**

But her words fell into deaf ears as Naruto continued to race down the freeway at a breakneck speed, thoughts in a whirlwind of apprehension that in any second, a police siren might burst into his concentrated reverie.

"Sorry. But we're in a hurry right now, alright?"

"Naruto, listen to me," Sakura settled her damp, snow-cold hand on his shoulder, leaking slowly to his warm orange sweater. "Stop the car."

**(02:27:57:32)**

"No. I have to make sure that nobody—"

"I don't care," Digits dug deeply on his woolen sweater. "I want to go back."

He focused his turbulent cerulean irises on the road, trying to ignore her underlying demand on that soft-spoken request.

**(02:29:46:28)**

"Naruto," Sakura spoke again, this time voice getting stronger. "You stop now, or you go back."

Naruto gave a fast side-glance, observing how her flushed cheeks and bloodshot eyes made her look like wretched woman. Pink tresses were ruggedly loose as their ends nearly reached her lap, pooling on her drenched figure and masking the few scorches of her worn coat.

"We can't go back Sakura."

**(02:30:35:42)**

"I killed Sasuke."

**(02:30:39:27)**

"What are you talking about? Itachi just shot Sasuke shitless in front of our frigging eyes! That psychotic—"

"I killed Sasuke," She repeated frantically, grasping Naruto firmly with wide frantic eyes—as if she needed him to believe her. "I killed Sasuke, right there. I should've been…should've been dea—"

Her milky-white hands were free of the crusting, reddish tinge of blood, but there were still traces of it underneath her small nails.

**(02:31:15:22)**

"I was the one who shot Sasuke, Naruto."

"Stop it, Sakura."

"Listen to me, Naruto.

**(02:31:55:43)**

"Are you trying to take Itachi's fucking mess?" As they rounded off the sharp, deadly twist of the path at the last second, Naruto knew he was making a fool of himself as he tried to dissuade her from continuing this confession, "I'm not going to buy that joke, Sakura."

"Then tell me, Naruto," Sakura's voice was low as she almost dislodged his arm from its socket, trying to get him to loosen his hold on the steering wheel. "Who would you rather believe that shot him, me or Juugo?"

**(02:33:37:51)**

"What?"

"Do you think Juugo—a man that Sasuke trusted with his life for years— was the one who shot him?"

"Sakura, please—"

"Who do you think fired so closely that it shattered Sasuke's shoulder?"

_"Don't._"

"That it was so strong that pieces of his bones punctured his lungs?" In her frenzy, Naruto could feel the feverish warmth of her hand as she razzed angrily, "Made him drown painfully, alive, gasping—"

"Sakura."

"No. It was me. I wanted him dead," She vehemently yelled as she shook him violently. "I wasn't in the room. You found Juugo unconscious and you should've seen a bruise on his nape. Think, you idiot!"

**(****02:35:00:55)**

The brakes screeched the vehicle to a vigorous halt.

As soon as the small automobile stopped in front the rocky edge of a desolate highway, Naruto let out ragged sigh.

**(02:35:12:21)**

"I'm slow, Sakura, when it comes to thinking," Naruto calmly said, letting his hands drop from the leather-covered wheel. "But I'm not stupid, Sakura, so tell me—"

"I told you, Naruto."

"I heard you," He turned to her quickly, those usually grinning eyes gone. "—tell me why I should believe you?"

"Believe me?"

**(02:35:52:43)**

"You didn't kill him. You don't even have a motive," He then shook his head, as if he phrased it wrong. "Heck, Sakura, what are you saying? You can't kill him. You don't even know how to shoo—"

In anger, she suddenly shoved her hand on his collar, and took the weapon in his concealed shoulder holster: an old model of his G26 pistol.

**(02:36:01:23)**

She quickly took off the magazine clip, pulled the slider back as she pushed both safety locks down to release from the receiver. Taking off the recoil spring and the barrel chamber, she spoke harshly while looking at him furiously.

"You don't know me."

**(02:36:31:00)**

"When did you lear- How did you do that—?" He spluttered.

**(02:36:42:02)**

Naruto was horrifyingly mesmerized at her quite skilled hands that dismantled and now reassembling his almost indistinguishable gun in the darkness. The actions were quick, precise and methodical; it was almost as if she had been doing it so many times that she looking at her hands was unnecessary. Instead, she glared at him,

"And don't assume that you do."

**(02:36:59:12)**

Gliding the slider track back till it clicked and the locked in place, she pushed the cartridge back to the hilt, loading it with a cocking motion and pointed it to his head.

"Because you don't know what I'm capable of, Lieutenant Uzumaki."

**(02:37:01:23)**

Naruto could barely see her in the dark.

Yet, in his surprise, he saw that Sakura was not crying now. He could faintly discern the maddening glint in her eyes, the scowl that marred her distraught visage, and her pale hand that stopped shaking. She almost looked deceptively calm in her seat, perfectly poised and her excellent form straight, except that her heavy breathing betrayed her riled countenance.

**(02:37:16:34)**

"You asked me once, remember, Naruto," She said instead, softly as she discarded the gun to the carpet floor. Her voice became hushed, laced with an unpredictable hypnotic quality to it, "Why I wanted to marry Sasuke?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "Yes, I did."

"It's because I had to do it," Lids drifted shut, fingers clasping together as if in prayer as she tried to prevent them to tremble again. "I needed to."

**(02:37:31:23)**

"You mean—?"

"Itachi wasn't the only one who was trying to kill him," Her head bowed, and he could not confirm if she crying again. But he could hear the watery strains in her voice, as if she was suppressing the urge to release it.

**(02:37:52:27)**

"I don't know who he is, or how in the world it happened, but heknew that I was going to marry Sa—" She then lifted her head, in that nostalgic queenly tilt, trying to keep that last remnants of her composure. "I was supposed to know him, to get close to him and if he managed to trust me enough, my signal—"

"Did you hesitate?"

**(02:38:25:13)**

"Naruto," Exasperated, she snapped in irritation for the interruption. "I'm telling you the root of all this mess. You want to know the truth, right?"

**(02:38:27:42)**

But her companion was serious.

"No," And then that familiar temper quickly flared, as Naruto turned his whole body to face her. "It's not important that you were trying to fool everyone, or that you're implanted to be Sasuke's wife or whatever kind of plot there is. It's nothing new to him, trust me."

"But, Naruto—!"

**(02:38:36:21)**

"He has been betrayed too many times, Sakura. And I might be angry at you, and want to tell you that I don't care about your frigging reasons why you agreed to it. Or scream at you for being more idiotic than me when you practically lied to everyone. But it doesn't matter now," He groused, eyes flashing and Sakura found them almost glistening, but she could not be too sure in the dark.

"What I want to know is," Naruto persisted, his hand now gripping her arm. "Did you hesitate?"

**(02:38:48:34)**

"No," She responded mechanically. "I didn't—"

**(02:38:50:29)**

"Stop lying!" He barked out, his right fist banging against the dashboard. Sakura flinched, which prompted Naruto to carefully speak, trying to lower his voice in a rough whisper, "You can't answer my question while you keep looking away."

**(02:38:57:25)**

"But I did shoot him, you can't ignore that—"

**(02:39:02:41)**

"You were trying to save him," He added brashly in a single breath. "Don't deny that."

"I did not—"

**(02:39:11:23)**

Three words were breathed, nearly inaudible by the howls of the blizzard.

"Did you hesitate?"

**(02:39:20:57)**

_"He was using me!" _

She replied instead, recoiling in a tumult of rage and confusion.

"He was using me to be a breeding pig for his Clan. They were using me! How can I believe that everything was real? That we can be—! He was going to discard me, when my child—"

**(02:39:48:28)**

And the gaping, festering lesion in her chest was ripped raw, rubbed till it throbbed painfully. Her throat begun to hurt, she whimpered, letting out an agitated inquiry of her own.

"Why? I should've let him rot there, for all I care! I already had him, and I was going to do it. But _I can't!_ Why was I alive?"

**(02:39:53:21)**

Naruto was unmercifully silent, tensed and waited for her furious tirade to finish.

**(02:40:02:57)**

"He should have killed me in the first place," She then buried her face in her palms, curbing the urge to scream out. "Stupid, stupid jerk!"

Naruto, whose pent up fury faded, gave a weak smile, "Bastard."

**(02:40:18:38)**

Her strained voice was muffled as she agreed without any preamble, "An insufferable bastard."

**(02:40:26:23)**

"You should've known better," And Naruto was grinning. It shone like a beacon: victorious, intense, and glorious.

It was how all of his smiles should be.

**(02:40:35:34)**

Breathing a tranquil sigh, Sakura conceded, "I should've known better not to act like this."

"No."

And as she was suddenly enveloped in a tight, smothering hug, there was a swift, relieved guffaw that made Sakura regret ever listening to Naruto.

**(02:40:41:21)**

"You should've known that you are really in love him."

_________________________________

_**MEDICAL CERTIFICATE OF CAUSE OF DEATH**_

_**Name of deceased:** Uchiha Sasuke**  
Date of death as stated:** December 23, 20__**  
Age as stated:** 24 years**  
**_

_1 The certified cause of death takes account of information obtained from post-mortem.  
a) Seen after death by: (signature: YAKUSHI KABUTO)  
2 Information from post-mortem may be available later  
b) Seen after death by another medical practitioner (signature: SENJU TSUNADE)_

_**No. of Death Entry 01-68522**_

_**CAUSE OF DEATH**_

_**I.**_

_**(a) Disease or condition directly leading to death: **Cardiac Arrest  
**(b) Any diseases or condition if any, leading to I (a):** Hypovolemic Shock  
**(c) Any diseases or condition if any, leading to I (b):** Multiple gunshot wounds, Hemopneumothorax, Splenic Trauma  
_

_**II. Other Significant Conditions Contributing to Death but not related to...**_

_I hereby certify that I was in medical attendance during qualifications as registered the above named deceased's last illness, and that this in its particulars and cause of death above written are true to the best of my knowledge and belief..._

________________________________________

**(02:48:27:53)**

"Where is Lady Uchiha?"

This was the first question Suigetsu demanded as he walked past the automatic sliding glass doors leading to the Director's Office of the hospital.

He slammed both palms on the wide berth of the mahogany desk, huffed, and menacingly glared at the cool, unruffled woman.

**(02:49:12:45)**

Tsunade merely placed her elbows an inch away from the edge of the table, her fingers tangled in front of her concave-curved mouth, and met those angry pale eyes.

"How could Lady Uchiha slip through all these heavy security? There're about fifteen sergeants at each corner of the four floors, excluding the units stationed on the grounds! What kind of miracle happened for such a pink-haired, well-recognized patient to be missing right now?"

**(02:50:24:57)**

"As I expected," Tsunade frowned. "You did forget and did come barging in here to blame that situation to me."

Quickly, she took out a piece of parchment from her drawer and impatiently pointed a long, crimson-manicured nail on three signatures.

"Remember this authorization note?"

**(02:51:23:44)**

"…That Lady Uchiha may be temporarily discharged for tonight under the three of us and the dead last's supervision. But no one noticed Lady Uchiha leave the hospital with anyone."

As Suigetsu pointed out that last important point, the glass doors shifted again and admitted a bewildered Karin and the imposing presence of Hyuuga Neji.

**(02:52:34:43)**

"I did as you told me, Lady Tsunade," With cold, dry lips, Karin continued to speak carefully. "It seems that you're right."

"You were right? Hey, you left me out of this?"

**(02:53:19:53)**

"Lady Uchiha left her hospital room at approximately thirty eight minutes after midnight, followed by Juugo and Lieutenant Uzumaki at twelve forty four," Hyuuga Neji walked in front of Suigetsu, blocking his sight of the fidgeting red-haired woman. "As recorded by the surveillance cameras, it seems that Lady Uchiha left with them unharmed."

"That's pretty stupid of Juugo, which is very unlikely," Suigetsu managed to growl out. "We, all three of us, were told specifically by Lord Uchiha to escort his wife."

**(02:54:58:26)**

"But it they seemed to prefer arriving early at the palace," Tsunade shook her head in disdain, then turned her attention to Neji. "And you, Hyuuga. You're not here just to listen to us chat about Sakura's whereabouts, right?"

Palest lavender eyes were hard and obstinate.

**(02:55:48:34)**

"Has Lord Uchiha's body arrived?"

Silence.

**(02:56:12:43)**

"Yes."

"Was it already confirmed?"

Bronze eyes and a disappointed façade were hidden in a layer of elongated golden strands.

**(02:57:31:47)**

Then with a snap, Hyuuga Neji turned to the two dumbfounded personnel and stated, "Both of you have been dismissed from your services."

"What do you mean dismissed from services?" Suigetsu angrily said, desperately struggling to calm his already shaking fist. "Are you firing us? On whose damned command is it? Even you can't do that, smart ass because were directly hired by the Overlord himself."

"The highest orders would come from the Council. The directive came from Lord Danzo."

"—And on what basis?"

**(02:58:46:50)**

"One member of the Snake had aided in a successful assassination of Uchiha Sasuke."

"What? A successful assassination? One of us—? That's impossible, fucking impossi—"

"It's already been confirmed," Karin shook, as she relayed the information to Suigetsu. "That a custom-made military issued glock series loaded with the exploding hollow bullets was found in his remains."

"Apparently," Neji pressed on. "He had been an accomplice of Uchiha Itachi, as he failed to commit the murder itself."

**(02:59:02:47)**

"Where is that giant lumber head?!" Suigetsu managed to grit out. "I'll prove to you that he's got nothing to do with this! You know how loyal he is to Lord Sasuke—!"

"All other evidences were already burned in the fire, and it was very clear that Juugo was killed," Neji confirmed with a grimace, "while aiming the gun at Lord Uchiha. Forensics already did the paraffin wax application on his corpse. There were residues of metal—"

**(03:00:05:32)**

"We don't need to hear all the details, Neji," Tsunade finally found herself back into the conversation. "What we want to know where Lady Uchiha is—?"

"Then, you have to excuse me for awhile."

As soon as he left Lady Tsunade's office, he took out a quaint, baby blue phone with key chains of whirls and fox miniatures and leaned against a wall beside the fire exit.

**(03:02:14:35)**

At first, all the stoic secretary heard was the rhythmic beat of a song, but then it was finally answered by a really high-pitched male voice spoken in rattled, almost indistinguishable mutterings.

"Hinata! I'm really sorry! Really sorry, I know, should've called you once I've left the hospital, but I've got a situation and I'm going to come home after a while. There's something I need to do! …Hey, you're too quiet! You should be—! You're not my wife! Give it back to her, you—"

**(03:04:27:59)**

"Uzumaki."

"…Neji? Why are you using Hinata's phone?"

"…"

**(03:06:34:21)**

"Hey! Are you suspecting that I'm having an affair? I have sworn to my clan-in-law, upon my honor, my state, my people—"

"…"

"—my life, my face, my ramen discount coupons, everything! That I am only bound to my one and only Hinata!"

**(03:07:02:43)**

"I am half-tempted to wish you were not."

"That hurt, Mr. Heartless. It stabbed me real deep."

"Stabbing you will be a pleasure, Uzumaki."

**(03:08:19:36)**

"The same old lines of lovable death threats."

"I want to know where you are right now, and the specific location of Lady Uchiha."

"Is this why you're calling from my wife's phone?"

**(03:09:22:47)**

"It is the only bug-free device outside palace grounds. As of the last hour, all wires are tapped."

"And Hinata? Where is she?—"

"…She is trying to placate Lord Hiashi, since he's conversing with one of the elders right now."

**(03:10:41:37)**

A pause.

**(03:11:01:46)**

"Is Lady Uchiha—"

"—safe," He then gazed at the torn young lady who slept on the fraying leather covers of the back seat, covered beneath the large coat. "She's with me."

**(03:11:46:23)**

"Make sure that she'd be safely away from this mess for the time being. We never know, Though, we have already apprehended Uchiha Itachi,their loyal hound might still be capable of escaping prison. taking away Lady Uchiha away from the Council is a priority."

"...That's a long one, Neji."

"..."

Then Naruto suddenly added, wanting Neji to understand why took matters into his hands, "You know what the Council will do to her. Witness or not, she would be thrown aside."

**(03:13:29:46)**

"But are those freaking geezers going to take over the whole empire?" The younger man's growled. "If I had my way, I would've had them enjoying their pensions."

"It will only be under their control until dawn, Uzumaki."

Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oi, oi, what are you saying there, girly gay bo--"

**(03:14:58:23)**

"Lord Uchiha left something that greatly matters everyone, especially about the relinquished position. He had already written it on a pertinent document that shall be passed after twenty four hours after his demise."

**(03:15:47:48)**

"You should return," Neji requested after a brief calm.

**(03:15:57:23)**

"Yeah, later," Naruto merely answered. "But first, I need to execute a fail-safe plan—"

"And that is—?"

There was a faint moan behind him, probably a yawn issued from his stubborn female companion.

"Dammit, gotta go Neji. I'll be back later, keep them busy, will you?"

**(03:17:32:03)**

"Naruto, where are we—"

They were both standing beside the white Civic, shivering in the tremendous frost, while every light of the car were lit.

"You'll be going soon, Sakura!"

**(03:20:38:46)**

He then walked in the middle of the deserted, rickety road, carefully stepping outside lane where any minute, a raging swift car might pass by without noticing Naruto's presence.

"And what are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow as the nutcase jumped up and down while flailing his upper limbs up on the air.

"Just watch me, Sakura!" He cackled.

Soon enough, he spotted the distant headlights of a car down the street; He widely stretched his arms and eagerly waved at them while vigorously skipping up and down to catch the driver's attention.

"OVER HERE!"

**(03:22:34:47)**

The old, almost dilapidated truck's brakes whined, its poor engine rumbling until it completely halted.

Naruto waited about two seconds for the noisy ruckus to calm into complete silence.

A wrinkly, angry man with a loose gray ski cap on his probably bald head appeared out the frame of its rickety car window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Even though the man's voice almost croaked in an effort to scream, it was apparent that he was very furious, "You could have killed the both of us!"

But Naruto was annoyingly persistent and ignored the death glare he received from the plump, short-haired woman in front of the car seat.

"Hitchhike?" He waved his big thumb with that wide, confident grin that always made him look like a hopeful, optimistic idiot.

Sakura merely looked away, trying to hide the embarrassed flush that crept to her face. .

"Please?"

**(03:26:36:29)**

"Forget it, son," The old man groused, as he gave a grimace at the pair of younger adults. "The two of you can't really fit in the back seat."

"Take her, then," And with that, Naruto prompted to grab Sakura's arm towards them. "I'll be fine. I'll just wait for another car to take me, but can you just take her first?"

"To where," Grave, elderly, small female eyes were wise, scanning the figure wrapped in an overlarge coat. Her gaze lingered on the rumpled, drenched rose tresses, "Where will we bring her?"

**(03:28:26:51)**

Sakura remained quiet.

**(03:28:45:23)**

"Away from here," Gazing imperatively at the elderly couple, Naruto answered firmly while his hand gripping her shoulder tightened.

"Just let her get away from here," He repeated.

"Really sorry, son but—"

**(03:29:48:57)**

"Ebizo, open the door," The wrinkly old granny nudged her brother with her rickety elbow, and scooted to make some room. "We have some extra space here," Patting at her vacant left side, she then reminded, "Keep your head down, or at least wear my ski cap. Your hair distracts me. Are you alright with this—your name, girl?"

**(03:29:59:55)**

"Um, gran, uhm, Her name is—"

"Sakura…" She spoke quietly, with a smile on her face, "Sakura."

**(03:30:13:31)**

"Thank you, thank you," Naruto gratefully uttered as he helped Sakura climb the foot board.

The door was shut and as Sakura twisted her long locks and put on the dark blue ski cap over her head, Naruto clambered over and placed a hand over the ledge of the window sill.

**(03:32:46:28)**

"If you think you're already somewhere safe, just call—" Fumbling his shivering hands towards his breast pocket, Naruto pried away a scrap of paper and futilely tried to search for a pen. "Where the hell is my call card?"

**(03:33:28:42)**

"I-Idiot," Sakura managed an amused, tiny smile. "I already know it. But I don't know if I can—"

**(03:34:48:28)**

"I understand," Then he shook his head in disappointment. "Maybe it's best if you don't. You…"

**(03:35:01:23)**

"Just…just take care of yourself."

**(03:35:12:47)**

"But Naruto, how about you? You're alone here—"

"I'm already giving you away to strangers. I don't even know where you're going."

**(03:36:58:22)**

"But I am almost there at convincing myself that it would be probably better this way." He shoved his hands to his pockets, shrugged gave an almost youthful grin, "If something happens and those big nosey people ask me where you are, at least I wouldn't blurt it out accidentally."

"But Naruto—!"

"I'm sure you'll be safe," Then he snapped to look at the two impatient elders, who were probably tapping their foot with the way their brows were knitted together. "You're not serial murderers, right?"

"We would start with you if you don't get off, son."

**(03:38:48:37)**

"Err," With an apologetic grin, he jumped down and landed on the road. "Really sorry."

"Take care, Naruto."

"Take care of her, please?" Naruto replied instead, earning a grumble from the kind old lady who was going to take her in.

The small, elfin truck begun to move slowly, and once she could not see the bright golden hair, her elderly female companion began to coax her to sleep.

**(03:40:23:49)**

She merely closed her eyes, unknowingly succumbing herself to slumber. She instinctively clutched the familiar phone inside her coat, but clung to the biting cold circle around her ring finger.

**(04:42:36:36)**

Sakura seemed to be unconscious during half of the journey, but she would be jolted awake whenever they stopped. Mottled hands would caress her brow while she was on the verge of slumber, and the slow muttering of a conversation would be enough to ease her with the hated silence.

**(05:52:39:22)**

"…You old bat, why did you allow her to go with us, for all we know she could be—"

**(05:52:57:39)**

"Shut up, can't you see that she's tired? She's too sickly, the color of her skin says that she's either anemic or lost a lot of blood recently."

**(05:53:31:34)**

"Chiiyo, do you see those stains, she could've killed somebody."

**(05:53:52:23)**

"Her hands are clean," Chiiyo said, clucking her tongue in annoyance. "Maybe she was at a wrong place in the wrong time."

**(05:54:12:15)**

"But she looks suspicious."

**(05:54:25:32)**

"You look more like a mugger than her as a criminal, stupid old man. And Sakura, stop pretending to sleep—"

**(05:54:51:21)**

"—because we're finally here."

**(05:49:51:09)**

___________________

**now**  
___________________

**four years later  
twenty third of december**

**(06:32:34:43)**

As hereby declared that we commemorate his life, his crowning achievements—

"Coffee?"

A paper cup was settled on her table, in the middle of some dull pile of papers long overdue. With a half-hearted attempt to be gracious, she raised her eyes and saw a lopsided smile from one of those pestering co-interns.

"Thanks. But I need to—" While she spoke, her hand dived into the stack of charts and grabbed another metallic folder, "—finish the medicals here. I'm updating the recent lab results and—"

An amused chuckle broke her ranting.

"Your shift's over, Haruno. Go get some rest." He waved off the protest she had already prepared, "No, I really mean it. You should've been gone thirty minutes ago."

**(06:34:23:29)**

"But, sir—"

"Miss Chiiyo had been calling you for the past few weeks, asking if you'd be spending Christmas with them."

"I'm going to work during the holidays. All are graveyard shifts," She responded automatically.

"Nah, someone talked it over with Chief. They're already letting you off till the thirtieth."

"What," Swerving a sharp heel, she could not hide her surprise. "Shouldn't I have a say in this?"

**(06:36:48:23)**

"All of your objections would probably be overruled. You work too much."

"Haruno?"

"Sir?"

**(06:37:23:51)**

"I don't mean to pry, but we're colleagues right?"

And unknowingly, Sakura internally prepared herself to be asked out again by such men who courageously wanted to break down her barriers. With a ready rejection in mind, she took a small intake of breath.

**(06:38:17:32)**

"Can I ask who the lucky guy was?"

Her pen hovered over the paper; hand tensed at the question and forgot to exhale.

**(06:38:32:15)**

"Pardon me?"

**(06:38:39:28)**

"I always see that," He pointed the ornament that hung over her exposed neck, still bitterly cold against her skin. "And that's a pretty big rock. He's rich, huh?"

(06:39:03:19)

"...hm."

**(06:39:06:23)**

"Is he good-looking?"

"…yes."

_You have no idea._

There was a smile that almost curved on her lips, because of that sudden sly comment from the usually dormant inner self, but it failed to be genuine. Thankfully, the files hid her face while she tried to curb herself from showing her sudden grimace.

**(06:39:57:12)**

Instead she settled for a lukewarm silence.

**(06:41:23:38)**

Then he broke the quiescent conversation, "So you were engaged?"

"Married."

**(06:41:48:58)**

"For about?"

"Three years."

**(06:41:35:54)**

"And you broke up with him because—"

"He…," She hesitated, and it took something out of her to say it without any tremble in her voice, "He died."

**(06:42:02:37)**

"How old was he?"

"Young," She clipped her answer short as she stood up abruptly.

**(06:42:22:38)**

"And, sir, I think I'm still going to work tomorrow." Barely hanging on the thread of decorum, she picked up her hand bag and with a well-practiced beam, she responded curtly, "But because you insist, I really need to go right now."

She left with the beverage untouched.

**(07:02:21:32)**

A hollow laughter filled the shower cubicle, as she turned the knob to a scorching degree, water jets streamed copious amounts of vapor when her fingers tried to brush off the nonexistent blood.

She tried to forget what day it was today, but she remembered it clearly like an old scabbing wound that would clench your nerves in pain when you scrape the abraded surface.

**(07:52:02:00)**

Winter began to make its presence known as Haruno Sakura, age of twenty eight springs, ended her daily rounds as the new and talented intern of a small rural hospital.

She had been living alone in the countryside, about two blocks side away from the old establishment, for almost four years. Though she had always kept it for herself, she silently relished the sweet feeling of relief this simple, fragile peace this small town brought to her.

Her clear, yet distant, gleaming jaded irises stared at the gloomy horizon behind the floating pliant wisps, the sun shined weakly like a fading grief.

Even though the bitter wind whiplashed the stray strands of cropped roseate hair against her flushed face, she smiled and looked at the cream colored horizon, shoving her hands in the large pockets of her hand-me down, comfortable coat.

"It's time to visit," She whispered to no one, unconsciously breathing it out in the mist.

Walking on the asphalt steps, she paced alone towards the outskirts of the tiny plaza, knowing she needed to catch the first early trip.

**(08:02:25:42)**

Chiiyo had always told her, and she had believed it completely, that these four years had been comparable to twenty-eight seasons of dry winter spells.

There were soft flakes that flew by, bit by bit, like frozen dews fluttering in the wispy morning horizon. Her green, green eyes—they were dully, almost like jaded mirrors—reflected their slow descent towards the dirt-strewn road. She sat alone under the empty bus shed, grasping the last of her hardly earned savings.

**(08:12:30:10)**

This small amount of money in her gloved hands was just enough for her one last journey to the Capital. It was already the last of her savings in her account, since she just transferred from the very kind woman's home. It was adequate for a ten-hour return trip back to this isolated community; a sanctuary where she could hide from the specters of guilt that haunted her for four years.

Maybe, it was foolish, to spend it all today—just for this selfish, pointless visit.

But then, she was starting over, wasn't she?

**(08:25:19:52)**

Absentmindedly, she clutched the white gold band that hung in a simple chain on her neck. The opulent ring was cold and piercing, despite her warm touch. Numbed, callused, worn fingers entered the pocket of her borrowed coat, feeling the soft edges of her old, black phone.

With a tired sigh, she thought that there was absolutely nothing for her to lose now.

**(09:06:46:32)**

She took the back seat, since all the other twenty-nine seats were occupied. Sakura sat alone; lips set in a frown and fought the urge to flee, as pairs of eyes stared at the wisps of pink. But she continued to feign ignorance at them.

Her journey was going to be long.

**(12:08:44:13)**

And as the large vehicle snaked its way towards that memorable curve in broad daylight, Sakura could not help but close her eyes.

**(16:09:10:11)**

She recognized the streets like a welcomed stranger; they were couples wondered around the frost-covered parks. Stores were opened, entertaining the lonely and with company alike. A mix of glass-bulb neon colors adorned every pane that hung, while cheery, verbose chatter was carried by the wind whenever the bus stopped for a few minutes.

And she would cower inside the lapels of her coat, concealing her eyes.

**(19:32:54:25)**

The gravel crackled beneath the rolling, rubber tires, breaking the fragile silence.

Deliberately, she rose from her seat and placed the hood over the short bob of her light auburn-rose tresses. As she reached the end of the metallic stairs, she flexed her spine into a minute, courteous bow towards the silent middle-aged driver.

_Thank you._

The grateful action earned no response, as the sliding doors opened and she descended to the powdered-speckled ground.

A swarm of people, quick in their bustling march as they went down from the large transit vehicle, made the confusing myriad of footsteps against metal stairs. They cautiously avoided her, as if they felt the emanating draft that her presence brought, while they dwindled into lesser numbers.

Finally, the bus departed, leaving her alone in a night cast in a bitter mist.

She treaded on with an ingrained grace, downcast teal eyes afraid to acknowledge the unlit starless horizon, while following a trail. Squinting, she adjusted her pupils to the scanty amount of light. Painted, steel, street lamps illuminated her path, gnarling the shadows behind her hollow footsteps.

Unable to endure the sight of the bleak, cracking pavement, she raised her head and saw that both the sky and earth blurred.

White fluttering flakes flew swirling freely with the southern breeze. She waited for a single, frozen tear to fall upon her open palm, but they remained clear. A laugh escaped from her lips, knowing that she would never feel its coldness even if they fell upon her insensitive touch.

An inestimable amount of seconds after her meandering pace, Haruno Sakura—for the first and last time— stood before the place where the four years of bereavement could finally rest.

And she drifted, like the descent of crystallized tears from a dimming dusk, towards her demise and to where the remnants of her deteriorating life lingered.

**(20:49:51:09)  
**  
"You're quite lonely up here."

A worn leather-gloved hand brushed scattered ice-powder off the lavish marble stone, tracing the grooves with simple reverence.

"You never change, you know that?"

Weary, wiser verdant eyes wandered over the field covered in a pristine-white quilt, dotted with rows of perfectly aligned epitaphs. The restless gale continued to whistle against her cold ears as she stood on top of a flat knoll. On the zenith of this quaint mound, his tall marker was distinctly recognized as his name—emblazoned in artistic strokes of large platinum characters—was faintly discernible for they reflected the eerie luminescence of the snow.

An almost cracked, wry smile formed on her thin lips as she caught a personal joke in this somber sight.

"You really hated to be in a crowd," Her breath rattled, as the chill started to seep through her threadbare coat. "But you always stood out."

The glinting ring flickered its weak luster as her stiff fingers idly twiddled it on the base of her neck. "It's been a really long day," She started in a whisper, and then maudlin topics threatened to come out of her mouth, as they lingered like an anesthetic on her grieving, wanderlust mind. "And I—"

Her head shook from side to side, threads of thought knotted themselves up, unable to be spoken out her mouth.

So she opted for the safest thing when she was with him.

_(talk like nothing happened?)_

"I'm a senior intern right now. Well, more of a clerk. I was lucky that Madame Chiiyo was a resigned Chief Nurse from the nearby centre—"

And every little nuance of her (cold) hands, every glimpse of her _(dry)_ eyes, and every tilt of her (_calm_) voice was trying its best.

"I got a recommendation, and the rural hospital is fine, and I take shifts in the different areas—"

And it was frighteningly easy to pretend.

She already did it for seven years.

"There are small lodgings nearby, just a block away from it. It has poor signal receptions for the radio but I still think it's pretty. I got a nice view of the mountainside—"

She expected the grief, (_that guilt_) to strike her (_witless_) again, to make the dull, throbbing ache to bleed raw.

"I'll be a doctor, maybe it'll take a few more years but at least I can finish—"

That small, round, golden-white ornament

(_of a commitment wasted, of a vow forgotten, of a crime committed)_

was still heavy against her chest.

(_There was no strength left to take it off from its chains._)

"Sasuke."

She tried to remember as she found the memory of fathomless raven-sky eyes, repressed mirth swirling in them. She reminisced a night (_like this_), cold winter evenings with lit fireplaces, his head bent over some unfinished paperwork. A conversation where he half-listened, a flicker of his gaze; and she desperately tried to catch it, like when she tried to capture her unbidden, faded hope that arose and made her believe that they could just stay _(like this, like this, so familiarly like_ this) forev—

And so because it almost felt the same, she tried to lie.

"—I'm going to be fine, I promise."

She furiously let a tremulous sigh escape from her fragile smile, with her never-wavering dark viridian gaze fixed upon that damned engraved name.

"There were no tomatoes. I hope you're not mad?"

Then she laughed (_bitterly, it sounds slightly strangled_) feeling that there was a glare burning through her back in response.

"You're still as silent as ever."

And his most eloquent answer, after all, was his silence.

Nothing really changed.

**(20:52:44:01)**

____________________

**it  
begins**  
____________________

**(23:56:32:08)  
**  
The vibrating thrum of the bus was terribly like a soporific lullaby in her ears.

As she gazed at the slowly growing discord of tail lights, she tried to distract herself from falling asleep.

Her now warm fingers held the ring as she settled her eyes on the passengers beside her seat, glancing a bit at her old ticking watch.

Small, pale pinkish fist were waved as the thirty-something mother talked softly to her child.

She diverted her gaze and found the farthest corner on her right; a slumbering young man was snoring, mouth opened peacefully. Behind her was another young man, with head lolling side to side as he slept and kept his hands in his jacket's pockets.

With a tired sigh, she gazed at the old digital clock in front of her, blinking red numbers that that told it was near midnight.

**(23:56:58:13)**

Knowing that she'll arrive at daybreak tomorrow in the village, Sakura surrendered to the impulse to just sleep.

So she settled herself comfortably on her vinyl seat, taking sweet time as the heater thawed her cold bones. Leaning her rose-hued head against the windowpane, her eyes gazed dazedly at the white lines blurring on the road. A soft, almost smile escaped her at the thought of surprising her coworkers of her early return, working again despite the break and—

Her fingers gripped the armrest.

Startled, she sat up straight and focused her eyes on the tinted pane.

_Did I just—?_

**(23:57:14:58)**_  
_

It was indistinct and hidden beneath the shadows, but she saw it.

She could feel the painful pounding palpitation, surging through the veins of her neck, as she realized what the black blur was.

It was a sleek, midnight black colored sports bike, obviously custom-made, cruising underneath her window.

But what made her hackles rose was not how professionally the rider's position was on the motorcycle or how impressive was his quick slalom-weaving on the light traffic.

She knew it was tailing the bus.

**(23:57:28:19)**

It was her.

It had to be her. She was the only one who could attract this kind of trouble, but—how did they know she would come back today, she could not fathom—

**(23:57:40:37)**

Her alarmed perceptions faded when they passed by a road, a glaring orange light from a lamp post.

There was no fast moving bike—or even anyone—under its light.

No, of course not.

It was not following them, she sighed silently, just the nerves acting up again.

Within five minutes they would reach an intersection where a stoplight and a CCTV camera was certainly installed. A motorcycle would surely not be allowed to go inside the national highway, so he would need to take a different route. So it could not be possibly tailing them. It was all just her paranoia.

"Holy—"

**(23:58:58:48)**

The bus driver shouted a curse in fury as that dusky-hued Ducati swerved sharply, making the bus skid to a body-jarring stop.

Clinging on the frame as she, along with all of the passengers, jerked forward, Sakura then heard that familiar electronic melody.

**(23:59:08:34)**

An ill, near-forgotten tone that made her skin crawl and prickle, something she wished she would never, ever hear again, knitting hairs of her arms and those at the back of her neck.

Then, her sharp eyesight recognized the thing strapped behind the rider's back fifty meters away.

It was a sniper rifle.

**(23:59:36:32)**

The driver was scandalized as he saw the faint dark movements of the stranger dismounting the two wheeler.

"The fuck," His gloved hands pressed the horn angrily. "Get the move on, asshole!"

**(23:59:52:55)**

"Miss, will you just answer you phone? And stop bleeping your horn, I'm trying to sleep, you mor—"

Quickly, She flipped it open, determinedly punching the four combined numbers right after all these years.  
**  
(23:59:54:24)**

"What do you want?" Sakura demanded while her head turned at every possible direction to scan her surroundings, as the passengers clambered up to their feet. Positioning herself in front of the bus, she caught the faint, glaring laser point twitching as it tried to find its place. Finally, the bright red light of the sniper was now focused on her, "If it's me, you leave all these innocent people—"

**(23:59:55:03)**

"Sakura."

This was not the accursed, altered voice that destroyed her.  
**  
(23:59:55:53)**

"Don't move."  
**  
(23:59:57:07)**

Million images of a familiar face flashed in her mind's eye as it tried to give a name—

**(23:59:57:49)**

—to this recognizable, deep voice that always haunted her guilty nightmares, her languorous dreams and her surreal reality.

**(23:59:58:16)**

And a warm saline teardrop,

**(23:59:59:08)**

which she valiantly tried not to shed upon his grave earlier,

**(23:59:59:59)**

trickled from her wide-startled green eyes.  
**  
**

**____________________**

**the conspiracy**

—**trickling seconds—  
____________________**

**(00:00:00:00)  
**  
_Sasuke._

The moment his name came to her lips, she felt a long, cold tip of a revolver nestled behind her nape.

(_white epitome, velvet strings and sorceress myr, happy birthday)_


	7. volume four point five : interlude

**the conspiracy**

**-interlude-  
**- phases of bereavement -

i.

The blasted storm was starting up again.

Grateful to some deity that the heater was not broken this time, she shuffled her cotton slippers on the linoleum, the cold still seeping to her feet in needle-like pricks. Her sad excuse for a brother was still snoring up a ruckus, even if his face was buried in a tattered pillowcase from the couch. Honestly, listening to that monstrosity is worse than the squeal of steam from the protesting, soot-covered kettle.

"Ebizo," Cracking up a cough, she gave a quick shove, precisely hitting his arthritic, swollen knee, "Open the TV. I want to watch the news."

"But it's five in the morning," The lazy old codger croaked, squirming at the sudden assault of kitten-patterned mittens.

Chiiyo, still suffering from her weak ears, stopped listening in the middle of her brother's incessant whining. As Ebizo was the frequent receiver of her wrath, he grumbled while flailing his hands to ward off more of her assaults. The plaid-patterned rocking chair creaked as he moved, searching for the remote somewhere in between folds of the magazine rack.

When she finally shut the stove off with a click, she picked up the last of her neat, peppermint tea bags on the pantry and settled them in the ceramic cylinders. Knobby fingers grasped the strainer with ease, faltering a bit when the cups were a bit hot to hold. But still, her deliberate movements were precise and efficient, no effort wasted.

Armed with a tray of three cups filled with steaming tea, she eased herself on cushions, mood more pleasant as the warm scent enveloped her. Slapping a reaching, sneaky hand, her dark eyes glared at the clumsy old fool, who gave up, sighed and stood in defeat in order to fix the antenna. As the continuous sporadic spitting of the screen prompted her younger brother—by two years, though, he's still _old—_to slam a hand on the side of the nearly broken down monitor, the speakers finally blared the first notes of _Nachtstücke_.

When the screen showed a decent, clear picture, it was focused on an unusual scene in national programs: There were multicolored flags lowered in half-staff. A multitude of soldiers were marching in rhythm with the slow beat of the muffled drums. Four sharply-dressed representatives, each from the branches of the Imperial military, stood beside the four corners of coffin draped with the ornate red-white fan emblem. There were clips of cannons being fired in the afternoon and twenty-one bullets from polished rifles were shot in the air by unyielding privates, giving an eternal salute.

There were supporters and detractors, in all walks of life, glancing at the riderless castandardbred with tears and with disdain; but nobody could deny that his death bought enough tributes from their lips, frivolous praises that the dead cannot hear.

These dramatic footage were already overplayed as the opinionated hosts and scathing critics, seated on a long horizontal glass table, gave their commentaries.

—_as the remains of the youngest ruler of the Nippon-koku is now being brought to its final resting place, we have been informed that Lady Uchiha is now under a protective custody. Suffering from a recent illness, a life-threatening attack, and also considering that she witnessed the murder of her husband instigated by her brother-in-law, we cannot hold it against her if she was given the option to hide, more so that the Palace is trying to guard her—_

"Chiiyo!"

—_but why is the "queen" hiding? In this time of great mourning, she should be out here asking for justice! Sources have searched through the possible hospitals she could possibly be confined and her medical records were kept secret. They were not allowed to divulge any intimate details of her condition as it was under the jurisdiction of hospital protocols and the right of patient confidentiality. And though she was in the scene—_

Ebizo cried out, when their young charge made a noisy commotion as she fell on the wooden stairs, tumbling on the steps, and was making small, painful gasps as she covered her face.

Her brother at least had the half of his deteriorating brain functioning to turn the program off.

Chiiyo brushed the long pink locks away and prodded her limbs, checking for any injuries. To her great relief, there were no building bruises or broken bones, there were no persistent tears or wailing screams; but her green eyes stared at the dark screen in wide-eyed disbelief. Her pale, pale lips were mouthing a name repeatedly while helplessly shaking her head as if in denial.

"Sit down, don't overdo it," The elderly lady admonished as the distraught woman tried to stand valiantly, even if she only wore a patchy maroon duster and a thick quilt over her shoulders that hid her feverish shivers. "Don't stand too quickly. The blood rushes—"

"I-I…" Her protest was weak, but the desperation was clear as she clung at the edge of the rails, with her arms bent in an awkward angle. "…ne-need to go. Please."

"Sakura." Chiiyo tried to capture her wandering attention, holding the sides of her cheeks and making her focus. "Sakura. Listen to me."

Leaning a bit, her own mouth a fraction of an inch away from the younger one's face and she said the kindest words she had ever said in twenty years. It was too quiet, too soft to be even heard by her brother as the wind continued to rattle the shutters.

"You'll stay here."

She still did not cry. She still had that broken, yet determined, facade. "I have to go."

"There's nothing you can do." Being old, she was frail, withered and more broken than her. But she was wiser, more empathic and hardened. Sakura would learn in time that it was better to heal if the blade was nowhere near the wounds.

Her green, clear, sea eyes—that made Chiiyo wonder how on earth this child inherited them—was still blinking rapidly, admiringly dry.

Ebizo, who was feeling out of place, raised an almost cold cup near their huddled forms.

"Uhm," He hovered over them, his bushy silver eyebrows twitching, "tea?"

"No." The answer was abrupt, forceful.

The old man wilted in disappointment.

"Thank you, though," Sakura added, taking in a deep, cleansing breath. "I just want to sleep."

(_and never wake up?_ Chiiyo knew the young one would like to add that. She knew it very well.)

As the woman stood up, stormed up the stairs with wobbling legs and the door on the far left shut with a soft tinkle of chimes, the old lady could not help but deck the mumbling Ebizo (_I was trying to help!_) in frustration as she tried to find another thing to do than to watch TV.

ii.

It had already been a week since she had seen Sakura emerge from the room, either barricaded by pillows or curiously glancing at the down-turned pictures on the decade-old desk. Chiiyo would not mind these, or the long bout of silent conversations, for she never preferred to interfere in anyone's business.

But then, it was already the sixth day since she gladly housed her, that was before she heard the shattering of glass and an ear-piercing shriek that jumpstarted her sluggish heart.

Chiiyo dropped the knitting needles on the rocking chair that Ebizo favored often without any hesitation. As her aging joints protested, she was again reminded that her body was not capable of carrying her weight as smoothly like in her younger days. Yet, though this was a disadvantage, she quickly hobbled towards the bathroom in the impromptu guest room with a frightened vigor, something that adrenaline could only provide.

What greeted her seemed barely salvageable.

Long, long curls of roseate swirled on the sink. Clumps of pink lay scattered on the white tiles, dotted with bright splotches of crimson. They were sprinkled in tiny silver slivers, the remains of the wonderful vanity mirror in the bathroom. The image was almost beautiful, if it were not for the cowering woman in the tub, drenched by the shower. By the stray, large drops that sprayed lightly on her skin, she could tell that the water was lethally cold.

And here Chiiyo was, standing beside the open doorway, looking at the child with her hair too short—cut in a boyish length—for such lovely features. It exposed her small ears, her too wide forehead, a pair of lips that were still pallid, and the tense veins on her pale neck.

Sakura almost hit her head on the brass knob, when the anxious woman heard her cautious approach, her viridian horrified gaze meeting the old calm stare.

She was in the middle of scrubbing the ghostly cicatrices, traces of scars long gone, on her arms and the stains of dark blood from the accidental cutting of her hand.

"I don't...I don't—" Sakura scrubbed the streaming thick crimson away from her arm, unaware that she was only aggravating her cuts. "Take it off. Please." She was in near hysterics, her voice rising, almost a scream.

There was only her mouth opening in closing, dry sobs squeezing out of her as she looked at her blood-filled hands.

"You should have told me." Clucking her tongue in reproach, she approached the shears that sunk in the middle of the tub still stained with long strands of pink. "What if you got yourself injured? That was too close to your face."

She looked away, far from the shards of her reflection that were scattered on the floor. There were rose-stained suds on her cordiform face, with fresh cuts stark against the paper-white skin. Her white nightgown clung to her body, dangerously thin.

"You impulsive child." Cleaning up the mess, her gnarly hands managed to settle on the large, green shears. However, Chiiyo was disturbed when she saw the razors out of the medicine box, scattered and water-stained. But they were unused, thrown carelessly in a heap at the distant corner of the rim of the tub; as if the woman had contemplated at the sharpness of those blades long enough if she should use them.

Foolish the young girl may be, she was not weak.

She would survive this.

"Take everything off. I'll help you wash yourself."

The young woman obliged, mechanically sliding the cloth away from her body as she refused to stand.

Then Chiiyo's eyes caught a small glint on Sakura's hand.

"And your ring."

Sakura trembled even more, her hands shaking so terribly in fear that the expensive little trinket might fall off in the tub and get lost in the drainage, but she managed to get a good grasp and held to it tightly, a near droplet of tear slid off from the shivering cheeks.

Chiiyo did not raise any questions: Why Sakura kept on shielding her belly from her hands. Why Sakura feared the sight of blood.

The last thing widows needed were questions.

(_Why is my husband dead? Why?_ The image of the pink-haired woman merged with that of another young widow, with rust colored hair and black eyes, as she lay broken on the tiles, succumbing to the onslaught of grief.)

iii.

Every Friday evenings, Chiiyo always made it a point to check each and every pocket before dumping them on the rickety washer, when that stupid Ebizo forgot to pull out his check from his pension which resulted in a week without heated water.

When she visited Sakura, the sleeping lady was grasping the ring from the chain of silver that Chiiyo gave her. The rough pads of her fingers intertwined through the curves and planes of the stone with closed lids, bent limbs and hunched back. She was tossing and turning after a few seconds, her mouth murmuring the words, _It was me it was me god it was me you should have killed me bastard whywhywhy, _in between drowning gulps of breath.

It was not as worse as the first night, where she had screamed for about two minutes, with strangled, choking sobs but the nightmares were still taking a toll on her.

Grasping both of her shoulders, the resigned old nurse shook her awake.

Pink lashes fluttered slowly, as if dismissing phantom tears from her eyes.

"Sorry." The soft intonation was rough, her movements sluggish. "I woke the whole neighborhood again?"

Her apologies were almost out of her mouth when Chiiyo procured the mobile device on the pale hands. Sakura almost jerked off the bed, holding the cold object and turning it side-to-side, checking for damages.

"Where did you get this?"

_Flip. Flap._ She flicked the cell appendage, the monitor only blinking the time. _Flip. Flap._

The rhythm continued, her actions becoming a little bit rapid.

"In the laundry." Chiiyo sensed some hostility in her gaze. "Is it broken?"

"No." There was a cold smile, on that froze up sinews of her chest, impaling the frost deep into her ribs. "Thank you very much."

-

The next day, she found out that Sakura exhumed all the books from the sealed boxes, hidden underneath her bed.

It was filled with still pictures of people being cut-open, and stitched up, those books that were certainly kept away, never to be seen again. They were from a forgotten_ Akasuna S._---old abandoned books of Anatomy Proper and Handbook in Surgery, and that alarmed the old grandmother as the young woman rattled off potency of gas anesthetics and uses of second-generation, broad-spectrum cephalosporin antibiotics while staring absentmindedly on the ceiling.

"Sakura," the Akasuna woman started seriously. Her voice might be raspy, hoarse, and aged, but those things were definitely off-limits. Chiiyo had to make it clear. "What are you doing?"

"Reviewing."

"Why?"

"To get my mind off things."

"But those books," Chiiyo glared at the stubborn lass, "I kept them for a reason."

Sakura flipped the mobile open and faintly discerned the digital numbers. "And it's lunch. Are there any riceballs? I want to finish studying these procedures before I go down." She then added a disarming smile. "Uncle Ebizo told me he went fishing. You're supposed to go with him, right?"

"You hate blood," Chiiyo said bluntly, remembering the incident where even the sight of blood would make her tremble.

"I'm scared of blood," Sakura responded, as if she was only talking to herself. She lay sprawled on the bed sheets, feet propped in the air and head buried on the tomes with a determined look as she flicked another page. "But one day, I won't be."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be a doctor."

"Because you want to defeat death," Chiiyo responded coolly, "I heard that before, chi—"

"Yes," was the girl's response, "Death can try to claim me, but not my loved ones. Not again."

(_Grandma, Grandma, I won't die like mama and papa. I won't leave you like them, I promise._)

"Stupid girl." Chiiyo had to turn away, relieved that she had to stop comparing Sakura to _him_. "Eat first before you read another chapter. Nothing will go to your head with your stomach empty."

Then there was a small laugh. It was an obvious effort, but at least Sakura tried.

iv.

"Grandmother."

"Boy," Her throat was parched, voice raspy by the darn cold. "Stop standing at the doorstep. The cold's getting in. And your granduncle's out of town so yes, you're safe from the snores."

Her greatest regret and secret pride, her grandson, probably gave a small nod before entering the threshold.

Some forgotten three (_or two and a half?_ she mused) decades ago, before the Uchiha Empire had ensnared the lands, her only son and his wife died in a bloody territorial skirmish between two neighboring countries, leaving their sole child in her care. She might be going senile, but her memory remained as clear as day when she remembered Sasori with his beguiling large brown eyes and rust-colored mopped hair. The eight year old had held her hand as they traversed the country, to a safe haven in the quaint little village. It always rained in this seemingly fog-enshrouded place, but her small little boy grew up here as he learned his craft, until he entirely forgot to pursue medicine to share his masterpieces to the world.

"You have a guest." The deep baritone was smooth, with a hint of amusement and bewilderment.

Chiiyo stepped back to the living room carrying the sweets that he usually preferred. "Is there any problem with that?"

Outwardly, her grandson seemed unaffected at the sight of the woman sprawled on their antique sofa, but there was something amiss. His shoulders tensed, obviously taut beneath the black leather coat and the fact that he stared far too long at the sheared coral hair made her wary. Carefully, he sat on the side-arm, an arms-length away from the younger one's red-socked feet.

Hazel eyes—so much like his mother, Chiiyo thought tenderly—flickered to the old periodicals scattered on the messy brown carpet, where the proceedings of the deceased Overlord was documented religiously last year. The case, however, had already collapsed after two years of deliberations. However, just this last week, they had issued a subpoena to one of the crucial witnesses to the scene, who did not appear on court.

Uchiha Itachi was still guilty, because of the sufficient evidences (_the last canned phone call when the supposed witness called the name of the murderer, a_ res gestate_, before three shots were heard_), the testimonials of others and the motive was very obvious for all in the court.

(_he was supposed to be the ruler, revealed by the cross-examination of the persecutor_.)

But the murderer still escaped the capital punishment and was now imprisoned to some unknown facility.

Sakura, during these days, slept deeply. There were no disturbances in her slumber, but it was still troubling the old woman.

"Obstinate child. When you were gone," Chiiyo made a _tsking_ noise as she set the cups on the coffee table. "Sakura sleeps in your room, with one of your textbooks under her head."

An almost smirk twitched on his lips. "Homeless?"

"Someone asked a favor." Giving an aggravated sigh, she wanted to appear as if taking the girl was a burden. "The girl is polite. Said her apologies and took the couch when I told her that you're staying for a week."

"Is she sick?"

"Yes." He probably took note of the ludicrous amount of blankets on her form. "Already stick and bones. You should've finished your med school, so you can at least say that she's recuperating."

"I'm surprised that you're housing patients." The boy—even if he was already thirty two, he would always be her young boy—turned to her grandmother with a petulant glare, protesting. "I'm not going to sleep in my room if that's—"

There was a loud ring, slicing their attempt of hushing voices.

When Sasori flipped his phone open, one of those fancy black and red phones that he kept, he answered with a multitude of one-word responses: A yes. A no. A place. A confirmation. She was old enough to know that though her grandson had failed med school to pursue the art conservatory, he was exceptionally talented in what he had chosen to do.

"Tell Kakuzu to pick me up on a helicopter. Thirty four degrees latitude. North point. One three eight in longtitude, Fifteen meters west. I shall notify you for any changes. "

"Yeah, _Master_ Sasori. But he'll rant about gas prices—" And even though Chiiyo was not one to eavesdrop, she still could not help but sneer at sheer volume of the voice emanating from Sasori's mobile.

"Don't make me wait a minute late." Ah, another one of those Akasuna traits that was a contributing factor to their success in any of their chosen endeavors.

"You're not going to stay?" She stated, keeping her face neutral. But her cracked lips were probably frowning.

"Change of plans. Something came up."

If his posture was perfect then his bow was absolute, formal and fluid.

This little pang of pain probably had something to do with old age, but as he left the house without even a single goodbye, something in her cold chest shriveled and died.

v.

"I went to the City Hall yesterday."

For the past eight months, Sakura was recuperating well. Her night terrors and spacing out had decreased drastically when she started on tackling the medical texts that she found in her grandson's room.

"You didn't tell me you already took the medical boards." Releasing a mild chuckle, she also added, "And that you already graduated from med school with full marks in some country I don't know."

She was taken a back with this, her eyes widening which reminded Chiiyo of rippling lakes in the oasis. "Excuse me?"

"It said you only need to complete a few hours in your internship." She made a little snorting noise. "Judging from your scores, I think you'll be fine to start a residency though."

"What?"

Chiiyo then placed the crinkly, brown envelope near the empty plate.

"I had those picked out for me in the City Hall. Those bespectacled lads in the records section owed me a lot so I told them to gather as many documents as they could about you in the statistical office and your social security files."

Green eyes darted back and forth to the thick bundle of papers, that she gripped hard but not enough to crease them. She scanned through the personal biodata and the black and white profile picture with unmasked astonishment. Her hands hovered over the golden seals on her certificates, the authentication of her board grades and GPAs arranged in a neat graphed box.

"I needed those papers since I was planning to surprise you. Just found out I could get you in that small hospital downtown. Apparently, even old hags like me still have connections. You'll have to attend the orientation on Monday, that municipal med center near that bakery, to be officially listed on their staff."

There was a certain befuddlement on Chiiyo's part at Sakura's confusion. The documents were real, even the serial numbers, when she double checked them at the registration. Leaving the extra two eggs on the plate for their guest's benefit, Chiiyo changed the topic with ease as she felt the surmounting distress on the newly assigned resident. "So, you're twenty-six? Lucky lass, you look younger."

"You did this." Sakura carefully said, sliding them back in the package with an impassive expression. But the attempt to hide her anxiety was evident when she refused to even glance back at the papers. "You shouldn't have."

"I told you, I need them for your recommendation." Taking the cold cup of tea instead, Chiiyo gave a scowl behind the ceramic rim. "Don't be such an ungrateful brat. Now I don't want any bums in my house, do you understand, Haru-?"

"Sakura," She cut in. "Please, Aunt Chiiyo."

And with that statement alone, Chiiyo intentionally ignored her sudden aversion.

Later on, Chiiyo would learn that Sakura never responded whenever being called Haruno.

It took about a week in the presence of others, at work, before the woman realized that she needed to adapt on her name.

vi.

When it was almost the start of spring, a Sunday morning, Sakura arrived from the market carrying a bunch of fertilizers and seeds, and Chiiyo was pleased with it. A vigorous hobby to distract the child from those books and work may work miracles on those dismal spirits. And maybe, if she was lucky, it could disrupt those nasty mood swings of hers when the girl needed to clear her mind.

Sakura seemed to be doing better that what she had expected, whistling a happy tune, giving a small chuckle or two, while pruning the stalks and taking off the weeds, little by little.

Her vegetable garden (_of tomatoes, tomatoes! And tomatoes_ _are_ fruits, she laughed with an ironic smile) was always healthy and well-cared for, but they never bore any flora and fruit. Chiiyo explained that the constant frigid weather was to blame, but Sakura thought otherwise.

"I didn't have much skill in gardening, anyway," Her response was airy, trying to conceal the weight in her throat—the pain—because that it truly, dearly mattered

(_to her_).

"I wasn't really the housewife type." She was staring at the ground, her gloved hands still on the soil, like she was looking for something.

It was not raining, but there were dew-like drops on the young leaves.

vii.

"Ma'm Chiiyo?"

"It's already three in the afternoon, and I'm in the middle of making curry—"

"Miss Haruno is going to stay here for the night," The message continued, an apparent nervousness ran through her veins as the young man stated his report, "We assigned her to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit for her last shift. But her duty hours are only for about thirty hours. She hasn't slept for 48 hours when one of her premature patients had RDS, the usual diagnosis. When the seven-month old suffered a respiratory arrest, she kept on resuscitating the baby—It's just…" There was a sympathetic tone, like a suppressed sniff. "Anyway, after calming Dr. Haruno, we told her to rest at the resident's quarters for awhile, and have her next three days filed for a sick leave—"

"No. She'll feel even worse if you say that to her. Just tell her I made some chocolate." There was no need to rub salt on the wound, as the old maxim would say. "Ebizo will pick her up."

"Chocolate?"

"It's better than your vending machine."

"Yes." The man over the line sighed. "We'll tell her."

viii.

"I don't get why you're here, girls."

There were a gaggle of nurses, and a few of the younger clerks and residents who sat in the living room, crowding the small space as they tried to be inconspicuous while wearing party dresses and assorted classy heels.

"Ma'm Chiiyo, can you just convince Dr. Haruno, please?"

"What?"

"There's this party that will be held at the hospital, Professor." One of the brunettes, who must probably be one of her nursing students from the past five or four years, clasped her hands in a sort of plead. "And Dr. Haruno kept on refusing. So maybe if you—"

"I'm not her mother," Chiiyo groused, flashing the 'I'm a grumpy grandma, so don't cross me' card. "If she doesn't want to go, I won't force her."

"We just thought that…" One of the residents, the one with the nice glasses who wore that impractical skirt way past her knees in this freaking cold climate, mumbled. "…she might enjoy the celebration. You know how she always keeps to herself."

"There's a surprise for her at the end of the convention, isn't it?"

All were quiet, automatically closing their mouths shut as their eyes met each other.

It was all the confirmation Chiiyo needed.

"All right," Chiiyo agreed, "But there are no dresses for her here, she might only wear a pair of sensible pants."

"It's okay!" They nodded their heads, trying to keep the bubble of excitement from their expectant faces. "We got it all covered, the office will deal with that."

Grumbling about over-reacting women and losing her touch, Chiiyo walked slowly to the stairs with a frown on her face.

Imagine the reluctant relief that assuaged her frail heart when Sakura was already wearing her best red and black pantsuit under the white professional coat. Her pink hair was still short, barely past the ends of her lobes, appearing like a childish pixie even if she was already twenty-seven. Leaning on the far end of the wall with her arms crossed, the doctor had heard the whole commotion downstairs, and knew that resisting the crowd would definitely ensure a lengthy debate if she refused their invitation.

Good thing Sakura hated to be dragged on her cold ass.

"You should go out." Chiiyo managed to sound stern.

"Fine." Sakura sighed, her smile was sincere. "But I'll still wear my ring."

_ix._

During the forty-fourth month of her stay in her household, Sakura moved out of the Akasuna residence. Although her small apartment was five blocks away, the young girl would occasionally drop by and acccompany Ebizo in his monthly scrabble get-togethers, Chiiyo still felt the mutual loneliness that only the grieving could understand.

Maybe Sakura would never heal, but the effort to try, at least, and live was enough.

_(this is for jawo, adgie & geline, belated happy birthday :D)_

**Preview for volume five:** Setting Traps

"Is there no longer," The question hung precariously, "any attempt on your life?"

_Lie._

"Yes."


End file.
